The Black Prince
by kyothecat
Summary: Edward's peaceful life is turned upside down when the past comes back to haunt him and strike where he's the most vulnerable. Third story following The Drachman War and Elysia and the General.
1. Chapter1: Prologue

Located to the north of Amestris is the country of Drachma. They were once feared for its military prowess… now they were nothing but a joke.

Drachma is nearly four times as big as Amestris. The two countries separated by a mighty mountain range. Once, long ago, while Amestris was in turmoil, Drachma thought it had a chance to expand its borders. The country was large enough already but Amestris was known for its natural resources that Drachma hoped to exploit. It would also position them to take Creta, another smaller country whose western border was a great ocean, opening up new trade ports for Drachma.

When it was first brought to their attention by an alchemist named Zolf Kimbley that the time was now to take Briggs, that the mistress of the fort was gone, they believed him. He was wrong and a whole brigade was lost and Kimbley disappeared. Top military officials were furious, they wanted revenge and they got it when Amestris imploded and a power struggle began. Drachma knew that this was it; this was the best opportunity to strike. But they had already been turned back once. Would they be able to break through again?

The answer came in the form of inside information straight from within the Amestrian military.

The information Drachma received wasn't trusted at first but when it proved helpful time and time again... there wasn't much else to do but use it. But Amestris was tenacious and wouldn't give up. Then there were the truces with Creta and Aerugo, the alliance formed with the Emperor of Xing's twelfth son...

In the end Drachma could no longer withstand the Amestrians best weapons... the State Alchemists.

They had done all they could to hold them back but it exhausted their resources. Drachma was done. They conceded defeat and decided to forget their mistake and move on with rebuilding their military and their country; the economy decimated by the four year long war. But not everyone wanted to forget.

Two years after the war, the top General's of the Drachman military were visited by a retired general from the Amestrian military who wasn't exactly happy with the way events played out; especially with an upstart subordinate of his whom he had groomed over the years succeeding to Fuhrer. But when the opportunity presented itself there was no way for an old man to recruit the support he once had; not when his student had a powerful ally with the lioness, General Armstrong, from the north. He did not have the means or the energy to make a bid himself and was forced to retire, though he would have enjoyed doing so, not having been part of the former Fuhrer's circle and not a favorite of King Bradley. In the end he figured he'd let someone else do the fighting; someone with the strength and power to destroy what Bradley had put together; someone who would know what to do with inside information and would provide an old man with a little excitement. _And let's see if the new Fuhrer can beat the odds too, if he really deserves to lead the country_.

However, it didn't go as he planned. Drachma lost but he wouldn't give up. He really had nothing to lose but much to gain if he tried again and succeeded. But he had no idea where to start.

General Grumman continued his visits with Mustang. He got a kick how the new Fuhrer trusted him completely yet had no idea how he had betrayed Amestris during the war. He was always careful with the information he leaked to Drachma; to only offer them tidbits that anyone else within the chain of command would know so he would not be held under suspicion. But what really amused him the most were the strings Mustang left untied and how openly he spoke of them. Perhaps he spoke of them, hoping for reassurance from his mentor that he had done the right thing doing so. Just because he had to remain strong and decisive didn't mean he had no doubts over his decisions. Of course, Grumman told Mustang what he wanted to hear. His false reassurances eventually led to a startling revelation. He was surprised when Mustang told him, even more so when he heard Mustang's reason for keeping the thing alive. He almost wished Mustang hadn't told him, it was all too easy and he was hoping for a challenge. But he knew this was what he was looking for.

Mustang had stopped trying to get information from it; it didn't care for the new Fuhrer. But it was willing to talk to Grumman.

It helped that the inside information he had given throughout the war was done secretly. With the Drachman military still weakened by the war he came before the top General's and offered a nearly fool proof way of rebuilding their once proud army. The bitter defeat did not stop them from jumping upon the opportunity. But to start they needed one thing Drachma didn't have: Alchemists.

They couldn't get them from Xing like they did during the war. No, the source had to come from Amestris if they were going to do what they were going to do... at least that was what Grumman convinced them, that it was a twisted poetic justice to have one of their very own alchemist, who had taken the oath to work for the people, to turn around and destroy their beloved dogma. Besides, it had originated in Amestris so that's where the alchemists must come from, he said. Preferably someone who was an ex-State Alchemist or even better, a disgruntled State Alchemist who felt they were being held back…

General Grumman found the alchemist he was looking for. He loved how everything just seemed to fall right into his lap when he needed it the most.

He really didn't have anything against the new Fuhrer. He had been retired for almost six years and found that such a leisurely lifestyle didn't suit him. He craved the excitement he felt when he was passing on Amestrian secrets to the Drachmans during the war; he liked the thrill it gave him knowing he was double crossing one of his best without them knowing. How he wished he was young again to fully enjoy toying with these two countries. To think that one old man could do so much with just a few choice words. But that was all he had in his arsenal. If he were young he would have just killed Mustang and become Fuhrer himself. _No offense, Mustang_, he thought to himself amused with his inner thoughts. _You would have done…no wait… you actually did do the same thing._

After one particular visit with Mustang he took a stroll - as he usually did - through headquarters, always welcomed and greeted warmly. He happened across a young man with a silver pocket watch carrying an armful of files.

There was something about this young man that made him stop and talk to him. Grumman noted the bitterness and contempt on the young alchemist's face. He knew this was the very person who could help him. The young man was usually busy and barely spoke, not knowing who Grumman was but the former General continued visiting the young man. It was obvious this alchemist did not request a desk job; that it had been forced upon him. It didn't take much to convince the young alchemist that his skills could be put to use elsewhere for other's that would appreciate him...

After thirteen years of hard work nearly complete, Grumman's influence would soon be felt. Even in the far away country of Xing, where Lin Yao, Emperor of Xing, looked upon the dead bodies of his guards and the broken remains of a small, glass prison. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to the friend he had betrayed for so many years.

Long ago, when he was nothing more than a child, he had left his country in search of immortality so he could become Emperor. His search led him to cross a great desert into a country known for its upheaval and constant fighting. The country was run by the military who maintained a special institution of ultimate, human weapons. He was fortunate to meet one of these human weapons after his exhaustive journey through the desert.

What once began as a rivalry soon turned into an alliance... a friendship really; with each one looking for the same thing but for different reasons. Ultimately, Lin found what he was looking for but it was more than he bargained for. It gave him the power he wanted but it cost him his body. Somehow he overcame it and he became Emperor. He had fulfilled his goal. But he did not do so completely on his own. He had help from a very loyal friend.

However, every action has a reaction... or in this case, a consequence. He had never regretted anything he had done until now.

There were only a handful of people who knew of what had taken over his body. Three of those believed it destroyed. Lin wished he had destroyed but it was too late now. But he couldn't imagine who would have known about it. It couldn't have escaped on its own; it's original form nothing but a pool of gelatinous crimson.

A horrible, gut wrenching fear gripped him. This was not the only one of its kind in existence. There was another that had been imprisoned as well. What if…? It couldn't happen; that one was too well protected too… wasn't it? But if someone had managed to infiltrate his own security the other could be threatened as well.

Lin hoped it wasn't. Having one loose was bad enough; having the two loose together at the same time would be disastrous, especially under the control of whoever had orchestrated the theft. They would be free to run rampant and take revenge upon someone if they so desired. Or, perhaps there was a use already planned for them.

This was not something he could send a proxy for; he had to handle this himself. There was nobody but him to beg forgiveness for this oversight; this betrayal. He would do whatever it took to correct this mistake, even if it meant his life in the process; he would deserve it for what he did. His fate, once again, was with that country far to the west, beyond the desert.


	2. Chapter 2

Al was up late once again. It was something his wife, Gloria, had gotten used to long ago and learned to take advantage of. Since Al didn't seem to require a lot of sleep he often took care of crying, in-need-of-a-changing babies in the middle of the night throughout the years, allowing Gloria the rest she needed since she was with the children during the day while Al worked. But he didn't mind.

He loved walking up and down the hall with a sleeping infant in his arms. He felt so at peace, admiring the tiny life he had helped create, that was a little piece of him.

Al loved the evenings the most, right after dinner. There was free time before changing into pajamas, washing teeth and faces and bedtime stories, where Al and Gloria would sit in the living room - Gloria knitting and Al reading - while the children burned off the rest of their energy before settling down for the night. Al couldn't get enough of the sound of stampeding children running up and down the stairs and through the halls; the banging of doors, the squeals of laughter and the beginnings of arguments quickly shut down by Little Ed.

He was so grateful to have these moments. He tried not to think about it but the hopelessness he felt when he was trapped in the armor made him feel that this would never happen for him; that he would never know the joy of having a family of his own. Whenever he felt dragged down by those painful memories one of his children would do or say something to bring him back to the present, to help him forget and bring a smile to his face. It didn't matter that his babies were growing so fast; he loved every minute of it, watching them grow and learn, seeing each one develop their own personalities, their likes and dislikes; their stubbornness which he liked to blame on his brother.

The three girls, thirteen year old Trisha, twelve year old Gloria and seven year old Jessi, banded together quite a bit. They were three girls surrounded by five boys; they were in the minority and if you messed with one you messed with the other two and eventually the younger boys learned to keep their distance… sometimes. Alphonse Junior was nine and kind of stuck in the middle. He worshipped his older brother Little Ed - who was already counting down to his fifteenth birthday – and wanted to be like him, yet he was still finding it hard not to tease his sisters with the help of the twins, four year olds Sean and Samuel, who were the real troublemakers of the bunch. Michael, only two, was enamored by the twins and their antics. He followed them wherever they went, watching curiously. Little Ed was getting too old to participate – and was thinking about dropping the 'Little' from his nickname and just go with Ed - with the rambunctiousness of his younger brothers and sisters but he accepted the role of big brother and was not burdened by it. He was very protective of everyone and had come to be the one who got the others to quiet down if Al and Gloria were finding themselves ignored; the children deciding to group together and make their stand against their parents as children will often do to test their boundaries. But none of them would dare ignore Little Ed. He was a lot like Al, in appearance and temperament, but his loyalty and willingness to protect his family and friends were very much like Edward, his uncle. Al had it too but the fierceness and bull headedness reminded him so much of a younger Edward.

Al would not change a thing when it came to his family.

Michael had just moved into the same room with his older brothers, Sean, Samuel, and Alphonse Junior. Al had been reading when he heard his youngest son's whimpers and Alphonse Junior comforting him. Al was quick to get to Michael before he woke Gloria and the rest of the children. He went in and took Michael allowing Alphonse Junior to return to bed. The twins - who had inherited the ability to sleep through anything - slept on undisturbed. With the toddler's face buried in his father's neck hiccupping, Al went downstairs to the living room to calm his youngest son and get him back to sleep.

He walked along, humming, feeling little Michael relax and drifting back to sleep. He didn't want to go back upstairs and disturb the other boys who shared a room with Michael so he sat in a comfortable recliner and cradled his son in his arm. He sat there rocking, falling asleep himself when he thought he heard a soft knocking. He ignored it at first, being half asleep and dismissing it as was one of the kids tossing in bed, hitting the wall as they shifted in their sleep. But it happened again and it was louder. He realized there was someone at the door. Sighing he lifted his son and got up to see who it was.

It wasn't usual for them to get visitors so late at night. If there was some emergency from the mines out of town, it took time for someone to come and retrieve Al to help out, being the most reliable alchemist in the area. But something about this knocking didn't feel like an emergency but there was still a sense of urgency to it. When Al opened the door the younger man standing before him seemed familiar, like he'd met this person before but he couldn't quite place the face.

"Alphonse Elric," the young man said hesitantly. He stood slightly shorter than Al and looked a little thinner too, with gray eyes and dirty blond hair.

"Yes," Al said looking at him, still trying to remember where he'd seen this man before.

"You might not remember me. But we met years ago, though not under the nicest of circumstances..."

Then it hit Al, "Fletcher Tringum!"

"Yes," Fletcher said with a relieved - and embarrassed - smile.

"It's been a long time," Al said wondering what made the younger man come out all the way to Resembool after all these years and why he would do so this late at night. "What brings you out here?"

Fletcher looked perplexed. "Well," he began then looked behind him then back at Al. "Can I come in? I'd like to talk to you in private."

"Sure," Al said stepping aside to allow Fletcher in. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable while I put Michael back to bed."

"Okay," Fletcher said coming in but staying in the foyer as Al closed the door.

Al walked by and took Michael back to his room. When Al returned, Fletcher was still standing by the door.

"Please sit, Fletcher," Al urged, always a polite host even when it came to unexpected visitors. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No," Fletcher answered starting to look impatient but moved away from the door as Al sat down.

"How is your brother?" He blurted out suddenly.

"He's fine," Al answered surprised by the sudden interest in his brother. The question worried him a bit. Edward had stayed out of trouble since marrying Elysia but he was a magnet for it. "Why? Do you know something?" Al questioned worriedly. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Well," Fletcher said, hesitating again, looking very worried and uneasy. "It's just... I don't know what to make of it... its Russell, he has me worried..."

"Russell?" Al asked still confused as to why Fletcher would be visiting so late at night, asking about Edward then switching the conversation suddenly to his older brother. "Why would you be worried about your brother?"

"He's just been so different lately, ever since the war."

Fletcher began to pace.

"That's understandable," Al assured, hoping to ease Fletcher's anxiety. "It was a long war, those on the front lines saw a lot of things they won't ever be able to forget," he added thinking of his brother.

"I know that, I've read the accounts but Russell didn't or at least he claims he didn't see enough. I think that's what worries me about him. That he wanted to be at the front so bad; that he wanted to stay there."

"Oh," Al said quietly.

"You would think he would get over it after all these years but he still talks about it. He still thinks Ed had him transferred out of the unit."

Now Al was getting suspicious. "There's more to this," he said roughly. "You're not telling me everything. Is Russell up to something? Does it involve, Ed?"

"I don't know," Fletcher said pitifully, his lip starting to quiver making him look more like a scared boy than a grown man. "I want to believe that my brother wouldn't do anything but I can't convince myself..." he added, looking like he hated himself for doubting his own brother.

"What's he doing, Fletcher?" Al said starting to lose his patience.

"I told you I don't know," Fletcher said regaining some composure. "It's just that since the war he's been so secretive and moody and he's held onto this grudge against Ed that got worse when you're brother was promoted to Brigadier General when he returned from Xing. You know..." he paused shaking his head, "Russell actually resigned because of that."

"I had no idea," Al said sympathetically. "I knew there were bad feelings between the two of them during the war but I didn't get the impression from Ed that it was much of a big deal. Even now he just regards it as two dumb kids who had a petty rivalry with each other."

"I wish Russell thought that way," Fletcher said sadly.

"Fletcher," Al sighed. "I know you're worried about your brother, I feel for you but you asked about Ed. Why would you do that?" He would not be distracted from anything that concerned Edward.

"Well, I must have imagined it," the younger man said looking confused and unsure of himself.

"Imagined what?"

"Russell went to Xing about a month ago, when I heard he returned I went to see him. His car was parked in front of his place but he didn't answer when I knocked. I went around the back to see if he was asleep and didn't hear me knocking. The curtain was drawn over his bedroom window but not completely. I saw someone lying down on the bed. It was hard to see but it looked like their hands were tied. I thought it was Russell and he was in trouble but then he appeared around the corner, surprising me. I asked Russell who that was and he said it was a friend passing through. But that friend, from that quick glance, looked a lot like Ed..."

Al's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "When was this?!" He asked urgently.

"Two days ago."

Al relaxed. "Then it wasn't Ed. I talked to him this morning, or rather, yesterday morning." He added indicating how late at night it really was.

"Then he really is alright," Fletcher breathed, sounding relieved.

"Yes," Al smiled.

"I just had to be sure," Fletcher explained. "I thought if something had happened it would have been in the newspapers and broadcasted over the radio. I didn't want to go to the military with wild conspiracy theories and thought you would know for sure. Then if it turned out to be just my imagination I could at least talk to you. I know it's been years since we last saw each other but both our brothers fought in the war. I thought maybe you could give me some advice... like how I can get Russell to..." he said trailing off.

"To what?" Al asked.

"To stop scaring me," Fletcher finished, looking like he was on the verge of tears. "I feel like I hardly know him anymore; that he's not even my brother. I don't know what to do. And the way he looked after he returned from Xing... he looked at me like he had no idea who I was at first..." He stopped and fell into a chair, sitting down for the first time.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you," Al said wishing he did. Fletcher looked so distraught and scared, it was contagious and Al couldn't help a shiver that ran up and down his spine. He shook it off. This was really none of his business... he hoped. Edward had done many things that worried him but he'd never been scared of his brother. Since Edward married Elysia he'd been so happy there was no need for Al to worry anymore. He actually began to feel a little guilty for his brother's happiness when he knew he shouldn't have to. It wasn't his fault - or Ed's - if Russell couldn't move on.

Fletcher sighed. "I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't be here unloading my troubles on you. I'm sorry, Al. I should leave now." He got up and headed for the door.

"You don't have to go," Al said getting up to stop Fletcher. "Stay the night. We have a spare room."

"No, thank you. I appreciate the offer but I've inconvenienced you enough."

"You haven't inconvenienced me. You'll always be welcomed to stop by anytime. Please, stay."

"I can't; at least not until I know what's going on with Russell. I won't be at peace until I do."

"Sure," Al said nodding his head. "I understand."

Fletcher opened the door and took a step out then paused. "How many kids do you have, Al?"

"Eight."

Fletcher's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Wow," was all he could say.

"Do you have any children?"

"Uh, no," Fletcher said recovering his senses. "I am engaged, though."

"Congratulations," Al said smiling.

"Thank you," Fletcher acknowledged with a shy smile. "I don't know when we'll get married. I've been putting it off in hopes of Russell..."

Al looked sadly upon Fletcher understanding. "You shouldn't put off your own happiness for someone else."

"I know," Fletcher sighed. "Well, thank you, Al. Maybe we'll see each other again under better circumstances. We don't exactly have the greatest track record so far."

Al chuckled. "I'd like that. How about we meet again at your wedding?"

"Sounds good," Fletcher said grinning for the first time. "I'll be sure to send an invitation for you and the family. Bye, Al."

"Bye, Fletcher," Al said watching Fletcher walk down the porch stairs and off into the night.

Al wanted to help but knew it wasn't his place to get involved. Fletcher could come to him for advice anytime but eventually the Tringum brothers would have to work through this on their own. Al remembered his own estrangement from Edward, his anger and disappointment that Edward hadn't recovered his arm and leg. But they had moved past that and Al felt their relationship was stronger than ever. He hoped for the same for Russell and Fletcher.

Even though he was sure Edward was fine, Al called his brother several hours later just to be sure and to hear his voice.

The call produced the usual results: family is fine; all is well… nothing out of the ordinary. After a week and no further word or late night visits from Fletcher, Al dismissed the entire episode being too busy with eight kids to really give it much thought or maybe not wanting to... that he didn't want to disturb the peace with unfounded suspicions.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still dark when Elysia felt the gentle stroke of a cool, metal finger running down her back. Next she felt her hair brushed away from her neck and the soft kisses that made her heart race. It never failed even though she desperately wanted to sleep.

She knew it was normal to be attracted to one's husband but it seemed to be more than that; more than just love. It felt like an obsession sometimes. However, Edward didn't always help as he easily convinced Elysia to wake up so he could really kiss her.

Elysia didn't know how the other officer wives did it; how they bragged about feigning sleep. She could never resist Edward. But who wouldn't, she thought. She always caught the glances of other women following him even after they had walked past several feet. She couldn't leave him alone without some woman trying to flirt with him. Edward never noticed and was usually suspicious of other men looking at Elysia the wrong way. Elysia felt there wasn't much merit for Edward to be jealous. She wasn't a good looking General, with unique golden eyes and hair who was thirty six but looked twenty six. As far as appearances went, any stranger would hardly guess there was a twelve year age difference between the two of them.

Elysia had her theories about Edward. As to why he attracted so much attention. She had a feeling, that if certain events had not propelled him into the spotlight, he would still receive a lot of attention. His father was a Philosopher's Stone; a stone capable of literally fulfilling anyone's wish by ignoring the laws of alchemy. It had been sought after and fought over. People devoted their lives to it; people had died for it. But no matter what pain it brought, those who went in search of it were possessed by the need to have the power the stone could bring; they were obsessed with it. Elysia didn't want to think she only loved Edward because the blood that ran through his veins might have some trace of the Philosopher's Stone but she couldn't help but wonder. It made sense that he would; he was after all a living Philosopher Stone's son, who healed unusually quick, which she had learned from Dr. Knox, having treated Edward many times through the years. Edward was never sick; no colds, no stuffy nose, no coughs, no fevers - unless he was recovering from some wound but it always faded within a day or two - and he hardly aged like Hohenheim.

It scared her a little. She thought of his fears of turning into Hohenheim, of leaving his family. But that was not what scared Elysia. She could see it in his eyes, his loyalty and his love. He was never one to back down from something. Whatever he wanted, he went for it and got it. He wanted his brother's body back, he got that. He wanted to see his way through the end of the Drachman war, he survived. He wanted to be with Elysia and wouldn't let anything get in his way. He wanted a family and he wanted to be there for them; he was and he always would be. Elysia's fears were superficial, of growing old before Edward. He would always be older but Elysia knew a time would come when she would look older than him. She didn't want to die before him. Not that she wanted Edward to go first - she wouldn't be able to live without him - but she was afraid of leaving him alone. No, she had to be honest with herself. She was really afraid of him moving on without her. He was always so strong. She knew he could handle her death; he could handle anything. She tried not to think on these negative thoughts; they were too confusing and it hurt. She was only twenty four with a long life ahead of her. There was no reason to worry about the future at the cost of the present. But the thoughts would haunt her from time to time no matter how hard she tried to ignore them.

The minutes passed into hours and Elysia completely lost herself within Edward's embrace. It was so easy to do and she was grateful he could help erase her thoughts she kept hidden from him. The last thing she remembered was sighing contentedly, slipping back into a restful sleep in his arms, no longer troubled by anything. A couple hours later it was the calls for her from the other room that woke her out of her dreams to disentangle herself from Edward.

"It's okay," Edward whispered, brushing his lips against her hair. "I'll go."

Elysia was torn. She wanted to go herself but she also didn't want to get up or for Edward to leave. She was so warm and comfortable but they were parents; their daughter took priority over their need for rest, even if it was an active night.

Elysia rolled over as Edward slipped out of bed, found his pajama bottoms and pulled them on. "Why do you spoil me so much?" She asked with a grin, thinking how Edward usually insisted on checking on Erika at night so she could sleep or waking up early when their daughter did.

He came back and kissed her. "Because I have more stamina than you," he said with a wink and a lopsided grin.

Resisting the urge to grab him and pull him back into bed with her she threw a pillow at him instead. He was just too damn cute when he teased her but she was a little sensitive of her body image since having Erika. Sure, Edward with his rock hard abs and lean physique who worked out everyday had the stamina but did he have to flaunt it? At times she felt self conscious next to him. She had lost most of the weight she had gained while pregnant but those last ten pounds wouldn't budge and she mourned the loss of her flat stomach. It wasn't that bad but one always sees themselves differently than others do. Edward didn't mind, telling her he liked that she now had more curves than she did when she was a bony twenty year old. In fact, he could hardly keep his hands off Elysia since she had Erika.

Of course, Edward with his abnormally quick reflexes caught the pillow and tossed it back gently. When Elysia deflected the pillow she found Edward on top of her and he started kissing her. She threw her arms around him until...

"Mommy! Daddy!" Erika was getting impatient. _Sometimes she can be just like her father_, Elysia mused as Edward sighed and pulled away.

He left the room and Elysia could hear him talking to Erika, placating the little toddler. She could hear her little girl bouncing in the crib, anxious for daddy to lift her out. Elysia smiled. She always loved watching father and daughter together. Edward could be a softy when it came to Elysia but with Erika he was just a pile of mush, always letting the little girl have her way and always devoting his time and attention to her when she demanded it. But she was not always in need of a lot of attention.

Erika could be very quiet and calm, playing by herself for hours on end. Her eye brows pulled together in concentration - looking very much like Edward - as she tried to figure things out on her own, always patient up to a point. When she reached that point she would get frustrated and demand with her limited vocabulary that someone help her. Her stubborn streak would only show itself if she was determined to figure something out on her own and someone offered to help when she didn't want it. There were many occasions when she would grab a block away from Elysia or Edward and announce, "I do!" then continue what she was working on.

Erika was very much like Edward, always insisting on doing things for herself if she was capable. She was also very gentle and easygoing like Edward. The long train rides to Resembool to visit Al and her aunt and cousins never bothered her. She would toddle around on the train, inspecting everything curiously or she would sit and watch the country fly by content with the view. Erika could also be very soothing with her own gentle touch. Elysia often found herself falling asleep, soothed by Erika stroking her hair when she was trying to rock the little girl to sleep.

Elysia finally dragged herself out of bed to get ready for the day. She was hungry and always enjoyed breakfast with her husband and daughter.

It was a typical day. Erika went to work with Edward as she usually did when he wasn't going to be busy with meetings. Elysia would be by for lunch then would take Erika home for a nap. With mornings to herself, Elysia usually spent them painting, either in her studio or at the park. It was a beautiful day so she decided she would go to the park. Edward walked Elysia to her favorite spot then headed to headquarters with Erika on his shoulders. They were such a cute figure Elysia had to quickly sketch the two before they disappeared within the trees.

Once she finished fleshing out the rough sketch she set up her easel and a canvas she had recently started. She mixed a couple of colors on a palette then set to work.

**

* * *

  
**

Edward began work as usual when he reached headquarters.

He visited with Havoc for an hour. He visited with Armstrong for half an hour. He talked with Riza to find out what Mustang was up to. She was unusually quiet… for Riza. But she made herself crystal clear when she threatened him with a bullet between the eyes when he asked how much longer she planned to keep her torrid affair with Mustang a secret.

He left for his own office quickly almost afraid she was actually taking him seriously. It wasn't the first time he teased her about Mustang and she usually ignored him. But Riza seemed tense and tight lipped when it came to Mustang that morning. Edward figured he'd find out soon enough what her deal was and made a mental note to tell Mustang that his babysitter was threatening superior officers.

There was a blanket and some toys behind his desk that were for Erika to play with as he finally settled down to read through the daily reports. About an hour before lunch the Captain - who was his secretary and sat outside his personal office - brought in paperwork to be signed. When the Captain left, Edward recruited his daughter to help.

He liked to have a little fun with his staff so he would let Erika doodle along where he was supposed to sign. He did this often to make sure the Captain was paying attention. It made more work for him, having to retype everything for Edward to sign all over again but that was all part of the fun. Served him right for leaving Edward alone with the paperwork.

He was at his desk with his daughter sitting on his knee, taking her job very seriously, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Edward said as he pulled another sheet of paper for Erika to sign.

The ever loyal Jean Havoc walked in, sporting his new stars and stripes as a Brigadier General that he'd recently received. He didn't want the promotion but Edward threatened him with bachelorhood forever if he didn't accept, tired of his older friend clinging to the Colonel rank for far too long. But Havoc liked Colonel Havoc. To him it just rolled over the tongue smoothly instead of the more laborious Brigadier General Havoc.

"Don't I see you enough?" Edward said, trying to look and sound bored of his friend's constant presence, as he slid aside a piece of paper that Erika got a little too carried away on and brought another in front of her.

"I came to borrow your official paperwork signer," Havoc said indicating Erika. "_Somebody_," Havoc stressed, looking straight at Edward, "likes to delegate everything to me."

Edward smirked. "She's busy in case you haven't noticed. Are you so old your eyesight is getting that bad now?"

"I'm not that old," Havoc said offended. "I'm only ten years older than you."

"And you look twenty," Edward joked.

"Yes, well, fuck you, sir," Havoc said with a half ass salute as he sat down in front of Edward's desk.

"Excuse you, asshole," Edward said covering his daughter's ears. "Watch what you say in front of my daughter."

"Please, I happen to know her first word was shithead," Havoc said trying to hold back a smile.

"Look, I told you that in confidence. Elysia still doesn't know and I'd like to keep it that way," Edward said removing his hands from Erika's ears.

"I promise not to tell if you offer something in return."

"Like what?" Edward asked.

"I'd like your permission to be betrothed to your daughter. I figure when she's twenty I'll be what, pushing sixty, I'll still be in my prime."

"You sick fu..." Edward put his hands back over Erika's ears. "You sick fuck. Hell, no."

"Well, it was worth a shot. I had to give you the opportunity of making me an official member of the family before I get engaged."

"It's about," hands back over his daughter's ears, "fucking time," he smirked.

About two years ago Colonel Rebecca Catalina had transferred to Central... and she was still single. Of course Havoc, knowing of the transfer before anyone else could get to her, was the first to welcome her to her new post. The two had flirted with each other quite a bit through the years whenever Havoc accompanied Edward on inspections at Eastern headquarters. Both had been too busy with their careers and the distance had prevented more than just flirting.

The first year things moved slowly for them, Havoc was hesitant, waiting for Mustang to strike out of habit, and Rebecca wanted to establish herself in Central first as a competent officer and not as Havoc's latest cream puff of the week. As they became more serious Havoc joked she only said yes when she realized she'd never outrank him and the best way to boss him around was to date him. But he didn't care, he was all too happy to oblige. He was tired of Edward being the only disgustingly happy person at Central headquarters.

There was another knock at the door.

"What do you want?" Edward asked, irritated they were being interrupted. The door opened and a nervous Lieutenant stepped in.

"Sir," he said saluting. "The..."

"Didn't the Captain outside tell you I was with the Brigadier General?" Edward demanded before the poor Lieutenant could get a word in.

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenant trembled.

"So why did you feel it was safe to interrupt knowing that?" Edward asked using his General's this-better-be-damn-important voice.

"Sir, I'm sorry, sir," the Lieutenant stuttered, having a very good reason for interrupting in his own mind but wishing it hadn't meant suffering the wrath of General Elric. "It's just the Fuhrer has requested your presence immediately and he warned me that it should be given within five minutes or I'd be demoted."

"Alright, go back and let him know I'll be there shortly," Edward said irritably.

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenant said as he saluted and backed out of the office quickly.

"Here, take Erika," Edward said as he stood up and went around his desk, handing his daughter to Havoc. He went back and gathered the paperwork he was 'working' on and straightened it out not bothering to hide his daughter's handiwork. "Elysia will be by later for Erika. Leave a message for her with the Captain that she'll be with you and give him these," Edward said handing the pile of paper to Havoc.

"Yes, sir," Havoc said standing up and following Edward out of his personal office.

"I'll be with the Fuhrer," Edward told the Captain and swept out of the outer office.

Havoc sauntered over and carefully placed the paperwork on the Captain's desk. The Captain looked at it and sighed, already knowing what was in store for him.

"When Mrs. Elric arrives let her know her daughter will be with me," Havoc said as he walked by to leave.

"Yes, sir," the Captain said resigned to starting all over again with the paperwork. He pulled out fresh pieces of paper and started to roll a sheet into the typewriter that sat in front of him.

"Oh, Captain," Havoc said pausing at the open door.

"Sir," the Captain said looking up curiously.

"You can request a transfer to my unit. I don't have any kids," he said as he left shutting the door behind him, smirking.

"What does that matter?" The Captain muttered as he looked back down to start retyping the paperwork, knowing working under the Brigadier General was just as bad. He neglected his own paperwork, his staff forging his signature just to get something done, he was constantly late, took extremely long naps and his staff usually covered for him when he would sneak out of his office for even longer lunch breaks with Edward. But the Captain knew nobody would ask for a transfer from the staff of two war heroes. Everyone knew that just because they were stuck behind a desk, ignoring the more mundane tasks of the military, they were definitely not slackers.


	4. Chapter 4

After Elysia married Edward, Gracia Hughes decided to permanently reside in Central to be near her only daughter. She was so glad she did so after her granddaughter was born. She got back in touch with old friends and ladies clubs she had been involved with when she was married. The activity kept her from feeling too lonely.

Before Erika was born she would brag to her friends about Elysia's artwork that lined her walls throughout the townhouse. It would of have been a bit much if Elysia was a mediocre talent but even Gracia's friends had to agree that her daughter's work should be displayed prominently in galleries throughout Amestris. But Elysia didn't want that. She just loved to paint and draw. It was a fun hobby but at the same time it was something she had to do. Her passion led her to build up a large collection of finished canvases that stood in the wings, waiting for their turn to see the light of day. Some were given as gifts and soon Gracia's friends were asking for more until her stockpile was no more and they were still requesting more and their friends were asking, and their friends and so on and so on.

Business really picked up for Elysia once the Fuhrer's portrait was revealed and displayed at the State museum. Not only were landscapes being requested but portraits too. In Central for only five years and already she had four paintings in the museum. The Armstrong family was quite taken with her talent and commissioned one for each of their two eldest children, Olivier and Alex, as well as one of the entire family. Those were displayed in their own wing of the museum that was dedicated to the Armstrong family for their support over the years with generous monetary and artifact donations.

Once the Armstrong's had their portraits done, other wealthy, prominent families were soon requesting their own, not wanting to be outdone by the Armstrong's. Many of those families had daughters who Elysia had gone to school with… and didn't get along with very well. Elysia was rather amused by how friendly they suddenly were when she came for the scheduled sittings.

She suspected that it was not necessarily the Armstrong's influence that kept her in such high demand. She was married to the most famous General and State Alchemist in Amestris. She knew they were looking forward to a possible visit by Edward. But Edward always stayed away and Elysia knew that was what they were hoping for when she was greeted with looks of disappointment that were soon smoothed over and set back to polite niceties.

Edward didn't care too much about rubbing elbows with Amestris' elite families. Throughout the years they were always throwing their daughters at him, despite his reputation, and always trying to influence his decision when it came to their son's ranks in the military. But if Edward wouldn't join his wife then oh well… they could just hope that Elysia would mention them and the General would recognize their family name when it came to a promotion for one of their sons.

It kept Elysia busy but she didn't mind. As long as she was painting, that was all that mattered to her. Even if some of the work was commissioned by families to show off their wealth and presumed influence, Elysia figured there would be someone who would enjoy gazing upon her paintings as much as she enjoyed the freedom to paint.

However, her favorite subjects would always be of Edward and Erika. She appreciated how Edward and her mother were always so willing to watch over Erika while she painted but she would always make sure to get some alone time with her daughter who was growing faster by the minute. She didn't want to miss it so she drew constantly to keep a record of Erika's growth. Edward was just too good looking not to draw. When she would catch him unaware, she would try to talk him into sitting for a real portrait instead of a sketch. But he was never that unaware and or easily distracted enough to flat out refuse almost to the point of a childish stubbornness that still manifested itself from time to time. It was the one thing Elysia could never talk him into and it turned into a game between the two of them.

Today she was starting a new painting that she had promised for one of her mother's friends. The painting was a last minute gift idea that was desperately needed. Gracia's friend's oldest son was getting married and the spot Elysia had started painting was a fountain where he had proposed to his fiancée. His mother wanted to give the painting as a wedding gift.

She liked these smaller commissioned pieces because she was able to work on them on her own time and usually in a setting of her choosing. Though she didn't choose this particular spot on her own – and she had a schedule to meet - she still enjoyed it since it was in the park, one of her favorite places to paint. It was always so peaceful and quiet. With the start of summer, the weather was perfect making the park an even more ideal setting for painting.

When she last checked the time she had another hour before heading to military headquarters to get Erika for lunch and then put her down for an afternoon nap. Elysia didn't know how long she had been absorbed in her work. It couldn't have been that long after checking the time when she felt she was being watched. She ignored it, thinking it was just her imagination. Usually, when someone happened across her painting they would normally say something immediately. But the feeling wouldn't go away and she finally turned. She jumped in surprise when she found a man standing behind her no more than a foot away.

At first she thought it was Edward. The man had blond hair but he was slightly shorter than Edward with blue, gray eyes. If it had been Edward, he wouldn't have been rooted to the spot. Edward liked to look and touch.

"I didn't mean to startle you," the man said with an apologetic smile. "I've never had the opportunity to watch an artist at work."

The smile looked like it was meant to put Elysia at ease but it did the opposite. "That's alright," Elysia said trying a smile of her own but feeling too nervous to make it genuine.

"Well, before you think I'm some weirdo I should introduce myself. I'm Russell Tringum," he said reaching out with his right hand as if his introduction should put her at ease.

Elysia shook his hand, hesitating a moment before doing so, trying to remember where she heard the name before. She was sure she had. The name seemed very familiar. "I'm Elysia Elric," she then said in return.

"Yes, I know who you are."

He smiled again and it made Elysia want to take a step back. "Oh, you do?"

"Of course, I read about my good buddy Ed getting married in the papers. That was... what... about five years ago?"

"Almost, we have a few months to go. How do you know Edward?"

"I'm sure he's told you about me. I was under his command for a little over a year during the war."

"Oh!" Elysia exclaimed, blushing with embarrassment when she remembered who Russell Tringum was. "Yes, Edward did mention you."

Edward had told her about Russell and what he said wasn't very nice. The two of them didn't get along very well, especially when Russell thought Edward had him transferred. But even though Edward wasn't exactly kind with his retelling he would joke that they were just two competitive teenage boys. She got the impression that whatever bad blood there had been was forgotten. That seemed to be the case on Russell's part too. There was nothing in his demeanor that showed he had a grudge against Edward. Elysia thought maybe he was coming back to reunite with Edward; to let bygones be bygones. They had worked together at point when they were even younger before the war.

"So where's Ed? I actually came into Central to catch up with him; to bury the hatchet," he said with a wink.

"Uh," Elysia stammered, the uneasy feeling settling in again. "He's at military headquarters."

"And not here with you," he said with mock surprise. "Leaving a pretty girl like you alone for someone else to take away from him."

He was joking. Elysia understood that. But she also understood there was more buried within the joke.

"Well, I'm not much of a catch so I wouldn't worry about anyone else taking me away." She was trying to joke but she could hear her voice tremble with nervousness.

"You must be," Russell said with a dark glint in his eyes that didn't match his smile. "Or why else would the great General Elric have married you?"

Elysia didn't like the way this conversation was going but she had no idea how to get out of it; her natural ability to get out of things with good excuses failing her. Russell stood his ground, like he was waiting for her to answer and she had none to give.

"I really like your use of color here," he said stepping forward before Elysia could think of something to say.

She moved aside so she wasn't directly in front of the painting. Russell lifted his left hand to point out the area he was talking about and Elysia felt the air catch in her throat and she suddenly felt cold all over.

On the man's hand was a mark she had seen before. Edward had shown it to her once and knew what it meant. She felt seeing it that one time was enough when she knew the story behind it. Seeing the symbol on someone else was something she thought she'd never see. But she couldn't understand how it was possible. Edward told her they were all destroyed; she shouldn't be seeing that symbol on anyone.

"That's an interesting tattoo," she said forcing herself to step back further, wanting to run but fear had a hold of her and it was paralyzing. Her heart quickened and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the marking.

Russell looked at the back of his hand and grinned. "Yes, I'm quite fond of it."

The grinned disappeared quickly and the mask of friendliness was removed.

Elysia wanted to run but she still couldn't get her body to cooperate.

"So he didn't bother hiding it from you."

"No," Elysia whispered, finally able to take another step back to no avail.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward couldn't guess what Mustang would want or why it was so urgent he meet with the Fuhrer immediately. It wasn't unusual to be called up for unscheduled meetings but he was always aware of something that would make one necessary. He was usually given a heads up by Riza or by reading between the lines of rumors circulating through the press. There was nothing currently happening that would necessitate being called up like this; to threaten a lower ranking officer with demotion if the message wasn't carried out within five minutes. That was not normal.

When Edward entered Mustang's office he was taken aback when he saw Lin Yao there. He wondered why Riza hadn't said anything about a visit from the Emperor of Xing when he was by earlier. Even more surprising was seeing Lin alone. There were no masked bodyguards or showy dress clothes he was usually in to denote his status when he came for official visits. When Edward looked at him more carefully he wasn't even wearing traditional Xing clothes but Amestrian; simple dark brown slacks and a white button down shirt with a thin, dark blue jacket.

It was easy to forget his initial question why a lone Lin would make his way to Central unannounced. The Emperor didn't even greet him when he entered Mustang's office and wouldn't even look at him except for a couple of quick, furtive glances, giving off an aura of guilt. Mustang looked just as guilty as he paced back and forth behind his desk.

"Sit down, Fullmetal," Mustang said officially.

Edward sat down warily both men firing up his suspicion. Mustang was trying to keep the shell of the cold, detached, all business Fuhrer on but Edward could see that it was difficult for the older man to maintain. He looked weary and stressed... and nervous. Edward thought the war and the following reconstruction had aged Mustang tremendously but what took years to batter the man seemed to have doubled within a day from the last time Edward saw him.

Edward sat and waited for one of them to explain, watching Lin and Mustang carefully. Both suddenly seemed reluctant to start talking. As Edward continued to wait, he could see that both men before him had been hiding something from him and they had been doing so for a very long time and neither wanted to be the one to tell him. He knew them well enough and wouldn't put it past them to have kept him in the dark about something. But he wouldn't spare them from not telling him any longer. He was getting impatient and annoyed with their refusal to come out and say what they wanted.

"You better tell me what the fuck is going on, Mustang," Edward growled narrowing his eyes upon the Fuhrer, the first person he would direct his impatience on; Lin could wait.

"There are two homunculi still existing and they have been taken."

He looked back and forth between them, hoping they were about to burst into laughter; that they had made up this sick joke and they were better actors than he gave them credit for. Either it was a joke or he was hearing things. He tried to convince himself it was the latter; neither looked like they were holding back their amusement. Mustang had said it so calmly, like he was making a simple comment about the weather.

The room began to spin and it was hard to breathe when it became clear that what Mustang had just said was very real. He couldn't imagine what had possessed them to keep two homunculi alive. He didn't want to believe that these two men - leaders of two great countries - had actually been foolish enough to keep such creatures alive for so long. But he knew the both well enough to believe it. They were not perfect and Edward could see how curiosity - perhaps a little drunk off of power as well - would tempt them to have something around to help them keep their positions of power... but that didn't mean they could be excused...

"And what do you want me to do about it?!" Edward exploded standing up, the full weight of the situation finally hitting him. "Do you want me to clean up your mess?! Is that what you want? You want me to help you find them. Hey, I know," Edward continued, imitating Mustang, "let's send in that military dog who does whatever he's told. Sit, heal, beg, Edward! Good boy, now go risk your life again for us after we've destroyed everything we worked for! Why?!" He exclaimed, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"Ed, I'm sorry..." Mustang began.

"I don't want apologies!" Edward interrupted. "I want to know why!"

"To maintain a balance of power between Amestris and Xing, to solidify the alliance, to have a backup secret weapon if Drachma or anyone else tried to invade Amestris again..."

"And what else," Edward prompted when Mustang trailed off knowing there was more.

"Curiosity," Mustang finally admitted, embarrassed. "I wanted to know how the original homunculus came into existence; I wanted to know what the people of Xerxes knew of alchemy that we didn't."

"If you wanted to know all that you could have asked my father!"

"He refused."

"And can you blame him?!"

If Edward wasn't so angry he would of have been able to appreciate the look of discomfort and shame on both Lin and Mustang's face. But he had more important things to worry about at the moment.

"Oh shit," Edward breathed as he began his own pacing, clutching his hair with both hands, his mind trying to work through the past, counting down the confirmed homunculi deaths he knew for sure about. "Oh shit," he repeated, "Envy and Greed." The two he had not seen with is own eyes and had never been told officially by either men that they were destroyed. He just assumed they were and desperately wished he had been more aware at the time to question both of them further.

"Yes," Mustang said quietly.

Edward closed his eyes. "How long have they been loose?" He asked bracing himself.

"Greed was taken a little over a month ago. Envy was recently discovered to be missing when Lin came to tell me about Greed," Mustang answered.

"Do you have any idea who would do this? Could they have escaped on their own?"

"No," Lin answered this time. "If they could they would have done so long ago. It was someone who knew about them, someone capable enough to get through my guards and to get through Mustang's traps for Envy."

"An alchemist?"

"That's what we suspect," Mustang said.

"But Amestris and Xing are full of alchemists, have you narrowed down who... wait a minute," Edward interrupted himself. "I can't do this. I have Elysia and Erika..." He was falling back into the trap of saving the world. But the only ones he cared about this time were Elysia, Erika, Al and his family. What he really wanted to do was leave the country, leave the mess for Mustang and Lin. His instincts were screaming at him to run... to hide. A new sense of self preservation he had never felt before now had control when it was more than just himself to worry about. _It's their fault anyways, why should I stick around and help these bastards? _He felt absolutely no shame leaving them high and dry.

"That's exactly why we need your help," Lin said but hesitated before he continued. "To protect them and everyone..."

"Don't!" Edward yelled turning on Lin, his eyes flashing with rage and disbelief that the Emperor would try old tricks that used to work on him. "Just don't...!" He felt his hand curl into a fist and it took all his strength not to hit anything... or anyone. He would not let them use guilt trips against him. He had been used and manipulated enough by them. He was the one that was wronged by them. _What did I fight so hard for all these years? What have I sacrificed for? Lies? Yes, lies. _He had fought for these two men who had promised to put an end to corrupt leaders and had become those they had replaced. He couldn't believe they thought he would follow them blindly this time.

_That's all they think I am; their attack dog. They're looking at me now hoping I haven't lost my bite in order to help them but I won't! Not this time!_

_Wait, wait... maybe I'm going too far. They weren't about to sacrifice their whole countries... but they did by keeping those evil beings alive! Academic curiosity is not acceptable when it comes to murderous homunculi!_

"Ed, calm down," Mustang jumped in, trying to soothe a fired up Edward as he continued stalking back and forth, looking like he was ready to kill one of them.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Edward said dangerously, stopping to point at Mustang. He was too angry to hear anymore. He spun to leave. As he reached the door he stopped when he remembered something.

"That's how you knew." He closed his eyes thinking how stupid he was not to have realized it before. "That's how you knew it was Envy who killed Hughes."

"Yes," Mustang said looking away.

Edward looked over his shoulder and his eyes narrowed in on Mustang. "Don't turn away, _Fuhrer_," he spat.

Mustang turned back to him and met his eyes. "You kept Envy alive knowing he had killed your best friend, my wife's father..." He knew Mustang could be shady and manipulative but he never thought he'd stoop this low. He couldn't take this anymore. He told Elysia her father's murderer was destroyed. Now it was loose and could threaten... he had to get out. He knew Elysia and Erika should be home by now, they would be alone. He had to be sure they were safe.

"My loyalty and priority lies with the only two people I can trust," he said angrily. He reached for his pocket watch and ripped it off the chain. Clutching it tight, he looked down at it then back at Mustang. Pulling his arm back he threw it, as hard as he could at Mustang's head.

The Fuhrer ducked in time and the watch went smashing into the wall behind him, chipping the paint as the lid popped off and ricocheted onto the floor. Mustang looked back at Edward, stunned into silence.

There were no words to name the hot, burning, angry fuel that coursed through Edward's veins now. He violently undid the buttons of his jacket and threw it off, leaving him in his white button down shirt, military pants and boots.

"This isn't my job anymore. You fix this yourself."

Before Mustang could find his voice Edward stormed out of the office quickly, violently slamming the door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Mustang slowly gathered the pieces of Edward's pocket watch and held them in his hand. He had grappled with himself for years over keeping Envy imprisoned instead of destroying the homunculus. There were plenty of times he went down and almost reduced the miserable creature to a grease spot. It was usually after seeing Elysia and Erika, Hughes' daughter and granddaughter; the two people who would never know the man that had made their existence possible. But something always stopped him. He never understood it but now he knew. It was selfishness; to keep something around that could be a potential weapon. He knew he could be selfish but he was astonished how powerful it was and how it drove him to ignore common sense.

He knew Edward would be upset; would most likely quit the military... but he never intended for the Fullmetal Alchemist to know about the homunculi that were still in existence. He also didn't intend on the homunculi ever being loose again.

This wasn't the first time the Fullmetal Alchemist threatened to quit. But Mustang knew he more than crossed the line. This was beyond betrayal or treason. All the years of manipulating and using Edward were insignificant compared to what he had done by keeping the homunculi alive. He had no right to ask for anymore from Edward.

He sat down heavily at his desk. Opening a drawer he carefully placed the remnants of Edward's watch in it and closed it quietly. Neither man spoke to each other. They had no right to ease their guilty conscience by trying to console each other they had made their choice thinking it was right at the time. They both knew it wasn't. Trying to satisfy your curiosity didn't give anyone the right to betray someone who had fought for you for so many years at the cost of his happiness... and sanity. Now that Edward had finally gained what he had denied himself for years and fully deserved, they went and destroyed what peace he had with one bad decision. But it wasn't just Edward who would be affected. Not if the homunculi were loose in the world. The people of Amestris and Xing would be the next to feel the repercussions of the actions of two men who had sworn to protect them.

"I shouldn't have said that to him," Lin said breaking the silence.

"There's a lot that shouldn't have been said... or done," Mustang answered sitting back with a sigh, closing his eyes as he rubbed his temples.

It wasn't long after Edward had stormed out that the door opened and old General Grumman poked his head through and whistled. "Looks like you've finally spilled the beans, Mustang. I thought I'd wait a minute for you to catch your breath," the older, white haired, retired General said as he let himself in and closed the door.

"Not now, General," Mustang growled, using the old man's former title out of respect and habit.

"Oh, I believe now is the time," Grumman said with a sarcastic smile. "It looks like the Fuhrer's pet has turned on his master."

"This is hardly helpful," Mustang sighed.

"True, quite true, I apologize. Well, now that you don't have the services of the Fullmetal Alchemist at your disposal, what will you do?"

Mustang sat in silence, deep in thought. "There were quite a few around when Envy was defeated ..." he said a minute later.

"I remember you telling me so," Grumman nodded. "How many altogether?"

"Jerun, Zanpano, Dr. Marcoh, Scar, Yoki, Mei, Winry and Al. That's seven eye witnesses but we all know Al and Winry would have nothing to do with this. They were in the same boat as Ed thinking all the homunculi were destroyed."

"Mei definitely didn't do it," Lin said. "When I told her about Greed being taken, she gave me a good I-told-you-so beating. She never liked the idea of keeping him alive."

"So Mei is out as well as Dr. Marcoh since he was lost during the war."

"It could be Scar," Grumman suggested. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let him go free."

"I doubt it was him," Mustang disagreed. "I don't see any reason for him to. Plus, he's too recognizable; someone would have reported seeing him."

"But he is capable of this," Grumman said. "Perhaps he wanted to destroy them once and for all."

"If he wanted to, he would have done so right then and there," Lin pointed out. "The evidence points to the homunculi being taken not destroyed."

"I can't see why he would," Mustang added with a frown.

"Maybe he's still holding a grudge against Amestris," Grumman suggested.

Mustang shrugged. "If it's a case of holding a grudge then we will have to consider Zanpano, Jerun and maybe even Ed's old buddies. They were experimented on by the old military regime under Bradley. Perhaps there were some ill affects that Dr. Marcoh hadn't foreseen when he helped using the..."

"Using what?" Grumman looked at Mustang curiously through his thick glasses wondering why the Fuhrer stopped suddenly.

"I can't believe I forgot," Mustang breathed.

"Forgot what?" Lin then asked, looking concerned.

Mustang looked back and forth between Lin and Grumman. "Nothing." He wouldn't jeopardize Edward's family any further. So far the only people alive that knew Al had a Philosopher's Stone was himself, Edward and Havoc. He would keep it that way. He didn't want word to somehow leak to the homunculi abductors.

Grumman's heavily lidded eyes narrowed in on Mustang who avoided his stare. He wasn't used to Mustang keeping things from him and it was rather annoying at a time like this. Grumman quickly returned to his wise-old-sage mode before Mustang noticed something was up.

"It's probably best to be safe and consider them all suspects," he then pointed out.

"Yes," Mustang agreed. "I'll have their descriptions relayed over the wire immediately. I'm going to look like a fool putting Scar's description out; especially if it turns out he had nothing to do with this."

"It's the risk you have to take to find who took the homunculi," Grumman assured.

Mustang sighed. "After that, what do we do in the meantime?"

"Wait," Grumman said, sounding like it was the only obvious solution.

"Wait for what?" Lin asked, looking at Grumman suspiciously.

"It's a big country with plenty of places to hide, save your resources and have them ready when the homunculi strike," Grumman explained.

"But the question is where will they strike?" Mustang said standing up to pace.

"Oh, Mustang my boy, haven't I taught you anything?" Grumman tsked, shaking his head, disappointed in his young student. "You must now consider who they will strike."

"That's if they've been recharged, meaning they would both need hosts to help them," Lin jumped in, "and maybe one of those hosts is the alchemist who took them. I'm sure Envy would have no problem sharing the secret of creating Philosopher's Stones to help rejuvenate their powers."

"So we should consider the possibility they may have taken over someone's body," Mustang added. "I'll put out the description of the Ouroboros and where it will likely be seen. I can think of a handful of people the homunculi could strike..."

"You, me," Lin said. "Ed, Al..."

"General Elric and his brother did not keep them imprisoned for all those years," Grumman interrupted.

"I would count Greed out of the revenge business," Lin said. "If his memories haven't been triggered he won't remember anything prior to gaining a new body to move around in."

"So Envy could come for me," Mustang smirked. "Let him, I'll take care of him this time the way I destroyed Lust. But Scar, Zanpano and Jerun would have nothing against Ed and Al. I still can't see them doing anything to harm the two brothers."

"It doesn't hurt to be cautious," Grumman said as he sat down, bones creaking.

"Ed is not going to like a security detail following him wherever he goes," Mustang said with a wry smile. "They would be useless anyways up against homunculi. For now Ed and Al are the best defense for their family. We will just have to track down the homunculi before they strike. But to be sure... Lin, you should stay close to Ed since you can sense the homunculi. If they're in different bodies we won't be able to tell."

"Hopefully he hates me less than you in order to tolerate my presence," Lin said sadly.

Mustang didn't bother to comment as he reached over for the phone and started issuing orders. Lin quietly left in search of Edward.

**

* * *

  
**

_"... deep down you also left because you didn't want such things to happen to our country ever again. Being in the military was the place for you to make sure of that." _

"_Remember what we said too, about Nina, that we could save poor girls like her by learning more alchemy. But really, the best way is to keep experiments like that from ever happening."_

The words echoed loudly through Edward's already stirred up thoughts. Those were Al's exact words to him when he was only eighteen. It was so long ago when he realized Al was most likely right, no matter how he denied it. But he had become accustomed to the thought and had felt his place was in the military to do exactly as his little brother had pointed out. He felt the rush of hot shame wash over him in light of what he had just heard. He had not been able to do any of it... he felt like a failure.

He rushed through the hallways of headquarters feeling that each way he took grew narrower and more constrictive. He had to get out. But he had to get to Havoc first. He needed to know as well what Mustang had hidden from them. Havoc had been affected by the homunculi and believed them destroyed as well. It wasn't fair to leave him in the dark. But when he barged into the Brigadier General's office he found himself speechless.

His daughter was sitting on Havoc's desk, watching as he showed her how to put a pistol back together again, her thin, golden eyebrows pulled together in concentration, taking the lesson very seriously.

Edward hated bursting upon such a quiet, peaceful setting. Erika had become quite attached to Havoc and he always treated the little girl as his own. Edward knew he shouldn't be there disturbing them, that the lesson should continue without interruption. For a minute he felt like he had just imagined everything that had happened in Mustang's office. But that didn't last long. It was all too painfully true and he couldn't pretend it wasn't.

"Hey, Ed, what's wrong?" Havoc asked worriedly looking up and seeing the dangerous, angry look on Edward's face.

Without answering Havoc, Edward snatched his daughter from the desk and turned to leave. All he wanted to do was get Elysia and Erika as far away from Central as possible; to take them somewhere safe where they couldn't be found. He didn't want to play hero this time by saving the country; he only wanted to protect his wife and daughter.

"Ed, wait!" Havoc called out, shocked by Edward's violent reaction. He stood, hurriedly and followed after the General. As he passed his own secretary, the officer at the desk hung up the phone quickly and tried to stop him.

"Sir, there's a visitor requesting to see you and the Fuhrer's office just called..."

Havoc didn't have time to process what the officer was saying. "Not now," he dismissed as he rushed out of the office after Edward.

Erika was usually a calm, easy going child, able to sense the moods of her parents. So instead of wining or trying to talk in uneven, broken sentences she remained silent and still, clinging tight to her father, her eyes wide with fear, looking like she would cry. But there also seemed to be a knowing look on the two year olds face that understood the last thing her father needed was a crying child, especially when he looked on the verge of tears himself.

Once he was out of the building Edward felt a little more at ease, like he could finally breathe. But it made the hot tears want to spill once he was free of the place he thought he could finally trust; had trusted in over the years. He needed Elysia.

Edward knew she'd be there where he left her, lost in a painting. A walk would help calm him, settle his nerves, get him to think straight and once he found Elysia he would be alright. He headed for the spot he had left her that morning.

As he did so he heard running feet behind him. He ignored them until they slowed up beside him and heard panting.

"You're old, Jean," he added without much enthusiasm.

"And you're just as fast as ever. Why is this familiar? Chasing after you."

"I don't want to talk about it now. I have to see Elysia." He knew he wasn't being fair, not telling Havoc but he couldn't get the words out that were needed for the bad news.

"Where is she?"

"By the fountain."

"Do you want me to take Erika? You're squeezing the life out of her."

"I am not," Edward protested but loosened his grip just in case.

"Ed, please," Havoc pleaded. "Tell me what's wrong. I've never seen you like this before..."

Both men stopped in their tracks. Off the path to their left across from the fountain, was an easel. On the ground next to it was an open box of paints and brushes along with a palette and brush, which looked like they were dropped by someone who was in a rush to leave. Edward knew the easel; he didn't have to check for Elysia's initials he had carved into it when he gave the easel as birthday present.

Instinctively, both men walked around it, to get a clear view of the canvas. When they came face to face it, Edward thought he was going to be sick.

Painted in black, over what Elysia had started painting was the sign of the Ouroboros.


	7. Chapter 7

Al returned home and tiredly dumped a large pile of papers to correct onto his desk. The last of the tests had been conducted, now all he had to do was grade. He was looking forward to the summer and was anxious to get everything done that night. Fortunately it was a half day of class so he would have the rest of the afternoon and evening to get the grading done. With the kids were outside playing in the back he wouldn't be disturbed for a while.

As he settled down at his desk in his study he heard the phone ring. He was the only one in the house so sighing, he got up to answer.

"Al," a distraught, panicked voice said over the line.

"Yes, who is this?" Al asked nervously, feeling the anxiety emanating through the phone.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him…"

Al didn't need to be told who it was now. It had been a week since Fletcher had been by for the confusing late night visit. He was surprised by the unexpected call and disturbed by the sound of Fletcher's worried voice. "Fletcher, what are you talking about?"

"I managed to slip away to warn you so you can contact, Ed..."

"Okay, you're scaring me. Please tell me what's going on."

"I'm so sorry, Al. I'm so, so sorry. I should have done something sooner, when I first noticed the change..."

"Fletcher!" Al said a little louder than usual, starting to lose his patience. "Tell me..."

"You have to stop him, he has your brother's wife but it's worse than that, he's..." the line went dead and Al stared at the receiver in disbelief.

_He has your brother's wife..._

Al was still trying to register those five words before he realized the phone had cut out.

"Hello," Al said regaining his composure, hoping he had just imagined what he just heard. "Hello, Fletcher!"

He was met with silence. But it wasn't long before another voice got on the line.

"Hey, Al!"

Al was taken aback by the sudden switch. The voice didn't sound like a frightened Fletcher. "Who is this?"

"It's Russell," the new voice said sounding a little too calm and natural. "I'm sorry about Fletcher. He hasn't been himself lately."

"He's said the same about you," Al said, his tone taking on a dark edge.

Russell chuckled. "I've never been better. Would you do me a favor and pass a message on to Ed?"

"What's the message?"

"Go to Briggs. I'll contact him when I know he's there."

"What's this about?"

Al could almost see the grin. "He'll see. Come along if you'd like. The more the merrier. You might not want to let him go alone like you did before."

Al gripped the receiver tight, his hand starting to ache but he hardly noticed it. He didn't' know how long he stood there, frozen stiff, unaware the line had gone dead. Then he slammed the receiver down on the cradle, breaking it.

"Dad!"

Al spun around and found Little Ed looking at him wide eyed with shock. "Is something wrong?" His son asked.

Al took a second to compose himself before answering. He was a little embarrassed that he got caught being so violent. "Where's your mother?" He asked instead, not wanting - or ready - to explain; he had no idea how.

"She took everyone to Grandma's and told me to let you know. Why? You haven't answered my question."

"I'm not exactly sure…" Al said feeling unsure of himself, almost feeling the whole conversation hadn't happened. "I just got a very disturbing phone call..." he added quietly.

"From who?" Little Ed asked curiously.

"I need to make sure," Al said quickly, turning back around he clapped his hands together and with a flash of blue light, fixed the phone.

"Dad," Little Ed said, "I don't understand…"

"I'm sorry, son, but I can't explain right now," Al said, dialing furiously.

"Okay," his son said nodding, understanding that he would be more helpful if he didn't disturb his father.

Al tried to get a hold of Edward at headquarters. The Captain said the General was out of his office; that he had left earlier for a meeting with the Fuhrer. He tried Havoc's office. He was out as well. _If Edward had a meeting with Roy_... Al thought as he began to dial vigorously again and waited.

He continued dialing, over and over again, always met with a busy signal. He dialed again but this time for the main switchboard and had the operator patch him through but it was still the same. He had the operator try Edward and Havoc several times. He'd never had to call Central headquarters much over the years but the times he had he was never met with such difficulty just to talk to his brother. He didn't want to be paranoid but it was too much of a coincidence.

**

* * *

  
**

Choking back tears and ignoring the iron grip of fear that seized him, Edward channeled it elsewhere and lashed out in anger, knocking over the easel with the tainted canvas.

"Elysia!" Edward yelled out, looking around. "Elysia!"

He felt Erika grip his neck tighter with her little arms. He felt her anxiety which he knew he was causing. He turned in circles not knowing where to go, where to look but he knew it was pointless. Who knew how long ago Elysia had been taken? Whoever... no, he knew who did it and he also knew they could be miles away by now. He had to think but he couldn't. He bumped into a tree but it did nothing to knock his mind into action. He slid down it and sat on the ground, still holding tight to Erika who had started to cry quietly.

Havoc was too stunned by the sight of the Ouroboros. He had nightmares of the mark; of long, sharp lances coming out of the ground... the sharp pain… then nothing. He would wake up, drenched in sweat, immediately feeling for his legs, making sure they still worked, even years after he had recovered the use of them.

It took him a minute to clear away the fog of horrible memories and another to add everything together. He looked back at his friend, slumped against the tree on the verge of tears, looking helpless. This wasn't the first time he had seen Edward like that. It was during the war, when a seventeen year old Edward was faced with the harsh realities of battle. Havoc could never stand to see his friend like that and knew Edward would need him to take charge for the moment.

"Ed," Havoc said quietly as he went to Edward and kneeled in front of him. "Let's go back to headquarters..."

"No!" Edward said turning angry eyes upon his friend. "I'm never going there again."

"I don't want you going home right now; headquarters is the safest place..."

"Sure it is," Edward scoffed.

"We're going to need the military to help find Elysia."

"I can't go back in there." Edward said through gritted teeth.

"General!"

Havoc turned to see several guards led by an officer running up to them. He stood to face them.

"Sir," the officer said saluting. "The Fuhrer has requested that neither of you leave headquarters. If you would please follow us..."

"Did he say why?" Havoc asked impatiently, thinking he could probably guess.

"Only for safety reasons."

"I'm not ...," Edward began but stopped, looking at Erika. He wanted to go home. He was hoping that maybe Elysia was there; that whoever made the mark on the canvas had left her alone or she had been able to get away. But she wasn't likely to run home. She would have run to him and told him but what if she didn't know... _Shit! I don't know what to do, where to look_, he thought miserably. He looked back again at his daughter. He knew he couldn't go running around, putting Erika in harms way. But he couldn't let her go; he didn't trust anyone else to protect her. He was the only one who should _... but Elysia._ _What the fuck do I do?!_

"Get another group of guards over to the General's townhouse," Havoc instructed. "Then I want another team to search the park for Mrs. Elric."

"Yes, sir," the officer said saluting looking a little confused but knowing better than to question a Brigadier General.

Havoc walked over to Edward and put a hand under his arm, gently urging him to stand. Edward stood mechanically.

"We'll go back to headquarters," Havoc said quietly, "and I'll send out more search teams for Elysia." Edward nodded. "Let me take Erika for now..."

"No!" Edward said clutching his daughter tight against his chest. Then easing his grip, "No, I've got her."

"Edward! Jean!"

Both men looked in the direction of the voice and saw Gracia approaching, the guards allowing her through. She looked worried and at a loss of words. Armed soldiers surrounding Edward looking pale and frightened at the very spot she knew Elysia was supposed to be at but who was nowhere in sight...

"What's going on?" She asked not sure she wanted to know. "I was to have lunch with Elysia and Erika..."

Edward looked away, unable to face her. _This is my fault_, he thought. _If I wasn't married to Elysia, this wouldn't be happening..._

"Gracia," Havoc said, speaking up, approaching her. He didn't want to be the one to tell her but who would. Not Edward in his present condition. "We suspect Elysia has been abducted."

Gracia gasped and wobbled on her feet. Havoc reached out to help steady her.

"No," Gracia shook her head. "No, that can't possibly happen... how do you know? Who would do such a thing?"

"We can't talk about that out here," Havoc warned. "A search party is being arranged. We need to get back to headquarters."

Gracia was looking at Edward now. Havoc couldn't read what she was thinking. He watched as she slowly composed herself. Stepping away from Havoc, she walked over to Edward and faced him.

"Edward," she said softly placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered miserably.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for," she reassured as she pulled him close and hugged him.

The walk back to headquarters was uneventful and silent. Edward walked along automatically, almost having to be led by Havoc and Gracia.

When Havoc steered Edward into his office, one of his officers was in the middle of apologizing to a woman who looked to be in her late thirties, early forties. She turned to look as the officer stood to salute Havoc and Edward. She seemed anxious to ask Havoc something but froze when she spotted Edward.

"What's going on, Captain?" Havoc asked, pausing by the desk, looking back and forth between the Captain and the woman. Edward continued on to Havoc's office with Erika and Gracia following, closing the door behind them.

"Sir," the officer began explaining. "Mrs. Latour here has been very adamant about seeing you or General Elric."

"General Elric is indisposed right now," Havoc said with a frown as he looked down at the lady in front him thinking she looked familiar. "What do you need Mrs. Latour?"

Mrs. Latour looked at Havoc, the officer, then back to Havoc again. "If possible, I'd rather speak in private."

Instinct told Havoc to grant her wish. "Captain, step outside for a moment and shut the door."

"Yes, sir."

Once the room was quiet Mrs. Latour wasted no time getting to the point of her visit. "Brigadier General, you may not remember me but I knew General Elric a long time ago. We met during the war..."

Recognition dawned on Havoc. "Erika!"

"Yes," she sighed and for a moment looked relieved that he remembered her but it didn't last long. Tears filled her eyes and she looked scared. "I know it's not right for me to be here but I had nobody else to turn to. The local authorities tried but they said there was nothing they could do without enough evidence, not even the note helped... and... I hate to come here now, after all these years… but I really need Edward's help..."

"Wait," Havoc said feeling lost and confused. "What's going on?"

"I should really be telling Edward this first," she said looking unsure and a little frightened.

"This is really bad timing for him," Havoc explained. "His wife, Elysia, has possibly been abducted."

Erika's hand went to her mouth in shock. Seeming to have regained some sense, she pulled her hand bag forward that was draped over her shoulder and began digging around in it. She produced a folded piece of paper and handed it to Havoc. He looked at.

"Please," Erika prodded quietly. "Read it."

He took the letter, unfolded and read it. As he read through it a second time it still wasn't clear but he seemed to have a sense of what was going on. He carefully looked away from the note and back at Erika. "Where did you get this?"

Erika seemed to brace herself. "It was found in my son's room."

"Your son and..."

Erika nodded, unable to hold back tears any longer. "Yes… Edward's son too."


	8. Chapter 8

Things were starting to fall into place but Havoc was still confused and didn't know exactly what it all meant. There was Edward's erratic behavior, Elysia not where she should be, the sign of the Ouroboros, Edward's ex-girlfriend appearing with news of his long lost son... there was a piece missing that would help explain how all these events fit together.

Havoc braced himself for what he could already guess. "Your son is missing as well.

Erika nodded. "It's been over a week. Like I said the local authorities have been looking but there have been no leads. They thought he ran away but he would never do such a thing. When they searched his room they found the note but it gave them no clues and that's when I knew I had to come here."

"Was this all they found?" Havoc questioned, holding the note up.

"Yes," Erika confirmed.

Havoc wanted to be sure. He went to the Captain's desk, slid a sheet of paper towards him and turned it over. Then grabbing a pen he started to draw the Ouroboros as best as his limited artistic skills could muster. When he was done he showed it to Erika who looked at it curiously but there was no sign of recognition.

"You've never seen this before?"

"No," she said shaking her head.

Havoc wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Something was missing and he had a hunch Mustang would be the one to provide the answer. It was after his meeting with the Fuhrer that Edward's life had suddenly been turned upside down. Havoc knew he shouldn't be surprised with Mustang involved. But he didn't understand why the Ouroboros was left for Edward to find but not for Erika. His only conclusion was that Edward would know immediately what it meant and Erika would only be confused by it, the sign possibly dismissed as a random drawing whereas the note would lead Erika to Central...

Suddenly the door flew open and Lin walked in. "Is Ed here?"

Now a new piece to the puzzle was introduced but these just complicated matters that were complicated enough. What was the Emperor of Xing doing here in plain clothes?

"Yes, why?" Havoc asked harshly, not bothering with formalities.

"Oh, good," Lin sighed in relief, ignoring Havoc's suspicious glare. "I've been looking everywhere so Mustang had some guards look for him too."

"What the hell is going on?"

"What is going on here?" Lin countered, looking at Erika then back at Havoc.

"Mrs. Latour's son is missing and she came here for help," Havoc said. He didn't want to say anything else until after Edward was told. He handed the note to Lin for him to read hoping he might understand the situation.

"I don't get it," Lin said after he read through the note and gave it back. "Who is RT and what does it mean by hitting him in two weak points?"

It couldn't be helped; Havoc had to tell him, hoping he'd get more information out of the Emperor. "Elysia and his son."

Lin's mouth dropped, and then closed when he looked at Mrs. Latour finally understanding; Edward's former reputation hadn't skipped his ears. He swallowed. "I think I'm still missing something here."

"As are we," Havoc countered back. "Mrs. Latour's and Edward's son is missing. Elysia was not where she should be. The sign of the Ouroboros was painted onto one of her canvases…"

"The Ouroboros… oh shit," Lin said looking scared. "We're too late."

"Too late for what?" Havoc asked worriedly.

"Mustang wanted me to stick close to Ed, in case the homunculi found new bodies."

"Homunculi?!" Havoc exclaimed. "No, that's not possible. They were..." But he knew it to be true.

"It is, unfortunately," Lin confirmed, looking guilty. "Envy and Greed."

"Two of them!"

Erika looked confused. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she said, "but what is going on? What are homunculi? Are they the ones that took my son?"

"Russell..." Havoc whispered. He knew they couldn't keep this from Edward much longer. Now the pieces were in place.

Havoc opened the door to his office and called the Captain back. "Call for a squad of guards for the office," he instructed and the Captain gave him a startled look but kept his questions to himself and got on the phone to make the request. Havoc paced, trying to think straight. There was no time to physically interrogate Lin as to why homunculi were still in existence. Edward needed to be told about his son first... and quickly in order to widen the search for both his son and Elysia. The fastest way for that to happen was for Mustang to get things moving. It was obvious now that where Elysia and Edward's son were; the homunculi would be in order to finally destroy them… But first things first…

Havoc gave the note back to Erika and left her and Lin standing where they were, entering his office. He stepped inside, shutting the door quietly behind him. The room was silent. Gracia sat as still as a statue on a couch, her face streaked with tears. Edward sat next to her, his face blank, little Erika asleep in his arms, having cried herself to sleep.

Havoc cleared his throat but only Gracia looked at him. "Gracia, will you please take Erika and wait in the outer office?"

Gracia nodded stiffly and moved to take Erika but Edward held on tight.

Havoc walked forward, gently taking Erika from Edward he handed the little girl to her grandmother, who clutched the small child tightly against her body and left the room.

"Ed," Havoc said gently, sitting next to his friend.

"What the fuck has just happened?" Edward whispered as his face began to crumble.

Havoc knew Edward was in love with Elysia but hadn't realized the extent or how much he had come to rely on her so much. But Havoc understood. Edward had lost so much when he was young; it wasn't surprising that he would be reliving those horrors. The worst was supposed to be in the past though and it angered Havoc that his friend was being put through this. However, he didn't have time to be gentle to snap Edward out of this nightmare.

"So are you going to sit here and let someone run off with your wife?"

The Edward Havoc knew turned on him with blazing eyes. "Fuck you!"

"That's more like it," Havoc said looking relieved. "But before we extend the search for Elysia, there's someone here who needs to talk to you."

"If it's not Elysia then I don't have time," Edward growled as he stood up and headed for the door. "Where's Erika?"

"Speaking of Erika," Havoc said stepping in front of Edward to keep him from leaving, "she's the one who needs to speak to you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward asked, staring at Havoc like he'd lost him mind and forgotten what they had just seen in the park.

"You wait here and I'll show her in," Havoc backed out and motioned for someone to come in. He stepped aside and a woman entered.

Edward recognized her immediately and his mouth dropped open. Havoc left quietly, closing the door and he was left alone with someone he thought he'd never see again.

"Hello, Edward," she said looking at him nervously.

Edward could only stare at her thinking this had to be a dream. There were questions running through his head but they swirled around in confused chaos. She looked as she did when he last saw her, though she had aged some what, the signs most visible around her eyes and she was dressed more conservatively. But she was still just as pretty as he remembered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rudely. It was the first question he could grasp on to when he caught himself thinking she still looked good for her age. Since being with Elysia he never looked twice at another woman.

_I'm not that person anymore_, he thought but caught himself before he overreacted when he realized something. He didn't feel anything for her.

It was a shock to see her again, to have the memories of the many nights they shared together come unbidden; memories he had force himself to forget when he thought he'd never see her again. But despite the memories he felt nothing. That's all they were, visions of the past and whatever he had felt for her at the time faded away. It was all so long ago he had left it at that; the past was the past, it was over and done with. He moved on. He could see that she was thinking the same. She had moved on as well.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said going by his initial reaction. "I know this is not the best time..."

"It's not," Edward said softening his tone, "but I shouldn't have been rude. How are you?"

"Not so good right now." Tears glistened in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He was concerned now. The one thing he hated was seeing any woman cry. But his question just seemed to make it worse and the tears flowed freely. He guided her to the sofa and sat down next to her.

"I really need your help," she said miserably through her tears. "Our son is missing..."

"Your son..."

"No, _our_ son," she corrected looking him in the eye.

Now Edward knew his brain had finally overloaded. He shook his head, "No, that's not possible..." but he knew it could be. All those times Elysia had teased him that he probably had a love child somewhere didn't seem so funny anymore.

His mouth went dry. It took him a minute to form a question that would be intelligible. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared when I found out I was pregnant. I had nowhere to go, nobody to turn to..."

"But I said you could always come to me," Edward pointed out, looking at her with hurt filled eyes.

"I know," Erika whispered guiltily.

"You didn't want him to know me," he accused. There was too much to think about; way too much in order for him to control his temper and remain calm.

"No, that's not it," Erika said horrified.

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" He demanded his voice rising.

"You were on the front lines during the war," her defense was going up on instinct, "what were you going to do?! Leave... settle down and marry me? You didn't love me..."

"Of course I would have come..."

"Don't be a fool, Edward. It wouldn't have worked. You wouldn't have been happy..."

"Don't tell me what I would or wouldn't have been! You could have at least given me the chance!" He stood up and began to pace, unable to look at her.

"You did have a chance," she said watching him walk back and forth. "We both did but we ignored it. We never really talked. I knew absolutely nothing about you... I didn't even know your brother's name was Alphonse until I read something about it in the paper. You never asked what my last name was."

Edward was drained of his anger, ashamed now. _But that's still no excuse for hiding my son from me all these years!_

"I was wrong, not telling you," Erika continued. "I've always been a selfish person, Edward. I couldn't have you but I had your son. I wanted him all to myself..."

"So the only time you come back is at the worst possible!" Edward yelled, his anger flaring up again as he stepped closer to Erika, looming over her, "because it wasn't worth letting me know him during happier times; when I could have seen him before he went missing!"

He was angry and hurt that he had been denied seeing his son grow up. Even if it didn't work out between him and Erika it didn't mean she had to keep his son away from him. All these years he had been going about his business, fooling around, putting himself in danger, eventually settling down... none of that was kept secret; most of it was well documented in the press and the whole time he had a son out there, reading about him, probably wondering...

Erika shrank back a bit but kept her back straight, meeting his eyes. "Edward, please, I'm sorry..."

"Stop! Just stop." He walked back and forth sorting through everything. There was so much to ask, so much he wanted to know about his son... and why Erika waited until the worst possible moment to tell him.

_What if we can't find him? I'll never have the chance to explain… to get to know him…_

"What's his name?" He asked when he calmed down a bit. He didn't want to scare Erika or make her feel threatened but he felt she did deserve it.

"Richard," Erika said quietly.

"That's a good name. Does he know I'm his...?" Edward couldn't say the word just yet. It seemed so surreal, like some play he was watching of someone else's life that had been overturned in an instant.

"Yes."

"Is that why you left?"

"No, I swear I didn't know at the time. I didn't think I could ever have children after getting rid of so many..." Erika explained, her voice trailing off.

"Is he really mine?" Edward felt like a jerk for asking but he had to, knowing Erika's past.

"Yes," Erika said. She perfectly understood why he would doubt her. She had never been completely open with him, just as he never shared much about his past. Their relationship had only been physical, both ignoring any true, deeper feelings they felt for each other at the time.

She dug into her handbag and pulled out a picture and handed it to Edward. He took it and froze.

It was of a boy who looked about sixteen or seventeen sitting on a porch step in front of a white house with green trim. He didn't know what was more shocking; seeing the Ouroboros or seeing his face looking up at him knowing it wasn't him. The boy in the picture was the very image of Edward; same golden eyes and hair… cocky grin.

He ran his hand across the photo, it was real but he still wondered if he was really seeing what he was seeing. But knowing what had already happened that day it wasn't so hard to believe. No, Erika wasn't lying. This was his son.

He couldn't stop looking at the picture; at the young boy's eyes especially. The eyes were so different... so full of laughter. No pain, no haunting memories of the past... just pure innocence and joy.

"The little girl outside looks just like Richard did when he was that age," Erika noted.

"That's my daughter. My father told me she looked just like me when I was a baby," Edward couldn't help but add.

"What's her name?" Erika asked.

Edward didn't say anything at first. But it wasn't like he'd be able to keep it a secret. "Erika," he said softly.

Erika looked like she was lost for words.

"How long has Richard been missing?" Edward finally asked after a minute of silence, the storm blowing through its course leaving behind a mess to clean up.

"A week."

"Any leads? What has been done to find him?"

"The local authorities have nothing to go on, there was this," she said handing him the note. "But it didn't help them."

Edward took it and began to read:

_I only came to see an old friend and what a surprise I found. I really hit the jackpot with this one. Looks like I can hit you in two weak points. I'm sure the whore will know what to do with this. Let's meet for lunch sometime. It'll be a reunion of two old war buddies. RT_

Edward reread the note several times, getting even angrier as he did so. Crumbling the note in his hand he punched the wall. Erika jumped.

"Edward," she said hesitantly. "Who is RT?"

"A fucking piece of shit that I'm going to kill," he growled as he opened the door, stalking out. There was no more time to waste.

"Havoc," he growled. "Get that bastard, Russell Tringum's description out along with Elysia and my..." He knew it was true but to say it out loud, in front of Gracia, he was suddenly embarrassed. Not that he had a son with another woman but that he had been so blind no not ever consider the possibility.

"Yes, sir," Havoc said fully understanding as he swatted the Captain's hand away from the phone to make the call himself.

Edward turned and seeing Lin for the first time, his eyes narrowed in on his former friend. "You stay here and if anything happens to my daughter or anyone in this room I'll bury you alive."

"Ed, where are you going?" Havoc asked, pausing from issuing orders.

"To talk to that ass hole who thinks he's Fuhrer," Edward said storming out of the office.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward rushed through the hallways of Central headquarters. It was strange - he couldn't help but think - that not too long ago he was trying to get away from the very man he was now hurrying to see. But it provided a temporary escape; a chance for him to think and sort through his thoughts.

He didn't know what he was going to do when this whole nightmare was over. How he would explain to Elysia... that is if he ever saw her again. He shut that possibility down before it could take root. He was determined to find Elysia… and his son no matter what. He wanted to see his son just as much as he wanted to see Elysia again. He wondered if his son would even want anything to do with him; if Richard held a grudge against him as he did his own father. But for sure he wasn't his father. That much was certain. He had no idea Richard had even existed until ten minutes ago. He didn't abandon anyone... but it didn't matter whether it was true or not, he still felt guilty not being there for his son. Nobody should have to go through life without their father if that man was alive and well. Even if he was unable to settle down with Erika he would have at least been around for his son…

He pushed aside the resentment that began to build up against Erika. He had every right to be angry and resent her for what she did. But none of that would help find Richard and the weakness he was feeling without Elysia wouldn't either. He was going to have to remain strong and get through this. But after everything he'd been through he didn't know if he had the strength. It was like the last nail had been hammered into his coffin and he would be buried alive. He hated himself for feeling so weak and pathetic. But after five years of thinking the worst had passed; that he finally found his peace and was living happily ever after… it was taken away from him so suddenly. It blindsided him and he wasn't prepared for any of this.

When Edward got to Mustang's office he passed by all the staff officers sitting behind their desks without acknowledging their salutes. Not bothering to knock he went in and found Mustang on the phone with old, retired General Grumman sitting, observing the Fuhrer carefully. Both men tensed when he entered the room and slammed the door shut. Mustang quickly finished his phone call and hung up.

"It didn't take you long to return and assassinate me," Mustang said with a half ass smirk. "Are you going to give me a sporting chance and let me fight back?"

"I don't see how you think you deserve one," Edward growled. "Elysia and my son are missing," he was not going to waste time dropping that bomb gently. "I'm only letting you live because Havoc is on the phone ordering a search and I need you to make sure his orders are not blocked by red tape."

"Wait a minute," Mustang said looking confused and worried all at once. "Elysia is missing and your..."

"Yes, my son," Edward finished impatiently. "I don't have time to explain that right now. I also need you to authorize the release of Russell Tringum's military record and a photo."

"Who?"

"Russell Tringum, a former State Alchemist. He left this note," Edward handed the note to Mustang to read.

"What makes you think this Russell Tringum has anything to do with your wife and son going missing?" Grumman spoke up as Mustang finished reading the note.

"The note was signed by an RT," Mustang said looking at Edward, eyes full of regret.

"And he had a thing for the mother of my son while he was under my command during the Drachman war," Edward finished. "He also thought I had him transferred from the front so he's probably still carrying a grudge and targeted Elysia to get back at me."

"But are you sure it's him," Grumman questioned. "Are you sure it's not you with something against him to suspect this Tringum immediately? To hold a grudge that long seems a bit ridiculous."

Edward gave Grumman a withering look. "Russell was always a ridiculous ass," he said as he took the note from Mustang and gave it to Grumman to read. When he was done he handed it back to Edward fuming. His hand shook slightly as he did so.

"Something wrong, General?" Mustang asked looking at Grumman curiously. The retired General was never one to loose self control. He was always cool and collected. But at the moment he looked like he could barely maintain himself. Mustang was confused and wondered what could upset the man that much.

"I'm just upset that innocent people are involved," Grumman forced out.

Edward took the note back, watching Grumman carefully. To him the older man didn't sound like he was upset by that at all. But he had no time to wonder why and turned to Mustang. "Would Russell Tringum have known about Envy or Greed?"

"No, there would be no way. Why do you ask?"

"Elysia's painting," Edward faltered and paused to steady himself before continuing, "It had the sign of the Ouroboros on it."

Mustang's eyes widened. "Could he be hosting one?"

"I don't know for sure but that's what I suspect," Edward said.

"Edward," Mustang said guiltily, "I'm so..."

"I told you I don't want your apologies!" Edward cried out angrily. "I just want you to do something so I can get Elysia and my son back!"

"Of course," Mustang said regaining his senses and getting down to business as he reached for the phone but it rang before he picked it up. "Yes," he said impatiently when he answered. He sat still, listening intently for a couple of seconds, he looked up at Edward, then, "He's right here," and handed the phone across the desk. "It's Al."

Edward took the phone wondering what his brother wanted at a time like this, "Al, this is not the best time..."

"Edward, don't you dare try to brush me off. There's something I want to ask you..."

"I wasn't joking when I said this is not the best time. Can it wait?"

"No, I just got a disturbing call from Fletcher Tringum ..."

"Tringum!" Edward shouted. "Does he know where Russell is?"

"Oh, no," He heard Al gasp on the other end. "I was hoping it was just a bad joke."

"What did he say? Can you get a hold of him again?" He asked excitedly thinking this could all be over as soon as possible.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Edward wasn't ready to give up yet. "Maybe he can help us find Russell..."

"He doesn't know, Brother," Al said sadly and Edward could tell his brother knew something. He normally made a conscious effort not to call him Brother now that they were a bit too old for that. Al was scared.

"Al, please," Edward begged. "If you know something..."

"I do but I'm not going to tell you over the phone..."

"Alphonse, tell me! If it can help to find Elysia and my son..."

"Wait, your son? What are you talking about?"

"I have a son. I only found out today and he's missing too. There was a note left in his room signed with the initials RT. Al, please, if you know something..."

"Edward," Al interrupted, "I'm getting on the next train to Central. I should be there in two days, hopefully. I don't want you to go anywhere. Wait there for me."

"Elysia is gone! A son I haven't met is missing... do you really expect me to just sit and wait for you knowing that?!" He was finding it hard to maintain his temper now. If his brother knew something he didn't want to be left in the dark.

"Yes," Al said sternly, not leaving any room for argument. "I won't have you running across the country unprepared. You will wait for me and stay calm."

"Are you sure Fletcher didn't say what Russell is planning?" Edward asked worriedly, trying to get something… anything, out of his brother.

"I'm not going to say anything else over the phone. Is Jean there?"

"Why do you want to talk to him; so you can tell him to keep an eye on me, so I don't do anything stupid?!" Edward asked angrily, feeling indignant as he wondered when his brother would finally learn to trust him to act a little more rationally.

"Yes, now put him on the phone, Ed."

"He's not here," Edward said with a stubborn, triumphant smirk.

"Then put Roy back on."

Edward handed the phone back to Mustang angrily. The Fuhrer sat listening intently, nodding stiffly or answering with a rough "Yes" or "Of course". Edward always hated it when he couldn't tell what Mustang was thinking; he betrayed absolutely nothing when he chose to and he was doing it now.

"What did he say?" Edward demanded when Mustang hung up. He didn't answer. "Did he tell you what Fletcher said?"

"Yes," Mustang said.

"And you're not going to tell me."

"No, Al will fill you in when he gets here."

"If there's something..." Edward threatened.

"Fullmetal, you're not the only one who can handle this. Al told me enough to know what we can do for now and it's not a whole lot more than what we were going to do. You will wait for your brother and in the meantime we will extend the search for Elysia and your son."

"You can't order me around, Mustang, I quit, remember?"

"Hardly since you still feel you have the right to come storming into my office. I should have you arrested for that."

"Do you think anyone can put me in handcuffs?"

"No, but we have more important things to be doing instead of fighting." Mustang said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"If you don't mind, Fuhrer," Grumman said speaking up, the older man almost forgotten. "I don't think I'll be of any use so I'll take my leave."

"Yes, thank you General for your advice earlier," Mustang said politely letting the older man leave before him.

Before he left he turned to Edward. "I do hope you find your wife and son. I wish there was more I could do."

"It's not really your concern," Edward said not in the mood for anyone's sympathy or pity. He was too anxious to get things moving with the search.

"Maybe not," Grumman said, "but I will still hope for the best."

Edward watched the man leave not believing a word he said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad, please, let me go with you," Little Ed begged his father as Al hurriedly threw clothes into a suitcase.

"No," Al said, shaking his head with disapproval. He rarely had to be strict with Little Ed but he felt guilty enough leaving his family alone; he didn't want to bring his son along not knowing what would happen while he helped Edward get Elysia and his son back.

Al turned to Little Ed and placed his hands on his son's shoulders, "I need you here to help your mother. I don't want the twins to think they can get away with anything while I'm away."

"Okay," Little Ed nodded, understanding he would be more helpful to his father by not arguing and staying home. "I hope you and Uncle Ed find Aunt Elysia."

"Me too," Al said then checked his watch. After he got off the phone with Mustang he called the train station. The train to East City was ready to depart and he had to beg Gloria's father to hold it for him. He didn't want to delay the train any longer; not for the passengers sake but for his brother's. He finished packing, locked his suitcase and headed out of the room with Little Ed trailing.

"You remember how to activate the circles I set up around the house?" He questioned Little Ed as they went downstairs.

"Of course."

"Good. General Ross from eastern headquarters will be sending troops but it'll take time for them to get here. In the meantime I want you to keep a close eye on everyone. I don't anticipate you having to use the circles..."

"I don't understand why you asked for soldiers to come here," Little Ed interrupted. He heard overheard everything his father had said over the phone.

"It's just a precaution while I'm gone."

"A precaution for what?" His son asked worriedly. His father was usually very patient. But while he was on the phone he was very direct and to the point; almost demanding. Little Ed had never seen that side of his dad before and it frightened him.

Al stopped before heading down to the basement and turned to reassure Little Ed. "I don't believe anything is going to happen while I'm gone but I'm not taking any chances. You're in charge now and you must do what I would normally do; which is protecting everyone. Can you do this for me?"

Little Ed nodded confidently though his eyes were wide with worry but Al knew he could trust his son. "Good, now wait here. Do not follow me. I'll just be a minute," and he disappeared into the dark basement.

A couple minutes later he returned and took his suitcase from Little Ed and hurried over to his in-laws. Gloria was used to Al rushing off to help with emergencies but was even more understanding when she learned it concerned Edward and Elysia. Al said his good byes to the rest of the children and ran to the train station.

While Al made his way to Central, the military was busy searching for two missing persons and a person of interest.

The descriptions for Russell Tringum, Elysia Hughes-Elric and Richard Latour were sent to the four main headquarters then relayed to the different outposts, bases and forts throughout Amestris. Check points were established on all roads out of Central and every vehicle was to be searched. All train stations throughout Amestris were put on the alert of two missing persons and the likely suspect. There was a stop on all trains leaving Central and were only allowed to leave after each and every car was searched along with any standing unused at the station. The park was searched thoroughly and Investigations conducted interviews but there were zero leads. It was the same when Edward's neighbors were interviewed; nothing suspicious, no strangers, nothing out of the ordinary.

Edward's and Gracia's townhouses were also searched thoroughly for anyone suspicious or wire taps. Their homes were clean but Edward couldn't go back. Instead he stayed with Havoc, along with Gracia and Erika. The Erika Latour stayed with Rebecca Catalina. She was kept updated with search activities but never by Edward. He had too much time on his hands while he waited for Al to arrive. He wasn't allowed to leave and he couldn't tear himself away from his daughter. While he endured the wait, his resentment towards the older Erika grew despite his efforts.

He hated the wait. He hated the inactivity. He hated being stuck with Lin - who Mustang and Havoc insisted stay close - and hated being surrounded by several guards who Riza Hawkeye handpicked and trusted the most.

Edward felt trapped and useless; his non-existent patience worn thin. Three days later, when he saw his brother step off the train, Edward felt some relief and almost rushed over to hug Al. But he restrained himself. They were two grown men; not little boys anymore and he was irritated to be literally under house arrest while he waited for Al... who was late...

"It's about fucking time," Edward griped when he approached his brother.

"Is that any way to talk to me after rushing here to be with you?"

"I have more than enough babysitters. I should be out there looking for that asshole, Russell."

Al couldn't blame his brother for being irritable. If his wife was abducted and someone made him stay in one place he'd be just as angry as Edward was. The rudeness was a way for him to deal with the worry and fear for his wife and son's safety. Looking at his older brother Al could see the impatience was due to more than just waiting; the dark circles under his eyes and the pale complexion showed that Edward hadn't slept much and probably hadn't eaten much either since they last talked. It angered Al to see Edward like that.

"Now," Edward continued, "will you tell me what you refused to over the phone?"

"When we won't be overheard," which is what Al did once he and Edward were settled in the towncar with Havoc at the wheel that was to take them to headquarters. Edward made the guards stay behind to watch over his daughter and Gracia.

"Why didn't you tell me about Briggs?!" Edward exclaimed, unable to believe Al would hold back information that important from him. "I could have been there already! We could have concentrated the search there..."

"I didn't want you going without me and Mustang did concentrate the search there."

"I think I'm capable of doing things myself. I'm upset and worried, not incompetent!"

"Think about it Edward. Taking Elysia and your son, do you really think Russell is going to leave it at that," Al argued back. "From the way Fletcher talked, Russell hasn't gotten over the fact he was transferred and you rose through the ranks so quickly. He'll want to gloat and rub it in your face that he has them and will probably want you to do something to get them back."

"So."

"So! I don't want you to make that decision on your own. You're not going to do this alone anymore."

"Fine time for you to decide to be my brother," Edward fumed.

"Take that back, Edward. I know you're angry but don't take this out on me like that."

"I know what this is, Al. You're trying to make up for me going alone to fight in the war."

"You are the most stubborn person..." Al paused to calm down. "You need to let people help you. I want to get Elysia and your son..."

"... Richard," Edward said quietly. "His name is Richard."

"Then I want to get Elysia and Richard back just as much as you do. I've known Elysia as long as you have and Richard is my nephew."

"I know, Al," Edward said apologetically, "I'm scared I'll never see Elysia again and that I'll never get to meet Richard..."

Al closed his eyes and sighed, ashamed for being so defensive when his brother attacked him when he knew the cause of Edward's anger.

"I don't want to think the worse but I'm afraid that when I see them again they won't be..." Edward turned away and looked out the window, trying to maintain a facade of calm with his mouth firmly set in a straight line, his face still as a statue but Al saw the anguish in his eyes.

"They must be so scared," he added a minute later when he was sure he wasn't about to break down. "That fucker had no business... if he wanted to get back at me he should have just come to face me like a man," he continued, his voice rising with true anger. "He was always a weasel. Using my name in Xenotine, then signing up for the war... did you know he requested to be placed under my command when he joined?" He asked turning back to look at Al who shook his head. "I thought Mustang did it just to piss me off but Russell made the request when he became a State Alchemist. The bastard probably thought I'd let him ride my coattails, that he'd have it easy; wouldn't have to earn his own way. He was always watching me and Erika when we were together. Jean never trusted him. I did for some reason until I finally came to my senses... and now he's probably more dangerous than ever if he's hosting Greed..."

"Hosting Greed!" Al asked in shock. This was news to him. "What are you talking about?"

Edward smirked. It was sardonic and twisted. "You trusted the one man you shouldn't have."

"Tell me, Edward," Al demanded.

"Our fabulous Fuhrer kept Envy alive while the Great Emperor of Xing kept Greed. Both homunculi have been taken. When I went to look for Elysia in the park, all I found were her art supplies and on the canvas she was working on was the sign of the Ouroboros. A note was left in Richard's room for me. We don't know for sure if Russell is hosting Greed. For all we know it could be Envy."

Al shook his head in disgust. "I thought we were done with those things."

"Me too."

"I wonder why our father never sensed the homunculi," Al thought out loud, trying to digest this new turn of events.

"It's not like he's ever around," Edward said derisively. "Besides, Mustang had his own traps set up around Envy underground and Greed was underground in Xing too. It's not likely Hohenheim would have noticed."

"So you suspect Russell had something to do with the missing homunculi?"

Edward nodded.

"But how would he have known they existed? We didn't even know."

Edward shrugged like he didn't even care about that anymore. "Mustang admitted to allowing only a handful of others to know about Envy. It's not like it matters now. They're loose."

"I guess not," Al agreed. "But how did Russell find Richard? How would he have known you had a son?"

"He went looking for Erika. The note said he went to look up an old friend." Edward dug in his pocket and produced the rumpled note and gave to Al to read. "He discovered Richard by accident," he added, disgusted. "My son was minding his own business, going about his life when that crazy psycho came and destroyed it..."

Al handed the note back after he read it but Edward didn't take it so he put it in his pocket. "Edward, I'm so sorry this is happening."

"It's my fault..."

"No, it's not!" Al said angrily. "It's not your fault Russell didn't grow up and get over his petty jealousy..."

"I held him back..."

"I wasn't there but I know you and you wouldn't do that. You would have treated him as you would everyone else and he was expecting you to be his friend, not his commanding officer."

"I know you're right but I still can't help but feel it's my fault; that I could have prevented this somehow."

"You have to stop this. You can't always take the blame. You can't control other people's actions."

"I know," Edward said miserably, looking back out the window, watching the cars pass in the opposite direction but not seeing anything. "I am glad you're here," he added, turning back to face Al. "The only person I could trust these past three days has been Havoc. It's good to have someone else I can trust and depend on."

"You know I'll always be here for you, Brother."

Edward smiled gratefully.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the perfect place to meet. It was off the beaten track but still close to keep an ear out for news of the Amestrian military's movement. It was also the last place the Crimson Alchemist, Zolf J. Kimblee had been seen before leading a Drachman attack against Briggs nearly twenty years ago. There were only a few people who knew it was also the very same place where Kimbley brought a building down on the Fullmetal Alchemist and two chimeras.

The two men who had agreed to rendezvous there were unaware of the significance. It was chosen because of its proximity to the Drachman border and the myriads of abandoned mine tunnels that twisted and turned down below, creating a maze of confusion but provided plenty of escape routes if needed.

To keep from arousing suspicion Grumman used the always reliable excuse of an old, retired man wanting a little adventure and thought checking out the abandoned mine settlement would be fun. But he wasn't there for fun and games.

"I wondered why you wanted to meet up later than we planned," he growled as he approached the younger, blond man who stood smirking at him.

Russell Tringum laughed as he leaned casually against a large freight truck. "It's just a little detour."

"This was not as we planned it," Grumman said angrily, his eyes flashing. They were hidden behind his think glasses that it made it difficult for Russell to take him seriously and thought the old man just looked comical.

"It doesn't disrupt the original plans," Russell said with a shrug, dismissing the retired General's anger. "I was hoping you'd be sniffing around Mustang when he got word. Tell me, how did _General Elric_," he said with disgust, "take the news?"

"You've got his attention, that's for sure. You're lucky you've been able to get this far."

"We're almost to the border. There's nothing to worry about."

"Don't be so cocky that things have gone smoothly so far. The Fullmetal Alchemist's brother will be tagging along. Two alchemists following your trail will not make this as easy as you think."

Russell's smirk just got worse. "I know. I was hoping for that. It'll make what I've got planned even more interesting than they already are."

"I can see you wanting to get revenge. Why drag them along?" Grumman nodded toward the truck. "You should have just killed them and be done with your revenge."

"But that's no fun and it would defeat the purpose."

"And what would that be?"

"To destroy him and those around them. If I just killed them they wouldn't suffer; only Ed would and I want them all to suffer. I want the ones Ed loves the most; the ones that are the most innocent to see the worse that is out there. He was always trying to protect people from the horrors in the world. I want him to know he failed."

Grumman sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, fine. We all get our revenge in our own way. Though I don't know why you just didn't tell me."

"That was entertainment value for me as well. You don't get to call all the shots."

Grumman glared at him. "So you're one step closer to stabbing me in the back."

"I'm saving that for later," Russell said with a twisted grin.

"Or maybe you don't have the guts," Grumman challenged. "You were sentimental enough to look up that boy's mother after all these years and all you can do is abduct people; perhaps I made the wrong choice…"

"Shut up!" Russell shouted angrily as he pushed himself away from the truck. "We don't have time for your bull shit. We need to get moving."

"Lead the way," Grumman smirked. "I mean, it that's alright with you. You do want to call some of the shots, right?"

Russell turned away from the old man and stalked over to the cab of the truck with Grumman following along at an easy pace. Both men settled in and as Russell started the engine he could feel a low rumbling laugh from within.

_The old man is right. You don't have the guts._

'Shut up', Russell thought to the creature stirring inside.

_Look, just let me drive for a bit. We'll put that old man in his place._

'No. Not yet.'

_Well, you better hurry up. I'm starting to get bored._

Russell ignored the threatening tone as he put the truck into gear.

**

* * *

  
**

She groaned and shifted, her entire body ached and she felt weak. As Elysia came to those quick seconds before everything went black came rushing in at once...

_"No," she had whispered, finally able to take another step back. But she bumped into something. When she turned there was a rather large, intimidating man there blocking her way. She tried to run but was grabbed by her arm. Something went over her mouth then everything around her faded into black..._

As she blinked to get her eyes working again she hoped it had all been a bad dream. But she knew she wasn't that lucky before she her eyes adjusted. When they did, the blue skies and green trees of the park were replaced by dark metal walls lit by a muted, red glow from a corner that was out of her line of sight. She tried to lift herself up and groaned again giving up when a splitting headache hit her. She covered her eyes when everything began to spin. She wondered how long she had been out and realized it must have been a long time when her stomach growled.

"You alright?" A voice that sounded somewhat familiar asked.

Forgetting her aching head Elysia sat up, startled. Right there, kneeling in front of her was a young man with gold eyes and hair. Without thinking she instinctively reached out to hug him and cried out, "Edward!"

Immediate she knew she was wrong. Her Edward wouldn't have stiffened when she hugged him; he would have put his arms around her in return. Her Edward wasn't this soft either. She let go just as quickly as she grabbed him and shrank back, "You're not, Edward," she said looking the young man over.

Elysia thought she was having heart palpitations, the beats were off, they sped up they slowed down, she felt like she could hardly breathe. Everything began to spin again and the headache got worse from her sudden movement. But she forced herself to focus. This young man - no, still a boy who looked to be several years younger than her - looked exactly like Edward. Even if she was out of sorts and confused she could still put two and two together. She had often joked with Edward that he probably had a love child or two scattered around Amestris when she would tease him about his bachelorhood days. But she always figured if there were, they would have turned up a long time ago and never thought it a possibility; it was always a fun joke to irritate Edward. But there was no doubt in her mind that before her, this young man was Edward's son.

"No, I'm not," he confirmed looking scared, nervous, unsure. "I'm Richard."

"Uh, hi," Elysia said feeling exactly as Richard looked and not entirely sure whether to address the elephant in the room or just ignore it for now. Ignore it, she decided and went with introductions which generally are a good place to start. "I'm Elysia." Simple introductions for now.

"Hi, Elysia," Richard said with a small, lopsided smile that reminded her so much of Edward it was uncanny.

Elysia had a dozen questions but held her tongue. They could all wait. Besides, there was something more important she needed to know before she got carried away with interrogating the poor boy.

"Where are we?" He didn't feel threatening; he actually looked scared - if not more scared - than Elysia was feeling, so she was sure he had nothing to do with her waking up in a dark somewhere.

"A truck," he said looking around. "I woke up once while we were moving. I don't know how long ago that was. We've been stopped here for a while now."

Elysia stood up and wobbled, feeling weak and dizzy. Richard reached out to steady her. When the dizzy spell passed she looked around.

They were surrounded by four, battered, metal walls. The dim light came from a lantern in the corner. Near it there was someone else lying stretched out.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"I don't know," Richard said worriedly. "I couldn't wake him. He's bleeding. It looks as if he's been hit on the head pretty hard."

"He's alive?"

"Yeah, but barely... I think. I'm not a doctor but I compared his pulse with mine and it's really slow and his breathing is shallow. I wrapped his head to try and stop the bleeding."

Elysia walked over to the man lying prone and kneeled next to him. It was just as Richard said and the man was also very pale and cold. A plaid cloth, ripped into a long strip was wrapped around his head. There was a pile of the same material next to him. When Elysia looked back at Richard she noticed he was only wearing a white undershirt, jeans and shoes. She sighed and leaned back on her heals wondering what to do but knew there wasn't much that could be done if they were trapped with no supplies or a way out. She looked around but there wasn't much to look at.

They were inside a truck no doubt. Not a very clean one and they were only given a limited amount of space and there were no openings that Elysia could see. She stood up and ran her hands along, walking slowly, trying to find a way out through the dim light.

"It's completely sealed," Richard said, sounding dejected. Apparently he had done the same thing.

Elysia could feel the panic start to set in. What was going to happen to them? Why were they even there? Were they hostages? If so, she wondered if they would give them something to eat. The hunger pains were more pronounced now. Weakness and hopelessness began to overwhelm her. She kicked something that felt like a water jug that then hit against a bucket. She turned and leaned against the side of the truck and slid down. She tried not to let fear grab hold of her. She took several deep breaths but when she thought of Edward and her daughter she couldn't hold back the tears. She wiped them away angrily not wanting to be the poor damsel in distress but knew she was. She already found herself counting on Edward to burst in any moment to get her out. But something told her that wasn't likely to happen anytime soon. Then she remembered something.

She stood up quickly, ignoring the spinning sensation. "We have to get out of here," she choked. "That man... Russell... he had something on his hand..."

"Had what?" Richard asked worriedly, watching her as she began to search the walls once again.

"A mark," Elysia said panicked as she felt along the sides of the truck high and low. "They should have been destroyed but it was on his hand." She was babbling but she was scared. She had finally gotten all the stories out of Edward; everything he had seen the homunculi do, how they were defeated. Ever since they were involved with the death of her father it was an obsession to know and understand them. She wasn't able to understand their motives but she knew what they were capable of... killing without remorse. She was reassured they were no more; Edward had promised. _Perhaps he doesn't know_, she thought as she continued looking for some way out. _Or maybe it was just a tattoo, like Edward's... but who else would know about those things and be twisted enough to get a tattoo like that?! _But she knew deep down it was all too real. That man, Russell, was a homunculus.

"What are you talking about? What should have been destroyed?" She was making Richard panic now.

"We just need to get out of here!" Elysia said the tears freely flowing.

As she tried to move around an engine roared to life and the truck lurched, tossing Elysia to the ground. She sat up and drew her knees toward her chest. Richard was right, there was no way out. Wherever they were going was taking her further away from Edward and her daughter. All she could do for the moment was not panic, hope to see her family again and wait for an opportunity to somehow get out of this.


	12. Chapter 12

Arrangements were made for Gracia to take little Erika to Resembool to stay with Gloria while Al was away. They would be escorted by General Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist, and Colonel Rebecca Catalina. With eastern troops already in Resembool and the pending arrival of a very powerful Alchemist and skilled sharpshooter; Edward and Al's family were sure to be well protected.

General Olivier Armstrong in the north was contacted and alerted to the arrival of Edward, Al, Havoc and Lin. All four men were capable of protecting themselves and didn't require any guards for the trip north. If they needed any more assistance the Briggs stronghold would provide it when they arrived. Edward wasn't too thrilled with Lin tagging along. But Al, Havoc and Mustang agreed he should go since he could sense the homunculi's presence and Edward begrudgingly accepted it with his usual grace and charm.

Once again, several hours later, Edward and Al were on the train platform; a special express train intended - and held - for them sat waiting. Edward was finding it hard to leave his daughter. He held her tight, promising to bring mommy back. Reluctantly he gave her to Gracia who hugged him while he made the same promise to bring her daughter back. She expressed her confidence that he would keep his promise but Edward's guilty conscious wouldn't let him believe it.

The older Erika was there as well to see everyone off. Edward almost boarded the train before Al stopped him.

"You should say something to the other Erika too."

Edward cursed his brother silently for being so damn compassionate. Reluctantly, he went over to where Erika was standing alone.

"I'll bring Richard home," he assured her, though he found it difficult to get the words out without sounding insincere. He wouldn't promise to bring their son home to her. His resentment clouded his senses when he was around her. He felt inclined to be as selfish as she had been.

"I know you will," Erika said holding back tears. There was a strained look on her face that made Edward feel that she was reading his very thoughts; that she was worried he wouldn't let her see Richard again.

Now he was ashamed. He couldn't deny a mother her child; it wasn't right no matter what she had done. She raised Richard; she knew him best. She was more emotionally attached to their son. As much as Edward wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine, he wouldn't, couldn't do it.

He turned and headed for the train, unable to say anything else. He passed Havoc and Rebecca. "Hurry up," he grumbled, not in the mood to have to witness two people in love say good bye.

Havoc ignored him and kissed Rebecca. When they parted he followed after Edward and boarded the train. Everyone settled into their seats and Edward looked out the window watching his daughter. She was trying to pull away from Gracia and he could see she was crying and calling for him. She was a smart little girl and knew something wasn't right. She hadn't seen mommy in three days and now daddy was leaving. It broke Edward's heart but if he didn't leave he wouldn't be able to get Elysia back.

As the train pulled away from the platform he watched as Gracia calmed little Erika down until the smoke obscured them. By the time it cleared they were out of the station and headed north.

**

* * *

  
**

Elysia didn't know how long they had been traveling. In the dark truck she had no concept of time.

Richard didn't talk much and neither did she. They each took turns nursing the unconscious man as best they could; dripping water into his mouth and staying close to keep him warm. Elysia wondered if he was related to Russell. Both men had dirty blonde hair and there was a definite resemblance in the shape of their noses. But the man showed no signs of waking up soon to say whether he was or not.

There was one highlight of the bumpy trip. They were finally given something to eat. A blue glow erupted near the base of the wall in front of Elysia. A hole opened and food was shoved through on a tray then the hole closed back with the same blue light. Elysia's stomach was rumbling audibly and she felt an animal urge to pounce on the food right away but maintained a sense of civility. She crawled over to the tray, not able to walk with the truck constantly bouncing them. There were only three sandwiches but at least it was food. She grabbed the tray and slid it over where Richard was sitting with the unconscious man and handed him a sandwich. Richard took it gratefully and bit in eagerly. Elysia did so as well. It didn't take them long to finish the sandwiches. They sat in silence again after they finished eating. Then Richard spoke up.

"You said something about a mark on that man's hand and how they were supposed to be destroyed... you didn't explain what you were talking about."

Elysia leaned her head back against the side of the truck not sure where to start. She barely understood the complicated mess that was homunculi and Philosopher's Stones. "It's something that started so long ago. Do you know much about alchemy?"

Richard shook his head and Elysia wondered if Edward would be disappointed about that briefly then tried to think of a way to simplify the story. "Well," she started, "it's all based on it. A very long time ago in Xerxes, you've hear of Xerxes, right?" She asked looking at Richard who nodded.

"The city that disappeared overnight," he said. "My teacher only went over it briefly during History class."

"Well," Elysia continued, "something was created before the city disappeared. It was called a homunculus. It promised the King of Xerxes that it knew the secret to immortality and if the King did exactly as the homunculus said; he could have it. But it didn't give the King immortality. It ended up destroying Xerxes and the homunculus gained a body and became immortal himself. Somehow that first homunculus was able to remove parts of himself to create other homunculi; seven altogether. I'm pretty sure Russell is one now."

Richard looked confused. "What do they do? What do they want?"

"They did a lot of harm to Amestris," Elysia said trying to avoid the specifics. "It's not known but they could have destroyed the entire country just like Xerxes. One even killed my father when he discovered what they were doing."

"Oh." Richard said looking shocked and a little embarrassed by her revelation. "I'm sorry."

"It happened a long time ago," she said shrugging it off. "They were all supposed to be destroyed," she continued, "it doesn't make sense that Russell would be one." If he was, she wondered which homunculus he was. She remembered Edward telling her about the Emperor of Xing, how he was a homunculus at one time. If the homunculus could be removed from a person's body was it possible that the one who killed her father be a part of Russell now?

"He's crazy," Richard said.

"Who, Russell? You've talked to him?"

Richard nodded. "I was taken from home over a week ago. At least, I think it's been that long. It could be even longer. I've been really out of it the entire time. When I was conscious, sometimes he would talk to me while I ate."

"What did he say?" Elysia asked intrigued, hoping to get an understanding of all this.

Richard hesitated before answering. "I don't remember too much. Whatever he was giving me made everything fuzzy when I was awake. I didn't understand half of what he said and what I did still didn't make much sense. What I'm able to put together is that he had a thing for my mom but someone was in his way. A couple of times he said I should have been his son. What do you think he wants with us?"

"I don't know," Elysia sighed. "Russell and Ed didn't get along very well when they were young. Maybe it's a grudge that's been blown out of proportion." She was tired of wondering and worrying what was going to happen and why this was all happening in the first place now. She just wished it was over.

They sat in silence again. Richard looked like he had a lot on his mind. Elysia couldn't help but watch him. Even when he sat, deep in thought he was so much like Edward. She closed her eyes, wishing she was home with him now.

"You're his wife, aren't you?"

Elysia's eyes snapped open. So he must know who his father is. This was the perfect opportunity for Elysia to get some answers to her other questions.

"Yes."

"I thought you looked familiar," he said looking at his shoes. "I read about your paintings of the Armstrong family being dedicated to the museum. Your picture was in the paper... along with him..."

_Him? Not Ed, not dad?_ Elysia thought. _Well, maybe not Dad, he wasn't raised by Edward._ But she wondered what he'd been told by his mother that would make him sound like he resented Edward. Maybe resent was too harsh; maybe just unsure how he should address his real father. _Who is his mother anyways?_

"Mom said she met him during the war," Richard said as if reading Elysia's thoughts. "She said it was a long time ago and that he didn't know about me when they last saw each other; she didn't even know." He sounded like he was trying to explain his existence to her. She was his biological father's wife and it sounded like he didn't want her to think she had been lied to.

Elysia smiled. She knew she hadn't been.

"What's your mother's name?"

"Erika."

Time stopped for Elysia and she regretted asking. Everything was so still but for that name that echoed through her head. It took her a minute to regain her composure, though not completely.

"Funny," she said finally with a bitter little laugh. "That's my daughter's name."

"I know."

Elysia turned to look at him, surprised he knew so much about them.

"I read the announcement in the paper," Richard explained. "Mom doesn't know that I read the Central Chronicle looking for news about him."

"How long have you known?"

"I was twelve when some soldier asked if I was related to him. It was the eyes. It's not a very common color."

_Not just that_, Elysia thought.

"He said he worked with the Fullmetal Alchemist before the war; that they chased some serial killer called Scar. The soldier said I looked just like him when he was a teenager. I asked my mom about it. I didn't look like her or my dad and I always wondered why. I don't think she ever wanted me to know. We live in a very small town so it wasn't likely I would ever run into him. If it hadn't been for that soldier I never would have asked her... I never would have known. After she told me I asked the post master to subscribe to the Central Chronicle for me in exchange for delivering mail for him. He was getting a bit old and was happy to let me work the more rural routes."

"Did you want to meet him?" Elysia mentally slapped herself. She was doing it too now, calling Edward 'him'.

Richard shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. My mom said I could whenever I wanted but I can tell she doesn't want me to. I don't want to hurt my dad's feelings either. He's raised me like I was his own. It never bothered him that I wasn't his flesh and blood. I don't want him to think I'd forget what he's done for me."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"That's how old Ed was when he left to fight in the war."

"My mom told me that's how old he was when she first met him."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Richard looked at her pointedly and she realized her slip. Embarrassed, she laughed at herself. Her daughter's birth announcement was in the Central Chronicle and he just said he read about it. "Dumb question. I should have asked if your mother has any other children."

Richard shook his head sadly. "It was a difficult delivery for her. She almost died. She told me the doctor was amazed she was able to carry me at all and that I was such a healthy baby. But she couldn't have anymore children after me."

"You do know that if Ed knew about you he would have been there, right?" This was an unusual and uncomfortable situation. She wasn't fully ready to delve into her complicated emotions to sort out how she should feel about all this. She wasn't exactly wronged by what happened anyways; Edward and Richard were by being kept apart. There was one thing for certain she wanted Richard to understand and that was Edward would never abandon him; would never have if he had known.

Richard looked away but Elysia had the feeling he only half believed her. "That's not what he said."

"What do you mean?"

"He was babbling I told you." He looked embarrassed and angry? No, hurt Elysia decided.

"What did Russell tell you?"

There was something else she saw deep in his eyes before he answered. It was very similar to Edward when he was in one of his moods. "That he would have left me, like his father left him. That he used my mother and when he got tired of her would have left whether he knew about me or not."

Elysia stared ahead at the far side of the truck unseeing, too stunned for words. Russell was trying to turn Richard against Edward. It could work too. Richard was young and vulnerable, already confused and unsure how his biological father would react to him. Then to have someone come in to plant seeds of doubt...

"Don't listen to a word he says," Elysia said full of anger. "He tried to ruin Ed's career in the military."

Richard still looked doubtful. "I don't know who to believe now," he admitted. "I thought I could trust my mom but I find out she was hiding the truth about my real father... then this weird guy comes along knowing more than he should and tells me things I don't want to hear... and now you, who I don't even know..."

Elysia could hear it in his voice. He was angry and confused. Throw in being abducted and he wasn't going to be a very trusting person. She knew no matter how hard she argued in Edward's defense it wouldn't matter. Richard was going to have to see things with his own eyes and she hoped he would get the chance to.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward paced the entire length of the Fuhrer's private car like a trapped animal, chain smoking. Finally he wandered off alone. Nobody followed knowing he didn't want company. But several hours later Al began to worry and went to find him.

He found Edward in the dining car hidden behind a cloud of smoke. An ash tray sat on the table in front of him, filled. Next to it was a bottle of whiskey, empty.

It was strange to see Edward out of uniform without his pocket watch, which Al had noticed was missing while his brother paced the private car. But he still looked every inch the General; the General that didn't want to be bothered. Actually, he looked dangerous, like he would explode into violence at the slightest provocation.

Al knew Edward drank and smoked for years. He also knew that Edward had cut down drastically after marrying Elysia. Al hated to see him fall back into his old habits. Of course it was understandable but he hoped Edward was strong enough not to need a crutch. But Elysia had been his strength, his rock and she was gone. Edward would be lost if he couldn't get her back.

Al approached cautiously, feeling like he was coming upon a wounded animal that still had the strength to bite back. He sat down across from his brother. He didn't want to provoke Edward and hoped he wasn't as volatile as he looked.

"How's the food?" Al asked.

"I wouldn't know," Edward said petulantly.

"When was the last time you ate or slept?"

"I've had more important things on my mind."

"It's not going to help any if you're weak and not thinking straight."

"Just leave me alone, Al."

"I can't, Edward. I know you're scared and worried..."

"You don't know anything," Edward said glaring at Al, trying to keep him in focus. "I'm more than just scared and worried." He got up from the table and left the dining car.

Al sighed getting up to follow him back to the private car. Edward went straight for the mini bar and poured himself a drink, watching Al, daring his younger brother to stop him. Al ignored him and sat down next to Havoc.

It was silent but for the sound of a bottle hitting the edge of a glass as Edward worked his way through a second bottle. Finally he broke the silence.

"Why didn't you just ask her?"

Everyone turned to look at Edward. He was glaring down at Havoc angrily. "Were you trying to spare my feelings?"

"Edward!" Al said, astonished. "Don't take this out on him either..."

"Don't worry, Al," Havoc interrupted. "I've been dealing with him for almost twenty years." He wasn't angry. He was understanding and patient. "I did so to spare Rebecca's feelings. Not only are we going to look for Elysia and your son, we're also chasing after two homunculi. I wasn't going to leave her with a broken promise."

Edward turned away and looked over at Lin. Al could see he was trying to pick a fight. Edward was upset and had every right to be but Al was getting tired of his behavior now. For a grown man he was going off the deep end and it would cloud his judgment making it likely he'd do something without thinking it through first. It was the reason Al had gone along.

"It's your fault," Edward slurred walking over to the Emperor, a full glass in his hand. "You and that miserable excuse of a Fuhrer…"

"Ed," Al said getting up and stepping in front of his brother. "It's pointless to lay blame."

Edward ignored him, pushing him aside as he went over to where Lin sat, the contents of his glass spilling. The Emperor looked prepared for whatever Edward had to dish out but Al wasn't going to let it happen. He looked to Havoc for help but the Brigadier General was clearly on Edward's side at the moment.

"I want to know what you and Mustang plan to do," Edward said. "What are you going to do if I get Elysia and Richard back? Are you going to step down, relinquish power after what you did? And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I don't know," Lin said quietly, looking at Edward sadly.

"We're going to get them back," Al interrupted, grabbing hold of Edward's arm and pulling him back.

"You don't know that, Al," Edward said turning on his brother, shaking off his hand. He threw his glass at the mini bar, shattering several bottles and glasses. "We're all rushing off to Briggs like great heroes and for all we know we're probably too late!"

Grabbing hold of Edward again Al pulled back harder. Edward stumbled backwards but went along as Al dragged him to one of the bedrooms. Shutting the door behind him he pushed Edward to sit on the bed.

"Get some sleep," Al instructed, "and when you wake up you're going to eat something."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Edward slurred trying to get up but Al pushed him back down.

"I don't want to fight you but I will," Al warned. "Now lie down and go to sleep. This is not helping."

Edward's stubborn will broke. "Al, I can't. The dreams will come back..."

Al could not remain angry any longer. "Edward," he said taking his brother by the shoulders. "I promise you we'll get Elysia and Richard back." Edward nodded and Al gently eased him down and lifted his legs onto the bed. He didn't complain or resist, too exhausted and drunk to do anything else. After removing his shoes Al sat next to his brother and watched over him until he fell asleep.

**

* * *

  
**

Elysia didn't care if Richard ever got the chance to see for himself that Edward would be there for him. In fact, she didn't care if she even saw Edward again. She was too angry with him for being so tasteless to have named their daughter after a woman that bore him a child. She didn't care if she liked the name at the time, she just wondered if it was too late to change it. She was angry with the real Erika for keeping such a big secret. Elysia knew she was being mean, petty and selfish but there was too much time to think and there wasn't much around to keep her distracted as she and Richard continued to sit in silence. Both had stopped talking too each other, lost in their thoughts... and anger. She hated Russell for finding Richard; for disrupting her happy, sheltered life. She almost found herself wishing Richard had never been born; that she should have been the only one to give Edward a child.

She knew she wasn't thinking straight; that if news of Richard had come during different circumstances she'd be a lot more understanding. But understanding was a foreign concept as she lay on the hard floor of the truck, aching, tired, hungry and scared. After being stuck in the dark truck for several hours, wallowing in confused, complicated emotions she was beyond feeling hopeless, helpless and useless. She gave up wondering if Edward would ever find out what had happened to her and that it was all Russell's doing; that all he would know was she was missing, her art supplies left in the park. She didn't know if Russell had left any clue to what had happened. She was no longer capable of feeling anything anymore... except... she missed her daughter. Thinking of Erika made her think of Edward and she couldn't stay angry with him, especially when she thought she may never see him again. She wanted to cry again but she didn't have the energy to.

As she was drifting off to sleep she heard a moan. She sat up and looked over at Richard who was already fast asleep. He was still and quiet. She heard it again and realized it was coming from the unconscious man. She crawled over to him as he reached up to touch his head. His eyes were still closed and Elysia dripped water into his mouth.

"Thank you," he whispered gratefully. "More please."

Richard stirred and woke up. He looked over at Elysia. "He's awake?"

"Yeah," Elysia answered. "Will you help me lift him so he can get more to drink?"

Richard nodded and got up. He helped ease the man onto Elysia's knees and carefully tipped the jug of water to the man's dried lips, slowly pouring enough for him to drink without drowning him. When he seemed to have his fill he put his hand over the top of the jug. Elysia and Richard gave him a few minutes to orient himself.

"Where am I?" He finally asked.

"A truck," Elysia said.

"Truck?" He sounded confused. "Where are we going?"

"We don't know."

"Russell!" The man flinched from his sudden movement. "Where's my brother?"

"Russell is your brother?"

"Yes."

"Did he do this to you?" Elysia stared at the man astonished. She knew Russell was a jerk but to do this to his own brother…

"I think so. Where is he?"

"We haven't seen him for a while. What's your name?"

"Fletcher."

"Fletcher, I'm Elysia and this is Richard. Do you know what Russell wants with us?"

"No," he said weakly. What little strength he had was quickly waning from talking so much. "I know it's not good. I saw him tied up at Russell's," Fletcher weakly lifted his hand to point at Richard. "I thought it was Ed but Al said he was alright. I thought I imagined it. But I went back to check on Russell but he left for Central so I followed and saw what he did to you…," this time he looked at Elysia. "I got away and warned Al…"

Elysia felt her heart leap. "You told Al?"

"Yes."

She felt tears blur her vision. "Then he would tell Ed." _Edward could be following after us now_, Elysia thought not feeling so hopeless.

"I'm sure he would," Fletcher said looking like he would pass out soon. "But I didn't get a chance to explain. I don't know if Al understood…" His eyes fluttered.

Elysia wouldn't let this disappointing bit of news crush her hopes. "What were you able to tell him?"

Fletcher opened his eyes briefly then closed them again. "I think I said he has your brother's wife…" and he passed out.

_That should be enough_, Elysia thought with relief. _Al should be able to figure that out and call Ed to see if it was true. But what if he didn't?_ She felt the hopeless feeling creeping back in on her. _What if he didn't understand the message? No,_ she pushed the doubts away. _He would check, he would call Ed and he's out there trying to find me...I mean us… _She looked back at Richard. She didn't know if Edward knew but he would find out eventually.


	14. Chapter 14

He hated that the boy looked like _him_. But no matter the resemblance it was still her son.

He was never able to forget her. He was sure he would have had a chance if it wasn't for _him_. After being transferred to Central he hoped with the desk job he'd have access to records in order to look her up. But paperwork was lost, shuffled around and records for volunteers were not always kept. He didn't even know she had left the front not long after he did; that she had been in Central through the rest of the war. He never would have known except for a stray sheet of paper with no home with a recommendation that she be given a grant to continue her nursing education as a thank you for her volunteer work. There were no records stating a grant was ever accepted or given though.

It wasn't until years later, when every village, town, city, of Amestris was required to submit a census list. He would sneak in late at night where the lists were received and scan through the names. He found her; found where she lived but that bastard returned from Xing and was promoted Brigadier General and he resigned. Now that he was free he thought he'd have the opportunity to seek her out. But he was wrong.

Grumman had him running back and forth between Amestris, Drachma, and Xing, always researching and experimenting. He hardly had any time for himself. While everyone was living their lives he was stuck with the old man's demands and frustrations over failed experiments. Then, after all his hard work over the years he finally had the opportunity to look Erika up.

He hoped as the years passed she would be available. He told himself not to get his hopes up and of course he was disappointed to find her married and worse was finding that she had _his_ son.

_Just take him for your own. The girl too. It's what you want._

'No, I don't want the girl.' Russell thought, irritated that his thoughts were no longer his own. 'She'll always be thinking of him and I've never met her before. She doesn't mean anything to me. She's not Erika.'

_Erika, shmerika. She's an old hag now. Take the young one._

'No!'

Greed sighed. _I don't see what use the boy will be anyways. He's too old._

'But if he hates Ed in the end, that's all that matters.'

_You're wasting your time with them. You need to get Envy to talk._

'How?'

_Just give him what he wants._

'But you said...'

_I know what I said but we can handle him after he's told us. Use the boy or the girl._

'No, we can use them.'

_Then the old man._

'We need him to keep the Drachmans in check.'

_Use those two thugs._

'They're still useful too so that just leaves...'

"What the hell are you doing?!" Grumman yelled.

His glasses were knocked askew, arms stretched out in front of him as he caught himself before he took a good bite out of the dashboard. He was glaring at Russell who barely caught himself too from crashing through the windshield after stepping on the brakes.

Grumman sat fuming, waiting for Russell to answer. That familiar, sinister laugh echoed through his head as he sat, breathing hard, gripping the steering wheel tight.

_Do it! Do it now before you lose your nerve!_

Russell looked at Grumman but instead of answering him he reached for a jar that held a small, pathetic looking creature. He opened the door of the truck and jumped out, Grumman's protest ringing in his ears. Rushing around the back he unlocked it and swung the doors open. Inside, two large men blinked at their boss. They looked cross after being thrown across the truck from the sudden stop.

"Hey, boss, what's the deal?" One of them questioned.

"Shut up and get out," Russell ordered.

They weren't moving fast enough for him. He jumped in and shoved them out, shutting the doors behind them.

"I'll give you a body," Russell said looking at the creature through the glass. "But you swear to tell me how to control the army."

"I swear," Envy chuckled.

Russell nodded. He started to move boxes around until he got to the false wall where his prisoners were being kept behind.

"Wait a minute," Envy said. "I don't want any of them as a body."

"Then who?!" Russell said, frustrated. "One of those idiots outside."

"No. The body I want is in the Gate."

"Gate?" Russell asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever wondered how the Fullmetal Alchemist gained the ability to transmute without a circle?"

"Yeah."

"I can tell you."

"How?"

"It can only be done by getting me the body I want."

_Just do it_, Greed said. _After he's told us what we want we can still kill him. The body will be weak unless he's replenished with a stone and we'll just keep that from happening._

'But what about you? You'll need the stone too. Besides, he's the only one who can tell us how to make one; he might get someone else to do it.'

_We'll worry about that later. I just want the army. With the army, we can create as many stones as we want._

Russell silently agreed with Greed and then out loud, "Alright, show me."

**

* * *

  
**

Fletcher had come to again and Elysia was in the middle changing his bandage when the truck stopped suddenly, sending all three of them sliding into the sides of the truck hard. Fletcher cried out, hitting his head against the side. Elysia picked herself up and checked on him. Despite hitting his head again he was alright. They all were but for some bumps and bruises they'd be nursing later.

Then it was quiet. Too quiet. The truck didn't start back up immediately and but for some muffled sounds coming from the other side of the wall nothing happened. They sat, frozen in nervous silence bracing themselves for... what? They had no idea but they all seemed to feel that something wasn't right.

Several minutes later the wall in front of them began to glow bright blue and the whole thing melted away, absorbed into the sides of the truck. They blinked at the bright overhead lights that had been installed and lit the side of the truck they had been kept from. Boxes had been pushed aside and were scattered around leaving a clearing in the middle of the truck. In the middle stood Russell.

He looked at the three of them. There was a wild, crazed look in his eye. But there was a sense of hesitation about him, like he wasn't sure what he was going to do next... or if he wanted to. There was some internal battle he was fighting and it didn't take long for him to finish. He steeled himself, setting his mouth into a firm smirk and walked over to where Elysia and Fletcher were.

"Russell," Fletcher said weakly, looking at his brother with fear in his eyes.

"Hey, Fletch, you're up," Russell said with more friendliness in his voice than could be believed.

"Why are you doing this?"

Russell bent down and shook his head like he was disappointed with his brother. "If you had just gone along without going against me I wouldn't have had to hurt you like I did."

"You have to let them go," Fletcher croaked. "Do what you want with me but let them go."

"Sorry," Russell said sounding like it but not looking it. "No can do." He stood up and looked down at the three of them, his eyes finally resting on Richard and approached him.

He kneeled before Richard with a smile of false reassurance. "Do you know how your father became a State Alchemist when he was only twelve?" Russell asked.

Richard shook his head.

"No," Russell said disappointed. "Well, how about you _Mrs. Elric_," he said the name with contempt, looking over his shoulder at Elysia. "You know don't you?"

Elysia didn't say anything. She gripped the sleeve of Fletcher's shirt in a tight fist. An evil smile spread across Russell's face and he turned back to Richard. "Then I guess I'll show you."

He got back up and went back to Fletcher, grabbing him by the leg. Russell started to drag his brother away from Elysia but she grabbed hold of Fletcher under his arms and pulled back. Russell pulled a little harder taking Elysia with him but Richard scurried over to help. Together they held onto Fletcher who winced from being pulled two different ways.

"What are you going to do with him?" Elysia asked, frightened. She had a vague idea but she was no alchemist and she didn't know what Russell was trying to achieve.

"Watch and you'll find out," Russell said dropping Fletcher's leg. He grabbed hold of Richard, shaking him loose then pushed him against the back of the truck, knocking the wind out of him.

Russell reached into his pocket, took out a piece of chalk and quickly drew a transmutation circle. Placing his hand over it he activated it. Within the blue light a metal cuff sprouted out of the wall connected to a piece of chain. Another one grew out a second later. Taking Richard's arm, Russell locked his wrist in the hand cuff. He turned and eyed Elysia.

She knew she could make a run for it. She had a chance. There was nothing blocking her from the door, no one would blame her for making the attempt. If she got away she could send help for Richard and Fletcher but she couldn't move; she couldn't leave them alone with Russell. But she had a feeling she never would have made it because Russell was next to her in a flash and dragging her over to where Richard was struggling with the cuff and chain.

Russell locked the metal around her wrist and went back to his brother. Grabbing him by the leg again he dragged him further towards the middle of the truck where there were markings drawn on the floor. Once in the middle of those markings, Russell dropped his brother's leg.

"Russell," Fletcher gasped. "What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to help me and I found a way for you to."

Stepping away from Fletcher, Russell stepped outside the boundary of the marking and kneeled placing his hands along the edge. He activated the transmutation circle.

The glow started out the same. Blue light that brightened until it blinded from the power of the array. Then the light shifted and began to whip around, turning yellow then red, bathing them all in the fiery glow.

"No!" Elysia shouted pulling on the chain, trying to slip her hand through. But it was tight against her wrist, cutting into her. "Don't do it!" She sobbed, still struggling.

"What's he doing?" Richard asked her worriedly, starting to shake. Instinctively he drew closer to Elysia.

"Please, Russell," Fletcher cried out over the noise of the transmutation as it grew in force. "I'll do whatever you want, please don't do this to me!"

"Too late," Russell said without feeling, his face twisted and evil as the red light played against his features, casting dark shadows that moved and shifted, making him unrecognizable.

Fletcher managed to roll over and tried to drag himself out of the array. As his fingers reached the edge Elysia and Richard watched, shocked as his fingertips never touched the line around the circle.

It was as if he was slowly being torn away, bits at a time that began with his fingertips, then his fingers... his hand... his arm, like dirt blown away in the wind. His entire body was eaten away, the bits of particle that was Fletcher swirling and dancing within a tornado confined within the border of the circle. A blood curdling scream of panic and fear erupted. Elysia and Richard flinched and cowered closer together unable to close their eyes to the horror before them.

Momentarily, Russell was hidden by the storm of light and the whipping of elements. Then slowly, the wind began to die down. The light faded back to yellow and the pieces that were spun around in a wild funnel storm began to settle and drift to the floor forming into something.

Russell was no longer obscured and Elysia and Richard could see he looked exhausted. He was on all fours, his head hung low and he was panting until he collapsed. In front of him, lying sprawled out the form of a man took definite shape as he was surrounded by blue light that then dissipated, leaving them back in the glow of the overhead lights.

Elysia and Richard held their breath, hardly able to work air through their lungs, staring at the scene before them. Where Fletcher was once lying a man with long, dark hair and completely nude was in his place, lying on his clothes. Richard's legs gave out and he sat down hard, his arm still held up by the chain. Elysia felt every bone in her body locked in place.

As the man stirred and began to sit up, Russell too picked himself up watching the man carefully.

"Where the hell am I?" The long haired man asked his voice dry and cracked, like he hadn't used it in years.

"Within the borders of Drachma," Russell answered circling around slowly to come face to face with the man sitting within the circle.

"And who are you?"

"Your new best friend," Russell said with a smile. "I'd like to be the first to welcome you back," he added holding out his hand, "Crimson Alchemist."


	15. Chapter 15

After getting some sleep, Edward seemed to be more alert and focused despite the hangover. But he didn't drink anymore, though his chain smoking continued to give him something to do on the long ride to the north. It took him a while but he seemed to have gotten over the shock of recent events. He didn't look so lost but there was a determined air about him. This change worried Al more so than he already was.

Edward didn't talk much and he wouldn't allow the others to do so. If anyone strayed off in a pair, Edward always managed to find them before they could get into a deep discussion. Of course they would be talking about him and Al knew his brother was keeping that very thing from happening. It irritated Al. He knew he wouldn't get the full story out of Edward in regards to Russell during the war. He'd have an easier time pulling teeth. He tried to talk to Havoc but Edward would appear before he got a chance to ask. When he tried to ask Edward all he got were grunts and that it didn't matter anymore.

He also wanted to discuss with Lin and Havoc how to keep Edward from doing something reckless. He knew Edward still felt responsible for what happened with Elysia and Richard. As much as it upset Al it was just in his nature to take the blame. The only way to get Edward to see it wasn't his fault was for Elysia and Richard to return safely. Then somehow they would have to convince Edward he still wasn't at fault for their traumatic experience.

As much as he loved his brother, Al was worried that with Edward - in his unstable condition, coming face to face with Russell - his wife and son would likely be put into more danger than they already were. Al had a feeling that dealing with Russell would include some kind of sacrifice and Edward would be all too willing. But he didn't trust Russell. If he was a homunculus he would have no problem breaking any deals or promises... or hurting anyone in the process. Al had to prevent that and he had no problems going behind Edward's back to do so. But in order to do that he needed to talk to Lin and Havoc but Edward was not allowing it. He didn't think he could keep his brother from being reckless on his own. Edward was much too stubborn and bull headed for one person to be.

Then there was the matter of the homunculi. At least Edward stayed away from Lin. That small blessing allowed Al to get more information from Lin regarding the Xing alchemists and their methods of removing Greed from his body. That knowledge combined with his early experiences, his research through the years and talks with his father gave him a plan of action to deal with the homunculi.

They would be arriving at Briggs in another day. They had just passed through North City. The express train was resupplied with a fresh crew and they would be pushing full speed ahead to the last northern outpost where they would ride the rest of the way to Briggs by car. Havoc, Lin and Edward were sound asleep in their own cabins. It was too much to ask for Lin and Havoc to out last Edward in order to talk with Al alone. They were just as mentally exhausted as well. But he had to admit Edward's stamina and will was rather impressive.

He sat alone in the sitting area of the private car, looking out the window, watching the dark countryside whip by, deep in thought. There was a lot to think about. He missed Gloria and his kids; he was worried about them and hoped they were safe. He was scared for Elysia and his nephew. Edward showed him the picture of Richard who was the very image of his father as a teenager. Al wondered if they had come into contact with each other and what Elysia would think seeing Richard. He wondered how they were doing hoping Russell hadn't hurt them in any way.

He looked down at the picture of his nephew. He could see why Edward looked at it so often. Richard looked as his brother should have at that age; full of wide eyed innocence, loved and cared for. It saddened Al when he thought of everything Edward had been through over the years. He had his share of trauma but he knew Edward had it worse and it hadn't stopped when it should have.

Al sighed tiredly. It was almost four in the morning. Thinking and worrying about Edward was making his head ache. He slumped in his chair, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back when he felt a twinge.

It was a spasm really, above his right eye, deep within his skull. It was a strange sensation he'd never felt before. It faded just as quickly as it came and he ignored it. Then it happened again, stronger this time and it felt like something was being pulled from his mind, a thought... or a memory… some knowledge... He put his arms over his head as the tugging increased as if he was pulling back on something that was being taken from him. But this time there was real pain instead of discomfort and it just got worse. It was too much to bear...

"Al!"

Someone was shaking him.

"Al! Are you alright? Say something!"

Someone sounded scared.

"Please, Al!"

"I'm okay," he finally answered, his head throbbing mercilessly as he opened his eyes. "Why am I on the floor?"

"I don't know," Edward said looking a bit relieved but worry still lingered in his eyes. "I was hoping you'd be able to explain that and why you were yelling."

"I was yelling?" Al said sitting up, resting his back against the chair he had been sitting on earlier. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, the aching only easing a bit. "I don't remember doing that. I just felt this pain. It felt like something was torn from me..."

"Torn?" Edward said perplexed as he looked him over. "What was torn?"

"Something from my memory..."

Edward swallowed nervously. He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated then shut his mouth.

Al looked sharply at him, ignoring the pain. His heart began to beat faster. His brother had an idea what had caused the sudden pain and wasn't going to tell him. Al searched Edward's eyes, looking for something that would help him understand what his brother knew. Edward looked away and Al could only stare back when he realized he knew the answer but needed to hear it from his brother. "Edward, how did you pull my body from the Gate?"

"I told you, I used the Philosopher's Stone." He was lying, Al could see it.

He looked up at Lin and Havoc who were hovering behind Edward with worried expressions that quickly turned to guilt and shame. They each took a step back as if this were territory they didn't want to step foot in. He looked back at Edward, and then shook his head, more for his foolishness for not realizing it before. No, he didn't need Edward to tell him; he knew.

"Are you going to be alright?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Yeah," he smiled. The pain was fading quickly and was nearly gone. He lifted his hand. "Help me up."

Edward did so. He looked perplexed and guilty. "There's something you should..."

"Not now. I'm tired."

Edward didn't press it and helped Al to his room.

**

* * *

  
**

Elysia knew who the Crimson Alchemist was. She knew what he had done to Edward and to the people of Ishbal. She also knew what Edward had done to him in return. No thought to her own safety entered her mind. She was scared for Edward. With the Crimson Alchemist roaming free he'd want to get back at the man who had imprisoned him for twenty years.

Russell helped the man get dressed in Fletcher's clothes. They were big and baggy, hanging off the man's thin frame. He asked no questions. It was if he and Russell had an unspoken arrangement, two evil minds communicating silently.

When Kimbley seemed somewhat recovered from the journey back through the Gate, Russell picked up the jar and brought it over to him. Kimbley looked at the creature inside and stared hard at it.

"What is that?"

"The reason you're back."

Kimbley looked up at Russell. "You're going to have to explain that one to me."

Russell's explanation was removing the lid from the jar and pointing the opening towards Kimbley. Suddenly, Envy shot out, latching on Kimbley's neck with sharp, razor teeth.

Elysia and Richard flinched back, shutting their eyes not wanting to be witnesses to these events any longer. Elysia covered her ears but Kimbley's struggling and cries of pain could not be shut out. She didn't think their situation could get any worse. Watching one man sacrificed for another was horrible enough... now to see this grotesque creature taking over someone's body... she didn't know if she could keep the contents of her stomach down.

Kimbley grabbed at the thing that was slowly melding with his body trying to tear it off but Envy had hold of him and wasn't letting go.

"Easy, Kimbley," Envy soothed. "This won't take long."

"What are you?" Kimbley gasped.

"You don't remember your old friend, Envy?"

"Envy?"

"Yes, it's me. Now let me in and I'll explain everything to you."

Kimbley continued to struggle but there was not much strength to his continued resistance. Finally, with Envy completely absorbed in his body he stood and held his arms out in front of him.

"I really liked my old body but this will do for now," he said looking slightly disappointed looking at the back of his hands. Then a maniacal grin spread across his face and he sighed, content, as he stretched. "Yes, it's so much better than that jar."

When Elysia heard the name Envy her eyes popped open and she could only stare, dumbstruck. She didn't know if she was emotionally drained by everything that had happened and or if seeing Envy before her was too shocking that she was finally in the middle of a heart attack. Finally, she deduced it wasn't that. She didn't think a heart attack would produce the boiling hate that churned within looking at the man who now housed the homunculus that killed her father.

Envy turned to look at her as if he sensed her hatred and anger. A grin spread across his face as he walked towards Elysia and Richard. He stopped in front of them and kneeled in front of Elysia, his face too close for comfort. "I must say that Elric kid is very unpredictable," he chuckled. "For the runt to marry that poor man's daughter knowing he had a hand in his death..."

"No he didn't!" Elysia yelled knowing exactly what he was talking about. "It was you!"

She lunged forward and took a swing but Envy caught her hand.

"Kimbley wants me to kill you now but I prefer to kill you in front of the _pipsqueak_. We'll have to make sure it's really dramatic!"

"Let her go!" Richard yelled getting up but Envy kicked him hard in the stomach. Richard fell to the ground, winded.

"I think it would only be fair that I told you how your father left this world before you join him."

"I don't want to know," Elysia said trying to pull her hand free, disgusted by his touch. But Envy held on tighter, squeezing. Elysia winced and he smiled moving closer. As he did, Elysia moved back until she hit the back of the truck, unable to go any further.

"But you would be so proud of him facing two of us."

"Two?" Elysia couldn't help.

"Yes, me and Lust. She got him in the shoulder and he got her right here," he said poking Elysia in the forehead. "Pretty impressive for a desk jockey and that hag let him get away. She was losing her touch anyways; that's what happens when you play with humans for too long. But I found him," Envy said pointing at himself, a wide grin on his face. "You know, he could have survived if he trusted the military but then again it was corrupt so who could blame him," the grin widened even more. "But he was so gullible. You humans are so easy to figure out. He knew it wasn't his wife but..." Envy shrugged. "Pitiful."

"You didn't..." and Elysia gasped as Envy proved his point shape shifting into the very image of Edward.

"Pitiful," Envy emphasized with distaste as he changed back, his brow creased in concentration, as gold eyes returned to brown. "We'll chat more later," he added, dropping her hand as he turned to leave. "When was the last time this body ate? The pit is rumbling something crazy and Kimbley is a pain complaining that he's hungry."

Russell – having kept his distance during the exchange - activated a transmutation circle on the side of the truck and the wall that had been hiding Elysia and Richard formed back, imprisoning them once again in their small, dark corner.

Elysia had been holding back as long as she could. Once the two homunculi were out of sight she lost it, sobbing uncontrollably as she sank to the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Envy wasn't talking. He kept promising he would once they reached their final destination but Russell didn't trust him.

_Don't worry_, Greed kept reassuring. _He can't do much either. Didn't you notice the strain on him when he transformed. He's just as eager to get a hold of a Philosopher's Stone._

'I hope you're right.'

_I am..._

They finally arrived at their final destination the following day. The prisoners were sedated for the rest of the trip then dumped into in a cell for future use. Envy turned to Russell.

"They will make excellent sacrifices," Envy said with a smirk rubbing his hand along the door that imprisoned Elysia and Richard. Then it turned into an angry glare. "Unfortunately, you've got the Fullmetal Alchemist on our tail along with his brother. We're not exactly equipped to handle two powerful alchemists who know a little too much about us. If they bring along the Xing Emperor… it won't help us any if they happen to stumble upon us by accident early."

Russell scowled over being criticized for a plan he thought was rather ingenious. "They have no idea where we are." He kept to himself the part that he already told Al to pass a message to Edward to meet him at Briggs. He didn't think the Fullmetal Alchemist would figure out they were in Drachma and follow.

Envy shook his head. "Don't underestimate those two. Anyways, first we get ourselves back to our full power and then you will take care of our alchemist problem."

"I've already planned for that..."

"Did you?" Envy questioned getting close, looking Russell in the eye. "Were you going to invite him over for tea and give him a little tour; show off the goods?" He mocked. Russell shut his mouth, embarrassed and Envy smirked with disgust. "I don't want him running around here loose."

"Who are you to come around and try to run things? I've worked my ass off for thirteen years and I'm not going to let you..."

"Since you screwed it up so badly with this revenge scheme someone has to come in and clean up the mess. I have no problem making the runt's life a living hell and Kimbley would prefer to go after him now. All that can wait. We have something here that never had the chance to see its full potential and this time it will. We will not be stopped again. Now, if you really want to get back at Fullmetal you will bring him in incapacitated. He can finally serve his purpose as a sacrifice along with his wife and bastard son. Do you think you can handle that?" Envy asked regarding him carefully.

"Of course I can," Russell said angrily, visibly shaking. He didn't need to be questioned about his ability.

"Good! Let's take care of business first then you can get your fill of revenge," Envy said with a wicked smile as he clapped Russell on the back and led him away.

**

* * *

  
**

When they arrived at Briggs, General Armstrong was waiting for them, a solemn look on her normally fierce, ageless face, surrounded by her staff of officers. It was the beginning of summer but high into the mountains the air was cool and the wind whipped her hair around. Al was awestruck how intimidating she still looked. He felt just as he did over twenty years ago when they first came to Briggs. She even looked the same. There were no obvious signs of age about her as she stood tall and straight.

Edward was not willing to waste time with pleasantries as he approached. "Has Russell Tringum made contact yet?"

"No," Armstrong said with a slight shake of her head.

Edward turned back angrily and stared at Al. "You said he would."

"That's what he told me. He said 'Go to Briggs. I'll contact him when I know he's there.' We just arrived. He probably doesn't know we're here yet."

"So I'm supposed to just hang out here and wait. Fuck that!"

"General Elric," Armstrong interrupted. "Briggs will be at your disposal." She was sympathetic - having been informed of the situation when alerted to his arrival several days ago - but she did not look it, knowing he wasn't looking for anyone's pity; just cooperation.

"I want a progress report of your search activities," Edward began, "and I want to see your latest intelligence report; particularly anything having to do with Drachma; any strange activity or movement, unauthorized vehicles crossing the border."

"You think the Drachmans may be involved?" Armstrong asked.

"I was told to come all the way here. I think he's making a run for the border and he thinks we won't chase him into Drachma."

"Makes sense," Olivier agreed. "Follow me, Fullmetal. I'll see to your request personally."

She turned on her heal, leading Edward, Al, Havoc and Lin into the Briggs stronghold.

"You're not a General anymore," Al hissed into his brother's ear. "You resigned, remember?"

"It hasn't been made official yet."

"If you're going to abuse your non-existent power then at least be polite about it."

"I'll do whatever it takes to get Elysia and Richard back," and Edward quickened his pace.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Al said under his breath as he tried to match Edward's strides.

General Armstrong issued orders to several officers as she led her visitors through the cool passages of Briggs. Her staff then parted to carry them out, breaking off ahead or turning down different corridors they passed.

They followed along, Edward's impatience obvious as he charged full steam ahead. Al looked around, not having been inside the fort since the end of the war. It hadn't changed much. It was still the cold, dank place, full of strict officers and stern looking soldiers. The winters were rough and you had to be strong to withstand the bitter cold during the winter; the last snows of which had finally melted only a month ago.

Armstrong took them to her office where all three of her guests situated themselves dropping into chairs. Though they had been stuck on a train then a car for several days, the chance to stretch their legs was a blessing. But the brisk walk through the massive fort was enough that they needed to catch their breaths, even for ones who were in great shape since they weren't used to the thin mountain air and the chill. Edward however remained standing.

"I'll have updates for today's activities for you in a few minutes," Armstrong said. "But as for yesterday and the last few days there was nothing to report. We've had no leads and no suspicious activities or persons."

"How many men do you have combing the mountain range?"

"I have a battalion to the east and another to the west of Briggs. There are squads covering all the known passages through the mountains that cross the border."

"All?" Edward questioned. "Even those vehicles are not able to pass?"

Al could see Armstrong fuming. She knew her job and knew how to do it well. She didn't like to be questioned but she maintained her temper out of respect for Edward's situation. Armstrong was interrupted from answering by a knock at the door.

"Come in," she barked.

Brigadier General Myles stepped in. The half-Ishbalan didn't hesitate as he entered and approached Edward. "You'll want to see this, General," he said with a sense of urgency as he handed a report to Edward who snatched it quickly and began reading.

"What does it say?" Al asked nervously. Who knew what bad news it held?

"Two border guards admitted to taking a bribe to allow a certain truck to pass without searching it," Edward clenched the paper tight and turned on Armstrong. "So much for your tight control on things, _General_..."

"Edward," Al warned.

"Did you take a cut too?!"

Armstrong slammed her hands on the desk and stood up, breathing hard, her temper threatening to self destruct. She was a patient woman but not when it came to being insulted.

"General," Al said intervening as he stood up and crossed the room to where his brother stood facing off with Armstrong. "Please excuse him, he hasn't been himself lately. His wife and son have been abducted by someone we suspect is a homunculus."

Armstrong looked at Al. He was always a calming force not just upon his brother. She gave a curt nod and sat back down. Al pried the report from Edward's hand and read it for himself. He sighed when he finished.

"Did you even read the whole thing?" Edward didn't respond. "It says a truck loaded with boxed artwork and furniture was stopped along the border seeking passage into Drachma. An elderly gentleman said he was moving to Drachma to retire and gave them a hefty tip if they didn't slow him down and allow him to pass without inspecting everything in the truck. He was accompanied by a man in his mid-thirties, blond, blue eyes along with two other men, both muscular and tall with dark hair and eyes. The guards didn't suspect anything, recognizing him immediately."

"What name did he give?" Havoc questioned curiously.

"General Grumman," Al said quietly.

"What?!" Edward exclaimed rounding on Al and taking the report back, reading through it again.

"That can't be possible," Armstrong said. It was hard to surprise the woman but this news clearly startled her. "General Grumman has always been loyal; he's been Mustang's..."

"Advisor," Edward spat, then his anger changed to horror. "That bastard was there."

"Where?" Al asked.

"When I told Mustang about Elysia and Richard; he was there and he said he hoped I'd find my wife and son... that lying piece of shit! When I get a hold of his old ass I'm going to shove those stupid glasses of his down his throat! No wonder the bastard questioned me when I accused Russell of the abductions."

"Calm down," Al said exasperated. "Maybe he didn't approve of Russell's tactics…"

"What does that matter? He's still working with him!"

"Losing your temper is not going to get Elysia and Richard back any sooner."

"I will once I go into Drachma..."

Protests erupted from everyone at once.

"You can't just waltz into Drachma like you own the place," Armstrong said.

"That's probably what Russell wants you to do," Al argued.

"You do know one of the conditions of their surrender was that you never step foot into their country," Havoc pointed out.

"Even if you resigned, you're still seen as a member of the armed military, Drachma would see it as a threat..." Lin contributed.

"I really don't give a fuck what any of you have to say," Edward said stubbornly, "or how the Drachmans see it."

"Fullmetal," Armstrong interjected all business. "We'll contact the Drachman government..."

"Do you really think the Drachman's are going to help me?" Edward asked. "They had a price on my head during the war," Al looked sharply at his brother, "I don't think they've forgotten."

"Part of their surrender included their full cooperation when Amestris calls upon them. I will contact Mustang..."

"Sure, get the Fuhrer to help," Edward scoffed. "As if he hasn't done enough already."

"Mustang will contact the Prime Minister of Drachma," Armstrong continued, "and I will contact the nearest customs office and border patrol stations..."

"Sure, go ahead, get their permission. But it won't matter since I'll already be in Drachma."

"Excuse us, everyone," Al said and grabbed hold of Edward by the arm and dragged him out of Armstrong's office, slamming the door behind him.

"Will you for once think before you go rushing ahead into something?" Al exclaimed not caring whether they would be overheard, though leaving the office was his feeble attempt not to be.

"Not when it concerns my wife and son."

"And you're all to willing to go on by yourself without thinking of other alternatives that could work just as well and maybe be a lot safer for you, Elysia and Richard."

"So what are you saying, Al? That I'll put them in danger again… like I already have."

"No, Edward," Al said frustrated. "That's not what I," he stopped himself. He'd be lying if he finished that sentence. He took a deep breath before he continued. "I told you this is not your fault." He said instead.

"Isn't it?" Edward said looking at his brother skeptically. "If Elysia weren't married to me do you think Russell would have gone after her? If I hadn't come between Erika and that ass, then perhaps he never would have turned into the backstabbing bastard he is now. Everyone I'm involved with gets hurt somehow."

"That's not true!"

"You of all people should know better."

Al stared at his brother fuming, too angry and shocked for words. He couldn't believe his brother still held onto that. There was just no getting through to him. He wondered if reaching over and choking some sense into his brother would even work. Likely it would only relieve his stress temporarily and Edward would continue being a stubborn mule, though a little more pissed off then he was before.

Edward began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Al asked.

"I need a cigarette. Don't worry, I don't plan on drinking. I doubt the Ice Queen allows booze anywhere near her precious castle."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

Edward stopped and sighed. "I won't leave Briggs."

"Thank you," Al said a little relieved.


	17. Chapter 17

Elysia felt too mentally weak to stand or move. She didn't know when they had been transferred into a cell. She didn't bother to get up to fully explore her surroundings. She didn't bother to get up at all. She just laid where she woke up, miserable and emotionally drained. She almost didn't care what happened to her at this point.

Richard kept shooting glances her way. She ignored him. She could see he was worried about her but she didn't want to talk to assure him she was alright. But she wasn't so she'd be lying to him if she said she was.

"Did he really do that?"

Elysia startled out of her misery, raised herself to look at Richard. There was something about the question that snapped her into reality. "Do what?"

"Did he use someone to do what that crazy psycho did in front of us?"

"Yes." There was no point in sugar coating the truth. If he wanted to know why and how she would tell him but he had to ask. If he didn't then he formed his own opinion and someone who did that was not likely to be swayed with the facts of the situation.

"For some reason," Richard said slowly. "I believe he had a better reason for it than the psycho did."

Elysia couldn't help but smile to herself. He did form an opinion but in a positive way that meant he would understand why Edward did what he did. But the smile was mostly out of amusement over Richard's nickname for Russell: Psycho. It sounded like something Edward would say.

"Will you tell me about him?" He looked at her pleading, hopeful. She could tell this was something he'd wanted to know for a long time and the newspapers weren't enough to quench his curiosity. She took a minute to answer, instead trying to recall everything Edward had told her over the last five years to decide on a good place to start. But Richard took her silence as something else.

"You don't have to if you don't feel like it. You're probably not in the mood after..."

"No," Elysia interrupted. "I don't mind at all. I'd be happy to."

Richard gave her a grateful - and relieved - smile. "Thank you."

Elysia thought she should be thanking him. Talking about Edward would keep her mind occupied so she wasn't dwelling so much on her misery and fear. "Where should I start?"

Richard had a ready answer. "His mom, tell me what you know about her."

Elysia knew quite a bit. Although it saddened Edward to talk about his mother, he always did so with love and admiration. He missed her a lot and even though the painful memory of the person they created when they tried to bring her back was always fresh in his mind, he was able to separate the two.

Edward was actually a softy when it came to mothers. He was always especially kind towards Gracia and even more flexible to Elysia's requests after their daughter was born. It looked like Richard had the same trait.

**

* * *

  
**

Al was a surprised Edward actually kept his word and stayed within the fort. He felt no guilt for doubting his brother; Edward hadn't been entirely truthful through the years and liked to keep things from him. He also knew Edward wasn't above lying either but he was not the only one who could play that game.

Al watched Edward on the ramparts, staring out across the mountains into the vast expanse that was Drachma. Havoc was with him; both smoking but not doing much else. There wasn't much else that could be done.

They were convinced Russell had taken Elysia and Richard into Drachma. Sending Edward to Briggs, Grumman with a blond man in his mid thirties crossing the border, no evidence of them being spotted anywhere else within Amestris... it was pretty much a given. But just because they knew that didn't mean they were able to do anything about it. The Drachman government expressed some reservation but was willing to cooperate. The opposition came from the head of their military.

Since the war Drachma and Amestris kept to themselves; both needed to lick their wounds and start the long road of recovery. There was no occupation of Drachma; Amestris didn't have the resources but as the victors they insisted on a few stipulations that they didn't enforce. One of which was cooperation if they were ever in need. The Drachman military didn't see how the abduction of one man's wife and son required the full cooperation of the government, even if that man was a famous General of the Amestrian military. It was his title and reputation that made the military hesitant and slightly amused over his situation. It was also the military that still held a lot of power and influence so they were at a standstill from gaining their full cooperation.

For three days Mustang negotiated hard as well as General Armstrong. But there was only so much information they could give. How does one explain homunculi to a country that never developed or employed the art of alchemy? They used disgruntled Xing alchemists during the war but once it was over those alchemists and mercenaries were paid and sent packing. Drachma was never very welcoming of immigrants or foreigners. They tolerated tourists as long as they spent enough money and left when they said they would.

The delay did nothing to improve Edward's mood. He did cease being rude and pushy but instead he sunk back into his depression. Havoc mentioned in passing to Al that Edward was exactly the same way when he saw the Ouroboros on Elysia's painting. Something needed to happen and soon. Al couldn't bear to see his brother looking so helpless and lost.

"And what would you be thinking about?"

Al nearly jumped out of skin, startled out of his thoughts as Lin settled next to him.

"How to keep Ed out of Drachma but still find a way to get Elysia and Richard back," he said still looking at Edward.

"There are ways," Lin hinted.

Al looked sharply at him.

"Razkuul," Lin continued. "It gave us a lot of trouble before we finally pushed the Drachmans out."

The name sounded familiar. Then Al remembered. It was the old abandoned mine town where they found Scar, along with Dr. Marcoh and Mei, the Xing Princess. He also remembered there were a lot of underground tunnels; some of them even crossed the border into Drachma. Al knew what Lin had in mind.

"It's tempting," he said. "But we have no idea where they are in Drachma."

"But I can sense homunculi. When I first set foot on Amestris soil I could sense them, though at the time I had no idea what it was and there were a lot more of them with Father's presence being incredibly strong."

"The Emperor of Xing shouldn't be wandering around alone. No, I don't think that's a good idea. You have your wife, your children a whole country..."

"I owe this to Ed," Lin insisted. "There are things I talked him into doing during the war and if it wasn't for me and Mustang this wouldn't have happened."

Al shook his head, though noting to himself to find out what Lin and Edward did during the war. But those details would have to wait. "We all make mistakes but we don't have to fix them by sacrificing ourselves or doing it alone."

"But..."

"Look what happened with my brother and me. We were two dumb kids playing with fire and we got burned. We tried to fix our mistake and Ed decided, _on his own_, how to do it. He blamed himself and he still does. He just won't let it go. We're close but it's not like it used to be because of it. I am not going to let that happen again. He thinks he has to fix this himself and now you think you can make amends by going in alone... no," Al said shaking his head again. "It ends now."

"Do you really think negotiations will work with two homunculi?"

"No. I'm not that naive."

"Then how do we do it?"

Al sighed. "I don't know," he finally admitted. "But if you feel you owe Ed something then promise that you'll back _me_ up."

"Back you up on what?"

"That you will not question _my_ decisions or actions."

"I feel like I'm talking to a stranger and not Alphonse Elric. I didn't know you could be so scary," Lin joked. "You would have made an excellent officer like your brother."

Al actually smirked. "After dealing with Edward and eight kids you learn to stand up for yourself and not let them walk all over you."

Lin chuckled but quickly fell into guilty silence.

"Don't worry," Al said. "You will get your chance to make it up to Ed. We all will."

"General Elric!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the female voice. General Armstrong and Brigadier General Miles were walking hurriedly towards Edward. Both looked anxious; nervous more like it but they were trying hard not to show it. It was obvious they had news and both seemed reluctant to share but knew it was their duty to do so.

"Oh, no," Al breathed and headed over to the gathering group.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Lin said as he followed after Al.

"What's going on?" Al and Lin heard Edward ask once they were close enough.

"Russell Tringum has made contact with troops in Razkuul," General Armstrong said.

Al and Lin looked sharply at each other. They weren't the only ones who knew of the convenience of the abandoned town. Al looked back at Edward and saw a spark light up within his eyes.

"And what are his demands?"

Al swallowed; afraid to hear the words he knew were coming. General Armstrong looked at him then back at Edward before continuing. "He wants us to clear out and for you to meet him there so you can talk. Alone."

"Is that all he said?" Edward pressed.

Armstrong hesitated before continuing. "He just said you _must_ be alone."

Everyone understood the full meaning behind the orders.

"Fine," Edward said. "Pull out all your troops, General. I'm leaving now."

"Ed, wait, don't…"

"Al, we all know what he'll do if I don't go alone." Before anyone else could argue with him - or stop him - he turned and stalked away. There really was no point in trying to stop him. He was determined and they all knew it. He paused several feet away and turned back. "Don't follow me," he ordered then continued on alone.

This was exactly what Al was trying to prevent. But for some reason he couldn't move or speak. Some unknown force rooted him to the spot. A vision of Edward cutting his hair, wearing a blue uniform, the fear of not knowing if he'd see his brother again… _No! This will not happen again! This is why I'm here!_

When Edward was out of earshot Al turned to Lin and Havoc. "We're following whether he likes it or not."

"We can provide a small support unit," Armstrong offered.

"No," Al refused. "Just the three of us so we can follow discreetly."

"We'll stay within calling range then."

Al nodded in agreement. "Let's get ready," he said leading Lin and Havoc away.

"He knows we'll follow," Havoc hissed in Al's ear.

"I know but there's nothing he can do about it."


	18. Chapter 18

Before Edward left Briggs he made sure nobody would be able to follow him… at least for a while.

"Figures," Al sighed as he looked down the long line of military vehicles disabled by Edward's handicraft. Mechanics were already hard at work changing tires nearby. "He knows he's walking into a trap and yet he still goes! Then he does this!"

"The team from Razkuul is still outside the town limits," Brigadier General Miles said. "It'll take time getting everything operational in here before we can send out any support troops if things get hairy. I'll give them orders that they'll be under General Havocs command if you need them."

"Okay," Al said finally conceding to the offer of more support from Briggs. Miles left the garage and Al stepped over to the closest jeep, kneeled near the front end and clapped. Placing his hands over it he repaired the first tire with a flash of blue light.

"You fix, I'll fill them up," Havoc said leaving to retrieve a portable air compressor.

After Al repaired the other three tires he opened the hood and looked inside. Everything looked alright. It looked like Edward didn't have much time to do much else but blow out the tires on everything in the garage. Or so he thought as he sniffed leaning down further.

"Hey, Al," Havoc said, kneeling near a rear tire. "The gas tank is leaking."

"I thought I smelled something," he grumbled as he dropped the hood with a loud thud.

"We should push the jeep out of the garage before starting the engine," Havoc commented as he got up and continued putting air in the other tires. "I don't get it, how did he have time to do all this?"

Al looked down at the ground. It bore the signs of being shifted and manipulated with alchemy. "It looks like he used the floor, probably created a bunch of spikes to puncture the tires and gas tanks." He shook his head trying not to lose his temper as he fixed the gas tank.

When Al and Havoc were done refilling with air and gas, they did a final inspection and loaded everything they were taking with them into the jeep. Just as they had the jeep in neutral to push out of the garage Lin rushed up to them looking extremely perplexed.

"We have a problem, Al."

"I know."

"No, this is serious. Ed took something from my room."

"What did he take?"

Lin looked scared of Al now. But Havoc knew what it was. "You brought those things along?" He asked angrily.

"I always carry them for myself," Lin explained. "I didn't think Ed would even think about them. He must have taken them sometime over the last three days..."

"Will you please tell me what he took?" Al asked exasperated.

"They're performance enhancers," Lin said. "They're in pill form. It boosts your energy but it has some side affects..."

"I think I know the rest," Al groaned knowing quite a bit regarding certain Xing medicinal products from studying their alchemy over the years. "Do you think he'll take them?"

"He's desperate," Havoc said. "He'll probably let himself be captured and taken to wherever Elysia and Richard are. Then he'll take the pills to get them all out."

"That fool!" Al cried out punching the jeep and wishing he hadn't. Shaking his hand he added, "We have to hurry. Come and help push, Lin."

"So can I tell Ed that we only came after him because he destroyed military property?" Havoc asked with a smirk. "We'll tell him he's under arrest. That'll really throw him off."

Al couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. Leave it to Havoc to lighten the mood of the situation.

**

* * *

  
**

He didn't need to be told where to meet. Telling him to come to Razkuul was one clue. Al collapsing in the train and asking about his body pulled from the Gate was another. The ruins of the abandoned building were all too familiar. The man standing next to them was too.

"Where's Elysia and Richard?" Edward asked getting straight to the point.

"Is that anyway to greet an old comrade?" Russell asked with a smirk.

"It's how I greet fucking lunatic kidnappers." He really wanted to punch Russell in the face but losing control would surely destroy what he had in mind.

"I can see the years haven't improved your vocabulary. So what's up with the gloves? I haven't seen you wear those since Xenotine."

"Never mind the gloves. Where are they?"

"Did you really think I was going to bring them all the way back here?"

"So you did take them into Drachma."

"Obviously. You brought this upon yourself, Ed. I knew all you were capable of was destroying people's lives." Russell said.

"Looks like you've contributed a bit yourself," Edward pointed out trying to swallow his temper that threatened to escape. He needed to stay calm so he could think clearly and stick to the plan. He wasn't going to let Russell push his buttons so easily.

"This is in return for what you did to me."

"I can't believe you won't get past that," Edward scoffed. "That's why you were never promoted beyond a Major, you thought you knew everything but you didn't know shit and you still don't."

"Coming from the person who had no clue two homunculi were still in existence."

"No wonder you're such good friends with the Drachmans," Edward said with a laugh, ignoring that touchy subject. "It was probably the only way they let you into their country; all this one sided bull shit, putting the blame of your incompetence on someone else, instead of taking responsibility for yourself. You were always a second rate alchemist. That's why you used my name in Xenotine. You were only able to ride on the coattails of others with no real ability of your own. No wonder Erika refused you." He knew he was pushing it with that last comment but then Russell deserved it. It was obvious he didn't take too kindly to the mocking words as his face reddened as he tried to maintain some control over his temper.

"Think what you want," Russell finally managed to spit out. "It won't matter. Amestris and Xing will be destroyed and Drachma will take control of the two countries. Everything you worked for will be destroyed and I will have the satisfaction of knowing I had a hand in it." He paused and composed himself. He looked a little fearful that he said more than he should have. "But I will be generous," he said, his tone smoothed over and calm. "Your wife and son will be returned, safe and sound under one condition."

"And what's that?"

"It's simple. You come with me."

"And then you'll just let them go?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Of course."

Edward knew it was a trap but that didn't matter. It wasn't likely he'd be able to do much else. His best bet was to be taken where Elysia and Richard were then figure things out from there. "Alright, I'll go."

Russell laughed. "You haven't changed. Always willing to sacrifice yourself; putting yourself in harms way to be the hero."

"Just shut up and let's go."

"Before we do I need you to do something first."

"What's that?"

"Remove your arm."

Edward suspected this might come up but it still made him pause.

Russell scoffed in disbelief. "Are you actually rethinking this? Are you actually more concerned with yourself at this moment?"

Edward's eyes narrowed. "No!"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing," Edward said raising his left hand like he was ready to unbutton his shirt to easily disengage his arm. But instead of reaching for the buttons he held his hand out and snapped his fingers. It wasn't hard to borrow one of Mustang's gloves from his desk before he left Central. He'd seen the older man use the ignition cloth plenty of times over the years to understand how it worked. But there was no way in hell he'd give Mustang any credit for using his technique. A flash of blue and red flame whipped out and enveloped the top half of Russell's body.

The fire burned and licked, eating away his shirt. When it finally died out what remained was a black, hardened shell over Russell's body and he began to laugh.

"That would have been a useful trick if it wasn't so obvious."

"It's useful that it tells me which homunculus you are," Edward said still holding his hand out and snapped again.

"This is pointless," Greed laughed over the roar of the flames, not letting his shield drop. "Why bother to waste your energy?"

"I have my reasons," Edward said clapping his hands together and dropping to the ground. A flare of blue light skipped across the ground. It circled around Greed's ankles. The dirt began to shift and turn, sucking him down to his knees. The ground hardened and he was trapped. Then the shield dropped.

"This is pointless as well, Ed," he said sounding amused.

"Am I talking to Russell now?" Edward asked.

"You're so smart, you figure it out," he mocked as he clapped his hands together but Edward was faster, snapping his fingers once more. Russell barely had time to switch with Greed to form the shield to protect their body from the flames.

"I can do this all day," Edward called out as the fire fizzled out. "You can either use alchemy or create the shield to defend yourself. You can't do both at the same time."

Despite the shield covering his face, giving him the same featureless stare whether he was angry or not, Edward knew he had officially pissed off the homunculus.

"My brother thought I was just rushing into things," Edward said clapping his hands together and placing them on the ground again. For three days he endured everyone and their pitying looks, tip toeing around him, thinking he was too depressed and helpless to do anything but mope. They were all wrong. "He underestimated me as did Russell," he added as two stone pillars shot up from the ground on either side of Greed and formed around his wrists, further trapping him in place. "Al didn't think I had a plan but I do. Russell didn't know that I fought Greed before and that I know how to get past the shield."

"I don't remember ever fighting you," Greed seethed.

"It was a long time ago," Edward said with shrug as if it didn't really matter. He stood up and started walking towards Greed. "I was only yay high," he continued holding his hand out hip high and smirked. He had no qualms poking fun at his shorter teenage self now that he stood about six feet. "Russell can probably perform alchemy now without a circle, right? He opened the Gate."

"What of it?" Greed said struggling against his bonds.

"He was careless. I told you he underestimated me," Edward said shaking his head, disappointed as he came closer, almost nose to nose with Greed, looking him in the eye. "I wondered if Al and Kimbley were connected in some way. You see, Al and I were when he was in the Gate. I bet Russell didn't know that either," he smirked then went on. "When Al collapsed on the way over here, he said it felt like something was torn from him. I knew immediately Kimbley was pulled from the Gate. So now I've got you both trapped. Russell can't use his hands to get out and to protect himself from being flambéed he hides behind you clueless that I know your weakness."

"The hell you do!" Greed spat.

To prove his point, Edward leaned back as he clapped his hands together and punched Greed in the face. The black shield crumbled away leaving a hole of gaping flesh exposed on his left cheek. He stared at Edward, shaking with fury and a bit of fear.

"So," Edward said clapping his hands again. "We'll just keep doing this until your Philosopher's Stone is worn out and you can't use the shield anymore, weakening you. Then you'll lead me to Elysia and Richard."

He heard clapping and someone say behind him, "What an excellent display of alchemy. I'm truly impressed. I guess I shouldn't have expected less from an Amestrian General."

"I was wondering when you'd join the party," Edward said turning around. He watched as Kimbley strode towards him casually.

"Better late than never," the Crimson Alchemist grinned wickedly putting his hands together.


	19. Chapter 19

Edward barely had time to duck behind Greed and weaken his shield at the same time as Kimbley's blast hit the other homunculus full force.

"Kimbley! You idiot!" Greed yelled as he began to regenerate. "He knows how to get past the shield!"

Edward laughed. "Hey, Greed, tell me who Russell is blaming now for getting the two of you trapped. He can scratch one person off his list. Grumman may have been in the Fuhrer's confidence but that doesn't mean Mustang knew everything. I can give him one name to add to the list." He peaked around Greed and saw Kimbley walking around. Reaching around behind him he grabbed the handgun he had tucked in his waist band. He fired off two rounds, hitting Kimbley in the chest with both shots, and then stood up.

"He can add himself," he continued coming around to Greed's side, still keeping an eye on Kimbley lying on the ground. "Maybe he'll finally accept the fact he's not as smart as he thinks he is. I should be insulted. I think I deserve more effort on your part than this," he mocked than leaned closer, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You have no idea what I'm truly capable of. I'll admit it was a shock when I found out two homunculi still existed and discovering he took Elysia and Richard. He probably thought I'd do anything to get them back." Edward turned and fired more shots at Kimbley before the other homunculus fully recovered then twisted back to face Greed who glared at him. "He was right. But seriously coming at me when three of you have been out of commission for twenty years; another is a military reject. I'm a General in the fucking military," he continued disgusted, though technically he wasn't one anymore but they didn't know that. "I oversee, coordinate and participate in all the joint training exercises between the five main headquarters. I train alchemists as Special Operatives. Did you really think I didn't have plans of my own?!" He pressed the barrel of the gun to Greed's temple. "Each bullet has a transmutation circle on it designed to penetrate your shield. Now, you can either tell me where Elysia and Richard are or we can do this the hard way."

"Go head and sh...!" The gun went off spraying bits of Greed's head everywhere but just as quickly began to pull back into place.

Edward sensed movement behind him. He turned and fired off more shots at Kimbley but missed. Kimbley, fully generated now rolled away and clapped his hands together then placed them on the ground. Edward scrambled back behind Greed and clapped his hands too. Punching Greed in the back he ducked down feeling the heat of another explosion from Kimbley. He clapped his hands again but this time placed them on the ground. The flare of blue alchemical energy skipped over the ground and stone hands made a grab for Kimbley's ankles but he jumped out of the way in time.

"Maybe I'll let Kimbley do the dirty work for me," Edward chuckled.

"Envy!" Greed shouted struggling, the stone pillars beginning to crack. "Stop that crazy psycho! He's going to kill me in the process of getting this shithead!"

"We don't need either of you anymore," Kimbley said. "So if I have to go through you to get to him then that's what we'll do."

"You traitor!" Greed yelled angrily struggling to get free and Kimbley just laughed. "That wasn't part of the plan! We were supposed to bring him back alive!"

"We don't need him," Kimbley sneered. "We have all the sacrifices we need. I'm not going to be as nice as he was to me." An explosion followed, washing over Greed, the stone shackles holding him place beginning to disintegrate.

"I should have killed your ass instead of leaving you in the Gate," Edward said reaching around and snapping his fingers, a column of fire racing out towards Kimbley who answered with another fire storm of his own. Edward ducked back behind Greed again. When it was clear he came around from under the homunculus' left arm and fired two more shots at Kimbley, missing again.

"I'm going to enjoy making you regret that mistake. After I kill you I'm going to return and kill your wife and son," Kimbley said placing his hands on the ground. Stone spikes began to erupt around Edward's feet forcing him to jump away from using Greed for cover.

Kimbley clapped his hands and the stone hands that once made a grab for him were reaching for Edward, who rolled away in time and fired off a few more shots at Kimbley, one hitting him in the arm. Edward heard stone breaking apart and looked at Greed in time to see that he was free. When Edward saw the homunculus pause for a second then bring his hands together he aimed and fired, knowing Russell was emerging to use alchemy. Russell fell back a gaping wound in his chest that quickly began to close up. The momentary distraction was enough for Kimbley, who sent another explosion Edward's way. He barely had time to put a wall in place to take the force but it wasn't enough. The wall burst and sent him flying backwards. He shook his head, stunned by the blast and picked himself up. The handgun had been torn from his grip and when he didn't see it within his general vicinity he snapped his fingers at Kimbley who hit the dirt, Edward's flame overshooting him.

"I want him alive!" Russell shouted when fully recovered and tried to trap Kimbley using the same trick Edward used on him but the Crimson Alchemist countered destroying the stone pillars.

"Ha!" Edward scoffed, snapping his fingers again but Russell switched with Greed and formed the shield to protect himself from the fiery flame. "Like I said; second rate! You're just a pale imitator of a great alchemist!"

"Shut up!" Russell cried as Greed's shield dropped but he was hit with an attack by Kimbley.

"You stay out of my way!" Kimbley yelled and sent another blast towards Edward who returned the attack with a snap of his fingers. It was like a bomb going off. The concussion threw both men backwards, scorched by the impact of the blasts when they hit. Windows from surrounding buildings were shattered. Glass and bits of debris rained down on Edward and Kimbley where they lay, the area around them covered in a thin cloud of smoke.

Edward blinked and tried to clear the ringing in his ears. As it faded he thought he heard gun shots. His eyes snapped open and he got up, ignoring the spinning sensation and looked around. Kimbley was several yards away, frozen in place, his hands in the air. Then Edward heard orders being shouted out.

"I said don't move, Kimbley!"

That voice was familiar. He looked up to the rooftops and saw Havoc with a sniper rifle aimed at Kimbley. Lin was next to him looking down the barrel of a rifle too and Al was there as well.

Edward expected they would follow; just not as quickly as they did. He didn't want Al in the middle of all this. Before he could say anything, Kimbley began to laugh. "I'm so glad you're here too," he said looking up at Al. "I hope you enjoyed the use of your body at my expense."

"You leave him out of this, Kimbley!" Edward snapped his fingers, sending a flame of fire towards the homunculus but it wasn't enough.

Al stared in shock, watching the flame roar towards Kimbley then fizzle out. "When did he learn to do that…?" He began then dismissed the question as he quickly pulled himself back into reality but it was too late. Kimbley sent a blast towards the building they were atop. It began to shake and the stone began to crack. Havoc, Lin and Al lost their balance and fell. As he crashed into the roof, Al clapped his hands together and stabilized the building before it began to crumble. Quickly getting back to his feet, he looked over the edge to see Kimbley running away and Edward following, yelling back towards him, "Get the fuck out of here, Al!" There were signs that Edward helped to keep the building from collapsing as well.

"Edward!" Al cried out angrily watching Kimbley send another blast towards Edward who blocked it with a wall that sprouted out of the ground. He clapped his hands and set them along the side of the building, creating stairs that led to the bottom. He didn't wait for Havoc or Lin as he went after his brother.

Kimbley ran through the ruins of the collapsed building that he and Edward once fought in. Edward was close behind him.

Suddenly Russell jumped in his path and hit him in the stomach with a steel bar. Edward fell backwards, winded. Ignoring the pain he managed to kick Russell off sending him through some rotted wood beams. They cracked and splintered, falling away and then he disappeared down a hole, crashing down through more building debris. When he hit the bottom he did so with a sickening thud as he was impaled on a thin pole that was sticking up.

"Fuck!" Russell cried out in pain. He looked up and saw Edward jump down after him, skipping from beam to beam, some cracking beneath him as he jumped in time before he fell through. Russell looked around frantically; his vision was starting to fade and saw Kimbley run into a tunnel entrance. He forced himself to concentrate and clapped his hands together; reaching back he barely managed to touch the pole with his fingertips. It melted away and he rolled over in time as Edward's feet smashed where his head was. Stumbling towards the tunnel entrance he pulled the pole out, biting down on his tongue to keep from crying out and threw it at Edward who ducked, avoiding it. Once through the entrance he paused long enough to seal it. He knew it wouldn't hold Edward back for long but it was just enough for him to get as far away as he could to give him time to heal.

"Kimbley! Wait!" Russell panted, his voice echoing through the dark, twisting underground maze as he ran after the other homunculus. He clutched his stomach as it slowly healed, leaving a trail of blood behind him. He heard rocks crumbling and knew Edward had gotten through and wouldn't be too far behind him.

"I'm not about to stick around and face two alchemist," he heard Kimbley call back. "We've taken too many hits."

"So we're just going to let him follow."

"He can certainly try."

Russell skidded to a stop before he ran into Kimbley. "If he can miraculously survive this, it won't matter. His wife and son will already be dead."

The thin sound of the clap bounced off the tunnel walls and the earth began to shake, showering them with dirt as the two homunculi ran for the safety of Drachma.


	20. Chapter 20

Adrenaline still coursed through him but with it reality began to set in. Edward tried to choke down the panic that threatened to distract him as he followed Russell down through the remains of the building. He had to stay close to Kimbley and Russell. If he let them get away... no, he didn't want to think about that. Letting them get away was not an option. He wouldn't let them beat him or hurt Elysia and Richard anymore.

He was angry with himself. He was overconfident and he miscalculated. He figured with the homunculi loose they'd find a way to create Philosopher's Stones for themselves. He had planned for that scenario. He hoped to wear out their stones. He knew it wouldn't be a problem; that it'd be easy to trap Russell but Kimbley... he underestimated the man... or rather, the homunculus. But he didn't know who was hosting which homunculus before he came to Razkuul. Kimbley and Envy together was going to be a hard combination to beat. Kimbley had more reason to want revenge over Russell's pitiful excuse. Kimbley was dangerous. The Crimson Alchemist liked destruction and wouldn't care who got in the way - or hurt - in order to get to kill the person that imprisoned him. He would also be even more unstable then he already was before he was trapped within the Gate. Twenty years was a long time.

Envy would be pissed off too for being trapped for so long; the years of starting civil wars within Amestris to form the transmutation circle that never got activated and an immortal army that never saw the light of day... Envy wasn't one to let these failures pass. It would be a sore spot with the homunculus. Having Kimbley and Envy together was a dangerous mix.

Edward knew he couldn't give up. He had to keep going. He pushed himself on though he was tired from using the flame alchemy. He'd seen it done plenty of times. Mustang didn't get to use his favorite trick much and liked to show off when he could; which was usually when Edward needed a light when they managed to escape for fresh air during some formal state function. He knew the theory behind it - more so once he had Mustang's spare gloves and was able to study the circle up close - but had never tried it before. He hadn't realized how much energy it took to control the intensity of the flame. He wasn't too worried about that when he first came up with the plan. He remembered Al's account of Mustang destroying the homunculus Lust and had hoped for similar results; to weaken Russell enough to get him to reveal where they were holding Elysia and Richard. To find that out he would have to keep up with the two homunculi now.

He broke through Russell's barrier easily. He was lucky he had weakened the homunculus enough that he was unable to produce much to block him. The tunnel was dimly lit by small lanterns hung at intervals on support beams. He knew he was walking into a trap but he did so with that knowledge. He had been prepared for it. If it would somehow lead him to Elysia and Richard so be it. He'd managed to get out of sticky situations before and he could do it again.

Though one thing did worry him; if this tunnel came out into Drachma… he'd have to do some quick thinking if he came face to face with Drachman troops. But when Russell's shadowy form disappeared around a bend he tossed the thought aside to worry about later.

Several yards down the tunnel, not far from the bend, he felt the ground begin to shake. He knew he was close; he could hear panting and Russell's feet scraping along the ground. A little earth shaking wasn't going to stop him when he was so close. But it got worse and the sound of falling rock echoed down towards him. He knew he shouldn't go any further but he couldn't leave Elysia and Richard to the mercy of two homunculi any longer. Dirt and rock began to shower on him but he still kept going, stumbling along the way, until larger bits of earth began to fall around him, forcing him to stop. He clapped his hands and tried to shore up the tunnel but a rock came loose hitting him on the arm hard before he could use alchemy. He barely managed to provide some protection as the tunnel caved in around him and everything went black.

**

* * *

  
**

Al had seen his brother fight before but not with the fury and almost mindless, recklessness with no regard to his own safety or with such an intent to kill. He didn't know why it scared him. It shouldn't have been a shock - considering Edward was fighting two homunculi - but it was. He was so very different since the war. Al knew it had changed Edward but something about it - even after all these years - really struck him to the core that no matter how close they were there was still so much he didn't know about his brother and now, there was Edward charging after Kimbley... if he didn't hurry he'd never have the chance to understand. If he didn't stop Edward, there was also the very real possibility he would no longer have a brother.

He had to stop Edward. The way he was rushing off wasn't going to help Elysia and Richard either. _Why doesn't he get it? _Al thought angrily as he ran along._ Why does he keep doing this to me? Running off like he's the only one who can fix this!_

"Is he on those pills you were talking about?" Al asked as he entered the remains of the collapsed building they saw Edward run into as he chased Kimbley and stopped.

"No," Lin and Havoc answered together, both sounding relieved, as they skidded to a stop before running into Al.

"He doesn't react very well to them," Havoc continued. "This is actually normal for him."

Al looked around and didn't see anyone but could clearly hear them; the splintering of wood and loose stone crumbling. He hurried over to the gaping hole in the middle of the building. It made Al think of a giant's mouth, opened, revealing long, dagger like teeth, waiting to devour whoever got too close. He looked down and saw Edward disappear through a tunnel entrance several levels below them; swallowed up by the giant.

"Shit," Havoc breathed, panting slightly after the mad dash to catch up with Edward. "I know he's fast but how did he get down there without killing himself. It doesn't even look like he used alchemy."

"He didn't," Al said tiredly. "He probably jumped down without thinking. There's no choice but to follow after him."

"I'm too old to be monkeying around through a jungle gym of death," Havoc said looking at Al like he was crazy. His body hadn't slowed too much over the years but going after Edward through a twisted, condemned building was more than he could handle.

Al gave him a teasing smile. "Do you really think I'd make you climb?"

"Lately you've been acting a lot like Ed so yes, I did, in fact."

"Humph," Al grunted as he put his hands together. "I'd hope that I was being a little more level headed than that idiot..."

A rumble shook the ground and they grabbed onto something to keep from falling over. A cloud of dust spewed from the tunnel entrance Edward had gone down.

"Hurry," Al said urgently as he restructured the beams of wood and bent steel and iron building materials into a sturdy flight of stairs. He was already halfway down before his transmutation was finished. They quickly descended down to the lower level into a cloud of choking dirt. Covering their mouths and noses with their arms didn't help much to keep from breathing in the fouled air.

Al was the first to step into the tunnel. He wasn't afraid of it collapsing on him but of what he would see. But he didn't have to worry about that. It was too dark to see anything. "Jean, do you have a light?"

Havoc reached into his pocket, pulled out his lighter and handed it to Al who ignited it. The dust was taking its time to settle and the light didn't help much. It was too quiet once the ground stopped shaking and settled down; the only sound came from Al's shoes crunching over the ground as he stepped carefully into the tunnel. Then through the dust and dim light he saw his way was blocked and his heart nearly burst through his chest.

"Edward!" He sobbed running towards the wall of fallen rock and wood support beams. "Edward!" He called out again, straining to hear an answer, hoping his brother wasn't too far under the mass of earth.

"Take this," he said handing the lighter to Lin and clapped his hands together. He would have to move a little at a time. He had no idea where Edward was and didn't want to crush his brother as he repaired the tunnel, moving rock back into place. But he had to move quickly. Edward would be trapped with little air for him to breathe if he had survived. It wouldn't take long for him to suffocate.

Fear for his brother drove him into a frenzied impatience as he pushed himself to hurry. But it was slow going and the more time that passed without any sign of Edward he grew frustrated, angry and even more fearful.

"Al," Havoc said, his quavering voice reflecting Al's hurried panic motions. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Just keep the light pointed this way and stay out of my way," Al grunted trying to keep his voice steady.


	21. Chapter 21

"Wait, slow down," Russell complained.

Keeping up with Kimbley's brisk pace was too much. They only had a couple miles to go where they had a jeep hidden. He knew they shouldn't stop but he was exhausted. There wasn't much left of his stone and Greed was unusually quiet, something he took as a bad sign. If they had stuck around any longer for Edward to do any more damage it was likely they wouldn't have survived. But he was too impatient to wait for a stronger stone; his desire for revenge clouded his thinking. He wished now that he had waited for a stronger one. But that wasn't the only thing he wished for.

"Slow down for what?" Kimbley asked. "So Fullmetal's brother can track us with that Xing Emperor." Then he stopped, an excited gleam in his eye. "Oh, but wasn't that the greatest feeling!" He exclaimed turning to Russell who took the momentary pause as a sign to drop and rest.

"Not really," he grumbled. Why Kimbley thought that was great was beyond him. He thought it was a complete disaster. He wasn't expecting Edward to know how to get past Greed's best defense. He closed his eyes when he heard the Fullmetal Alchemist's words echo through his head. They stung and he hated that once again his rival came out on top. But for some reason he felt no anger or hate towards Edward. He felt nothing. The whole ordeal made him realize something... he was way over his head. He would never match Edward's skill as an alchemist. He accepted that fact with resignation. All his planning through the years was done following the incomplete notes of other alchemists. None of it came from his mind. It was also done at the urging of Grumman; the man that kept feeding his hatred which was quickly fading away, leaving him embarrassed, ashamed and guilt ridden. All it brought him was a near death experience and the company of a real lunatic at the cost of his brother.

Fletcher. Russell hung his head, disgusted with what he did. If he could do it all over again he never would have done that to his little brother. But what could he do now? What's done is done and he would have to live with the regret. He tried not to think about it. There was no going back now... or was there, he wondered. Was there a way out of this for him?

He stiffened and waited. There were no words of condemnation from Greed and he breathed a sigh of relief. His betraying thoughts would almost guarantee he'd no longer have control of his body. Greed had shut down to preserve what strength he still had. He was grateful for this small convenience.

"What a fight!" Kimbley went on, startling Russell from his thoughts. He looked up to see Kimbley all fired up. "I could see it in his eyes," the Crimson Alchemist went on. "He really wanted to kill me this time. There's nothing better than an enemy who wants to kill you just as badly as you want to kill him. Fullmetal certainly didn't disappoint... but you did," he added looking disdainfully at Russell. "If he had killed me he would have caught you again and you'd be leading him back to his wife and kid."

Kimbley shook his head in disgust. "You have no idea how to put these homunculus powers to work do you? But then, according to Envy, Greed was always one to avoid a fight if he could. I guess Greed suites you. You want it all but in order to get it you want someone else to do the dirty work for you."

"Shut up," Russell said with no emotion in his voice as he got up and started walking.

"Shut up. Not a very clever comeback." Kimbley teased as Russell walked by him.

"I thought you were worried about them following. Let's go."

"I am but I wouldn't mind facing Fullmetal again," Kimbley said with a crazed, wild look. "I really do hope he gets out of that alive. We have unfinished business."

"I don't see how you think that was fun. I'm the one that got the worse of it. This part of the plan was a disaster."

"Yes, it was. I don't know how you thought it'd be any different considering it was your idea."

"I should have left you behind. I never should have let you come along."

"Well, we've learned something. Fullmetal wasn't content to rest on his laurels. He's picked up a few tricks through the years. We should prepare for the eventuality of him catching up with us."

"Do you think he really survived that?" Russell asked nervously.

Kimbley looked eager and hungry. "Now that I think about it, I do. It will take more than a collapsed tunnel to kill him. It's the one thing he and I have in common. We're not easy to take down. At least, not without a good fight."

Russell found himself hoping Kimbley was right; that Edward had survived. Then perhaps the Fullmetal Alchemist could help rid him of the other psychotic homunculus.

* * *

Al thought at any moment he should come upon Edward. They were far enough down the tunnel where he figured his brother should be. He wouldn't think the worse just because there was no sign of Edward yet. Then he heard something.

It was faint but after moving more rock he heard something distinct. Someone was calling his name.

"Ed!"

"Al!" Edward called back relieved. Right before the tunnel collapsed he only had time to harden the rock around him, leaving him with just enough room to sit and unable to do much else. He couldn't see and he lost all sense of direction. He didn't dare create any light using the flame alchemy for fear of using up what oxygen he had in the cramped space. His best bet was to sit tight, hoping Al would be looking for him.

He heard the shifting of rock. A faint glow lit up his face and he was hit with a rush of fresh air. Then gold eyes met gold eyes. Strong, gentle hands quickly grabbed hold of him and helped him out.

As soon as Edward was free Al nearly knocked him back into the hole as he was enveloped in a tight bear hug. Then Al pulled away to look Edward over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Edward said with a slight nod and a little smirk.

"I was so scared," Al said getting choked up and grabbed hold of his brother again.

"I'm sorry," Edward said sounding guilty as he patted him on the back.

"You should be," Al cried out angrily letting Edward go and pushing him back against the collapsed rock of the tunnel. "I thought you grew out of being a reckless teenager!"

"I told you not to follow. I had everything under control." Edward argued.

"Do you call getting trapped beneath all that," Al said pointing at the blocked tunnel behind Edward, "under control?"

"Look, if you hadn't followed me I would have found a way - ow!" Edward clutched his nose and stayed low, not wanting to get hit by Al again. "What the fuck was that for?"

"For worrying me and being a stubborn fool!"

"Fuck, Al," Edward said gingerly wiping blood away. "I think you broke my nose."

"Good."

Edward sat down to nurse his sore nose and Al walked away, then came back, frustrated and upset. "Why do you always insist on running off? Why do you think you have to do everything by yourself?"

"I didn't want to involve anyone else. It's bad enough Elysia and Richard are." Edward said in his defense. Then dropping his voice, he added, "I don't want to end up losing anyone else."

"And I don't want to lose you, Brother," Al said kneeling in front of Edward. "Please, let us help."

Edward didn't say anything and looked away. He seemed reluctant but on the verge of finally willing to accept help.

"I'm sorry about your nose," Al said using the apology as a peace offering. He smiled when he saw a break in Edward's resolve. He dropped beside his brother. "So are you going to finally let us help?"

"I guess," Edward finally grunted.

"Don't sound so disappointed," someone said.

Edward looked up, noticing Lin and Havoc for the first time. Both men had thought it best to stay out of the middle of a family disagreement until Havoc deemed it safe to announce their presence.

"Actually, I'm not," Edward said as he narrowed in on the Xing Emperor. "I'm actually glad you're here now. You can track those bastards for me."

"Before we start worrying about that, I think you need to rest..."

"If you want to help so bad then you'll at least do what I say," Edward interrupted Al as he stood up. "We don't have time to rest."

"Ed, Al is right," Havoc intervened. "You should rest first then we'll figure out what our next step will be."

"I'm fine," Edward said petulantly. "I don't need rest and I'll tell you what our next step is. It's for me and Al to fix this tunnel and then Lin will lead us to those two homunculi."

"I believe you resigned," Havoc pointed out, "so I don't think you have the authority to boss people around anymore."

"I'm the Emperor of an entire country, so I should really be bossing you around," Lin added with a smirk.

"And I'm your little brother so it's in the job description to defy the oldest," Al said holding back a smile.

"This is not a joke," Edward griped, trying not to lose his temper, as he glared angrily at all three men.

"You're right, it isn't. But think about it," Havoc insisted. "You don't know where Kimbley or Russell are going or who will be backing them up. If they're working with the Drachmans there could be a whole troop waiting and then what?"

"He's right," Lin said. "I can sense homunculi, not Drachmans."

Al got up and dusted himself off. "How about a compromise? I'll work on the tunnel for a bit and you rest. Then you take over."

Edward thought it over for a second then agreed with a nod of his head.

"I think that's the longest you've ever taken to think about something," Havoc joked.

"Shut up," Edward said shooting him a withering glare.

Al clapped his hands together and got back to work, shaking his head. "Sometimes, I just don't know what to do with you, Edward," he sighed. But he did.

Edward wasn't the only one who could make his own plans.


	22. Chapter 22

"Just hold still, Ed!"

"It's fine. You got the bleeding to stop what more do you want?"

"I want to see if it really is broken. I can help it to start healing faster."

"No, leave it," Edward said pulling away. "Let's get this tunnel finished we're almost done. That's what you should be wasting your energy on, not my nose."

Al sighed as he dropped his hands and Edward stood up. He clapped his hands and cleared out another mass of rock and dirt, splinters from a wood support beam refitting together like a puzzle. Al watched nervously as his brother continued working, hoping he had the nerve to do what he was about to do.

"We got everything you wanted, Al," Havoc said out of breath, dropping several packs at his feet. Lin came up behind him following his lead.

"Thank you, Jean. Did you complete the survey?"

"Yeah, that bend Edward was talking about, I found it on the map," he said digging out a folded, battered piece of parchment from one of the packs. Standing up he opened it and pointed out the spot to Al. "It goes due north, right into Drachma."

Al sighed again. "I guess we shouldn't be surprised by that." Then dropping his voice so Edward wouldn't here, he asked, "What about the troop outside of Razkuul?"

"I radioed them and they're on their way," Havoc answered just as quietly. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Al? It won't be pretty."

"I know and I'm prepared for that. I'm going to do this no matter what."

"Well, I'm glad it's you and not…"

"This is it!" Edward exclaimed behind them, interrupting Havoc.

Al turned to see the bend Edward was talking about. It was still in place with lanterns strung up on every other support beam, lighting the way to the unknown. Edward didn't hesitate to turn the corner and begin the trek through the underground tunnel that led to Drachma.

"Wait," Al said reaching out to stop his brother.

"Wait for what?" Edward asked exasperated.

"I think we need to make some contingency plans before we move ahead." He knew it sounded lame but he needed to stall Edward to keep him still for just a minute.

"We can talk about that along the way," Edward said pulling away.

"No, we need to do so now." Al insisted putting as much authority in his voice.

Edward turned back and sighed, irritably. "Alright, fine."

"Well, first off," Al said quietly. He could feel himself losing his nerve. He took a deep breath, braced himself and went on. "We're not too sure about this; just letting you walk into Drachma when you could be arrested."

"I really don't care about that."

"That's the problem, we think you should. Lin and Havoc agree with me that you shouldn't go alone."

"I already know that," Edward said, looking at Al like he lost his mind. "Isn't that why you're coming along?"

"We also agreed," Al continued ignoring him, "That perhaps you shouldn't go at all."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm going and you can't stop me." Then he turned away and headed down the bend in the tunnel.

There was a clap and a flash of blue light. The rumble of shifting rock shook the ground slightly. Al reached out and grabbed Edward by the arm, yanking his brother into a chamber he had just created off the side of the tunnel. Edward skidded in and stared at Al, clearly annoyed. "What the hell are you doing?!"

He tried to push by but Al pushed him hard against the far side of the chamber, his head hitting against the solid rock. He was stunned momentarily but not enough to realize Al had clapped again and stone hands reached out from behind Edward, grabbing hold of his arms before he could move out of the way. He struggled uselessly, the rock hardening, keeping his hands apart. His eyes, wide with shock, watched as Al walked out then came back with a lantern. Then he sealed them away from Lin and Havoc.

"Al!" Edward cried out. "What's wrong with you?! Why are you doing this?! Release me, now!" He was thinking the worst but he couldn't say it. He couldn't believe his brother would turn against him.

"Ed, now listen to me," Al said calmly, approaching him cautiously.

"No! You listen to me! Let me go! I've got to get Elysia and Richard! This is my fault and I have to fix it myself!"

Al grabbed his brother's head roughly and made Edward look him straight in the eye.

"Edward," Al said gruffly. "This is for your own good. I will not let you sacrifice yourself anymore."

"But, Al," Edward pleaded as panic began to set in. This was serious. Al meant to truly trap him here. "It was my fault from the very beginning...everything was..." he said weakly.

"No, it was both of us. I wish you could have realized that by now but you're too stubborn. You don't know what it was like to see how much the war changed you. I should have been there for you; I should have fought with you," he said with tears in his eyes. "It's too late to undo that mistake but it's not too late to do something now. This will be done my way, not yours so don't argue and let me do this for you. You've done so much already. It's time for me to do something for you in return."

Al released Edward and walked away. Once on the other side of the chamber he clapped his hands and pressed them against the rough stone wall. It melted away at his touch. When there was enough room he walked through.

"I didn't want this for you," Edward pleaded, trying anything that might convince Al to release him. "I wanted a peaceful life for you. You deserved it after being stuck in that armor. Don't do this. You don't know what you'll have to do... you don't want the regret or the guilt it could bring..."

"That's for me to decide," Al said turning back. "You didn't give me a choice how to get my body back and now you don't get a choice how to get Elysia and Richard back."

Edward watched his voice caught in his throat. He could see Lin and Havoc a few feet away from the opening. For the first time in his life he understood exactly what Al must have felt when he donned the blue military uniform and left for the war. The fear that he may never see his brother again... that he may never see his friends again. But it didn't have to be like this. If they would just let him go he could fix this whole mess…

His fear quickly grew to anger watching the three of them standing together, facing him. He couldn't believe they had agreed to trap him like this. It wasn't their responsibility to risk their lives for him; to risk their lives for his stupidity and past mistakes. It wasn't right. They shouldn't have involved themselves in the first place, he thought bitterly.

"We'll bring Elysia and Richard back to you," Al promised. "I swear, as your brother, to bring them back alive."

Edward finally found his voice.

"Don't you dare leave me in here!" He shouted out angrily. He didn't want promises. He wanted out. He couldn't let them go without him there to help protect them. "Two alchemists will be better than one!"

"True," Al agreed. "But I think we can manage."

"So you're just going to leave me in here with no food or water," Edward asked trying anything and everything he could to get out. Al answered by throwing two packs into his cell.

"Well, isn't that nice of you," Edward spat. "Too bad I can't reach it!" He emphasized by pulling against the binding rock that held him in place.

"I'll release your hands in a minute."

Edward's eyes narrowed. It was useless to keep trying with Al. He tried another tactic. "Havoc, talk him out of this. Get him to release me! That's an order!"

"Sorry, but you resigned your commission," the Brigadier General said, clearly uncomfortable with these turn of events but unwilling to defy Al for Edward's sake. "Technically I don't have to listen to you anymore."

"Don't look at me with that smirk, you bastard!" Then Edward switched to the other man he had been avoiding the last few days. "Lin! You owe me! Don't let him leave me here."

"You're right," Lin agreed easily. "I do owe you. I lied to you about Greed and I'm repaying that debt in my way. You don't make all the decisions on how it should be repaid."

"Edward," Al interrupted. "Behave and don't try to escape. You'll only hurt yourself. You wouldn't want Elysia to see you like that if you did?"

"That's not fair, Al," Edward said miserably, the guilt card played too well.

"We'll be back," Al said, then clapped his hands.

"Wait, you forgot something," Lin said stopping Al.

"Oh yeah." Al came back in and began to search Edward's pockets.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked nervously.

"Looking for something you took from Lin."

Edward shut his mouth tight, fuming. It didn't take long for Al to find what he was looking for. He tossed the pack of pills back to Lin then went back to the opening. He sealed it shut but for a small opening high enough for Edward to look out.

"Al!" Edward shouted one last time pulling against the stone pillars that then came loose. He ran to the other side, clapped, placed his hands against the wall and watched as the blue light of alchemically charged power fizzled out. He stared down in disbelief then through the opening at Al on the other side. He was holding up a small circle of iron that was glowing and began to fade.

"You can't use alchemy within twenty feet of this," Al explained as he placed it on the ground. "It's a neutralizing transmutation circle I developed combining Amestris and Xing alchemy. Once activated it renders alchemy useless."

"You're all assholes!" Edward yelled reaching through the opening trying to grab at someone but all three of his captors were well out of reach.

"Edward, calm down," Al said, trying to soothe his brother. "We'll be back."

Edward hit the wall hard with his automail hand. "I swear I'm going to beat the shit out of all three of you when you get back! So you better fucking return so I have the pleasure!"

Al, Havoc and Lin grabbed packs of their own. Disappearing around the bend they headed off.

"That went easier than I thought it would," Jean joked as they walked away, Edward's threats fading away as they continued along the dimly lit passage.

"I think I've lost my patience with him as I've gotten older," Al commented with a sigh. "He's so exhausting to deal with sometimes. I really hope he'll forgive me for this," he added, the full reality of trapping his brother starting to set in.

"He will, once he sees Elysia and Richard," Lin assured.


	23. Chapter 23

Elysia wasn't able to tell Richard very much about Edward at first. The echoes of screaming voices made it difficult to think about anything else. They huddled close together, trying to block out the horrible sounds but it was impossible. It was like listening to escaped souls that had been ripped out of their bodies and they were roaming around, confused and scared.

Elysia and Richard barely talked. They didn't eat much and it was impossible to sleep. The sounds went on and on, all day and night. There was a break every so often, when the echoing died down but it always picked up again. Elysia thought she would go mad if it continued any longer. She cried until she had nothing more in, her face streaked with dried tears.

She was angry with Edward again; angry that he was taking his sweet time coming to get them out of this nightmare. She looked over at Richard and cursed him for not being Edward then immediately felt bad for being so cruel. It wasn't Richard's fault they were in this situation. It wasn't his fault he looked so much like Edward; it was Edward's but it wasn't his fault they were there either. She started crying again feeling terrible for being upset with Edward for no reason. She was tired and scared. She wasn't thinking right and the echoing cries only made it worse.

Food was slid into their cell for them through a small opening at the bottom of the think door. Richard hesitated a second before finally giving in. Elysia could not be tempted to touch anything but she was not a growing teenager.

Looking at Richard always made her think of Edward and how much she missed him. She wasn't thinking when the words came out on impulse.

"You eat as much as Edward does."

Richard froze, a piece of bread held in mid air.

"I'm sorry," Elysia said, quickly apologizing. "I didn't mean to compare you to him but you do remind me so much of Edward," she added sheepishly.

"I guess it can't be helped," Richard said putting the piece of bread back on a plate. "It's not that I mind," he added quickly. "I just don't really know what to think about him. There's a lot I do know from what I read, like he has a younger brother named Alphonse and he's married, right?" Elysia nodded when he looked at her then continued. "But there's a lot I don't know such as how many kids does Alphonse have?"

Elysia smiled, grateful for the distraction of answering questions to avoid the constant echoes of pain which had diminished down to a whispering wind outside their cell. "Well, there's Little Ed, Trisha," Elysia began counting on her fingers, "Gloria, Little Al, Jessi, Sam and Sean, the twins, and Michael. Eight."

"Eight!" Richard exclaimed. "Wow, eight cousins," he whispered in awe a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "How about you? Will you have more?" He asked looking at Elysia then seemed to think twice about the question and turned away. "Sorry, that's too personal. You don't have to answer."

"No, it's okay," Elysia assured. "We will. We have a lot of years ahead of us so we're not in a rush."

"So do you think he had deeper feelings for my mom? I mean not now but back when they first met." Richard blurted out then blushed. "I'm sorry. Don't answer that. I shouldn't have asked."

Elysia couldn't help but smile over his embarrassment and because it was something she had often wondered about. "I think so. Edward doesn't act like he did or that he remembers much. But he was ambushed by Drachmans in North City during the war. He said he sustained a pretty severe concussion from it. I think he may have forgotten a few things or he suppressed it on his own until he did forget..."

"Ambushed? Mom said she checked the casualty lists. She made it seem he got through the war all right. His name would have been on the list even if he was wounded."

"He kept his name off the list. His brother doesn't even know."

"He tells you everything, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, though maybe a little too much," Elysia said amused. "Though it's my fault entirely; I'm too curious and ask too many questions."

"Will you tell me about it?"

"Sure, but remember this is second hand. The details will be a little sketchy."

"Okay," Richard nodded eagerly.

Elysia took a deep breath before beginning, trying to remember what Edward told her about the incident. "He said they had just retaken North City and he was out on patrol. Three Drachman deserters took him and his squad by surprise, killing everyone but Edward. They were hoping to use him as a hostage to get back to their own army. Along the way they ran into Jean's patrol..."

"Who is Jean?" Richard interrupted.

"Oh, Jean Havoc, he's a good friend of the family. He's known Ed since he was twelve; when he became a State Alchemist. Jean was his First Lieutenant, then Captain, during the war."

"Lieutenant Havoc," Richard said mulling the name over. "I think my mom may have mentioned him a couple of times."

"He helped Edward a lot. He's a Brigadier General now and he's like Ed's brother; he's over all the time though lately it's been with Rebecca. Anyways," Elysia continued, getting back to the story, "the fool thought he could take all three Drachmans on his own. He took out two of them and when he was trying to get away from the third he fell through a hole in the street. An explosion had exposed a water line and he almost drowned."

"Who got him out?" Richard asked intrigued by the story.

"Jean did. Do you like milk?"

Richard blinked over the odd question, momentarily confused by the sudden change of subject. "No. Why?"

Elysia smiled. "Neither does Ed. Do you get really rude and obnoxious?"

Richard laughed. "No. At least I don't think so…"

"I have a feeling you don't," Elysia said with a little laugh. "I worry about Erika being around Ed and his mouth."

"You seem really young, how old are you?" Richard asked, taking his turn to ask some questions now.

"Twenty four."

"That's what… a twelve year age difference?"

"Yeah but when you see Ed you'll be surprised by how young he looks. He doesn't look like he's thirty six."

"Really?"

"The two of you could almost pass as twins instead of..." Elysia paused.

"Father, son," Richard finished. Elysia nodded.

"Do you get sick very often?" She asked, dispelling the uncomfortable silence that fell between them.

"No," Richard said his brow furrowed as he sat quietly, deep in thought for a second. "Actually when I think about it I can't remember the last time I was sick."

"Do you heal quickly?"

"I guess, I never thought about it or noticed," Richard said looking a little confused. "Why do you ask?"

"It's something Edward told me when Erika was about five months old," Elysia said a little distracted. She didn't know if she should tell Richard. But he was Edward's son. She felt he had the right to know certain things regarding a part of his family. "Ed's father is a little unusual."

"Aren't most fathers?" Richard said joking.

"True, I'll have to tell you some of the stories I've heard about my own..."

The cries outside grew in volume and they both froze.

"... I'm not sure how to describe Ed's though," Elysia continued despite the horrible sounds. Her hands began to shake and she drew her knees up to hide them. "I know you've heard of Xerxes..."

"Yeah, you did mention it before."

"That's where Ed's father is from."

"Xerxes?" Richard stared at Elysia incredulously, though still distracted by the screaming voices outside their cell. "That's impossible unless he was raised in the desert or he's hundreds of years old."

_Well, he's partly right_, Elysia thought but said out loud, "Have you heard of the Philosopher's Stone?"

Richard shook his head, focusing his full attention on her now.

"Well, alchemists have folklore of their own. The Philosopher's Stone is one of them. It's said anyone can transmute anything without following the laws of alchemy. To make a long and complicated story short, Ed's father is a Philosopher's Stone. Because of that he's lived an unusually long time."

"Okay, I'm completely confused."

"I know. It takes time to understand, especially for us non-alchemy lovers."

"What does that mean, that his father is this Philosopher's Stone?"

"Well, like I said it's allowed him to live a long time. It will also enable Ed and Al to live a long time too, though not as long as their father and it's probably why they don't get sick. Ed's incredibly healthy for someone who has been smoking for almost twenty years and he heals a lot quicker than what is usual. He was shot five years ago..."

"Shot?!" Richard exclaimed.

"Another long story," Elysia sighed, not ready to go into the details of that ordeal. "Anyways, the doctor told me he could have let Ed out of the hospital early but wanted him to rest. A month and a half after the incident he was fine. The doctor said anyone else would have taken longer to heal, especially after having a fractured rib. The same doctor treated him during the war and said it was the same. Ed just heals quickly and he still looks so young. It's like his age process is slowed."

"Do you think it'll be like that for me?" Richard asked curiously.

"I think so. But because Hohenheim is your grandfather, his blood would be weakened by Trisha and your mom's blood."

"Your daughter too."

"Yeah," Elysia said sadly, leaning her head back. "I'll be the first to die."

"I don't think I can eat now," Richard said quietly, pushing the plate with the half eaten piece of bread away.

"I'm so sorry," Elysia said turning to look at Richard, full of concern. "I've said too much. I shouldn't have bombarded you with too much information all at once."

"No, it's alright," he said thoughtfully. "It explains a lot. Things I've noticed but didn't think it meant anything. It's nice to learn more about myself. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know but I don't mind so much now. How did he lose his arm and leg?" Richard asked suddenly. "I never thought to ask my mom if she knew and all I've ever read just said the same thing; civil war in the east. Was it from a mine, did he get shot?"

"Well, it wasn't from the civil war," Elysia said quietly.

"But that's what it says everywhere..."

"That's the official word," Elysia said stressing the last two words. "You should be finished with school now; do you plan on attending a university?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"I think there are some things Edward should tell you."

"That's if we get out of this alive."

As if to stress Richard's sentiment a loud, whaling cry reverberated and bounced around, outside their cell. The blood curdling screams were worse now than they'd been before.

"We will," Elysia said with as much confidence as she could muster once she got her heart to stop beating so wildly.

"Do you think so?" Richard asked his voice full of doubt and fear.

"Yes."

After a few minutes of silence between them, punctuated by the horrifying cries, Elysia couldn't stand it any longer; talking was the only way to ignore it. "So..." she began but her words caught in her throat and she tried again. "So, are you going to attend a university?"

"I don't want to," Richard said still focused on the terrifying echoes.

"What do you want to do?" Elysia went on, hoping to distract him

Richard blushed again and looked down at his shoes. "I want to join the military."

She was speechless. She had a pretty good reason to know why he would.

"It's silly really," he continued, looking extremely embarrassed. "My mom doesn't know but I would like to be an officer. I always dreamed about meeting him…"

"Yeah," Elysia pressed when he stopped.

"It's really embarrassing."

"Go on, tell me," she insisted.

"Well, I used to think about this when I was a kid, I'm more realistic now."

"Okay, I understand."

"And don't ever tell anyone I told you this," he said seriously.

"I won't," Elysia promised impatiently, wishing he'd just get on with it.

Richard sighed before he began. "When I found out I was the famous Fullmetal Alchemists' son, I began to imagine myself as an officer and I did something heroic and was awarded a medal by him, only he didn't know I was his son until he pinned the medal to my chest and looked at me..."

Elysia smiled the pain filled echoing outside nearly forgotten. "There's nothing wrong with that dream."

"It's just dumb kid stuff."

Elysia chuckled. "You sure about that?" She teased.

"Yes!"

Elysia tried not to laugh out loud. His small indignant outburst made him sound just like Edward.


	24. Chapter 24

He was a tall, thin man with black hair that was graying at the temples giving him the appearance of a distinguished, courtly gentleman. But Drachmans were never known as gentlemen and his cold steel gray eyes made that very obvious, as they narrowed with disapproval upon hearing the Captain's report. He was already upset when he left the capitol of Drachma. The travel delays coming all the way to the south hadn't helped either and the more he heard from the Captain, that was escorting him through the underground base, he became even more furious with the turn of events.

It wasn't the haunting cries that echoed through the underground chambers that disturbed him. It was actually music to his ears.

They were the people who had defied the government – or rather, the military - through the years. Protestors, separatists, revolutionaries, anarchists... they were all the same: traitors and they got what all traitors of the Drachman military deserved. If they didn't conform they didn't belong. Once they tried to rise up and make some noise, their rebellious movements were quickly quashed and their leaders imprisoned, never to be seen again by family and friends. Nobody questioned the disappearances. Since the war the government ran as usual with the facade of rebuilding. They did as such but behind the scenes the government turned a blind eye to the military's activities as long as it didn't reach the press or disrupted their day to day routine of running the largest country that was on the brink of imploding from the stress of war. It was necessary to let the military run as it saw fit in order to keep the country together. It was too bad that freedom the government gave the military would soon turn against them and then would turn upon another government that had humiliated them one time too many.

The torturous cries grew louder yet it didn't affect him. He walked with a purposeful gait towards a man he needed to speak with urgently, his highly polished boots clanking loudly on the metal grating of the walkway.

This meeting served two purposes: one, to see how progress was advancing and two, to demand an answer for some unplanned activities that caused the distress within the Drachman government. The man he wished to speak with stood still as a statue leaning against a railing, observing something down in the lower levels that glowed red and orange. There was a look of awe and eagerness that lit the eyes behind the thick glasses that reflected the fire of alchemical energy from below.

"General Grumman," he barked but there was no response. It shouldn't have been surprising the old man wouldn't hear him. Grumman was old and there was a lot of noise but that didn't stop him from getting irritated.

"General Grumman," he tried again and still no answer.

He never liked the Amestrian traitor and this just confirmed his dislike. But what Grumman had offered them was too good to pass up and so the old man was tolerated. But someday soon he would wear out his welcome.

Setting his face in an appropriately disgusted expression, the Drachman General straightened his uniform then took the last three steps towards the older man until they stood side by side. Grumman jumped slightly at the unannounced presence of his visitor.

"General Dragomir, so good of you to join us," Grumman said, blinking rapidly through his thick glasses, a patronizing smile playing on his lips.

"I can assure you, General, this is not a social visit," Dragomir sneered putting as much contempt in the word General as he could.

"Eh? What was that?"

"I said," he began again raising his voice, "this is not a social visit…"

"Ah, just a moment," Grumman said holding his hand up then removed the ear plugs that had been blocking out all the noise. "I'm so sorry, will you repeat that?"

"No," Dragomir stated flatly, shaking with anger.

"Then it must not have been important."

Dragomir's cold gray eyes narrowed on the shorter, older man, as he tried to maintain his composure. "But this is," he growled. He had more concerns other than the older General's rudeness. "Why is it that the Amestrian military is seeking our cooperation to search for the Fullmetal Alchemist's missing wife and son within our borders?"

"Who knows?" Grumman shrugged with a bored look. "I can't help it if the man has a lot of enemies."

"It's a little suspicious… the timing of all this," Dragomir pressed. "They go missing the same time you and that fool Tringum are in Amestris."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?"

"What is Tringum up to?"

"Oh, he's just having a bit of fun," Grumman finally conceded.

"At the cost of exposing this operation!" Dragomir pointed out heatedly.

"Don't worry, all will go..."

"And why," Dragomir continued, interrupting Grumman as he looked down off the balcony to the lower level, "are those two bit alchemists doing the work that Tringum should be doing?"

"He's taking care of the first problem," Grumman said simply as if it were obvious.

"Well, he wouldn't have to if he'd stuck to the original plan."

"True, but it will be taken care of."

"Are they here?"

"Who?" Grumman asked innocently.

"You know who I'm talking about."

The old man sighed. "Yes, they are."

"Then why are they not dead yet?"

"Dead or alive the Fullmetal Alchemist will come for them. Tringum has seen to it."

"And what is being done to stop him from finding his wife and son here? He was not exactly an easy catch during the war. He's dangerous and we can't let him see what is going on here."

"You have no confidence in your own men?"

"I am not ignorant of his actions during the war and he is a General now. He's had time to hone his skills."

"Ex-General," Grumman pointed out, though Dragomir obviously didn't care about that little detail. "But there is nothing to fear. As I've said before, that little problem will be taken care of."

"I hope so, General," Dragomir said dangerously. "You are not as indispensable as you think you are. Remember that if this clean up project of Tringum's fails."

Dragomir turned on his heal and left but before he got any further Grumman called out to him.

"General, if I were you I wouldn't kill Fullmetal's wife and son just yet."

The Drachman General turned back around. "What makes you think I had that in mind?"

"I know how _we_ traitors think," Grumman said knowingly getting a scowl from Dragomir in return. "Anyways," he continued, smirking, "Fullmetal's wife is the daughter of Maes Hughes, a war hero in Amestris. If she were to be found dead within the borders of Drachma it could cause quite a scandal."

"So what do we do with them? Keep them imprisoned forever?"

"No, I had something else in mind. To throw the Amestrians off the trail support the search. This will convince the Drachman government to offer assistance. Then you could just happen to discover them and bring them to safety along with their abductor."

"Their abductor!" Dragomir exclaimed, shocked by the notion. "You mean turn Tringum over. But he'll talk and expose this whole oper..."

"But nobody will believe him," Grumman soothed. "As far as Fullmetal knows, Tringum is only out for revenge. If he talks he'll just sound like a jealous, revenge driven lunatic."

"And you believe they will not suspect anything?"

"They won't," Grumman said, lying easily.

Dragomir took a second before responding. "I'll think about it."

"You do that, General," Grumman said smoothly putting the ear plugs back as he turned to look back down at the work going on below him.

Dragomir left. When he was far enough away from Grumman he motioned the Captain that had guided him earlier over to him.

"I want snipers stationed at all entrances and keep them hidden, even from Grumman," he hissed, keeping his voice low. The Captain strained to hear the General's orders. "Make sure they are all given accurate descriptions of the Fullmetal Alchemist. If he takes one step in here, kill him. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"I also want the guards outside doubled. There orders are to shoot to kill if anyone suspicious gets too close. As for Fullmetal's missing wife and son, you know where they are?"

"In the holding cells, sir. We were told by General Grumman to leave them be."

"If the Fullmetal Alchemist does come, kill them as well. Station armed guards at their cell."

"Yes, sir, but..."

"But what, Captain?"

"He's just one man, why go through all this trouble?"

"That one man," Dragomir growled stopping in his tracks, "did a lot of damage during the war. I should know. I was there when my unit was trapped by him and the Strongarm Alchemist, forcing our commanding officer to surrender, ending the war. He is not to be underestimated even if he's alone and unarmed."

"Yes, sir," the Captain said finally understanding the seriousness of the General's orders and that they should be followed precisely. But there was still one thing he was worried about. "But if the Fullmetal Alchemist is killed here, on Drachman soil, it could create even more tension between us and the Amestrians."

"Not if he was here illegally, which he would be."

"But his wife and son…"

"They're dead bodies will just have to be discovered elsewhere, say… Xing."

The Captain stood there slack jawed then composed himself. "That's an excellent idea, sir."

"It is," Dragomir said continuing on his way, the Captain catching up with him. "That will give the Amestrians something to do so they're no longer focused on us. But this is a back up plan. Let's see if Grumman and Tringum follow through. If they can't I don't want any mistakes, Captain. We will clean up this mess if we have to and point the blame elsewhere to continue with our plan."

"Yes, sir," the Captain swallowed overwhelmed by the complications the matter presented.


	25. Chapter 25

For an hour straight Edward paced, fuming and cursing. His mind was too preoccupied with the many violent things he would do to get back at Al, Havoc and Lin. He couldn't believe they had the nerve to gang up and trap him. But as time wore on his anger turned to worry and fear. His pacing slowed. The stress from the last six days was finally settling in and began to weigh him down. That combined with the amount of energy he exerted during his fight with Kimbley really started to take its toll on him.

He stopped in front of the opening Al had graciously left for him to look out of miserably. For the hell of it he tried to use alchemy again but all it did was fizzle out. He tried scratching a circle on the chamber wall with a knife he had in his pocket but that too was a waste of time. Closing his eyes he leaned against the rough stone wall and slid to the ground with a pathetic thud, his arms hanging uselessly. He didn't want to be alone like this. He was scared where his thoughts would lead.

They started innocently enough, wondering what Richard was like, whether his son would want anything to do with him... if he'd ever see his son alive... He shook his head. He was miserable enough already, why make it worse?

Then he began to wonder what Al, Havoc and Lin were doing. How far behind were they from Kimbley and Russell, did they catch up yet, were they anywhere near Elysia and Richard? Then he feared he might never see the three of them again.

He wondered what Havoc was going through with these turn of events. The Brigadier General was so calm, taking charge when needed but probably the whole time reliving the day he was nearly killed by a homunculus. Havoc was always good at hiding things from him but he knew it must have brought back painful memories and he felt horrible that his friend had to endure them again.

He was even worried about the traitorous Emperor who had lied to him... or actually, he had to admit, had decided not to mention what exactly happened with the homunculus Greed. He felt so stupid for not even noticing that little detail had been skipped over. In a way it was partially his fault for trusting people he never completely trusted in the first place. But Lin was the Emperor of Xing and a close ally of Amestris. If something were to happen to Lin on his behalf how would that affect the two countries relationship? Would Xing blame Amestris if their Emperor didn't come back alive? He pressed his palms against his eyes. There was too much to think about it was starting to overwhelm him but he couldn't stop when he started to think about his brother.

He hoped Al was alight. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his little brother over this. Al with his large family expecting him to come home... another thought to shake free before it really tore him up inside.

And Elysia. Poor Elysia. What she must be going through. He was scared to think about it. If she saw Richard, he wondered how she felt about his son and she would no doubt have come face to face with Envy, her father's murderer... and Kimbley. Elysia knew what he had done to the Crimson Alchemist. With Grumman along for the ride, the old man was sure to have informed one or both at some point who Elysia was. She was game for Kimbley and Envy's sick, demented minds. If anything that was the worse and he felt a hot flare of anger erupt deep within him again. But there was nothing he could do. He was trapped.

His body was tired and his mind was loaded beyond capacity. He barely noticed as he slowly slipped sideways and was soon stretched out on the ground, staring ahead unseeing, his eyelids drooping then falling shut. Before he fell asleep, the last thing he saw was the image of Elysia, lying half awake with the early morning sun threatening to waken her fully, her dark hair spread out on the pillow. She looked so peaceful and serene. The last thought as he drifted off to sleep was hoping to see her like that once again.

He slept fitfully. He dreamt he was in a Drachman prison cell, alone, his automail missing. He was being beat. The pain was so fresh in his memory when he slept and he tried to wake up but he was too exhausted his body wouldn't respond immediately. It was only his mind replaying these horrible memories, they weren't happening for real and soon the pain faded and he was with Elysia, holding her tight but there was something wrong. Her body was limp and cold. He wanted to cry out but bit his tongue. It wasn't real and he woke with a start, shaking, glad he was able to wake up without much more ceremony than to still be lying on the ground in a cold sweat. He sat up and leaned his head against the wall as he calmed himself by taking deep breaths and clearing his head of the awful images. It had taken years for him to learn how to get over a nightmare. They didn't stop but he knew how to handle them now.

As he sat there, slowly calming down he thought he heard something. But he was still mentally exhausted to pay heed to it and he felt his eyes droop again. Then they snapped open immediately and he stood up to look through the opening. He could hear it distinctly now; it was so familiar and almost comforting. It was the sound of marching men. Soldiers.

The normal cacophony of sounds that marching soldiers brought was a relief; now he wouldn't be alone anymore and he could get them to help him out of his prison.

Peering through he strained to look but he didn't see anyone immediately but it wasn't long before a blue uniformed soldier appeared within is line of sight.

"Hey!" Edward called out. "Over here."

The soldier seemed taken aback and then saw Edward looking out. He turned to call over his shoulder for an officer then walked over to Edward.

"Sir," the soldier saluted then looked embarrassed and uncomfortable. Edward scowled knowing he'd probably already been informed he was no longer a General and the salute was out of habit and not knowing what else to do. "We were told you'd be down here somewhere."

"Oh, really," Edward said irritably. "Well, help me out. There's a circle of iron out there. Find it and get it away from here."

The soldier bent and picked something up, showing it to Edward. "Is this it?"

"Yes, now…"

"Don't listen to him, Private," a very familiar and unwelcome voice said interrupting Edward and making him cringe.

Out of the shadows pushing through more soldiers Mustang came stalking through with too much swagger for Edward's tastes. The Fuhrer held his arm out and the soldier dropped the iron transmutation circle into Mustang's gloved hand. He held it up to get a good look and smirked.

"This is quite impressive. It looks like Al has a few tricks up his sleeve too," he smirked and dropped the circle back on the ground, right under the opening where Edward was looking through.

Edward could hardly contain himself and barely managed to growl, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Mustang ignored Edward's question and turned to an officer that had made his way through the crowd of soldiers that had gathered and were looking on curiously. It was Brigadier General Miles.

"Miles," Mustang said officially, "get these men to move back a bit so I may speak with Fullmetal in private."

"Yes, sir," Miles saluted and started shuffling men back with the help of another officer, a Lieutenant Colonel.

When the men retreated back down the tunnel the way they came and were far enough not to overhear, Mustang turned back to Edward and ducked in time to avoid his ineffectual swing that was encumbered by the small opening.

"Ed, calm down," Mustang exclaimed staying far out of Edward's reach as he to make a grab for the Fuhrer.

"You can't order me around anymore so don't tell me to calm down," Edward said through gritted teeth finally giving up and pulling his arm back through, hitting the wall with his right fist to release some of his frustration and anger. "What are you doing here?" He asked again.

The Fuhrer hesitated a moment before answering, looking guilty and uneasy. "I couldn't let you do this alone," he said softly. "This is my fault and you're the one being made to suffer for my mistake. And I can't stand by and let Hughes' little girl be taken like that. I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to Elysia."

"It sure didn't bother you to keep his murderer alive," Edward spat.

Mustang flinched as if he'd been hit. "You don't know how I've…"

"I don't want to hear it," Edward said shaking with anger as he eyed Mustang dangerously. "Now just let me out of here so I can clean up this mess."

"No."

"You son of a bitch, let me out!"

"No. Al is right. You've done enough. This is not your fault so you shouldn't be the one to fix it."

"You knew Al was going to do this to me?"

"Yes."

Edward pushed away from the wall and paced, frustrated, unable to look at Mustang.

"I'm sending a company to support Al and we'll stay here with another company of men to keep their escape route open. Here."

Edward looked and saw his repaired, recently cleaned silver pocket watch hanging through the opening. He could barely trace the lines of the crest with his eyes through the dim light that filtered through the opening. "I have a feeling we're going to need you, General."

Instinct launched him forward but he stopped and swallowed, pulling his hand back. It was tempting but he couldn't help but stop and wonder if he wanted this anymore. He had found a place that had kept him busy through the years with something he was good at but it had been nothing but heartache until he married Elysia and started a family.

"You can resign again formally when this is all over," Mustang added as if he sensed Edward's internal battle.

"Why do you think you'll need me?" Edward asked, a nervous lump forming in his throat. "Al acts like he has this all under control and so far you and everyone else have gone along with him."

"Olivier told me about Grumman." Mustang wasn't looking at Edward. "I never told anyone this but he spent a lot of time talking with Envy…"

"You idiot!" Edward raged. "So this is just more than revenge against me?!"

"I believe so," Mustang acknowledged. "Another reason why I followed you here. It's not that easy to enter Drachma by any of the main roads unless you're expected. I think Envy may have told Grumman about…"

"Oh, shit," Edward breathed pacing again this time sick with fear as he realized what Mustang was saying. "So Al is probably walking into a trap meant for me and there's the possibility the Drachmans could have built up…"

"Yes."

"Let me out!"

"No."

"You're still going to leave me in here knowing what Al could be facing?!"

"We could be wrong and if I let you loose and you were found in Drachma there would be no way to stop them from arresting you."

"What does that matter?"

"It matters to a lot of people, Edward."

That stopped Edward, his chest tightened. "You can't leave me in here knowing all this."

"I'm sorry but I am."

That renewed Edward's anger and he stalked back and grabbed his watch. When he did he met Mustang's eyes. They were filled with as much pain and regret as Edward felt.

Clutching the watch tight Edward then shoved it into his pocket. "I guess I shouldn't expect anything different from you. You've always found a way to hold tight to my leash."

"It's not something I'm proud of," Mustang said looking like he meant it. Then his eyes traveled down to Edward's hands noticing for the first time that they were covered. It had been so long since he'd seen the Fullmetal Alchemist wear white gloves… "Is that mine?"

Edward smirked. "I guess you're not as quick as you think you are."

"I wouldn't talk," Mustang smirked back. "I'm not the General who was trapped by a civilian."

Edward bit down on the stream of curses he felt ready to burst through as Mustang walked away.


	26. Chapter 26

With each step he took taking him closer to Drachma and two homunculi Al grew unsure of himself.

He'd faced homunculi before but he was young and didn't have a wife and eight kids waiting for him to come back. It was a selfish feeling but he'd been selfish ever since he got his body back. It was why he didn't go with Edward to fight in the war. But here he was doing what he always condemned his brother for doing; rushing off recklessly. He had hoped he wasn't as reckless and was more thoughtful with his approach then Edward would have been. What made him really nervous was the fact he'd been, well, out of commission, was the only way he could put it. He had kept in shape through the years, his alchemy techniques were far more advanced than even Edward's but he didn't have the experience his brother had of walking into danger without fear for his life or leading others along as well.

He cast a furtive look at Havoc. He knew the Brigadier General postponed his proposal to Rebecca. Al argued that nobody forced Havoc to come along. He did so on his own, ready to follow Edward through hell and back. Now he had chosen to follow Al who was scared to death he would be leading Havoc to his death as well as Lin.

Lin was the Emperor of a whole country. A lot of people looked to him to lead and to provide them with their continued peace and security. What would happen if he didn't return? His oldest son wasn't ready to take over. Who would then? Would there be another succession war?

Al wondered if this was what it was like for Edward when he led men into battle. Did his brother carry these burdens? _Of course he did_, Al said already know the answer to a question that didn't need to be asked. _He felt that and a lot more. _And it was a far heavier burden to carry then he ever realized.

There was a lot that Edward endured that Al knew absolutely nothing about... that was until they followed after his headstrong brother into Razkuul. Al made Havoc and Lin tell him everything that happened during the two wars, the full details of the petty rivalry between Edward and Russell and how Erika was involved to Edward nearly killed by an assassin while in Xing.

Havoc and Lin were both hesitant to speak but they did knowing Edward would never say anything and felt Al deserved to know. Learning Edward had kept so much hidden infuriated him but it also made him realize why he was doing what he was doing... so Edward would never have to do such things again or at least he would have his brother with him as it should have been. But Al's resolve was starting to crack.

They stepped out of the tunnel into the fading afternoon light. Al swallowed nervously as he looked out along the craggy landscape down deep into a valley where a river ran through. He could see a couple miles around but there was no sign of Kimbley or Russell meaning they were already within the cover of the forest that spilled from a pass between the mountain ridges on the opposite side of the valley.

"I've never been to Drachma before," Al commented as he took in the sight. It was a beautiful sight but his mind was too preoccupied to fully appreciate the view.

"And you still haven't," Havoc noted. "We still need to go through that pass," he pointed out across the valley. "It runs through that last ridge that separates us from Drachma."

"Their presence is fading away more so now," Lin warned as he stood next to Al.

"They're traveling faster?" Havoc asked looking over worriedly at the Emperor who nodded stiffly. "Then they must have had a ride waiting for them."

"More could be hidden in that forest as well," Lin pointed out. "We should change here before we go any further. You too, Al. If we're lucky and they're expecting Ed to have survived it could be they may want him alive. Then if you're captured as Ed we could be led straight to Elysia and Richard."

Al nodded in agreement. "I hope we are that lucky."

"And that nobody is already watching us," Havoc added as he and Lin headed back to the tunnel entrance to change into military issued fatigues used by Special Forces for covert operations.

While Havoc and Lin changed, Al went behind an outcrop to hide himself from the valley. He wasn't changing his clothes. He had purposely changed into something similar to what Edward was wearing before going after his brother.

Clapping his hands, he touched the top of his head. The roots of his hair lightened a couple shades down to the ends from his honey gold to the more pure gold like Edward's. Setting his pack down he opened it and dug around then began to pull out a several pieces of thin metal sheets. He spread them out on the ground and clapping again he formed a metal sleeve that looked exactly like Edward's right automail arm. Then he did the same with the remaining sheets of metal to form a shin guard.

Unbuttoning his shirt he slipped the fake automail over his arm and tested it by flexing his arm. He stopped to stare at the metal for a moment remembering the familiar sound of creaking metal whenever he moved.

"Al?" Havoc asked looking at him with a worried frown, coming out after changing.

"Brings back memories," Al said softly. Shaking himself from his reverie he pulled his shirt back on. He'd seen enough metal limbs in his lifetime and the less he saw the better though he would be stuck looking at his hand throughout the rest of the journey. Bending he lifted his pant leg and secured the shin guard to his leg. It was just enough that if anyone checked - or took a kick at him - it would feel and look enough like his leg from the knee down was automail.

"How's that?" Al asked turning to Lin – who had just stepped from the tunnel entrance - and Havoc for inspection.

"I never really paid much attention to the resemblance before," Havoc noted, nodding with approval, though taken a bit back by how much Al and Edward looked alike. "I think your personalities were so distinctive it just set the two of you apart. The only difference is you have fuller cheeks and you don't look so impudent and full of shit."

"Should every other word I say be 'fuck' or 'you bastard'?"

"It would make you a more believable Ed," Havoc agreed.

"Or just insult the two of us from now on," Lin added with a smirk.

Al smiled but it faded quickly as his nerves settled in the pit of his stomach and felt like he was going to be sick. Lin and Havoc noticed the change and looked at each other with doubt and unease reflected in the glance. It didn't go unseen.

Al steeled himself. "Let's go," he said with more confidence that seemed to be enough for Lin and Havoc.

It took the rest of the day to get down through the craggy cliffs and into the valley. There were signs that someone, or more than one someone, had passed through recently though they were long out of sight, not so surprising since it took them a couple of hours to clear out the tunnel.

"Are you sure we shouldn't leave some sign for the troop following?" Al asked as they crossed the valley floor through waves of tall grass and fading spring flowers, the sun well hidden by the mountains that loomed all around them.

"They know where we're heading," Havoc reassured. "Brigadier General Miles will be leading them and I told him to secure the pass for us. If we need backup we'll radio for Miles to send a couple of squads after us."

"A couple of squads," Al said nervously. "That seems like too many men."

"Or not enough."

"What do you mean?" Al asked turning to look at Havoc.

"While Ed was waiting to hear from Russell, Armstrong informed the Fuhrer about Grumman."

"How did he handle that?" Al knew the old, retired General was a close confidant and advisor to Mustang. It must have stung learning the truth of someone you trusted for so long had turned around and stabbed you in the back.

"Not well," Havoc continued. "Then he told us about Grumman and his visits with Envy when the homunculus was imprisoned."

Al gasped and stopped, staring back at Havoc in disbelief. "He didn't…"

Havoc nodded. "Mustang suspects there's more to this now then Russell getting back at Ed, especially if Grumman is involved and was seen entering Drachma."

"Is he working with the Drachman government to attack Amestris again?" This news disturbed Al more than anything. It just complicated matters that were complicated enough already.

"Mustang didn't suspect the government had a hand… but rather, the military. They were the ones against assisting with the search for Elysia and Richard."

"But what could the military do without the cooperation of their own government?"

Havoc shrugged, "I'm not sure but…"

"Maybe the same thing as Bradley," Lin interrupted. He looked pale and a cold sweat broke out along his forehead.

"What do you mean?" Al asked confused. "Do you think they want to turn Drachma into a military state then attack Amestris again?"

"If the Drachman military did that they would need something to ensure their success," Lin answered, looking scared. "Didn't Ed tell you about them?" He added looking pointedly at Al.

"About what?" Al said looking to Havoc who looked just as confused he was still feeling.

"I was underground in Central with Father for a while, remember?" Lin looked at Al who nodded then went on. "I saw a lot of what they were doing down there before I broke free of Greed's control temporarily."

"What did you see?" Havoc pressed, irritated with the delay when Lin paused and hadn't continued right away. Al was starting to get impatient too.

"I mean, it may not be that," Lin said almost as if he were arguing with himself about it. "Hell, I hope not…" he breathed. "But it makes sense now," he continued. "If Russell is working with Grumman who is possibly working with the Drachmans… they kidnap Elysia and Richard to lure Edward into Drachma, flaunt what they're doing and kill him. It would be a blow to Amestris by killing their hero… their best defense…"

"Tell us," Al insisted ready to shake the story out of Lin who was looking out ahead of them, his eyes unfocused, thinking.

"Yes, just spit it out!" Havoc exclaimed.

The Xing Emperor looked at them and swallowed nervously. "Father had been creating an army under Central… a homunculi army…"


	27. Chapter 27

_...But they would have had to come against the homunculi army..._

Al froze and Edward's words echoed through his head. Now they were about to face a homunculi army for real.

"The Amestris military had been harvesting souls for years to create enough Philosopher's Stones to fuel them," Lin went on. "I think that's what Drachma is doing."

All three fell silent absorbing this shocking and all too real possibility. Then Al broke out in a run followed closely by Lin and Havoc. He didn't know how far they had to travel but they didn't have time to waste. He couldn't leave Elysia and Richard in the hands of men who would create such an atrocity much longer. But there was the reality of what to do about the army… _One thing at a time_, he told himself.

He came to the river, clapped and dropped his hands to the ground, creating a land bridge that stretched across and ran across before it was even complete. Once the other two men were over he contemplated removing the bridge but thought of the troops following. Part of him wanted the back up the soldiers would provide if they were coming across a dangerous, mindless, immortal army but another part didn't want them to follow to face such a fate. He was even tempted to have Havoc radio them to say not to follow but he held his tongue and kept the bridge in place.

They reached the forest that bridged the gap between the mountain ridges and halfway through it began evening set in. Fortunately it was a clear night and there was still enough light for them to continue at a steady pace though as time passed it became harder to pick through the forest without branches and twigs tripping and scratching them.

"How far do you think they are going?" Al asked looking over his shoulder at Havoc. He felt fatigue coming upon him but he didn't want to stop and rest at the cost of losing Russell and Kimbley's trail.

"If they want to avoid attracting attention from their own government yet want to stay close to attack Amestris without us noticing until it was too late... I'd say a hundred miles from the border."

"That could take us nearly two days to walk depending on the terrain!" Al exclaimed, starting the feel the beginnings of panic set in.

"We need to find some kind of transport if we want to keep up," Havoc said. "I'm thinking once we're through this pass and in Drachma we might scout around a bit. There should be some mines along the ridge..."

"You mean to steal…?"

"Of course," Havoc said as if Al were crazy, "how else will we get there in time? Lin even said they're moving faster."

"But that would be risky to steal something. It could give us away," Al said not liking the idea.

"It's that or you make a car or truck..."

"I wish," Al sighed, seeing Havoc's point but still not liking the idea. "We don't have the materials and I'm not that familiar with the exact details of an internal combustion engine."

"I'm going to scout ahead," Lin interrupted. "Those mines you talked about could be something else. Or the area could be patrolled by the Drachman military."

"True," Havoc agreed. "Technically the valley is a neutral zone and that tunnel was supposed to be blocked. But if Russell has been planning this with Grumman they may have set up some guards on the Drachman side to see to their easy passage through this area by foot if it was ever needed."

"Could things get any worse?" Al groaned.

"A little more than you bargained for?" Havoc asked with a smirk.

"I'm starting to feel my inexperience."

"You'll be fine, you're an Elric," Lin reassured with a smile but it didn't help Al's confidence much. "You two stay on this path and continue due north. I'll be back when I find something."

"Be careful," Al called out as Lin disappeared in the darkness.

Al and Havoc continued in the dark, their pace slowed by the rough ground and the limited moon light that filtered through the dense trees of the forest, as well as from fatigue. They had been going non-stop since leaving Briggs to follow after Edward. Adrenaline faded long ago, leaving them drained.

The trees began to thin out and they slowed even more as they went forward cautiously. Lin hadn't returned yet and they weren't sure what was ahead of them. But they kept going until they saw a dirt road ahead. Both men steadily approached, trying to be as quiet as they could. At the edge of the road Havoc took a step out and looked both ways. Nothing. It was eerily quiet and dark, Al was afraid to even breathe fearing it would break the silence. Looking around, there were no signs of habitation visible within their line of sight.

"Al, Jean."

They turned to their right and saw Lin appear out of the thin foliage on the other side of the road. Leaves and twigs could be seen clinging to his clothes as he stepped out into the moonlit road.

"I figured you'd arrive soon so I decided to wait," Lin explained as they came to meet him.

"What did you find?" Havoc asked getting down to business.

"Down the road, two miles west," Lin pointed to his left. "There's a camp with six men. They're armed and they have two trucks. I think they're Drachman soldiers but they're in plain clothes and they're working for Russell and Grumman."

"How do you know?" Al asked.

"They were complaining about taking orders from Amestrians. But they in turn were ordered to by their commanding officer. Al," Lin said looking at him seriously. "I could have easily taken them out but I didn't. This isn't normally your area of expertise and I didn't want to shock you. I also think you have a say in the matter."

Al looked back and forth between the two men nervously. "I don't want to kill anyone. They're only following orders…"

"But they could radio ahead that we're coming," Havoc pointed out.

"We'll disable their communications equipment and the other truck we don't take…"

"And the men?" Lin pressed. "If we knock them out they'll awaken," he added as if he read Al's thoughts, "and if they stay we'll run into them again and who knows how long it'll take us to come back through this way. They could still go for help, bring back more soldiers and wait for us..."

"You think I should have a say but whatever I do say will just be argued against." Al said angrily.

"I want you to understand that we may have to do something that goes against your ideals."

Al looked pleadingly at Havoc but it was obvious he was of the same opinion as Lin. Both men had seen and done more than this. This was nothing more than what Havoc had been ordered to do or what Lin had ordered his own men to do in the past. But those were war time situations. This wasn't… or was it? Al lowered his head slightly, staring at the ground. Then finally he nodded his consent.

"Okay, follow me," Lin said.

They quietly crept down the road, hugging the tree line, going as fast as they could. At the pace they kept it didn't take them long to cover the two miles. To Al his steps felt clumsy and loud compared to the practiced ease of Havoc and Lin. He knew he wasn't that loud but every little sound seemed amplified to the point of shouting out their presence. As they got close enough Al could see light from a camp fire and the voices of men.

"You should stay here, Al," Havoc said.

Al swallowed nervously. "Alright." He knew what they were doing; trying to protect the baby brother as much as they could for Edward, the main goal of his life since returning Al to his body. He wondered if he would always be stuck with the label even though he was thirty five; Edward's innocent little brother. But he didn't mind at the moment. He didn't want to see first hand what Havoc and Lin were about to do.

Both men crept off quietly, leaving Al behind. He watched as Lin pointed Havoc to go one way and they slowly circled around the camp. Al closed his eyes but he couldn't close his ears to the sounds of men who were caught by surprise and tried to fight back uselessly. Gun shots rang through the air and a bullet hit the tree he was standing next to, sending splinters down on him as he ducked. A couple minutes later it was over and nerve rackingly quiet.

Al kneeled, his breathing unsteady, heart beating rapidly from the close shot. When he didn't hear anything right away he almost feared the worst until he heard Havoc call out to him.

"It's clear, Al."

He stood and stepped away from the tree feeling a little wobbly. He entered the small clearing the plain clothes Drachman soldiers had been using and found it strewn with their bodies. There were six men altogether. All were dead. Al didn't stop to inspect how they got that way. He tore his eyes away to focus on Havoc and Lin.

They were breathing hard and Al noticed Lin was wrapping a bandage around his arm. The Emperor looked up and gave him a reassuring smile, "Just a scratch. I guess I'm not as fast as I used to be."

"I can stop the bleeding for you," Al said coming towards him.

"Don't worry about it," Lin said waving him off as he tucked the end of the bandage securely. "It's not that bad. We'll hide the bodies and you see to disabling their communications equipment and the other truck. But don't do anything drastic with the truck. We may need it."

"Where is the communications…?"

"Over by that tent I assume," Lin said pointing behind Al. "That soldier was running to it so I think he was going to call for help. I didn't give him a chance."

Al turned around and saw the man Lin was talking about lying on the ground with a knife in his back. He wandered over to the tent, circling around the body, trying not to look at the man's face. He lifted the flap of the tent and just as he stepped in he was grabbed by the arm and thrown to the ground. He was winded but had no time to worry about that when he felt strong hands wrap around his neck.

Old instinct and training set in. He didn't panic or try to pry the man's hands off his neck. Instead he aimed a good punch to the side of his attacker's head. The man roared and let go as he fell sideways. Al rolled away and got back on his feet then kicked the Drachman hard in the gut. The soldier crumpled to the ground moaning and gasping for air when Havoc and Lin appeared out of breath at the tent entrance.

Without a word Havoc grabbed the Drachman by the ankle and dragged him out of the tent. Then a shot echoed loudly and Al flinched.

"You okay?" Lin asked looking at Al with concern. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know there were any others…"

"Its fine," Al said turning away, his voice harsh and scratchy. He resisted the urge to rub his sore neck. Clapping his hands he placed them on the communications console and it began to glow bright blue then began to smoke and spark. Turning away he strode out of the tent with Lin close behind him. To his left he could see out of the corner of his eye Havoc dragging the Drachman into the woods. Staying his course he went to the other truck. Searching along the edge of the hood he found the latch and lifted it. Lin held it up for him as he clapped his hands and blew a hole in the radiator that would be easy enough for him to fix but impossible for anyone else to.

Leaving, Al went to the other truck, threw his pack into the back and got in to drive seeing keys in the ignition. Apparently security around the camp was lax. They weren't expecting anyone crazy enough to jump out of the woods to take on seven armed men. Lin got in through the passenger side and slid over. Havoc appeared at the door and looked in. "I can drive, Al."

"No, I will," he said shortly not leaving any room for argument. "Which way, Lin?"

"West."

Al turned the keys and the truck roared to life as Havoc climbed in and slammed the door shut. Turning the headlights on and shifting to first gear, Al slowly steered the truck out of the camp and out onto the dirt road, staring blankly ahead.


	28. Chapter 28

It was dark and the road was rough, full of pot holes that caused Al to drive slower than he would have liked. He held tight to the steering wheel, the skin stretched taunt over his knuckles. Most of his attention was reserved for driving but it didn't keep him from thinking about the day's events. There were quite a few realizations for him to accept. He took his eyes off the road for a moment to glance at Lin and Havoc without turning his head. Both men sat silent and still, though Lin more so than Havoc.

He thought of what these two men had just done and what they had done over the past twenty years for their country. He suddenly felt ashamed for trying to talk Edward out of leaving to fight the Drachmans all those years ago. He felt he never should have tried to get his brother to resign after being shot five years ago. At the time he used Elysia as an excuse but it was his deep seated prejudice against the military and he had blamed the institution for the way Edward had changed. He loved his brother more than anything and didn't want anything bad to happen to Edward but for the first time he realized if Edward, Havoc and Lin hadn't sacrificed their chance for a quiet, peaceful life and fought instead to preserve it for others - like himself - then who would have? He remembered begging Edward to stay saying there were plenty loyal to Mustang who could help. But it wasn't so. He knew Edward had contributed much to the war effort. He didn't fight alone but he did enough that it possibly helped prevent the four year war from continuing any longer. If everyone had been as selfish as Al was feeling he'd been and just rolled over - or assume someone else would do it - letting the Drachmans invade and take over there would have been no peace at all for anyone.

He was never more determined to do this for Edward than he was now. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Lin, arms stretched before him, gripping the dashboard and Havoc looking over at the Xing Emperor with a worried frown.

"Lin?" Havoc questioned, his voice tinged with fear as he put his hand on Lin's arm.

Al shook himself back into reality and took another quick peek at the Emperor sitting next to him. Lin was pale and shaking with a sheen of sweat covering his skin.

"What's wrong?" Al asked scared. "Is it your arm?"

"No, it's not that," Lin said through tight lips. "Just stop, I think I'm going to be sick..."

Al slammed his foot on the break, pitching everyone forward with the sudden stop. Havoc opened his door and jumped out, Lin already pushing his way through. Al got out as well and ran around the truck to find Lin on his hands and knees vomiting.

When he sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Havoc hurried to the back of the truck then returned with a canteen of water, offering it to Lin who took it and drank.

"Let me see your arm," Al said kneeling next to him.

Lin shook his head. "I told you, it's not that."

"Then what, motion sickness?" Havoc interrupted, incredulous.

Lin just shook his head again and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. Once some of his color returned he looked up.

"It feels just like it did in Central, underground. It's been so long since I've felt anything so," he closed his eyes tight and grabbed the sides of his head and took a few more deep breaths then opened his eyes again. He tried to smile but it was weak. "I'm an idiot for not preparing myself for this when we already suspected what was happening."

"So that confirms it then," Havoc said looking quite shaken and pale himself now. "What do we do then? Do we keep going when we know we'll be outnumbered?"

"We have to," Al said with a determined edge to his voice. "We can't leave Elysia and Richard there to be used as sacrifices if that's their intent."

"What if they have been, Al?" Lin asked quietly. It was the question Al didn't want to consider.

"If they had I think Russell or Kimbley would have taunted Ed..."

"But we don't know what they said to him before we got there," Havoc pointed out.

"But Ed was also of the opinion they were still alive," Al countered. "When we left he was still bent on going to get Elysia and Richard."

"But what if we're too late?" Havoc asked. It was another question Al didn't want to consider either and the way Havoc said it - as if it were true – was something he would not accept. But he knew he should be prepared for it unfortunately.

"There's still a homunculi army that needs to be destroyed," Al said.

"So how do we go about this?" Havoc asked deep in thought as he began to pace back and forth.

"We should try to be as discreet as possible then," Lin added. "We'll have to scout the place first."

"Then I'll surrender myself as Ed," Al cut in. "You two will try to sneak in and find Elysia and Richard and it'll have to be done so it won't give the Drachmans a reason to hurt them, though." He wasn't ready to give up on his sister-in-law and nephew yet. "I have a feeling arriving as Ed will create enough distraction that you'll be able to move easily. Once you're all out I'll destroy the homunculi army..."

"Will you be able to? Is it even possible?" Havoc asked.

"I'll break down their bodies to their basic elements. I think I know a little something about trying to create a human," he smirked. "That's all a homunculus is really... a created human."

"But what about Russell and Kimbley, are they not..." Havoc said looking confused. All those years with Edward and he still found alchemy confusing as hell. He was never interested enough to understand.

"It's still the same concept," Al explained. "Whatever it is that took over their body is a part of a created human, the nucleus of what would drive the container..."

"Okay, sure, I think that's enough for me," Havoc said waving away the explanation.

Al smiled and blushed. He had gone into teacher mode; talking about things as if he had a class before him that had some understanding of the subject - and marginal interest. "Well, we have a plan. It's something to go on. Are you ready to go Lin or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I'll be alright. We shouldn't waste anymore time. The faster we get there means the less time they have to sacrifice any more people."

"Does that mean they are currently in the process?" Al asked.

"That's how it feels. While we've been still the intensity has grown slightly. It's like more voices have been added… they're all in pain…" he shook his head and tried to tune it out.

"Are you going to be able to handle it?"

"I'll have time to block it out along the way. I should be in control by the time we get there."

Lin then stood up and wobbled a bit but remained standing. He refused help from Al and walked to the truck and climbed in with Al and Havoc following.

They drove on along the lonely dirt road through Drachma. It was still too dark to see but as they continued the road began to veer north. They rode along for another hour when Lin told Al to stop.

"We're close," he said, concentrating hard. "Yes, we're very close. Pull over and hide the truck. We go on foot from here."

Al got out and with a little alchemy he cleared out the brush on the side of the road. Havoc then pulled the truck into the clearing and got out. Then all three proceeded to camouflage the truck from being seen by anyone passing by on the road with the branches. Then Lin led the way.

It was slow going through the heavy brush as they tried to walk through quietly and blindly through the dark. It was another three hours of fighting with the sharp branches of wiry bushes and walking uphill when Lin held up a hand to stop Al and Havoc. He went on alone, as quiet as a ghost, slipping easily through the tall tangle of brush. He was gone for over an hour before he reappeared.

"There's a small garrison over this hill. It looks like it holds about two hundred soldiers," Lin said, getting to business. "There's a bunker that sticks out at the bottom of a rocky cliff, opposite this hill. I think that's where the homunculi army would be and possibly Elysia and Richard. None of the aboveground buildings appeared to be cell blocks. I'll lead the two of you through this brush for another mile to the spot where the bunker will be in front of you Al. Jean and I will circle around along the edge of the brush, me to your right and Jean to the left. We have till dawn to get into a good position. Once it's light enough Al, you'll step out and announce yourself. Make sure you add a bit of panache when you do so, you are supposed to be Ed," he added with a wry smile.

"Right," Al sighed with an eye roll.

"Then as you said before there should be enough chaos for me and Jean to move easily into the bunker if they open the doors."

"If?" Al said with concern.

"They were locked up pretty tight. I waited to see if they would open but no such luck and I didn't want to waste too much time waiting. It's easier for us to move into position while it's still dark."

"Then how do you know that's the place..."

"It is," Lin assured Al. "It's like a beating heart of lost souls behind those thick doors," he added with a shudder.

"All right then," Al said steadying himself. "Let's go."

They moved out carefully, making their way through the dense brush. After climbing the crest of the hill Al could hear movement and quiet voices of men switching for guard duty. There was the twinkling of lights like a beacon warning of trouble ahead. The brush was too tall to see over when they were at the top of the hill but soon enough as he felt the ground began to level he could see enough of the scene just as Lin described it. The Emperor and Jean then moved off soundlessly and he was left alone in the fading darkness. Slowly, cautiously he went on ignoring his wildly beating heart and the nervous rush of adrenaline. He steeled himself and held his head high remembering Lin's words. He was an Elric. Anything Edward could do he could do as well. Two brothers trying to outdo the other to impress their mother popped into his head and he smiled. Edward had outdone him when they were learning the basics of alchemy but that was long ago. He wouldn't be outdone this time he promised.


	29. Chapter 29

Russell had been dragging his feet on purpose. He didn't want to go back with Kimbley. But he was afraid of what the Crimson Alchemist would do to the boy. He could care less what would happen to Edward's wife. It was as if she didn't exist, almost as if he'd forgotten he was the one who had abducted her in the first place. But the boy... even if he looked like Edward, he no longer cared. Richard was a part of the woman he loved. Perhaps if he slowed them down enough, if Edward had survived and was now following, it would be the perfect distraction to release Richard while everyone was focused on the Fullmetal Alchemist. Maybe he'd even let the other prisoner go to make up for what he did to Fletcher... maybe… but no amount of feet dragging slowed them enough until they arrived at the camp and took a truck to ride back to the underground base.

When they arrived it was late and the base was quiet. The guards recognized them immediately and let them through the gate. The men at the camp must have radioed ahead because Grumman was waiting for them when they pulled up in front of the steel bunker doors and got out of the truck.

"And?" Grumman asked looking straight at Russell. Suddenly his tongue felt too thick to talk; that if he said anything he'd foolishly reveal his true thoughts.

"I collapsed a tunnel on him but I doubt it killed Fullmetal," Kimbley answered for him instead.

"Humph," Grumman grunted. "A damn waste of time and if he's not dead then he'll be on his way for sure."

"Let him come," Kimbley grinned wickedly. "Why hide what we're doing any longer? He'll see eventually."

"I'd prefer the eventually," Grumman said darkly. "The Drachmans will not be happy about this. I think they've taken precautions of his possible arrival," he added under his breath.

Kimbley scowled. "You tell them he's mine," he threatened standing over Grumman trying to intimidate the old man. Anyone else with a good deal of sense would have been shaking in fear but not Grumman, who stood his ground.

"I'm going to check on what progress has been made while we've been gone," Russell grumbled pushing past the other two and making his way to the bunker doors.

"What's his problem?" Grumman asked watching Russell carefully.

"He just realized he's not the alchemist he thought he was," Kimbley said with a smirk as he sauntered up the steps, following Russell into the bunker.

Once in the underground bunker, Russell made his way down further into the bowls of the hill until he came to the Room. It had no ceiling so the work could be observed from above without distracting the alchemists working below. It was here men and women were brought in and placed along specific points of a large transmutation circle. In the middle of the circle was a pedestal. There was no shortage of sacrifices provided by the Drachmans, eager to be rid of the witnesses of their illegal military actions throughout the years.

Two alchemists were working diligently at the moment; alchemists he had recruited through the years that had failed the Amestris State Exam but thought they were far worthier than those who did pass. The disgruntled were always easy to persuade… just as he was he realized feeling disgusted and embarrassed.

He stayed there for several hours just watching. The two alchemists on duty tried to urge him to get some rest but he refused. He settled himself in a corner and continued to watch. Then, without warning, he left the room without a word. He found himself drawn to the prison blocks. He told two guards to beat it. Then he was in front of their cell.

**

* * *

  
**

Elysia and Richard had managed to get some sleep. Both had torn bits from the ends of their shirts to stuff into their ears to block out the sounds that echoed constantly. But the cries of agony were only muffled slightly. Elysia was wondering about the painting she had been working on in the park and seeing it devoured by Kimbley in one bite in the haze of half sleep dreams. Suddenly it was brighter than she was used to and she woke, startled, and sat up quickly.

Their cell door was open and someone was standing there, the light from the outside hall beaming brightly over the head and shoulders of whoever it was. She couldn't tell who it was at first, her eyes not yet adjusted to the sudden light that illuminated the silhouette but the person's face was still within the shadow of his body. She looked over at Richard who had his back to the door, sound asleep.

The person stood there for a few seconds and didn't say anything. Elysia's eyes finally adjusted and she could see it was Russell and he was staring at Richard intently. Then he moved into their cell leaving the door wide open. He walked over and kneeled next to Richard. Elysia watched, her eyes darting back and forth between the open door and Richard. Another opportunity stood before her but she couldn't leave Richard and if she were to escape she had no idea where she was or how to get out. She didn't even want to think of the consequences if she were caught.

Russell reached out and shook Richard gently, his hand lingering just a moment before removing it. Richard woke with an irritable grumble and turned over on his back. Seeing Russell staring down at him he quickly pushed himself up and away, his back against the wall.

"Come with me," Russell commanded standing up.

Richard swallowed nervously. "Where are we going?"

"I'm getting you out of here."

"What about, Elysia?"

"No, just you."

Elysia felt her heart stop. Then fear and panic started it up again at full speed. She didn't want to be left alone.

"If I go, she goes too," Richard said defiantly.

Russell closed his eyes and shook his head. "Why must you look like him when you say something like that?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I will always look like him."

Russell's eyes snapped back open. His face was twisted with fury, hate and confusion. Elysia could see Russell begin to shake, like he was fighting with himself about something, and she wished Richard had kept his mouth shut and willed him to cooperate if only to get them both out.

When Russell seemed to have control over himself he said, "Please, tell your mother, I'm sorry," and he turned, leaving the cell and stood waiting by the door.

Richard got up slowly. "Elysia, too?"

Russell didn't say anything. He stood gripping the cell door tight his eyes never leaving Richard. Then finally he said, "I don't care."

Then Elysia stood cautiously, relieved but nervous, thinking that this could be an elaborate trap of some kind. Richard walked over to her and motioned for her to go first. She pressed herself flat against the edge of the opening trying to avoid any contact with Russell and Richard followed.

"This way," Russell said slamming the cell door shut and turned down the hallway with Elysia and Richard following.

Elysia had no idea why he was doing this, why this sudden change in attitude. It was strange for a person who was all to willing to give up his own brother to be so much in love with a woman who hadn't returned his love to overlook the father of her son. Elysia knew a little something about what love could make you do and say but Russell so obviously hated Edward and Richard looked so much like him... it was mind boggling. She wondered if he had grown a conscience within the span of time they had last seen him.

They were led through a network of tunnels that went up what felt like two levels. It was dark with small pools of light from the small light bulbs that were strung along the way, guiding them along to their freedom. Then Russell stopped suddenly and Elysia nearly crashed into him but stopped herself in time.

There, standing in their path, was Kimbley.

**

* * *

  
**

Russell was ready to fight Kimbley; anything to get the maniac away from Erika's son. But something wasn't right. His body wasn't responding to him. Then he heard it.

_You fool_... the low voice rumbled inside him. He felt his chest tighten and everything swam before him. He could feel Greed awakening and ready to take control.

_You're useless. You have no backbone. Did you think I'd let you get away with this?_

He fought hard but he was still exhausted. Then he realized why Greed had been so quiet; so he would be caught off guard as he plotted. He berated himself. He should have known that his betraying thoughts would not have gone unnoticed. He fell to the ground with an agonizing cry. "No!"

Elysia knew this wasn't good. She tried to back away and bumped into Richard who was rooted to the floor. She nudged him in the gut with her elbow and he finally got the hint and started to inch his way backward and stopped suddenly. Elysia turned around and saw a wall blocking their way. Turning back she saw Russell still on the ground, like he was fighting some internal battle and Kimbley looking at them with a sly grin, his hand against the side of the corridor. She had been so preoccupied trying to move Richard back she hadn't noticed the alchemical energy rush by and the whooshing sound as the wall was created to trap them in place.

Kimbley looked down upon Russell with an approving grin spreading across his face. "It's about time, Greed. Now, hurry up. I'm tired of that fool's belly aching."

Russell fought but it was useless. Greed raged through him; a burning fire of disgust and contempt running through his veins. He went numb. All sense of taste, smell, touch was viciously ripped from him until he was shoved aside to be nothing but a spectator.

Finally, Greed stood and stretched. Elysia could hear the bones in his back and neck cracking. "I don't know how these humans live with such little imaginations."

"Was he pining for that whore?" Kimbley asked with a disgusted smirk.

"I don't understand how he could only want her when he could have so much more. Let's hurry and use these two," he said turning around and grabbing hold of Elysia by the arm, "for my army."

"Excuse me, you're army," Kimbley said not amused as he grabbed hold of Richard. "I don't think so."

"Hey, he may be useless but he put in all the labor to create them," Greed said dragging Elysia along but not back in the direction they had come from where their cell was. "All you contributed was... well, nothing," he added with a satisfied smirk as he passed Kimbley. "It was Envy that told us how to create the stones and to control them."

"Mr. Kimbley, Mr. Tringum," a guard rushed up to the two homunculi out of breath.

"What do you want?" Greed snarled watching a maniacal grin spread across Kimbley's face wondering what he was so thrilled about. But before the guard could answer, Kimbley did so for him.

"He's here."


	30. Chapter 30

He would have preferred to do this with just Lin. He didn't want Edward here risking his life and he sure as hell didn't want Al doing so either. But there he was; the little brother being just as brave, stubborn and stupid as his older brother. Havoc knew without being threatened (he just knew Edward a little too well to not understand this), that while Al had assumed responsibility to bring Elysia and Richard back, if he didn't get Al back - safe and sound - the only way he'd be going back home to Rebecca was in a body bag. It was the most he could hope.

He didn't expect much sympathy from Rebecca if he came back that way. She'd just curse him in his next life – a little superstition he'd picked up while in Xing – and tell his dead body that's what he got for being a lousy officer. He smirked.

He loved it when she insulted him. He liked how she'd get on a roll listing all his faults: he smoked too much, he drank too much, she wasn't in the mood for his obnoxious flirting when all she wanted was a serious conversation… He only did it so she would get upset. The flare of anger only darkened her naturally pink cheeks and lips even more so making her that much more attractive with her dark hair and eyes. Then he would just grab hold of her and kiss her and she would melt in his arms. He remembered telling her that he wouldn't kiss her anymore if she kept wearing lipstick. After that she never wore it again. It was odd the way they worked. Rebecca wanted to be wined and dined and he wouldn't but she still stuck around despite his lack of class. At times he wondered if she only stayed with him thinking he'd break down eventually; he was a challenge to her because he didn't always roll over and let her have her way. He was glad she hadn't given up… yet. She was the one person who saw beyond his rank. She wouldn't admit it but he knew she wouldn't marry him just because he outranked her in pay, the only reason she would give as to why she continued seeing him.

He mentally slapped himself back to the present. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about his personal life, though there was a chance he wouldn't have one anymore in a few minutes. He pulled a black ski mask over his head and quietly moved out of the brush. Staying low he heard footsteps and stopped. Not far from him he watched as a guard casually strolling by not very aware of his surroundings as he lit a cigarette. Havoc felt the instinctive reaction to want to light one of his own but ignored the craving. Lined up along the hill the bunker was dug into were several wood crates of supplies piled high and stretching out several feet. Once the guard passed and was far enough away not to hear him, he ran across the still dark floor of the valley, staying low and moving carefully until he reached the other side and ducked behind the long line of crates.

Looking carefully in the fading darkness he realized the crates held ammunition and rifles; something he didn't want to be around if the situation got out of control. There was Kimbley, the known maniac who liked to blow things up somewhere lurking around.

He knew he shouldn't be too far from the bunker doors. He had only gone about a hundred yards when he left Al. He moved along, the crates on his left, the hill to his right. He froze for a minute and looked up, scanning the hillside. It was high enough to see down onto the valley floor and provided enough cover with its rocky landscape of boulders and shrubs. He didn't see anything but he didn't expect to. If there was anyone up there they would be too well hidden. He grew nervous, hoping he hadn't been observed.

He waited, leaving himself in plain site to anyone on the hillside. Nothing. Maybe he was just being paranoid. But instinct told him it was not paranoia. It was likely he wasn't seen since it was still dark when he moved across the valley floor. If he was in charge of this operation he would put a sniper up there. He was going to have to keep an eye on Al. One more thing to add to the long list of worries he already had.

The hill jutted out in front of him a bit, blocking his view. He skirted around the corner of the last crate in line, another stacked on top of it, towering over Havoc. Down the way he could now see the doors to the bunker. He was going to have to hold his position. He had the perfect view to see Al when he would step out of the brush and stand in the open directly across from the bunker. But there was nothing else for him to hide behind that would bring him any closer. He was glad Edward insisted they work out together every other day. It always consisted of a mile run that always ended up in a race. He never won but he'd have to win this one.

He quietly reached for his holster and pulled out a gun. Reaching into a pocket on his thigh he pulled out a silencer and twisted on the barrel of the gun. There was no reason to let the Drachmans know where he was shooting from if it came to that. Then he waited.

He watched and listened. He could hear men starting to move around. A Drachman came to relieve the guard that had passed by him earlier. He could sense the sun rising behind him from the east but it hadn't made it over the hills yet. But it was light enough now; enough for Al to step out any minute.

It was perfect timing. The now off duty guard would be walking by Al in seconds. Havoc hoped Al had the sense that it would be much easier to make his presence known with a guard nearby. There was no need to worry. He readied himself when he saw Al, from this distance looking very much like Edward, step out and casually stroll towards the guard who was lighting another cigarette.

**

* * *

  
**

_This is it_, Al thought to himself. _It's bright enough, there's a guard, so what are you waiting for?_

But his silent urgings did nothing to move his legs. _Damn it, just move!_

The guard was getting closer and Al was losing his nerve. He could hear his heart hammering loudly. The guard took another step, then another and Al just wanted to take two steps backward, not forward. The guard stopped and Al felt something click into place. He watched as the Drachman lit a cigarette and he walked out with a confident grin on his face.

"Excuse me," he said casually. _Damn, why do I sound so much like myself! He'll know I'm not Ed._ "Can I bum one off of you?"

The guard looked up and reached into his pocket and froze, looking Al up and down expecting a fellow Drachman not this stranger. His lit cigarette fell from his mouth and he pulled his rifle off his shoulder and pointed it at Al.

"Who are you?" The Drachman demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"Who am I," Al said with the right mix of sounding insulted and amused. "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist of course."

The Drachman narrowed his eyes in disbelief. Al hoped the guard knew a little something of Edward's reputation to take him seriously. The Drachman's eyes traveled down Al's right arm to his hand. The guard's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"All right," he said nervously, "put your hands up, slowly," he added his voice shaking. "Now, don't do anything funny or I'll shoot."

Al complied and the guard yelled back for the other Drachman soldier. The second guard came over and saw Al with his hands up. He was quick to recognize that it was the Fullmetal Alchemist; more so than his slower companion.

"I'll alert the General," he said taking off quickly.

"Don't leave me alone with him!" The first guard hissed after the second as he went rushing by but he was ignored. He turned his attention back to Al quickly.

Al laughed trying to make it sound sinister. "I'm not here for you," he said threateningly.

The guard swallowed and took another step back. This wasn't exactly what Al expected from a Drachman after the stories he told of their ruthless methods during the war. But the guard was young and perhaps heard a few stories of his own about the Fullmetal Alchemist. It was probably easier for them to take people by surprise then it was for them to deal with a surprise when the tables were turned on them.

"So how about that cigarette?" Al teased. He was supposed to be Edward and was starting to enjoy making the poor guard nervous.

As they waited Al used his time wisely shooting cold, hard glances that seemed to be doing the job he intended them to do. The guard looked like he was ready to faint at any moment. Then Al heard a couple of jeeps speeding towards him. He turned to watch them come to a stop twenty feet away, kicking up a cloud of dust. More Drachman soldiers hopped out and surrounded him, rifles aimed and ready. A very stern looking officer got out last. He stepped out, tugged at his jacket with a precise manner. Al figured that was the General the other guard said he would alert. The officer certainly looked like one the way his grey eyes narrowed in on Al with a look of disgust and anger.

"Line up," the General barked. The Drachman soldiers lined up in front of Al. Now he was nervous again. He wondered if he had just walked himself right into a firing squad.

"Hey," Al said hoping he sounded cocky. "I just came for my wife and son."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the General said smoothly.

"I know you're working with General Grumman and Russell Tringum and that psycho Kimbley. Russell kidnapped my wife and son and brought them here."

"You are here illegally Fullmetal Alchemist," the General said ignoring him, "so therefore I have the authority to shoot you. Ready…!" He yelled raising his arm.

_He's just going to fire!_ Al thought in distress, willing his mind to work faster to figure out how to get out of this mess. The Drachmans in front of him took careful aim.

The General's arm dropped. "Fi…!"

Just as Al was about to drop to the ground to create a barrier, a new voice rang out loud and clear, interrupting the General. "Stop! He's mine!"

The Drachman General turned towards the bunker angrily. Looking over the heads of the Drachman soldiers Al could see across the way that the bunkers doors had been flung open.

"Tell your men to stand down, Dragomir," Kimbley growled coming out of the shadows of the bunker entrance dragging someone along with him.

Al gasped in surprise when he saw who Kimbley had by the arm. He had seen the picture but seeing the young boy in the flesh, looking so much like Edward… he was suddenly at a loss what to do or say. All he could think about was that Edward should be here to see his son, not him. This isn't how it should be. This wasn't right… then he remembered himself and he began to shake. He wasn't easily provoked but his temper could easily get out of hand like Edward's if he let it. He could feel it now and he welcomed it. Then he saw Russell step out after Kimbley pulling Elysia along. That was it. It wouldn't be long before his temper would nearly boil over and that's exactly what he wanted.


	31. Chapter 31

Al glared at Kimbley as the other alchemist strode towards him looking a little too pleased and overconfident. And it burned him to see the two homunculi dragging Elysia and Richard around like rag dolls. He allowed himself a quick glance to see that they were alright. Physically they looked healthy but exhausted. As to their mental health after this ordeal… that would be a different story.

His eyes met Elysia's and she recognized him immediately. Her mouth dropped open then shut immediately and her eyes began darting around as if she were waiting for Edward to jump out of wherever he was hiding. But she quickly turned her eyes back to Al and they conveyed her concern and fear; both for her brother-in-law and her husband. Al hated to disappoint her and didn't want her to think the worse but she'd see Edward soon enough he promised silently. He didn't know what to expect from Richard. But the way he looked at Al was almost the same way Elysia looked: disappointed. Al had the distinct feeling Richard knew he wasn't Edward too. And soon Kimbley would be close enough to realize he was not the Fullmetal Alchemist.

He brought his attention back to the situation before him and reined in his temper. Elysia and Richard looked well enough to run when Lin and Havoc would come in to get them. He looked around, keeping track of everyone around him. The firing squad stepped out of their rigid line and looked between Kimbley and their General, who seemed preoccupied with glaring angrily at Kimbley and looking up anxiously at the hill.

"You're not an easy one to kill, Fullmetal," Kimbley said with a smirk.

"I should hope not," Al said then bit his tongue, wishing he hadn't said anything at all. It wasn't that long ago Kimbley had fought Edward and he didn't sound anything like his brother. He tried not to look nervous. He thought maybe Kimbley hadn't noticed. He was wrong.

Kimbley was only ten feet away now. He stopped and peered closely at Al looking slightly confused. He quickly composed himself and smirked as he moved forward stepping through the middle of the loose line of Drachmans. They parted and allowed him through, leaving a wide berth of space between themselves and the crazy alchemist.

"Well, isn't this a surprise? Fullmetal is outsourcing his dirty work it seems. Either he's dead or he's around here somewhere." Kimbley said stopping within several feet of Al.

The Drachman General looked at Kimbley sharply then at Al, confusion written all over his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Al said petulantly and noticed the General's attention pulled back to the hill.

"Well, if he's here let's see if we can bring him out of hiding," Kimbley said pulling Richard in front of him. "Let's see how long it takes to snap your son's neck, Fullmetal!" He called out loudly and wrapped his hand around Richard's neck and began to squeeze.

"No!" Al yelled and moved forward. As he did so he heard a slight hiss in the air then felt something hot and painful scrape the side of his head. He cried out in pain and ducked down. He reached up feeling his warm sticky blood seeping through his hair. He realized he'd just been shot at and to confirm he felt something zip through the air right by his hand. He ducked even lower so he wasn't an easy target using Kimbley and the Drachman guards still in front of him as a shield. As he did so he heard Kimbley roar in anger. He looked up to see the Crimson Alchemist let Richard go. He fell to the ground and scrambled towards Al, gasping for air. Then Kimbley turned his fury upon the Drachman General.

"I told you he's mine and so is his stand in!" Kimbley yelled and clapped his hands together.

A flare of energy shot out towards the General, engulfing the Drachmans to Kimbley's left in a fiery explosion that incinerated everyone and everything in its path. Al fell backwards from the powerful explosion and barely created a barrier to his right in time to protect Richard and himself from the intense heat. But he was still momentarily blinded by the bright flare.

Time stood still as everyone - too stunned to move from fear and shock - watched as the flames died down snapping and crackling, debris from the jeeps falling around them. Kimbley looked on with a wild look in his eyes enjoying the destruction he had just caused. Then he turned his attention to Al.

As Al prepared to face Kimbley the Drachmans - who were left - recovered their senses from the sudden blast and began to fire at him. He staggered back taking two shots in the chest. As the wounds began to heal Kimbley put his hands together and got rid of the Drachmans the way he'd gotten rid of the others. Al created a new barrier to his left to protect himself and his nephew again from the other explosion.

Al, not blinded this time made a grab for Richard. Just as he was about to reach his nephew, Kimbley got to him first and dragged the boy by the leg out of Al's reach.

Suddenly Kimbley cried out in pain losing his grip on Richard who was finally able to scramble away. Al grabbed him by the arm and pushed his nephew behind him as Kimbley turned to face his attacker.

**

* * *

  
**

Havoc saw the sun reflecting off the scope before he realized Al had already been shot at. Instinctively he aimed and fired at the spot knowing the sniper was well out of range. Then everything went to hell when the Drachmans and their jeeps went up in flames. He ducked back feeling the heat of the explosion glad it was contained within a few yards and wouldn't set off the boxes of ammunition he was using for cover.

When he peeked out again a minute later there was another explosion and he ducked back again. As the flames of the second explosion died down he watched in shock as Russell, who had been holding onto Elysia, let her go and ran back inside the bunker slamming the doors shut behind him.

Kimbley was distracted with Al and Havoc took the opportunity to break cover and ran towards Elysia. As he ran, avoiding the flames of the first explosion he heard the faint zing of bullets in the air and the ground around his feet exploding. The sniper was aiming at him. He paused to fire back uselessly and when he looked back at Elysia he paused, too stunned to move as he watched her hit Kimbley over the head with something.

_Damn it!_ He thought. _She's been with Ed too long!_ And he hustled after her to get her away before Kimbley turned his fury upon her as well.

**

* * *

  
**

Elysia was shocked she was still alive after being so close to those two explosions. When the first one went up she watched as Greed changed before her, a hard black shell covering his exposed skin. He didn't move but she did though it was hard to hide behind him while he still had hold of her arm. But it was enough to avoid most of the heat of the first and second blasts.

Then Greed let her go and disappeared. She looked around and didn't see him. She didn't care why so she turned around and saw Kimbley dragging Richard away. Then her motherly instinct took over and she didn't realize what she was doing until after she'd done it.

She had escaped death and now she was facing it again. She stood in front of Kimbley, holding tight to a lug wrench that had been thrown from one of the exploding trucks. She didn't remember picking it up. It was hot and burning her hands but all she had known at the time was to get Kimbley's filthy hands off her step son. Now she stood frozen, her fierce determination slipping away leaving her a mass of trembling uselessness. A wall appeared suddenly, blocking her from Kimbley, stretching far to her right and left. She relaxed slightly and looked around.

To her left she heard running footsteps. She turned to see someone in a black mask running towards her. She brought the wrench up, ready to swing. The person skidded to a stop before she swung and held up his hands.

"Elysia, it's me, Jean," he said ripping the ski mask off.

She dropped the wrench in relief but she was disappointed he wasn't Edward. "Where's Ed?" She couldn't help to ask.

"No time to explain, we have to go," Havoc said rushing forward and grabbing her by the arm.

As long as she was getting out that was fine by her. Questions could be asked later and Elysia went along willingly. Then the wall blew apart behind them and Havoc ran faster slipped around the end of the wall.

**

* * *

  
**

When Al saw Kimbley turn on Elysia he created the barrier to protect her having seen Havoc running her way. Just as he turned to hustle Richard away Lin came running up to him.

"Al, you alright?" Lin asked coming to a stop and helping Richard up.

"Yes, just get Richard out and I'll deal with the homunculi," and he turned quickly to face Kimbley watching from the corner of his eye Lin running off with Richard in tow. Then Elysia and Havoc appeared around the corner of his barrier and the four went running off back to the brush they had entered the valley from.

He expected Kimbley to attack him while he was distracted. But to his surprise the Crimson Alchemist was yelling angrily as he ran back to the bunker. Al went after him.

Kimbley blew the doors open and stumbled in. Then the doors reformed and Al put his hands out to stop himself before he ran face first into them. He clapped his hands together and placed them on the doors. The blue alchemical energy washed over them and they began to melt but then it stopped and they began to reform back into their regular shape.

Al cursed and tried again and again but each time it was the same thing. He punched the door out of frustration, glad he hit with his right knowing he could have broken his hand without the protection of the metal sleeve. But he was too angry to take comfort from the small favor. The doors were too thick to hear anything through them but he knew Kimbley was on the other side laughing at him and his futile attempts to get in. No matter what he tried Kimbley would be on the inside undoing it.

**

* * *

  
**

As Havoc ushered Elysia into the brush following after Lin he looked back and saw Al going after Kimbley towards the bunker. Then he looked towards the east and his heart stopped. Trucks jammed packed with more Drachmans were rumbling their way.

He looked back at Al who was still trying to get through the bunker doors.

"Jean," Lin said noticing Havoc wasn't following. "Let's go, Al will handle it."

"No," Havoc said shaking his head. "Something's wrong and he's running out of time. Take Elysia and Richard back to the truck. We'll be right behind you."

Before Lin could argue with him he ran back. He wouldn't leave Edward's little brother alone to face an army of Drachmans.

"Al!" He yelled running and pointing towards the Drachmans that were getting closer by the second. "You have to hurry, more Drachmans are coming!"

"I can't get through," Al yelled back angrily as he turned to face Havoc.

"Shit," Havoc hissed and came to a stop looking around, trying to think what they should do now. But standing out in the open as targets for Drachmans was not an option. "We have to go then," he concluded.

"But the homunculi…" Al began motioning towards the bunker.

"No time," Havoc cut off removing a grenade from his belt. "I'm going to blow those boxes of ammo," he added nodding towards the boxes he had used for cover earlier. He pulled the ring and chucked it towards the stacked boxes but it fell short. Al clapped his hands together quickly and hit the dirt. A ramp sprang up under the grenade and it rolled closer to the boxes then went off.

It wasn't much of an explosion until one of the boxes went off then another. It was a chain reaction that seemed to go on forever; a fiery mass of debris and heat falling all around them. There were more explosions that shook the ground. Al clapped his hands together again creating an even bigger barrier that contained the explosion on the Drachmans side.

"That should hold them back for a while," Havoc said tugging at Al's sleeve urgently.

Al looked back at the bunker. He couldn't get in and if Kimbley and Russell activated the army they were outnumbered.

"It's okay," Havoc reassured, knowing what Al was thinking. "We got Elysia and Richard, mission half accomplished. It's not wise to be here when we're outnumbered if the homunculi army moves out."

"I know," Al said through clenched teeth and reluctantly followed Havoc. "But what if they follow us?"

"We've already bitten off more than we can chew," Havoc said. "We'll go where we have some back up."


	32. Chapter 32

Elysia ran through the brush ignoring the sharp branches that scratched her skin and pulled at her hair. She was going full speed ahead, adrenaline pumping through her; the only thing keeping her going. But the more they ran uphill exhaustion set in and her legs began to ache. They were nearly to the crest when she remembered something.

"Al! Jean!" She cried out turning around to face Lin as she stopped. "Where are they?"

Richard stopped too, looking at Elysia and Lin then back down the hill towards the Drachman base they had just escaped. He seemed anxious to keep going but said nothing.

"They'll catch up," Lin reassured pushing uphill effortlessly.

"No," Elysia said shaking her head. "We can't just leave them..."

"Trust me," Lin urged, taking her by the arm to get Elysia moving again. "They're fine they can take care..."

Suddenly he stopped and spun around listening intently. He thought he heard something behind him. He held up his hand to signal Elysia and Richard to remain still and silent. Then he heard the sounds of breaking twigs behind him. He scanned the brush but he couldn't see through it. It didn't sound like an army of men running after them... more like...

Al and Havoc literally came bursting through the brush, panting and in a big hurry. It didn't take them long to catch up and Lin wondered how they caught up so fast. He figured it would have taken Al a while to destroy the homunculi army. Elysia and Richard were exhausted and no matter how much he urged them to go faster they could only do so much in their condition but still... He looked closely at Al. He didn't look too well. He was pale and upset and Lin realized why.

"You weren't able to destroy them," Lin breathed feeling the weight of their troubles doubling and settling on his shoulders hard.

Al just shook his head like he was ashamed with himself for his failure though it couldn't be helped. He looked away but was suddenly tackled by Elysia.

"Al," she said holding him tight. "I'm so glad you came. Thank you," she said pulling away and looking up at him gratefully, tears in her eyes. Then her cheeks reddened and she looked slightly embarrassed. "I hate to ask this but where is..." then she stopped and looked at Al worriedly. "You're bleeding. Are you alright?" She said standing on her toes to get a good look at him to see where he was bleeding from.

"It's just a scratch," Al said smiling to reassure her as he reached up and touched the side of his head and winced. When he wasn't paying attention to the wound it didn't hurt so much. Adrenaline was always a natural pain reliever. But when it ran its course it left him with a throbbing headache and the wound stung when he touched it.

"Let me see," Havoc said walking around him to get a good look.

Al shrugged him off. "No, don't bother. We need to get out of Drachma as soon as possible..." He trailed off a faraway look in his eyes.

"Agreed," Lin said not noticing Al's sudden change in mood. He turned back around and stopped nearly running into Richard who was staring at Al who in turn was looking back at Richard. Lin silently stepped out of their way marveling for the first time how much Richard looked like Edward.

"You look like him but you're not him," Richard said quietly. His voice was rough and scratchy. A dark, nasty bruise had formed across his throat.

"No," Al said wishing the circumstances were more conducive for such a family reunion… and that Edward was here for it as well. "I'm you're uncle, Alphonse."

Richard nodded a smile tugging at his lips. Al noticed tears welling up in his nephew's eyes and he couldn't stop himself; it was just the father in him. He went over and enveloped Richard in a hug. Richard hesitated at first but relaxed and hugged Al back.

"I really hate to break up this touching moment," Havoc said getting an elbow in the stomach from Elysia and grunted. He ignored her silent scolding that he shouldn't have interrupted. "But we really need to head out."

"Yes," Lin said hating to interrupt as well. "But what about the homunculi?"

"I don't know," Al said guiltily letting Richard go and stepping back, studying his nephew carefully. "If I'd been able to get in..." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I have to think this through. I'm going to need Ed's help." He had hoped to keep Edward out of the whole mess but he knew two alchemists would be better than one to destroy an army of homunculi.

"Then he's alright?" Elysia asked earnestly.

"Yeah," Al said turning to look at her.

"But where is he? Why didn't he come?" She wondered what could possibly have kept Edward back. He wasn't the type to sit around and wait; to let others do what he would surely feel he could do better and on his own.

"I wouldn't let him."

Elysia looked at him, confused.

"You know how he is, Elysia," Al explained. "He'd do anything for you and Richard."

"He would," Elysia said quietly fully understanding Al's intentions. Just as Edward would do anything for her she would do anything for him. If someone demanded her soul in exchange for Edward she would give it without even thinking. She knew Al had kept Edward from giving his life for them so they could be reunited. "Though I wish it hadn't been you either, Al. You're alright but you didn't come away completely unharmed. You should have just sent Jean," she joked with a sly grin. "Nobody would miss him if he didn't come back." She smirked looking at Havoc for his reaction.

"I rest my case," Havoc grumbled as he walked by scowling. "You've been with Ed way too long. Let's keep moving. Then Elysia will be too tired to insult me anymore."

"So how did you stop Ed?" Elysia asked starting back up the hill trying to keep pace with Al and his long strides.

"I kind of had to imprison him," he said sheepishly.

Elysia looked at him, her face a mixture of awe and pity. "I don't know how you managed it but you realize he's going to kick your ass when he sees you again," she laughed.

"I know," Al said resigned to his fate.

They hurried through the rough terrain. Once over the hill Al created a pathway for them to get through more easily. They made it back to the hidden truck that had been left on the side of the road without incident. Al then covered the path they had used to make it harder for anyone to follow them. Elysia and Richard squeezed into the cab between Al and Havoc, who took the wheel, Lin jumping in the bed of the truck to watch their back.

It was a long drive back and Al felt himself nodding off despite his best efforts. His use of alchemy to clear out the collapsed tunnel, the long journey into Drachma, losing quite a bit of blood from the bullet graze... it was all finally catching up to him. Richard had already fallen asleep, his head resting on Elysia's shoulder. Al was amazed his sister-in-law wasn't asleep. She certainly looked tired. She was pale and tense. But she was wide awake and lost in her thoughts.

"Al."

"Hmmm," he said. He was drifting off. It barely registered that someone was trying to get his attention. That was until his head drooped to the side, hitting the window. The stinging pain shot through him and he was more than wide awake now.

"What it is?" He asked grimacing as he gingerly put his hand over the wound that was still bleeding. Before leaving Havoc had given him a few bandages to help with the bleeding but he had dropped the first when he was nodding off.

"Is there a way to bring someone back?"

"What do you mean?" Al didn't like that question. He busied himself with a new bandage wondering who Elysia could be talking about. He had no idea. Bad memories made him retreat back into old habits and he braced himself to be defensive and vague about the subject of human transmutation. He didn't think there was anyone she wanted brought back. Her mother was fine along with her daughter and Edward. Her father… but surely she must know it was impossible. Al stopped himself. Perhaps he was just jumping to conclusions and she had asked out of curiosity. But there had to be a reason.

"Russell," she finally explained looking straight ahead, her green eyes blazing with anger. Al thought she'd burn a whole through the windshield. "He used his brother, Fletcher, as a sacrifice to bring Kimbley back."

Al gasped, dropping the clean bandage he was pressing to his head. Havoc nearly drove off the road but righted the truck quickly.

"Shit! Stay on the road!" They heard muffled from the back of the truck.

"Sorry, Lin," Havoc said called back then refocused his attention back on the road. His face was a stone mask but his hands expressed enough to understand his feelings on the subject. They gripped the steering wheel, the skin stretched over his knuckles so tight it looked like it'd rip.

"You saw it happen?" He asked thinking it was a dumb question to ask. How else would she know?

Elysia gave a stiff nod. "Richard too. Then Envy took over Kimbley's body."

"Oh, Elysia," Al said sadly. "I'm so sor..."

"Don't apologize, Al," Elysia said heatedly turning on him with her angry eyes. "You didn't do it. But is there a way to undo what they did?"

Al turned away feeling Elysia's anger become his own. He couldn't believe Russell was evil enough to use his own brother as a sacrifice… and to be demented enough to bring a crazy alchemist like Kimbley back in exchange for Fletcher... Al felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it. He felt worse when he imagined Elysia and Richard having to witness such a thing. Then for Elysia to be faced with her father's murderer… he knew it had to be painful for her and he was proud of how well she seemed to be holding herself together. He didn't answer right away as he turned to watch the Drachman landscape rush by in a blur of brown and gray hating the country and what it represented; the trouble they had just caused by aligning themselves with someone like Russell. Finally he gave her an answer.

"Yes."

"Good." Elysia said looking back out in front of her, satisfied. Then she glanced to her left at Richard. He was awake and alert now having listened intently to her and Al's conversation. He looked just as satisfied with Al's answer as Elysia was.


	33. Chapter 33

Elysia was hungry and tired. But it was impossible for her to sleep while the truck bounced along the dirt road and she didn't bother to ask for anything to eat. The quicker they were out of Drachma and the further they got away from Kimbley and Russell the better. And the sooner she got to Edward the better too.

It was noon when they ran into a squad of Briggs soldiers after they ditched the truck at the side of the road. By then Elysia felt like she was sleep walking. The men materialized out of thin air surrounding them. Even seeing them before her Elysia barely acknowledged their presence. She knew they were Amestrian soldiers and didn't feel the need to be on the alert for trouble.

"Brigadier General Havoc," a soldier said as he saluted, his face hidden by a black cloth, his eyes the only thing visible beneath a dark green hat. It was much to warm for the gear he and the other soldiers were wearing but they were more concerned about blending into the environment then dressing for the weather.

Havoc returned the salute.

"We have been ordered to act as an escort for the rest of the journey. I'm sorry we couldn't meet up with you sooner but the Fuhrer didn't think it wise for anyone else to cross the border."

"That's fine, Captain," Havoc said noting the small insignia patch on the man's jacket collar.

"The Fuhrer is here?" Al asked surprised. Before they had left for Briggs, Mustang made no indication he would follow.

"Yes," the Captain explained. "He's been conducting the operation and he's waiting at the tunnel entrance on the other side of the valley."

"I wonder why he came," Al said thoughtfully.

"Probably out of guilt," Lin said knowing all too well what that felt like.

"We'll find out for sure when we see him," Havoc said. "Lead the way, Captain."

The Captain saluted again. He gave a couple of quick orders to his men who took their positions in a circle around the returning rescuers and rescued, then melted back into the forest.

"They're almost as good as Xing warriors," Lin nodded in admiration.

"They should be," Havoc said hardly pleased by the compliment. "Who do you think trained them?"

Lin smiled but it faded quickly. It was clear that Havoc wasn't enjoying his company at the moment. "Jean," he said. "I hope you and Edward will forgive Mustang and I one day for our mistake."

"Why are you worried about me?"

"You and Ed are like brothers. You've always been there to watch his back. I'm not blind that this affected you as well, to see your brother go through something traumatic like this."

"Perhaps you should be apologizing to his real brother," Havoc said feeling uncomfortable as he glanced back at Al.

"I will but you deserve an apology as well. I know you were nearly killed by a homunculus..."

"Mustang destroyed that thing," Havoc said stiffly not wanting to relive that painful day. "And I lived."

"I know you'd like to forget and I'm sure this hasn't helped any," Lin went on reading Havoc's thoughts. "And for that I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do but see this through to the end. But I hope you understand that Mustang and I never intended to hurt anyone by keeping Greed and Envy alive."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see what happens. Ed and I might forgive the two of you if there's a chance to. That is if we're not overrun by this homunculi army."

"And I intend to see that doesn't happen," Lin promised earnestly.

Havoc looked at the Xing Emperor and knew he was sincere. But he still resented Lin... and Mustang for the trouble they had caused. Keeping Greed and Envy alive was only half of their problem but it was a problem that could have been avoided.

They continued on foot with no breaks. Elysia and Richard looked like they were ready to collapse by the time they made it back to the tunnel entrance which is what they did when they stopped. Mustang was there waiting as the Captain said. He looked extremely relieved everyone was back and in one piece.

Elysia had dropped next to a boulder and leaned back against it, closing her eyes and catching her breath. She heard someone sit next to her and knew it was Richard. Throughout the rest of their journey back to Amestris he had stayed close. She was the only one he was familiar with.

"Elysia!"

She opened her eyes and saw Mustang kneel in front of her. "Hey, Uncle Roy," she said with a tired smile.

He seemed to take comfort from her smile and the old term of endearment he hadn't heard from her in years. "You don't know how glad I am to see you. If anything happened to you I think your father would haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Me too," Elysia said. "But only for the chance to spend time with him."

She had meant it as a joke but it didn't come out that way. It sounded bitter and resentful. She didn't know why. Mustang took note of her tone. He drew back a bit, a pained looked on his face. But he was good at hiding his emotions and he composed himself quickly. Elysia felt bad. He was sincerely happy she was alright but she was also tired. It was hard to keep her attitude reined in after such a long, terrifying ordeal.

"Well," Mustang said fully composed and getting back to business. "Ed's been asking constantly about you two."

"When can we see him?" Elysia said perking up a bit just as anxious to see Edward again.

"Soon," Mustang promised. "The two of you have been through a lot. Take it easy for a bit and we'll take you to him." Then he turned to Richard with a warm smile and held his hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you, Richard. I'm Roy..."

"I think he knows who you are." Elysia joked rolling her eyes.

"Just because I'm Fuhrer doesn't mean I should assume everyone knows who I am," he said testily.

"Fuhrer, I'm sorry to interrupt," Havoc said coming over. "But we need to talk."

"Alright," Mustang said standing up and stepping to the side to have a whispered conversation with Havoc, Lin and Al.

Elysia watched them. It was an intense conversation and Mustang's relief vanished leaving him looking horrified.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Elysia overheard him say. "I suspected as much…" Then his voice dropped lower and she couldn't hear anything else. She turned to look at Richard to find him watching the group of men as well with a quizzical look on his face.

When the meeting was over Mustang walked back over to them. He smiled at them reassuringly but Elysia could tell he was hiding something.

"What's wrong?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering what to do with the homunculi."

Elysia hated it when people tried to hide things from her. He was worried about more than just two homunculi who were still on the loose.

"Really?" She said voicing her disbelief.

"Come on," he said ignoring her doubt. "I'll take you to Ed now."

Elysia got up quickly momentarily distracted with the prospect of seeing Edward. But she wouldn't forget Mustang's guarded behavior.

**

* * *

  
**

Edward hated being left alone in his dark prison. Mustang had gone ahead with the company long ago and Miles was left behind with a couple of Briggs soldiers. The Brigadier General made several inquiries to Edward's comfort. His only request was for cigarettes.

He couldn't eat. His stomach was tied up in knots and smoking provided him with something to do with his hands. The familiar smell of tobacco and the feel of the stimulant running in and out of his lungs gave some comfort but not nearly enough to ease his nerves as he continued to pace.

He couldn't believe how his life had been turned upside down in an instant. Everything had been so right, so perfect. Now it was a big mess with the possibility of a greater threat than the Drachmans themselves. If his and Mustang's suspicions were correct they would soon be facing a much stronger and inhuman force.

He thought he was done with it all; that he didn't have to worry about fighting anymore. He shook his head wondering how the Amestris military missed it all. It wasn't possible they had been blind to these activities. They had left Drachma to themselves but they still kept tabs on them. Nothing in the intelligence reports through the years gave off warning bells that something was up. But he remembered Grumman. The old man knew everything as he clung to Mustang's coat tails living his dream through the Fuhrer.

Edward's hand balled into a tight fist. He realized Grumman must have recruited Russell and they had been working together for years. Both of them would know the ins and outs of the Amestrian military and how to work under the radar. They were prepared and Edward wasn't. He didn't like to be blindsided.

It was going to be bad. He could feel it in the air and it penetrated through his skin, seeping down deep into his bone marrow where it settled and began to stagnate. His feet began to drag from worry of not knowing what was happening to his family and friends in Drachma as the minutes passed into hours. It was like a heavy weight pressing against his heart.

"Have you heard anything yet, Miles?" He asked for the hundredth time.

"No, sir," Miles answered sounding tired.

Edward sighed, frustrated and anxious. He leaned against the wall and slid to the ground thinking he'd get some rest. But his ears perked up and he stood up quickly when he heard someone running through the tunnel and stop. There was a brief exchange between whoever it was and Miles, then the sound of feet running again. Edward looked through his small opening and found Miles' red eyes beaming back at him.

"They're back, Ed."

"Everyone?" He asked anxiously, feeling his heart leap.

"Yes," the half Ishbalan smiled. "They'll be here soon."

Edward felt his legs shake and nearly give out from under him. He forced himself to remain standing and pressed his forehead against the dirt wall for support. But he couldn't stop the tears of relief. It wouldn't be long now.


	34. Chapter 34

Mustang led them through the tunnel at a quick pace. Elysia was anxious her body wasn't responding they way she would have liked. She felt slow and sluggish but she pressed on. She was too close to collapse from exhaustion now before seeing Edward after being apart for so long.

They turned a bend when Mustang came to a stop, along with Lin and Havoc. They were greeted enthusiastically by Brigadier General Miles, a man Elysia had always liked. He was always very cordial when she would come to Briggs along with Edward on various occasions.

"Good to see everyone looking well, though tired," he said after saluting Mustang and shaking hands with Lin, Havoc and Al, then smiling at Elysia and Richard. "I'm sure you all know General Elric has been waiting patiently for you."

"I'm sure he has," Al snorted sarcastically, moving past Miles. "I guess I should let him out now."

Al went down the tunnel a few feet then stopped and picked up the iron transmutation circle. "Miles," and he tossed the circle to the half Ishbalan, "have someone take this back to Briggs," he instructed. "Give it to a welder to heat it then bend it in half. That will break the circle so the alchemists in Briggs won't be rendered helpless."

Miles handed the iron circle to a Sergeant who had been close and overheard the instructions. He saluted and quickly took off down the tunnel. Al stood before the small opening where Edward was trapped. "Ed?" His brother didn't answer. "I'm going to let you out now. Hey, Ed!"

He looked through the dark opening but didn't see or hear anything. Elysia came up to stand next to him. "He's in there?"

"Yeah," Al said looking confused. "Ed, answer me. Elysia is here." But he didn't.

Al tried to use alchemy hoping the Sergeant was far enough away. Nothing. He waited a bit longer and he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Mustang, Havoc and Lin take a few steps back. Elysia - along with Al - was the only brave one as she stood behind him waiting impatiently. He tried again. It worked and the wall melted away.

Al expected Edward to come rushing out but he didn't. Al took a cautious step forward and peeked in. Suddenly he was grabbed by the arm and yanked in. He spun in a circle until he came crashing into the wall next to the opening.

"Maybe I should leave you in here now! See how you like being left alone in the dark to worry!" Edward yelled pulling his fist back ready to hit Al. He heard them coming but instead of the joy he should have felt he just grew angry and humiliated for being trapped. He had a lot of pent up aggression from being left alone for too long.

"This really isn't the time for this," Al said exasperated, his headache increasing tenfold and hoping he could talk Edward out of hitting him. But he didn't have the energy and patience and figured it was best to get the beating over with quickly.

"I told you I'd beat the shit out of you when you returned, I intend to honor that promise..."

"Edward, let him go!"

He was too angry and hurt to fully recognize Elysia's angry voice or to feel her arms wrap around him, pulling him away from Al. Elysia knew she should have expected him to be upset but still... "Al was hurt back there..."

"He was?" Edward looked concerned for a split second as he examined Al quickly. But his concern didn't last long. "Good, that's what he gets for doing what I should have been doing. Apparently he wasn't hurt enough if he was able to drag his ass back."

"Please, don't hit him," Elysia pleaded, her tone soft and gentle.

Of course Elysia could get him to do anything. All his anger melted away immediately and he turned, smothering Elysia, relieved to feel her familiar form close to him once again. He was usually mindful of his automail but his relief seeing her again in one piece made him forget. But Elysia felt she could endure since it meant she was back with Edward. Her arms wrapped around him and held him tight as she buried her face in his shirt. Edward felt the wetness of her tears through the thin fabric and drew back to look into her green eyes. He wiped her tears away with his fingers too overcome with relief and joy to say anything. Since he couldn't talk he pulled her forward for a kiss instead. She answered him just as eagerly her hands going to each side of his face to keep him close.

"Elysia," he said needing to look at her to make sure she was truly there and that he hadn't gone crazy being alone in the dark with his thoughts for so long. "Are you okay?" Elysia could only nod, too emotional to say anything more at the moment. "I'm so..." he began then stopped and took her hands in his. "What happened to your hands?!" He exclaimed noticing the bandages that were loosely wrapped around them.

"It's nothing," she said shrugging. They were bandaged after they left the truck to trek through the valley. Al had noticed her hands were red and blistered. Havoc had brought along a simple first aid kit and smothered her hands with burn ointment and wrapped them up. Her hands still hurt but it didn't bother her much so she didn't make a big deal out of it. "I picked up the only thing I could find to hit Kimbley with and it was a bit hot..."

"You hit Kimbley!"

"Well, yeah, he had a hold of..." but before she could finish explaining Edward pulled her close again.

Elysia didn't seem to care but he did. She needed her hands to paint. He thought she'd been through too much to realize it and that hurt Edward more than anything. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this..."

Elysia released an exasperated sigh but she couldn't help smiling at his foolishness. "What is it with you Elrics and always feeling the need to apologize for everything?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh never mind, I'll explain later," and to keep him from arguing she reached up to kiss him again. "My hands will heal," she told him with certainty, looking him in the eye as she pressed her forehead against his and tried to get a smile from him. He reluctantly smiled back but it didn't erase the guilt he was feeling. There were times when he could be unreadable but now he was an open book. Elysia settled for the half ass smile knowing it was the best she would get for now.

Edward wrapped his arms around Elysia again. As she stood there listening to his heartbeat she suddenly she felt ashamed for hogging Edward all to her self.

"You know what," she said coaxing Edward to loosen his hold and took a step back. "There's someone here who you should have met a long time ago."

Edward stiffened and his eyes widened. He looked at her nervously, like he was guilty of something. Elysia smiled at him reassuringly. "I know you didn't know anything about Richard and Al told us on the way back that... his mother," she couldn't say her name but hurried on before it was noticed, "came and told you after I was..." she closed her eyes thinking how awful it was for Edward to discover his wife was missing then to have someone from his past come back to reveal they had a son together. Edward could handle professional stress masterfully but when it came to his personal life... not so well. "Oh Edward, what you must have been going through..." She hugged him again.

"It's nothing compared to what you and Richard must have gone through," he said quietly.

"Do you want to meet him?" She asked looking up at Edward. He nodded eagerly but immediately looked scared, like he'd betrayed her somehow and he gave her an apologetic look and opened his mouth but she stopped him from speaking by lightly touching his lips. "It's okay to want to see your son."

"Are you..." he began but Elysia interrupted.

"We'll talk some more later," she said looking him in the eye again to make him see it was alright. He seemed to finally understand and nodded.

She reluctantly stepped aside and Edward, just as reluctantly, let her go. She studied his face but she couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling as he watched her. Either he had managed to gain some control over his emotions or he was just too confused and conflicted he didn't know how he should look or act; Elysia couldn't be sure. Before she left the chamber with Al, who had been momentarily forgotten, Edward stopped them.

"Al," he said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" He asked with sincerity.

"I'm fine." Al said with a wide smile.

"Good," Edward said, smiling back at his brother. "I'm sorry for overreacting."

"I expected worse actually. I was sure you'd follow through with beating the shit out of me," Al smirked.

"It's guaranteed if you do anything like that again," Edward said hugging his brother.

Al hugged Edward back. "We'll give you a few minutes alone with Richard then we have to talk."

"About what?" Edward asked looking into his brother's eyes, slightly taken aback by Al's seriousness.

"Don't worry about it now," Al soothed but his eyes betrayed everything. Edward felt his stomach tighten. He had an idea what they would be talking about later.

"Okay," Edward agreed, thinking it best to take one thing at a time. But before Elysia and Al left he stopped them. "What if he doesn't...?" But whatever else he wanted to say died on his lips as he stared past Elysia and Al.

Standing at the opening was Richard.

Elysia and Al turned around to see Richard. Nobody said anything for a full minute. Finally Al reached for Elysia's arm and carefully led her past Richard. As Elysia left she began to feel like she didn't exist to Edward at that moment. She tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy that crept upon her; especially since it was her doing in the first place. She knew she had no reason to be jealous but exhaustion and stress had a funny way of making her think irrationally. Al put his arm around her for support and they left father and son to have a chance to meet and talk alone.

Edward barely noticed when Elysia and Al left. Once he saw Richard, his son had his full attention. Everything he felt, all his worrying and anxiety, gathered in the back of his throat, choking him. He was so happy to finally see Richard, so relieved to see his son alive and well... so scared that his son might not want anything to do with him.

"Hello, Richard," he finally forced out. His voice trembled noticeably and he smiled to try and cover his nervousness. "Your mother said that you know I'm your..." He had no idea how he should go about this.

"Yes, she told me," Richard said.

Hearing his voice and that he didn't sound resentful, Edward's heart leaped for joy. He wanted to reach out to touch his son but he felt he should be cautious; as if Richard were a frightened wild animal that would bolt from any sudden movement.

_But he is my son... I have every right..._ He took the chance and walked over to Richard slowly. When he was directly in front of his son he reached out and gently touched the side of Richard's face. He didn't flinch or pull away. Edward studied him carefully taking in every line, every color of his skin, his eyes, his hair. It was like looking in the mirror and he found it hard to hold back the tears that stung his eyes suddenly. He moved to hug his son but Richard beat him to it.

"I was scared," Richard said his voice muffled. "Mom said when I was ready I could meet you but I didn't know if you'd accept me."

"Then you know how I felt when she told me about you," Edward said smiling, resting his cheek against Richard's head, noting that his son was taller than he was at that age. "I think it's safe to assume we don't have to be scared anymore."

Richard laughed and Edward held him tighter, liking the sound of his son's voice. They parted and Edward held Richard at arms length looking him over again. "It's like looking in the mirror nineteen years ago." Then he added wistfully, "This is how I should have looked."

"What do you mean?" Richard asked as he knitted his brows, confused.

"We can talk about that later," Edward said sadly then smiled to lighten the mood a bit. "I have so many questions for you; I don't even know where to start."

Richard smiled back. "Me too."


	35. Chapter 35

Before a question could be asked Edward noticed something strange about the shadows that played across Richard's neck. They didn't move. Edward leaned closer for a better look.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked worriedly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," Edward said gently lifting Richard's chin for a better look. Richard jerked away and stepped back out of reach. Edward looked slightly hurt but he wasn't about to give up. "How did you get those bruises on your neck?"

"It's nothing," Richard said shrugging it off. "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

Edward realized he was getting a little too much taste of his own medicine lately. Richard's attitude made him think of himself reacting the same way. But he was a lot more stubborn and not so easily brushed off as he was able to do to so many people in the past. "How did you get those bruises? Was it Russell?"

"No," Richard said looking scared backing away slowly.

"Then who...?"

"It was Kimbley."

Edward turned to see Al looking in at the two of them. He was shocked at first that Al actually told him; that his brother didn't try to hide the truth like Richard was trying to do. But his shock was easily overwhelmed by the hot tide of anger that flooded over him. His hand curled into a fist and he had a few things he wanted to discuss with the Crimson Alchemist.

"Ed, losing your temper will not help right now," Al cautioned seeing his brother turn red before him. "Besides, Kimbley's not here at the moment for you to take it out on."

"That fucker," Edward said through gritted teeth ignoring Al's bad sense of humor which he wasn't appreciating at the moment. "How the hell did he get out of the Gate when I..." then shut his mouth before he said anything else.

Al rolled his eyes. "Don't bother trying to hide how he got there in the first place."

Edward's anger drained away as he looked at his brother embarrassed. "I guess it was obvious after what happened to you on the train."

"Yes," Al agreed, "It wasn't a subtle hint. But I feel stupid for not seeing it sooner." Then added with a wry smile, "I always wondered where the knowledge to blow things up came from."

"Do you still know?" Edward asked out of intellectual curiosity.

Al shook his head. "No, the concept is gone."

"Fuck," Edward sighed and walked towards Al and leaned against the chamber wall. "I only wanted to get your body back. I was desperate. I didn't think it would turn into such a huge mess." He said covering his face with his hands.

"I understand," Al said as he stepped in and stood next to Edward. "It explains a lot, why you left to fight in the war. I reminded you of what you did."

"Yes and no," Edward dropping his hands to his side thinking back all those years ago and how emotionally conflicted and confused he had been. "In a way I guess I felt I wasn't worthy of being your brother. You still retained some innocence. Me... Not so much and I didn't want to taint what you still had or bring you down with my guilt. There was so much going on at the time... I couldn't deal with it..."

"I know," Al soothed, always patient and understanding, even more so now that the pieces of the puzzle finally fell into place and made sense. "I didn't help much. I feel I'm to blame... that I pushed you away when I saw you still had your automail. I had always assumed you just used the Philosopher's Stone to bring my body back and I didn't understand why you didn't restore your arm and leg. I was too angry that you broke our promise instead of trying to figure why you would do so in the first place. Then I just thought it was that side of you, to always put yourself in danger to protect everyone. But I should have known there was more to it... you're so predictable," he added with a teasing smile as he nudged Edward in the ribs with his elbow.

Edward chuckled then looked back at Richard who was thoroughly confused. "I forbid you to ever get involved with alchemy," he said to his son joking. "None of this makes sense but it will… eventually. That is if you want to know."

"I do," Richard said eagerly. "Someday, since it sounds like there's a lot to learn about."

Edward sighed again and sat down heavily on the ground, emotionally exhausted. "What are we going to do about Russell and Kimbley now? Fuck! How did Kimbley get out of the gate?"

"That guy Russell did it," Richard said quietly.

Edward stared up at his son. It was meant as a rhetorical question. He looked back up at Al who seemed to already know how it was done.

"Elysia said Russell used Fletcher as a sacrifice..."

Edward groaned then looked sympathetically at his son. "You saw it happen?" Richard only nodded. "What else happened? What did those crazy ass holes say or do? It might help us find out exactly what they're up to other than making my life a living hell the past few days."

"They didn't say much," Richard said is brow furrowed with concentration. "After that man Kimbley was brought back from whatever that place was we were pretty much left alone. Then we ended up in some cell and then we heard..." he paused for a moment. He looked scared and troubled. Then he shook his head like trying to shake away a bad memory. "I don't know what caused it but it was like people screaming. We only heard the echoes and it would go on and on. It never stopped."

"Souls," Al said quietly. "It was the sound of people having their souls ripped from their bodies."

Richard didn't look like he believed what his uncle was saying. He turned to Edward who only nodded sadly. "But how is that even possible?"

"That's why I forbid you to use alchemy," Edward finally said. "It causes too much trouble."

"But you're an alchemist..."

"Exactly," Edward said cutting him off and continued quickly before he could argue. "I'm living proof of the damage it can cause when it's abused."

Richard let that sink in then said quietly with a small, sheepish smile spreading across his face, "I've never considered being an alchemist."

"Good," Edward said and meant it. "That doesn't bother me at all."

"But I want to join the military."

Edward paled and Al started laughing. "We'll have to discuss that one," Edward said, then to Al. "I had hoped it was only Envy and Greed that we had to worry about. But going by what Richard just described, it looks like we have a lot more trouble than just two rogue homunculi. Mustang suspected as much."

"Lin also felt the presence of a huge gathering of souls. He said it felt just as it did in Central."

Edward looked troubled at first but he soon settled into a quiet contemplation as his mind began to focus on the inevitable. "Do you have any ideas?"

Al smiled; glad for once Edward wasn't going to shoulder the responsibility alone. "I have a couple of theories. But we should discuss it with Mustang."

"Right," Edward said with a tired sigh. "Where is that bastard?"

"He's on his way out of the tunnel now with everyone else. I didn't want to leave you two behind on your own. There's a squad left at the other end of the tunnel to watch the valley. They'll radio if they see anything. But we should go catch up with Mustang to talk about what to do."

As Edward pushed himself away from the dirt wall Al noticed something; a thin silver chain running from his pocket to the belt loop of his pants. Al put his hand on Edward's arm to stop him then reached down and pulled the watch free, unclipping it. Al stared at it for a moment. Richard looked at the watch as well but where he stared in awe and curiosity Al's expression was unreadable. He didn't know what to think about seeing his brother with the watch again.

Edward waited for Al to say something. He looked defiant but at the same time worried about what his younger brother would say. He was a bit ashamed how easily he had been sucked back into the military.

"How did you get this?" Al asked finally finding his voice.

"Mustang," Edward grunted then pocketed the watch when Al handed it back. "I swear the jerk must have hypnotized me at some point. All he has to do is snap and say 'Jump' and I ask 'How high?'"

"Are you going to stay for sure?"

"I don't know," Edward answered thoughtfully.

"Perhaps it's not the best time to answer that," Al said. There were more pressing matters that required their attention. "We should get going."

Edward, Al and Richard left the chamber quietly and began the walk through the dark tunnel in silence each one lost in their thoughts. Once they emerged it was late afternoon and Edward flinched back from the bright light that still managed to pour down into the collapsed building. Al and Richard were momentarily blinded but adjusted quickly; they hadn't been in stuck in the dark as long as Edward had been. Once his eyes were used to the light he saw several soldiers strategically placed within the debris to cover the tunnel entrance. All of them saluted Edward and he saluted back as he climbed the stairs going to the top thinking he didn't remember seeing any stairs when he came down chasing after Kimbley and Russell.

Stepping out from the collapsed building Edward saw the signs of his fight with the two homunculi. There were scorch marks everywhere - on the ground on the nearby buildings - and the ground was still torn up in areas from Kimbley's blast and when he tried to capture the Crimson Alchemist. It began to sink in how lucky he got through it alive. It was always like that. He never gave a thought to his own safety in the heat of battle… after was always a different story.

There were more troops behind cover along the abandoned streets and some on the rooftops. They finally found Mustang when they turned a corner. He was standing beside a jeep with a Sergeant who had a communication pack. Edward figured he was probably speaking with General Armstrong back at Briggs. Seated in the front seats of the jeep were Lin and Havoc with their eyes closed, resting. As Edward got closer he could see Elysia lying down on the back seat asleep. He walked around and leaned in; kissing her lightly on her forehead and her eyes snapped open.

"Hey," she said looking up at him with tired eyes. "How'd it go?"

"Good," Edward said with a smile though looking at Elysia he didn't feel much like smiling. She was exhausted, thin and pale. He wished he could wipe the memory of the last few days away.

Elysia grinned back at him then took his hand in hers. She knew Edward had nothing to fear. Even though Richard had expressed his confusion whether he wanted to meet Edward or not, she knew he did.

"You stay here and rest," Edward said kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to talk to Mustang."

Elysia nodded not feeling so tired anymore as she watched Edward walk around the jeep and approach Mustang. She and Richard may be safe now but she understood something had to be done about Russell and Kimbley.


	36. Chapter 36

Greed didn't hesitate when he saw Kimbley blow up the Drachman General and everyone else that got in the way. He didn't see any need for the woman anymore and figured she'd just get caught up and killed during Kimbley's rampage. So he let her go and ran back to the bunker. His one regret was not being able to trust the real owner of his body to use alchemy to seal the doors shut to keep Kimbley out if he survived. But no matter; he would just get rid of Kimbley and Envy with the homunculi army. They would be under his control and do whatever he said... he hoped. He wasn't exactly sure how to control them but he'd figure out something.

He rushed into the underground room where the stones were made and was met by armed Drachman guards who all turned to him for an explanation. He berated himself. The bunker was wired for communication with the outside. Kimbley's explosion was a little too obvious. The armed guards did not halt the work of the alchemists but they were normally never in the room while the stones were made. It didn't bother Greed too much. Whatever they had been told was probably vague. The outside troops would have seen the explosions and may not have seen who had caused it.

"Don't let anyone else enter," he instructed. "The Elr..." then he paused and thought of a better idea. "Kimbley has gone crazy. He's killed General Dragomir and a whole squad. He'll probably come back here to take control of the army."

The Drachmans repositioned themselves around the room to cover the door he had just entered. He made his way past a couple of them. On the other side of the chamber was a door that led to the holding area and the tanks. He went through, shutting the door behind him.

He stood for a minute to admire the sight before him. Row upon row of created flesh, hanging upside down, naked and lifeless, ready for a stone to animate, to do as he wanted... He smiled thinking of what he could conquer... what would soon belong to him...

Xing. It would be a surprise move. Nobody would guess. The Amestrians would be too preoccupied with guarding their borders, thinking he and Kimbley would go after the Elrics. He could give a damn about the brothers. It was the Xing Emperor he would destroy by taking his beloved country from him.

To his left were five large cylindrical glass tanks filled with red water. Small red globules floated around bouncing off one another in two of them. The tanks glowed red, the light reflecting off the bodies of the army. Hoses were connected to each of the tanks from the bottom that then fed into smaller hoses and tubes that would inject the stones power into the blind homunculi that lined the ceiling. They needed no eyes. Their only purpose was to destroy whatever tried to stop them. They were the perfect killing machines and Greed grew giddy with the thought they would be his in a moment.

He went to the large tanks filled with the stones. It wasn't enough to activate them all but it was enough for him to gain control of at least a hundred. He reached out to turn a nozzle that would flood the tubes with the life source needed for his army.

_No!_

Greed laughed. 'Go ahead. Try to stop me.'

He felt some resistance but it was weak. He laughed, mockingly at his unwilling passenger. He reached out for the nozzle again but stopped suddenly when he heard the click of a gun.

"Now, Russell," an old but firm voice said. "Don't be so impatient."

Greed turned and found Grumman stepping out from behind the tanks pointing a gun at him. The old man had been useful but he was no longer needed in Greed's opinion. He concentrated and covered his body with the rock hard shield and raised his hand to strike.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Grumman warned holding up a red stone in his other hand. "I'm no alchemist but with this that won't matter. I can use the stone to subdue you."

Greed backed down but he didn't drop his shield.

"Now what do you think you were going to do, Greed," Grumman said sensing his partner had no control over his body anymore. "Take the army and then what? Go to Xing." Greed just glared though it was hard to tell with the shield that always froze his facial features into place. "It'd be a waste," Grumman continued sensing he was right by the homunculi's silence. "They have alchemist there too and I'm sure they can figure out how to destroy you and the army."

"Your plan isn't any better," Greed countered angrily. "You want to invade Amestris where there are just as many talented alchemists."

"True but this was my idea in the first place. Mustang has been playing without an opponent for too long. His time is up. You're not the only one who has plans of their own. Besides, it's in Amestris where the Xing Emperor is located."

"And?"

"And," Grumman continued smoothly. "It is the Xing Emperor who is the true leader of Xing... at least by appearances."

Greed understood what he was getting at. "Me, share a body with that traitor again, I don't think so."

"With enough of these stones you should be able to overwhelm him and crush his soul so he's no longer a worry."

"No wonder this loser hates you," Greed said half joking and half in admiration, "you think you know it all..." then he stopped. There was a pulling from deep inside, like someone scrambling up a rope that tugged at his consciousness, as if threatening to pull him down underwater. Grumman distracting him was enough for Russell to try and regain control. "No, I won't let you..."

Grumman stepped back and watched, fascinated as Greed began another struggle of wills with an un-cooperating body. "Well, it looks like Russell's not ready to give up after all..."

Then Greed's shield dropped and Russell came lunging after Grumman. "Give me the stone," Russell gasped. He didn't have full control but it was enough. Or so he thought as he went head first into one of the tubes. Grumman side stepped him easily. He was an old man; his reflexes slowed through the years, but out maneuvering someone without full control of their body was easy.

"If this is Russell I'm talking to you need to stop Greed," Grumman said hovering close. "We're not ready to move the army out."

Russell managed to pick himself up, stunned by the impact. It was hard to move and think at the same time. It took too much concentration to maintain what control he did have over Greed. "I don't care about the damn army," he rasped. "I just want that stone to bring Fletcher back."

"Don't start that now," Grumman said giving him a disgusted look. "You're in too deep to try and redeem yourself."

"I hate you," Russell growled, his face twisted with hate and fear that he'd lose control of his body. "If it wasn't for you I never would have..."

"Yes, go ahead and blame me," Grumman challenged. "Blame everyone but yourself. I can't help it if you are weak, so easily manipulated."

Russell roared and went for Grumman again but fell to the ground shaking. He tried to crawl closer, clawing at the ground. Then he stopped, his body shuddered and he stood up slowly. He was eerily quiet as he stared at Grumman calmly.

"You get him too riled up," Greed said walking towards Grumman. "It would probably be best to take you out of the picture now."

Grumman raised the gun and fired but Greed's shield went up. The bullet ricocheted off him and hit Grumman in the chest. The old man blinked once behind his thick glasses and fell to the floor lifeless.

"My, my," Kimbley said strolling over to him casually, splattered with blood as he slowing clapped his hands, the sound of which echoed through the chamber as he admired the show before him. "That was quite dramatic. When is your next performance? I like to be punctual so I won't miss anything."

"What are you doing here?" Greed grumbled.

"To keep you from taking my army."

Greed glared at him then slowly let his shield drop and began to chuckle softly. He didn't want to fight Kimbley or Envy. Too much trouble and the fight would likely destroy the lifeless homunculi in the process. "Don't turn your back on my Kimbley or Envy, whoever I'm talking to now... because I will destroy you and take what I want."

"You can go ahead and try," Kimbley said as he transformed into a familiar form Greed hadn't seen in a long time. Envy's sense of fashion had always troubled him. "But whatever it is you want to do with the army can wait. First we get those Elrics out of the way. Those two and Mustang are the ones who can stop us."

"Fine," Greed agreed reluctantly with a defeated shrug. "I guess can wait a little longer. Maybe I will take the old man's advice," he said as he nudged Grumman's lifeless body with his toe. "The Xing Emperor is with them. His body was more fun than this one. At least he has a backbone."

"Why not use one of the bodies here?" Envy asked flipping a long lock of hair back over his shoulder.

"Whoever designed those things had no sense of aesthetics. They're disgusting looking. They don't even have eyes."

Envy laughed and walked up to nearest one and placed his hand gently on its head. "I think they're beautiful. They will finally see the light of day. If only Father were around to see it."

"I'm glad he's not around, always bossing us around." Greed said petulantly. "Why do you think I left?"

"You know," Envy said turning away from the soulless homunculi, "he is still here. We are a part of him."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Greed said disgustedly, then looked at Envy curiously. "Hey, why are you taking over now?"

"Kimbley was getting too carried away. He was ready to blow you away after you had him shot up in there," Envy said with a jerk of his thumb towards the other room. "But he would have destroyed the army."

"Ha, that's the reason I didn't try to fight you."

"It doesn't matter," Envy said walking over to the nozzle that Greed was about to turn earlier. He looked down at it thoughtfully then back at the army.

"What are you thinking?" Greed asked eagerly hoping Envy was ready to change his mind.

"That your impatience is contagious," Envy said slowly. Then a smile spread slowly across his face. "Maybe we should take them for a test drive." There was a mad glint in his eye making him look even more deranged with the red glow from the tanks in front of him. He reached out and turned the nozzle. "Everyone else has been having all the fun. Now it's my turn."


	37. Chapter 37

There orders were to secure the bunker first then they could follow the attackers.

The Drachmans waited for the dust to settle after they blew the barrier Al had created to get to the underground bunker. It was the last mistake they would make. As they prepared to go through they were met by a hungry, savage force that tore them apart before anyone had a chance to fire or even see what killed them…

**

* * *

  
**

_"Don't look at me!"_

_"Where am I?"_

_"So scared..."_

_"So cold…"_

_"So hungry..."_

The Amestrian Captain froze. His senses alert, ready for the attack. Only thing was... he didn't know where it would come from. The voices were everywhere. They echoed through the forest. It was in front of him, to his left, to his right... behind him. He spun and saw it and nearly screamed in horror. Then he heard the cries of his men being attacked.

_"Stop the pain."_ The ghostly, pale, naked thing said as it came at him.

Instinctively he fired off several shots and the thing exploded in a red gust of flesh and blood. He was a soldier of Briggs, one of the best, prepared to face anything… anything but this…

_"Don't hurt me."_

It came from behind. He turned. Another one. It moved fast. A white blur rushing blindly for him. He didn't have time to wonder how it saw him without… wait… it did have eyes… they were shut. But he didn't have time to dwell on it as he raised his gun in time to fire at the second one that was coming for him. It stumbled but was still intent on getting to him. Then he felt a sharp pain on his neck. It felt like teeth. He shot the second one again then pointed his gun at whatever was biting him. He fired. The pain stopped but such a small victory was nothing to cheer about when he saw the bullet entry wounds close up miraculously on the one in front of him.

He didn't stick around to see if any of his men were still alive. He didn't feel like a coward running away. He needed to warn everyone. He had to get back to the tunnel where there was a radio, where there was support, where there were explosives to close the tunnel opening behind them...

**

* * *

  
**

"So how do we destroy an indestructible army?" Edward asked sarcastically as he leaned against the side of the jeep.

Richard had just climbed onto the back seat of the jeep with Elysia. Both were very interested in the conversation and surprised it was actually being discussed in front of them.

Even Mustang was surprised and clearly disapproved. He was used to working behind closed doors with just his top Generals included. "Why don't we have Elysia and Richard escorted back to Briggs. I'm sure they'd be more comfortable there." He hoped he sounded casual about the recommendation; that he was more concerned with their comfort than trying to get rid of them.

Edward snorted disgustedly and glared at Mustang. "After what they've been through do you think whatever we say can shock them? Besides, they deserve to know what we're going to do about the homunculi. You're too used to hiding things."

"Perhaps they can tell us something," Lin interrupted, not wanting Edward getting upset and losing focus. "They may have seen or heard something."

"Richard said all they heard were the sounds of the people being sacrificed to create the stones," Al said.

"How long did this go on for?" Mustang asked looking to Richard and Elysia.

"Three, maybe four days." Elysia answered then shuddered. She wished she could forget but it was like she could still hear the echoes even though she was miles away from it. "It was hard to tell what time of day it was or how much time had passed. We were kept in a dark cell underground."

"Did you overhear anything on the way to Drachma?" Edward asked.

Elysia and Richard shook their head sadly both feeling useless since they had no other information to give. "We only saw Russell use his brother to bring Kimbley back," Elysia said. "Then he was turned into a homunculi and that was it."

She wasn't ready to go into details how the homunculus Envy had recounted her father's death... or his obvious enjoyment of killing someone. That was something she would deal with later. It had nothing to do with destroying them but it could be added motivation... no, she knew they had enough motivation already so bit her tongue. Besides, she knew Mustang and Edward well enough, especially Edward. He was always susceptible to guilt and wasn't likely to take too kindly having Envy still roaming around. He had always felt he was indirectly responsible for her father's murder. _But why was Envy still alive in the first place when Edward said they were destroyed?_ She wondered. She was going to bite a hole in her tongue keeping herself quiet. But there was something she thought should be brought up.

"What about Fletcher? Al said he could be brought back."

There was no mistaking the angry stare Edward shot at his brother.

Lin and Mustang were startled by this revelation. The Elric brothers no strangers to the Gate and it's awful power and were very adamant that human transmutation never be brought up in their presence. Why was Al – whose body had spent several years slowly deteriorating within the Gate – so willing to enter that domain again?

"Yeah," Richard chimed in suddenly. "Can't you just use Russell as a trade, just like he did to bring that Kimbley back with his brother? He would deserve it after what he did and they way he tried to turn me against you," he added vehemently looking up at Edward.

That stopped Edward cold. "What did that bastard say?"

Richard shrunk back as if realizing this was not the best time to bring up that subject. Elysia groaned and elbowed him in the stomach and shook here head slightly to indicate that in fact, it was a subject best left a secret. She wished she had warned him not to say anything in the first place.

"Okay, we need to focus on the real issue," Al interrupted ignoring another angry glare from Edward. "We should think about how many people may have been sacrificed and how many stones that could be produced and how many homunculi could be animated with those stones. The circle needed for a Philosopher's Stone has eight points... but they could put any number of people on those points..." He was urging Edward to start thinking instead of reacting. It was working. He could almost see the wheels beginning to spin as his brother caught on and started to run the numbers through his head.

"If we just say one person per point for now," Edward picked up on the train of thought reluctantly, ignoring the disturbing feeling of referring to real, live human beings as just points of a circle – and the fact that Russell had been filling his son's head with lies. "It would make a descent stone. With that in mind a normal transmutation only takes several seconds but with something that complicated and considering the skill of the alchemist, maybe longer..."

"Say ten to fifteen at the most," Mustang added. "Then count the time it takes to bring people in and place them... then maybe two stones an hour."

"Shit," Edward said suddenly. "Elysia said they were there three to four days…A hundred and ninety two to two hundred and forty stones..."

"Or more," Mustang said. "They could have started before Elysia and Richard were brought there."

"They've been planning this for years," Al said feeling sick to his stomach. "How can anyone do that to another person… to just gather them like cattle to sacrifice…?" He needed to think about something else before he lost what rations he managed to choke down after they met up with Mustang. "Maybe we can go back and destroy what's there before the army's been activated." He added hopefully.

"I don't think we'll be so lucky," Havoc piped up, crushing Al's hopes. "Russell just let Elysia go and ran back into the bunker. I didn't think much of it at the time..."

"And he's hosting Greed," Edward added.

"Which means if Greed took over he'll want the army all to himself," Lin finished knowing the homunculus better than anyone else. "It's safe to assume they'll be attacking."

"I can only think of wearing out their stones," Edward said tiredly as he crossed his arms. "There has to be a better way. I have the stamina for it still but not the patience anymore... or the desire to be using alchemy over and over again. Just the three of us can only do so much before we're worn out," he said indicating himself, Al and Mustang. "We shouldn't pull the alchemists from Briggs since they may be needed there. We can fight with support troops but it could lead to hand to hand I want to avoid that as much as possible... we wouldn't last long and even with a large troop we'd just loose too many men; men we could avoid losing if we can think of something else."

Al watched Edward thoughtfully as he went through their options. He was usually an internal thinker but there were times he needed to say what he was thinking out loud to organize his thoughts. It was a little surprising what Edward had running through his head at times. But this was quite different for Al. He had always known his brother had a lot of responsibility as a General. He just never fully understood it until now. Even the small glimpses he had where he thought he understood what it was like to be Edward were nothing compared to what he was hearing now.

"We need to get them all in one place," Al said, refocusing on the situation. "Round them up and keep them contained in one area for just a few minutes..."

"And what?" Havoc asked a little more heatedly than he intended. He was picking up more about alchemy than he wanted to know recently and was beginning to understand what it was going to take to destroy a homunculi army. "Just continually shoot them up until the stones wear out? Who knows how long that could take? We won't be able to keep them pinned down all at once…"

"No," Edward said catching on to Al's plan. "We break down their composition."

"Like I originally intended," Al added with a slight nod of his head.

"But what about the bunker in Drachma?" Lin asked worriedly. "If we destroy this first wave they still have the ability to create more."

"I'll go and destroy it," Mustang said simply.

"You can't!" Al exclaimed shocked by the very idea of the Fuhrer risking his life when the country needed him. He was even more stunned when nobody else voiced any opposition along with him. Both Havoc and Edward seemed fine with this. "You're the Fuhrer, Amestris needs..."

"Olivier is prepared to step into my position if something were to happen to me."

To Al there was more to this than just the leader of their country putting himself into harm's way. "After everything you went through to become Fuhrer," Al said through gritted teeth his voice rising in anger. "… After everything you put my brother through to get where you are…"

"Al, let him go," Edward said in an unusually cold voice. "He started this mess; the least he can do is help clean it up too."

"Edward!" Elysia cried out her eyes wide with shock as she stared at her husband. "How can you be so cold about it?" She had remained silent to let the professionals figure things out. But Edward's lack of concern for the Fuhrer was too much for her to ignore. She'd heard plenty of rants from Edward regarding Mustang but she knew hidden beneath all that Edward did respect him.

"What?" Edward asked as if he hadn't said anything offensive at all. "This is nothing compared to what he's done. He's the one that kept Envy alive knowing he killed your father."

Elysia felt like she'd been slapped in the face. Hot tears stung her eyes. She felt hurt and betrayed. She didn't care how harsh Edward was revealing the one question that was never answered since she saw the sign of the Ouroboros on Russell's hand. It was the one thing she always wanted from him… the truth no matter how disturbing it was. What really disturbed her were all those years Mustang made a grand show of making sure she and her mother were well cared for… and the whole time he had allowed her father's murderer to continue living…

"It's true," Mustang said without a hint of emotion as he broke the silence that everyone was too afraid to break. "Anyways," he continued smoothly, as if there had been no awkwardness caused by Edward's less than gentle news breaking. "Al, you and Ed will have your hands already as you try to destroy the homunculi army," he said looking at the younger Elric brother. "It's best this be done as simultaneously as possible…"

"Fuhrer, sir. It's urgent!" Miles interrupted, literally dragging the Sergeant with the communications pack and anxiously handed Mustang the receiver.

"This is the Fuhrer..."

"Sir, I don't know what they are but they just keep coming," a gasping, frightened voice interrupted on the other end, "they won't go down! We're pulling back into the tunnel now and ready to blow..."

There was a scream and the sounds of gunfire. Then the line went dead.


	38. Chapter 38

Nobody spoke for a few seconds not wanting to believe the homunculi army would be coming so soon; much sooner than they thought. Everyone seemed rooted to the spot, mesmerized by the horrifying sounds that were quickly cut off. Mustang was the first to break the trance as he turned and started giving orders to Miles.

"Get Elysia and Richard out of here now. Get Olivier on the line and make sure those support troops are on the way..."

He went on giving more orders and Miles went about his business of relaying them. Edward turned to Elysia and grabbed hold of her shoulders, and kissed her forehead. "That is for our Erika," he began without preamble, "Tell her I love her and I'm sorry she has a fool of a father."

"Edward, please," Elysia pleaded not wanting to hear this.

Edward then took her face in his hands, looking into her eyes as they filled with tears. He wiped a tear away and kissed her. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, about Mustang keeping Envy alive. I shouldn't have said it like that."

"Did you know? Did you know all these years…?" She didn't think Edward would have lied to her but she needed to know for sure.

"No," Edward cut off knowing how important it was for her to know he hadn't lied. "Mustang literally told me minutes before I knew you were taken. I resigned..."

"You did?!"

Edward nodded. He wanted her to know everything in case this was the last time they would ever see each other. Two officers jumped into the front driver and passenger seats. The jeep roared to life while a third officer set up a portable machine gun in the back. Edward ignored all this as he went on.

"But that was before I knew you were missing. I went to the park to get you. I wanted to leave the country but I found your painting with the Ouroboros on it. Jean made me go back to headquarters and Erika was there and she told me about Richard and how he was missing too... Elysia, Roy offered me my commission back and I accepted..."

He looked at her as if seeking her approval or forgiveness. Elysia could see he was feeling guilty about something but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

"Ed." Someone said urgently from behind him.

"Just give me a minute, Al," he hissed at his younger brother who was hovering close.

Al didn't want to begrudge Edward a few words to his wife and son but they only had so much time; then again, it could be the last time they would see each other. He suddenly wished he could say something to Gloria or write a something down for Elysia to give to her. But his mind froze. He couldn't think of anything to pass on. However, it made him quite determined to make sure nothing happened to him in the first place.

"Elysia, does it bother you that I went back to the military?" Edward continued unaware of his younger brother's distress. "All it's ever done is caused us misery."

Elysia could have slapped her forehead. She was usually much quicker than this. She laughed and shook her head. "If it weren't for the military I doubt we would have fallen in love. If it weren't for the military there wouldn't be our Erika or Richard."

Edward looked somewhat relieved. He gathered her up in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said trying to keep her voice steady. She could feel his urgency; his muscles were tense and he held her so tight she'd have a bruise across her back. He wanted her as far away from danger as possible and as soon as possible but she just wanted a few more seconds with him. Edward slowly parted from Elysia knowing she needed those extra seconds then turned to his son.

"Richard, I want you to have this," he said handing over his pocket watch.

Richard stared at it as if it would bite. "No... I can't..."

Edward reached over and took his hand, giving him the watch then pulled Richard close and hugged him.

"Dad, please," Richard whispered for only Edward to hear. "Let me stay with you."

"No, I promised your mother I'd bring you back." Edward said, his throat tightening. He hoped he'd have the chance to hear his son call him Dad again. But the small moment of joy was short lived when Richard pushed him away angrily.

"So this is all I get and now you're going to send me away...!" But Richard stopped suddenly looking at Edward horrified. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he said hugging Edward again, "I'm just scared I'll never see you again. Please, let me stay..."

"You heard what happened over the radio?" Richard nodded solemnly then Edward went on. "We don't know what those things are capable of. I've fought homunculi before but not the ones that we're coming up against. There are more of them and they'll have the same speed, strength and ability to heal quickly. I won't risk your life by being too close to them," Edward said. "I'll feel at ease knowing you and Elysia are safe."

"Then give this to me when you get back," Richard said handing over the watch.

"Alright," Edward agreed. He hugged his son once more and kissed Elysia again.

As soon as Edward stepped away the jeep lurched forward. It turned in a wide arch around him and Al. Soldiers in blue scattered out of the way quickly and the jeep sped up. He watched them go just as Elysia and Richard looked back at him. The jeep turned a corner and they were gone.

"Ed, you ready?"

Edward turned deadly serious eyes upon Mustang. Then got down to business.

"Take Jean and Lin with you so you know where you're going. Go back down to the tunnel entrance and make yourselves scarce. There are plenty of places to hide in that collapsed building but be careful. Gluttony had a heightened sense of smell so they may rely on more than just sight and sound. I hope you're able to do more than just lighting camp fires," he said giving Mustang a smug look. He turned from the Fuhrer before he could retort, taking satisfaction from Mustang's indignant scowl. "Miles!"

The Ishbalan Brigadier General turned his attention to Edward. "Yes, sir?"

"Get as many men as possible on the rooftops surrounding this whole area," he ordered with a sweep of his hand over one side of the collapsed building then on the other. "Al and I will close the gaps to keep them contained within their firing range."

"What about explosives?" Miles asked. "It would help slow them up."

Edward considered for a moment then turned to his brother. "Al, start taking care of things on this side, I'll head over to the northeastern side of the building. When I'm done I'm going back down to seal off the tunnel to keep the homunculi from going after Mustang, Jean and Lin. You three only worry about getting out of here without being seen. Then," he added turning to Miles, "once I've come back you can use explosives. Hand grenades only," he stressed. "I don't want to destabilize the surface and cause any cave-ins below. We still need a route for these three," he said with a wave of his hand towards Mustang, Havoc and Lin, "to come back through. Al and I may not have the strength to do any large scale transmutations later on."

Miles nodded and went off to issue instructions and to get everyone in place.

Edward was about to take off when Al hugged him.

"Take care, Brother."

"You too." Edward said hugging his brother tight; swallowing any fear or doubt he was starting to feel.

They separated and headed off in opposite directions to handle their respective duties.

**

* * *

  
**

Elysia held on tight as the jeep bumped along the rough dirt road. They were going through a narrow pass with a rock strewn wall rising up high on their right and a gentle rocky slope on their left with boulders, bits of spindly trees and dry bushes scattered about. The road was only wide enough for the jeep and Elysia had to force herself from looking to her left. At times it felt like the wheels barely held onto the road.

She tried to concentrate on holding on to her seat. Focusing on the pain of her cramped hands kept her from worrying about Edward too much. She didn't want to start crying again, wondering if she'd ever see him again.

"I can't take this," Richard declared suddenly.

"He'll be fine," Elysia said reassuringly as she turned to him. She didn't know who the reassuring words were for: herself or Richard. But they didn't seem to help as he stared ahead breathing heavily like he didn't hear her.

"I'm not going to sit somewhere miles away to wait and see if he comes back or not!"

Suddenly he crawled over Elysia. She made a grab for him but it was too late. "Richard, no!"

He was too fast. He jumped out of the jeep and went sliding down the side of the mountain; rock and dirt sprayed everywhere as he grappled for a handhold to stop himself.

"Richard!" Elysia cried out as she stood up, hardly believing he had just jumped out of a moving vehicle and was still alive.

"Mrs. Elric, please sit down or you'll go over too," the officer in the passenger seat said pulling her back down to her seat.

"We have to go back for him!"

"We can't turn around or stop. Support from Briggs is on its way, we have to clear this pass before they get here, or else we'll delay them from getting to Razkuul in time. We'll tell them to keep an eye out for the boy."

She gripped the side of the jeep and watched as Richard stopped sliding down the mountain side and began to climb back up. Then he was gone as they made a sharp turn around the side of the mountain.

She sat back slightly jealous he had the nerve to go back but she was afraid for him. Now there was one other person to worry about whether they would return or not.


	39. Chapter 39

Their presence was felt more than heard. It was like standing in a cold mist, the biting chill permeating down to your bones, sending spasms up and down your spine. Edward froze. Soldiers were just moving out onto the rooftops above him. They too stopped as they sensed something in the air.

Then it came. Their voices carried forth as if by a gentle breeze. But the gentle breeze grew into a gale forcing its way through the bowels of the tunnel and winding through the remains of the collapsed building, shaking its pitiful foundation and the ground Edward stood on.

_Help me!_

_Let me out of here!_

_Release me!_

_Don't look at me!_

_Mother! Where are you?!_

_Where am I?_

He'd heard those voices before and they had the power to stop him cold. He finally pulled himself together, trying to block out their voices… and the memory that he had successfully managed to do unless he was asleep. But he wasn't asleep now. There was no waking up from this.

"Hurry!" He yelled to the soldiers on the rooftops. His harsh, loud voice broke the frightening spell and they quickly took their positions. Edward clapped his hands together and with a flash a blue light wall grew from the ground closing the last gap between two buildings. He ran back - stumbling along as the ground continued to shake - to find Al.

He rounded the street corner and skidded to a stop. He heard the commotion coming up from the tunnel entrance. The scratching, the pitiful wailing… his heart was nearly beating out of his chest like it wanted to escape and flee from danger. He put his hand across his chest trying to calm himself and went to find his brother.

"Ed!" His panicked brother shouted meeting him in the middle of the street where the homunculi were sure to pour out into. They clung to each other to help themselves and each other stay on their feet. "I've never heard anything like it before."

"I have," Edward said unemotionally which was in direct contrast to his fluttering nerves. It was too difficult to block it out. He wasn't stuck within Envy's body very long when he was only sixteen; but it was long enough to make an impression. He had froze then too but managed to snap out of it. He knew what they needed to do. The souls needed to be released. They were in agony attached to foreign bodies. But with so many it would take some time... or a very large transmutation. "Stick with me, Al, okay."

Al nodded. He looked scared. So did Edward.

"I hope those three are alright down there," Al said trying to keep his voice steady.

Then like a volcano spewing ash and lava the ruins before them burst forth with pale, thin naked bodies, jumping, leaping, scrambling... they emerged fast and violent, their feet hardly touching the ground.

"Oh, shit," Edward breathed as he clapped his hands together, swallowing his panic as he watched the horrifying sight before him.

"Wait," Al said keeping his brother from even completing the transmutation. "Wait for them to..."

But he was cut off as several homunculi rushed them.

"No time!" Edward shouted and his brother knew he was right.

Al didn't want to use alchemy until all the homunculi were above ground. But they were fast and they were already surrounded. Together with Edward, in perfect harmony, they put their hands together and slapped them on the ground simultaneously. The homunculi around them began to sink into the ground; but not all of them. More came leaping over the heads of those being dragged under. Shots were heard all around them. The homunculi hit didn't fall. Instead they turned their attention towards the source of their pain.

_That hurts!_

_Why?_

_Don't hurt me!_

_Let me go!_

_I'll kill you!_

_Come here!_

_No, I don't want to die!_

_Let's die together!_

_Stop this pain!_

Homunculi were already nearing the barriers Al had created behind him and Edward. With inhuman speed and agility they began to leap, climb up the barriers towards the troops on the rooftops who were already adjusting their aim.

"Ed, look!" Al shouted pointing at the troops that were rapidly firing down into the faces of the homunculi coming for them.

"Do what you can?" Edward said shoving his brother towards them. He didn't want to separate but they needed to divide their forces. "I'll draw any homunculi away from Mustang, Jean and Lin!"

Al nodded and ran to help the troops, pushing aside his doubt and fear. Edward made to run towards the collapsed building but something stopped him. A pale, strong hand held onto his ankle tight. He tried to kick it off and yelled in horror as the arm grew until a shoulder emerged from the ground followed by the round top of a bald head. He fell, the side of his face smacking against the pavement. Directly, no more than two inches in front of his eye, a finger tip emerged followed by the finger. He lifted himself and clapped his hands together. He grabbed hold of the homunculi wrist - making sure he touched it with his right not his left hand - and like a hot knife through butter his metal hand went through the wrist, separating the created hand from its arm. The homunculi's mouth was formed above ground and released a squealing cry of pain. _"Whyyyyyyyy?! I just want to play!"_

Edward wanted to cover his ears - its words invoked memories he didn't want paralyzing him - but had no time as he scrambled up as even more hands from the buried homunculi began to rise out of the ground grabbing for something to hold onto. There were more homunculi coming from the rubble of the building. He slipped Mustang's borrowed glove back on his hand and snapped his fingers. The homunculi blocking his path erupted in a fireball. Once the flames died down enough for him to pass he ran through quickly, watching as the charred pieces of flesh and ash already began to reform.

Once he reached the ruins and began to make his way down he saw more homunculi coming his way. He couldn't see beyond them. He snapped his fingers again, adjusting the flame to take out the homunculi only within five feet directly in front of him to conserve his energy. Then clapping again he passed his left hand over his right arm. He formed his blade and sliced through the rest of the homunculi as he worked his way down.

**

* * *

  
**

Mustang, Havoc and Lin had pressed themselves against the wall, several feet away from the tunnel entrance. Several girders of iron crisscrossed in front of them and to the side, providing some cover.

They waited, holding their breaths as the tunnel seemed to burst with struggling bodies all trying to emerge at the same time. It was like a swarm of locusts spreading all over the place. Hopping, climbing through the mess of iron girders and wood support beams that cracked and splintered at their slightest touch. It only took seconds for the first wave of the homunculi to head up towards the surface. Then it felt like they just kept coming.

Once the tunnel entrance was clear finally, they inched closer hardly noticing the flash of light above them.

Mustang was the first to peak through, his arm out in front of him ready to snap his fingers. Nothing charged. He motioned for Havoc and Lin to follow. He went in deeper, still deeper, walking carefully to keep his steps quiet so he didn't attract any unwanted attention.

Havoc stepped through next without incident. Just as Lin took a step in he felt the air stir to his left. Then a low, rumbling laugh echoed in his ear.

"Where do you think you're going, Emperor?"

Instinct took control and he ducked as a black claw swiped through the air where his head had been a half second ago. But Greed kneed him in the stomach. He fell forward gasping knowing it could have been much worse.

Havoc heard Lin gasping behind him. He turned and saw Russell – or his body at least – looming over the Xing Emperor. He went to help but Lin looked at him. "Don't, just keep going!"

Havoc didn't want to leave Lin alone but knew he and Mustang had to hurry before they were followed and stopped. Without a word or even the slightest acknowledgement to Lin, he made his legs – despite their protest and sense of honor to stay and help - run to catch up with Mustang hoping he hadn't left the Xing Emperor to die.

Greed grabbed Lin by the neck. "I've decided I'd like your body for my own once again," he sneered with Russell's face, his eyes greedily looking the Xing Emperor over as he was lifted off the ground, his legs kicking uselessly at Greed, already protected from the waist down with his Ultimate Shield. He then threw Lin back out of the tunnel.

Lin fell against a wood beam still standing somewhat upright, hitting the back of his head. Greed spun before him and he shook his head trying to refocus. "My body will be no use to you if you kill it," he rasped his throat sore after nearly being crushed.

"I won't kill it," Greed said coming for him again. Lin tried to scramble away but Greed caught him by the foot and dragged him back then kicked him in the stomach. Lin curled up in a ball gasping for air that wasn't coming. "I just don't want you causing me any trouble taking you back so I can switch," Greed taunted getting close to Lin's face. "Once I'm in your body again your wounds will be healed; though you won't even feel it since I'll have crushed your soul by then."

Lin was finally able to force air in and out of his lungs. Furiously, he tried to think of something to do but knew he was at a disadvantage. Greed had the shield. Greed had the ability to heal from any wound inflicted on him. All Lin had with him were some cracked ribs, a horrible headache and hidden weapons that were useless against a nearly undefeatable homunculus.

Greed grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him onto a pile of rubble. Lin hit his head against a large concrete block and everything in front of him began to fade just as he heard someone shout his name. He tried desperately not to pass out. His whole body hurt, his head was throbbing. He turned and saw someone leaping down towards him. It was Edward. He wanted to yell at his friend to forget about him, to destroy the homunculi swarming the street but he could barely manage to think straight. Talking would take more of an effort but he had to try, he wouldn't let himself be defeated so easily or let Edward do all the work.


	40. Chapter 40

There was a part of Edward that felt Lin deserved a good beating. But he meant for it to happen by his hands not Russell's... or Greed's... or anyone else.

He rushed down as fast as he could, slicing away at any lingering homunculi, ignoring their cries of pain, wondering if they really felt any or if it was an instinctive reaction of the souls they carried within them and were released. Perhaps they weren't cries of pain but instead it was a cry of relief by the ones that were released from their unnatural prison. He pushed the thought aside. Now was not the time to ponder such things.

He saw Lin struggle to get up. He picked up a metal pole that was about three feet long and swung it in the general direction of Greed. Edward didn't know if Lin meant to throw the pole or hit Greed with it. Whatever his intentions neither succeeded - as Greed easily dodged it - and the only thing that did work was provide another opportunity for Greed to grab hold of Lin as he swayed unsteadily and nearly fell. Greed held him up and punched Lin in the face. As he fell sideways from the force of the punch, Greed kicked him in the stomach and Lin collapsed.

Edward was near the bottom now. He clapped his hands together and put his left on the ground.

As Greed reached and grabbed hold of Lin he flinched and looked down; shocked by the compacted earth spike that managed to pierce his shield. With one hand still holding tight to Lin he swiped at the spike with the other, shattering it into dust.

It was the most Edward could hope for. He hoped the spike that grew out of the ground was charged enough to break down Greed's shield. He knew it was a tricky transmutation; it was always difficult to combine two transmutations into one. It didn't do any real damage to Greed but it did provide him with enough time to reach the homunculus and clap his hands together again. He pulled his right arm back and swung, hitting Greed in the face as hard as he could, his blade sliding in easily.

Greed staggered sideways, pieces of his shield chipping and sliding away, bleeding profusely around the blade that pierced his cheek, the point coming out the other side. He dropped Lin and took a swipe at Edward as he quickly drew his blade out, flicking the blood off of it.

"No wonder this fool hates you so much," he growled irritably, the shield beginning to regenerate striking at Edward who dodged easily, deflecting the blow with his blade. "You really are annoying."

"So I've been told," Edward replied cheekily. Then to Lin who was trying to crawl away, "Can you walk?"

Lin nodded as he picked himself up. He didn't look like he knew what was really going on anymore. Edward could see he wasn't going to be able to get out on his own fast enough. He set is automail back and clapped his hands again, ducking to avoid another one of Greed's swings and at the same time trying to lure the homunculus just a few more feet away from Lin. He hit his hands a little too hard against the ground but ignored the shocking pain that ran up his left arm. The ground beneath Greed crumbled and gave way. The homunculus roared angrily as he began to fall, his arms wildly reaching for the edge that began to crumble away too.

Edward didn't wait to see what happened next. He grabbed Lin by the waist but his body reacted instantly to the added support and gave in to it. Edward was pulled down by the sudden dead weight. He steadied himself with his legs, bent and lifted Lin over his shoulder.

"Ah, fuck!" Lin yelled closing his eyes tight as his cracked ribs came into contact with Edward's automail.

"Sorry," Edward grunted under the Emperor's weight. He hurried out of the ruins trying not to jostle Lin too much though unsuccessfully. The Emperor took it like a man and desperately tried not to let any miserable peeps of pain escape but there were times he had no control.

**

* * *

  
**

Al was having a difficult time keeping the homunculi from escaping. They were fast and it seemed they regenerated even faster, though he knew that was just his imagination but it was still frustrating how quickly they recovered.

The one good thing he noticed... the homunculi ignored him.

It took him by surprise. He saw the ones run for Edward - as he made his way back to the collapsed building - with a reckless abandon, overwhelming anything that was in their way. But when they headed towards Al they split and went around him.

It was confusing at first... and disgusting, feeling their artificial flesh as they brushed past. He didn't figure it out until it happened three or four times as he rushed here and there to keep them from reaching the rooftops. He also noticed they didn't turn on each other and avoided one another if possible as they leaped about trying to get free of the confined area.

He reached into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the stone he had.

It was the stone that had once belonged to Kimbley, The Crimson Alchemist. He dropped it while fighting with Edward and was recovered by one of the chimeras, Darius. The stone was then given to Dr. Marcoh to help the four chimeras. It was also used to help Jean Havoc recover the use of his legs. It was then given to Al by Marcoh to help him recover more quickly once he had his body back.

He took the stone but refused to use it or allow Marcoh to use it on him. He only held onto it to make sure it never fell into the wrong hands, though why he still had it he didn't know. He didn't want anything to do with the stone. Even though it had helped his friends it was still the symbol of all of his, Edward's... the whole countries' misery. Now, by some ironic twist of fate it was a life saver once again.

Each homunculus would have one at its core. To them, with his own stone, Al appeared as one of them. But whatever protection it was offering him didn't extend to the men on the rooftops, nor did it make up for the fact that Edward was taking too long to come back.

He ran to the collapsed building hoping the troops could hold out for a bit without him as he went to check on Edward. If they were to break down the homunculi's bodies he didn't want to do so until Mustang, Lin and Havoc were on their way and far enough that they wouldn't get caught up in the transmutation.

Just as he arrived Edward emerged from the ruins carrying a badly beaten Lin over his shoulder.

"What happened?!" Al exclaimed coming around to look at Lin.

"Greed," Edward said through clenched teeth as Lin's weight became more of a burden. "Keep the homunculi off of us so we can get Lin out of here?"

"Yeah," Al said clapping his hands together. Homunculi were already swarming towards them, though Al knew by now their goal was Edward and Lin. A wall grew out directly in front of them. It rose several feet in the air and extended several more feet towards the nearest building. Then it split, sweeping away any homunculi in their path. Al ran ahead as Edward followed, struggling under the dead weight of Lin's body.

"Where's Mustang and Jean?"

"I didn't see them," Edward answered.

"Gone," Lin said his voice weak and barely audible. "I told Jean to keep… going when…" He sounded like he was about to pass out.

"What?" Al asked as he came to the brownstone building directly in front of them and formed a set of stairs alongside it.

"He's says their gone," Edward said trying to ease Lin gently over his shoulder. Already, several soldiers from the roof were heading down to assist, having seen the three men rushing along Al's path.

"Are you sure?" Al asked Lin grabbing hold of him by his underarms. He didn't answer. He'd passed out finally from being moved off of Edward's shoulders.

"They're far enough away," Edward reassured. "Hurry and get him out of here," he then instructed the soldier that was the first to reach them. Another soldier grabbed hold of Lin's legs and together they carried the Emperor's limp form back to the rooftops.

"That body is mine!" A familiar voice screeched angrily from behind Edward.

Edward turned to face the threat and grunted as he felt something push through his stomach hard. There was a sickening sound of tearing flesh. It took a second for his nerves to register the sharp, burning, intolerable pain that blossomed from the middle of his abdomen and spread quickly over his body. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't. He felt something bubble up from this esophagus, quickly filling his throat, choking him.

Greed's black form began to swim before him, and then fade in and out, like window blinds being drawn and reopened. He looked down to see Greed's arm sticking out of his stomach, his shirt already soaked with blood around the ragged wound.

There was an evil laugh that echoed in his ears as the black shield dropped and he soon found a pair of blue, horrified eyes looking down at him as he felt his legs give out. The laugh was cut off quickly and Russell wrapped an arm around him to keep him from falling to the ground. He knew it was Russell and not Greed that was staring at him now with eyes wide with fear and torment. He was fading fast; he could feel his life force slipping away. This was not the way he wanted to go. He had hoped to live to be an old man, to watch his children grow and start families of their own. But for some reason that he couldn't quite understand, he felt strangely calm and accepting as he laid there knowing he was dying. He held onto Russell's arm, forcing himself to focus and not break eye contact so he could choke out his last words.

"Richard will always be my son."


	41. Chapter 41

Time slowed. All he could hear was his panicked breathing and beating heart that felt it would burst through his chest. He had dreamed about Edward's fall from grace. Once or twice he wondered what it would be like if Edward were actually dead but he never let himself fully dwell upon that prospect. It would have been enough to see the great Fullmetal Alchemist brought to his knees, to tear him down, to show the world he wasn't the great hero they all thought he was.

He held Edward with one arm, his other still lodged deep within his rival's stomach. So deep he could actually wiggle his fingers that poked out of Edward's back. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Edward's. He desperately wanted to. He had destroyed this man's life yet Edward didn't look at him with accusing eyes the way he deserved. They were glazing over too quickly, the once radiant gold fading to a dusty, light brown. He could feel Edward struggling, like he wanted to say something else but was choking on his words. His eyes closed and blood began to dribble from the side of his mouth and his head lolled back. Russell was in a state of shock. This was not what he wanted.

"Ed, I'm..." Russell stuttered but couldn't really say anything. There wasn't anything he could say though, knowing he had caused all this even though he no longer wanted anything to do with it anymore. He tried to stop Greed. He really did he told himself over and over.

_Did you really?_

'Yes!'

Then he heard something far worse than Greed's mocking laugh.

"Edward!"

Russell looked up, startled and afraid. He wanted to turn away, to run but he couldn't. He would have to accept responsibility at the hands of an anguished younger brother.

"Let him go." Al's face was twisted with grief, pain and the thirst for revenge.

He was breathing heavily; the air suddenly too thick and heavy. He stepped down off the last step of his stairway that led to the top of the brownstone building. All around the buzz of homunculi and firing rifles echoed all around from the rooftops of the surrounding buildings. But directly above Al, several soldiers stared over the ledge, pale and silent, unable to believe their eyes. There was no way the Fullmetal Alchemist lay down there dying.

Brigadier General Miles was at the top of the building. He was the first to snap out of the shock of seeing someone he'd fought with and respected taken down so brutally. After seeing the Emperor off with a couple of medics he sent several more men down the stairs. But Al clapped his hands together and placed his right on the wall behind him. The stairs melted back into the building and the soldiers who were making their way down had to scramble back hurriedly before they fell. Miles didn't know what Al had in mind. But he knew when to stay out of the way and it was obvious the younger Elric brother was taking full control.

Suddenly there was a slam somewhere behind him to his right. Miles turned to see the door that led to the roof from inside the building had burst open. Coming through was Richard.

"Somebody stop him!" Someone was shouting behind him. Richard looked around and went straight for the ledge. Miles went to intercept him pushing men out of the way his throat too tight to order someone to stop Richard.

But he was too slow. Richard was at the ledge and was looking down. Miles finally reached the young man and pulled him away. "Don't look, Richard," he said his voice hoarse. "Don't look."

The warning was too little too late. Richard struggled to break free from his tight grip. "Let me go! I'm going to kill him!"

Hearing Richard's anguish was just as heartbreaking as hearing Al's. Miles' own resolve to remain calm began to slip. He wanted to give in to the grief, grab a rifle and put a bullet between Russell's eyes. But it would be pointless. Russell was a homunculus. He would just heal. But down below he didn't look like some powerful, scary homunculus as he tried to explain to Al... rather pitifully.

"Al, I'm sorry, I tried to stop Greed."

"I said let him go." Al said calmly.

"He'll bleed to death if I move..."

"Let. Him. Go."

"But..."

"Are you fucking deaf?" Al screamed, his gold eyes flaring with rage. "I said let him go! I don't want your filthy hands on my brother!"

Russell stopped trying to argue. He gently placed Edward on the ground and squeezing his eyes shut, he began to pull his hand out of Edward's gut.

"Open your eyes," Al commanded. Russell obeyed.

His arm slipped out with a horrible squelching sound. As soon as his arm was out blood pooled under Edward spreading too fast for the ground to soak up, then Al was on top of him, wailing and throwing punches. But he didn't fight back. Instinctively his body reacted to protect himself but there was a sinister force within that made him lie still and take the beating. It was what he deserved. He would let Al get his revenge but he couldn't let it continue for too long. Not when there was still a chance.

"Al, you can... still help him...!" He said in between punches.

Al had his fist pulled back to swing but didn't follow through and stood up. His face was streaked with dirt and tears that he didn't bother to wipe away.

"So why are you suddenly concerned?" He asked disgustedly, standing over Russell.

"I was way over my head," Russell said sitting up, knowing it was a lame excuse. "I didn't realize... I didn't mean for this..."

"Oh, isn't it real convenient for you to feel remorse now?!" Al emphasized grabbing Russell by the shoulders and hauling him to his feet.

Al then proceeded to throw Russell head first into the wall on the left that had been created to provide safe passage from the collapsed building. Never before had he felt such a wild, rage. It blinded him from any emotion but the need for revenge. "Should I feel sorry for you?! Should I forgive you?! Am I supposed to show you mercy now?! Sweet, gentle Al would never hurt anyone who admitted to their mistake, right? Wrong!"

Each question was emphasized with a kick. He kicked Russell once more and he flopped over onto his back.

"There's more than one person you can save..." Russell panted. Al's attacks were swift and to the point. It was taking time for the stone to heal him.

"I wouldn't have to if it hadn't been for you!" Al pointedly out with another kick.

"I know," Russell said pathetically his face scrunching up in sorrow for what he did to Edward… and his brother. "I know..."

He looked so miserable, cowering on the ground crying. But something changed suddenly; a strange glint that flashed within the depths of Russell's blue eyes. Not really a glint... more like a shadow that passed over...

Al took a step back before Russell's warning was quickly cut off. "He's com..."

He stiffened, then Greed's shield came up and he made a leap for Al, who jumped away in time to avoid his swing. Clapping his hands together, Al put them to the ground. The walls on either side of him sunk back into the ground. Shallow grooves formed in the dirt, spreading from Al like spider webs, forming an intricate pattern along the ground, contained within the barriers he and Edward had created earlier. Greed's foot got caught in a groove. Several homunculi were thrown off balance too by the sudden uneven surface.

Greed looked all around him then realized what it was and turned to Al. "What are you doing?!" He actually sounded like he was scared.

"What should have been done a long time ago," Al said calmly as he kneeled and placed the stone he had in his pocket on the ground before him. Taking a deep breath he put his hands on the ground.

"No!" Greed shouted coming for Al but he was stuck, he couldn't move his legs. Looking down they had sunk into the ground. He began to claw at the ground, vigorously trying to dig his way out. But it was no use.

The large transmutation circle was activated.

The sudden bright flare of alchemical energy knocked the men on the rooftops backwards, tossing them several feet back. Miles could feel the intensity of the energy that washed over them as they were blinded by a bright blue light that flashed and flared angrily. It was so powerful Miles had to fight to pick himself up, keeping his arm up to shield his eyes, wishing he still had his sunglasses he had given up wearing years ago that once hid his heritage.

"Is anyone hurt?" He shouted over the whirling sound of wind and energy. He received assurances from up and down the line that everyone was unhurt.

"Was this supposed to happen?" Someone asked. There was a touch of awe and fear in their voice.

"I'm not sure," Miles said. He knew it was pointless to tell his men to stay where they were; to not leave the rooftops. Nobody dared moved for fear of being sucked into the flaring light of the transmutation. Miles knew this was no ordinary transmutation however. He'd seen Fullmetal's handiwork a few times and some other alchemists who weren't as powerful but were still quite impressive. None of those demonstrations had prepared him for this.

Richard was still on the ground next to him, trembling. He didn't know what to say to the young man. He didn't know what else he could do but wait and see.


	42. Chapter 42

It was solemn tense drive back to the Drachman base. Getting through the tunnel was easy enough. Passing the mutilated bodies at the end and in the forest was not easy. Havoc still couldn't push away the visions. Driving along the lonely dirt road didn't help much. He and Mustang were in the same truck they had used the first time. It was left untouched where they hid it last. It bumped along, hitting holes, jarring him suddenly, reminding him he should focus on driving. But it was so easy for his mind to wander. It didn't feel like they were within the borders of an immensely populated country. It was frighteningly quiet and still, like he and Mustang were the only two people left in the world; that this whole trip was in search of others... others like themselves.

But that was not what they were seeking. Their goal was to destroy what did not belong. It brought up a whole lot of ethical questions that Havoc really wasn't concerned with. All he wanted to do was get it over with. He would have preferred to handle this mission with someone else. He wouldn't have even minded Lin at the moment. The Emperor had actually contributed to help fix this whole mess. But not Mustang... at least, not yet.

"Is there something on your mind, Brigadier General?"

Havoc flinched and shifted his eyes back to the road. "No, sir."

"Then why do you keep looking at me from the corner of your eye?"

Havoc hadn't realized he'd been doing so throughout the trip. He didn't answer. He didn't have one to give. Or one that was appropriate.

"Well?" Mustang pressed.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I have nothing to say to you, _SIR_," Mustang repeated, stressing the forgotten.

But it was purposely forgotten. Havoc only remembered a couple of times he'd actually spoke his mind and let Mustang have it. The Fuhrer was obviously looking for it and Havoc was happy to oblige.

"Don't pull rank on my now," he growled. "I'm actually considering resigning like Ed."

"But he accepted his commission back," the Fuhrer pointed out.

"And how long do you that will last?"

Mustang was silenced. But Havoc wasn't done yet.

"In fact, if anyone should be resigning it's you. Betraying the country the way you did out of intellectual curiosity," he said with disgust. "You are no better than Bradley and his lap dogs. Edward asked Lin a very good question on our way to Briggs. He wanted to know what you and Lin plan to do, that if Elysia and Richard came back safe would you step down, relinquish power after what you did. Now I want to know if you will after we destroy the rest of this army."

"Is that what you want me to do?" Mustang asked seriously.

Havoc was caught off guard by the question. It was something he wasn't prepared to answer.

"If it is then I will," Mustang continued. "Though I would rather not. I made a mistake. It was unfair to you, Edward, Elysia, Richard and the people of Amestris who put their faith in me. People make mistakes. Nobody is perfect. It's not an excuse for what I did however. But just as Bradley was overthrown I feel I deserve that right to be overthrown as well. It doesn't have to be quite as dramatic," he said with a smirk. Havoc scowled at him. "One word from you and Edward and I'll step down."

Havoc's scowl disappeared quickly. As much as he wanted to say yes, he was never one to dictate how people should live their lives or make their decisions. "You're serious?"

"I am."

The smirk was gone and the serious tone back. Mustang meant it. Havoc wasn't sure if he could be trusted though. The Fuhrer was good with mind games, getting people to do what he wanted. Perhaps that was what he was doing now. It wouldn't have been unusual. Havoc figured if he said yes then they'd be at the mercy of Olivier Armstrong. She was a capable leader but he knew her temperament. She wouldn't be so easy on him or the others' who supported Mustang. But if he said no and Mustang remained Fuhrer and they discovered something else he'd been hiding… then what?

"Maybe there's still a chance for you to redeem yourself," Havoc said begrudgingly. "Let's see if lightening will strike twice in the same place for you. This won't be your first time destroying a homunculi army."

"It won't be just them."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't notice someone missing?"

"No. Who?" Havoc asked giving Mustang a quick confused look.

"The Crimson Alchemist."

Havoc thought back when they were waiting for the homunculi army to pass; the only one who had lingered in back was Greed who went straight for Lin and he and Mustang were allowed to continue… and still were without a sign of any Drachmans or of the mindless homunculi.

"Shit," he said under his breath. A crazy alchemist with an even crazier homunculus trapped in his body that probably stayed behind to protect their operation to create more homunculi; not something he was looking forward to facing.

"Your powers of observation are not what they used to be."

"Shut up," Havoc grumbled.

They continued on along the dirt road for several more hours. Havoc decided to skip the walk through the brush and kept driving looking for another road that led to the Drachman base. He found one about five miles from where he, Al and Lin had ditched the truck last time. He turned down it and about two miles down he braked to a stop, kicking up a cloud of dry dust. There was a wire fence on a track that it ran across to easily slide open and shut across the road. The fence stretched across from both sides of the road over the hills and shallow depressions. There were tire tracks running up and down the road. Footprints were barely distinguishable on the ground on the other side of the fence. Those small signs and the fence were the only clues that anyone had been in the area at all. He had expected Drachman troops to be guarding the entrance to the base but it was deserted. There was nothing but thin bushes, the road stretching before them, curving around and disappearing behind rolling hills. A gusty wind blew through whistling a lonely tune that sent a shiver of nervousness up Havoc's spine.

"This is the place, right?" Mustang asked, looking at him skeptically.

"Well, we went through a back way but this road looks like it heads straight to the base."

"You stay here, I'll open the gate."

Havoc nodded and as Mustang got out he slipped his handgun from its holster and readied it just in case. He watched as Mustang cautiously approached the gate. It was obvious no troops were hiding. There wasn't anywhere they could do so without being spotted right away. There was the possibility of a sniper but Havoc's instinct told him that was not likely. Hidden explosives or mines were another possibility but as Mustang began to drag the gate open, the metal grating loudly it was obvious the gate was the only thing between them and the underground bunker.

Once Mustang was back in the truck, he placed the gun on the seat next to him, released the brake and they lurched forward, Havoc driving carefully, his senses alert. Another mile and they saw signs of the base. It was a mixture of wood and metal buildings and crates of supplies stacked next to some. Beyond the concentration of buildings were several Drachman military vehicles; jeeps, trucks and a couple of ambulances grouped together. Body parts were strewn everywhere.

Havoc brought the truck to a stop. He and Mustang both got out looking upon the carnage. Havoc thought he was going to be sick. He knew he should have expected it. It wasn't any different than what they'd already seen. He had subconsciously gone looking for a front entrance knowing they would not be stopped. But seeing it again was still a shock.

They walked through avoiding the arms, legs, feet, fingers, torsos… heads strewn about. The ground was soaked and it became increasing difficult not to avoid stepping around the spilt blood.

"I guess they didn't know what they were getting themselves into," Mustang commented as he looked around. He was a little to calm about the mess for Havoc's taste.

"So what happens between Amestris and Drachma? We can't let them off the hook for this, for funding the creation of that army."

"I think we're going to have to overlook it."

"How?!" Havoc demanded. "How do you explain to the families of our men what happened to them? Why their bodies are in pieces?"

"A training exercise gone wrong."

"You can't lie like that. Not anymore!"

"We have to!" Mustang countered angrily. "Do you want word to get out about this? The people of Amestris have been living in peace for almost twenty years. It's how it should be. They don't need to lose faith in the government or their military for my bad decision."

"But you are the symbol of all that."

"So you've decided?"

Furious, Havoc turned away and stalked off. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to just tell Mustang to step down. He also couldn't understand why Mustang was leaving it up to him and Edward; putting the burden upon them… again. It wasn't anything new. He should have known not to expect anything less when it came to Mustang.

They picked their way through the mess and finally came to a clearing Havoc was familiar with. The area in front of the bunker doors looked like a war zone. Al's barrier had been blown away; blackened rubble, equipment and military vehicles lay strewn about, along with more bodies. It took him a minute to realize the doors to the underground bunker were left wide open. It was an open invitation but not in the inviting 'Make Yourself At Home' way. It felt like more of a dare, mocking them to go ahead and enter at their own risk.

Mustang went straight for it without hesitating. He was already through the doors when he paused and looked at Havoc. "You coming, Jean?"

Havoc stared at him for a minute. He didn't want to go in. He couldn't move his legs. Then his soldier's pride got the best of him and overruled his common sense. He followed Mustang inside.


	43. Chapter 43

It was dark and suffocating despite the well ventilated underground corridors and pale blue lights that hung at intervals. For Havoc it was the knowing what was hidden, what could jump out of nowhere to kill them that caused the suffocating nervous tension.

After a while, Mustang's determined gait slowed to a more normal cautiousness. It was quiet; too quiet. It wasn't at all like Elysia described; the constant echoes of people having their souls ripped from their bodies.

Mustang continued leading the way like he knew where to go and Havoc wondered about that. He finally had to ask.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Kind of," Mustang said. He pointed up at the ceiling. It was a tangle of tubes, wiring and pipes. "See those tubes?" Havoc nodded. "It's just like it was in Central. They led straight to the homunculi army underground there."

They continued on down narrow passages following the tubes and wires. Eventually the tubes turned a corner. Mustang followed, stepping through an opening that led into a wide corridor. Beyond it there was a metal walkway with a railing that looked over a large chamber. He put a hand up to stop Havoc from following.

"Stay here," Mustang whispered. "Don't come out till I say so."

Havoc moved to protest but Mustang shot him a dark look that meant he expected his orders to be carried out without argument. Havoc did as he was told, thinking sarcastically to himself he was nothing but a loyal attack dog. He leaned against the wall next to the opening listening to Mustang's footsteps as he went along the corridor, keeping a trained eye on the Fuhrer as he peeked around the corner.

Mustang was now near the metal walkway. His boots clanked loudly against the metal grating as he stepped onto it. His footsteps reverberated throughout the wide open chamber the walkway surrounded. He thought he heard something else joining the sound of his echoing footsteps. He looked down over the railing and saw nothing but a sea of darkness. There were dim lights lining the wall behind him but they didn't penetrate any further than the walkway.

About five feet to the left there was an opening along the railing. Metal stairs led down into the dark chamber below. Mustang was tempted to snap and light his way down the stairs but didn't bother. Why did he need to see when he knew he wouldn't be alone once he reached the bottom?

He stepped off the last step and ducked, though barely just in time. He felt a firm, strong fist graze the top of his head. He swept his foot, hoping to knock the homunculus off balance but his foot was firmly planted and Mustang fell back, losing his balance instead. His head and back hit the edge of the stairs behind him.

"My, my, someone is showing their age," Envy laughed. "I was expecting Fullmetal. Poor, Kimbley. He's a little disappointed right now," Envy whispered in a conspiratorial manner as he drew close to Mustang's face until their noses were nearly touching.

Mustang could barely distinguish Envy's outline in the dark but he could smell the homunculus' foul breath. Suddenly the odor disappeared and Mustang was dragged off the stairs, his head hitting the last two steps. Before Envy could do anything else he snapped his fingers and a fiery flame burst out, consuming the homunculus.

Mustang scrambled away, the room lit up with the flames that ate away at Envy. His nostrils were stung with the smell of burning flesh.

Envy just laughed as the fire began to die down. Mustang snapped again, aiming for Envy but the homunculus jumped out of the way, still burning in places while his flesh healed in others. Envy began to circle Mustang, crackling and smoldering. Then he attacked and Mustang attacked as well. Flashes of flame burst here and there, always narrowly missing the homunculus who was too fast. Mustang felt his calm breaking. Envy was toying with him, driving him back; into what he had no idea and didn't want to find out.

Another flash of fire, Envy ducked, the flame scorching his back. As he came up Mustang snapped again but Envy still avoided it, as he jumped out of the way. He landed directly in front of Mustang, his raised hand ready to snap his fingers again but Envy was quicker and grabbed hold of the glove, yanking it off. Mustang reached into his pocket for his spare but Envy grabbed hold of his other arm. He was spun around, both arms now trapped behind him by the homunculus.

He struggled, tried to flip Envy over but the homunculus was too heavy. Envy lifted his foot and stomped down hard on the back of Mustang's calf. The bone snapped, ripping through his skin, and Mustang went white as a terrible agonizing pain shot up his leg and gripped his body. He cried out in pain as Envy let him drop and walked away.

"That's for keeping me in that jar for over twenty years," Envy said with bitter resentment as he went to the end of the room and hit a switch. Pale yellow lights came on.

Mustang lay on the ground, panting, trying to collect himself. He turned his head and watched as Envy changed form. The last time Mustang saw Zolf Kimbley was during the Ishbal Rebellion. The man hadn't changed much though he looked more disgruntled and the wild crazed look in his eyes was more intense than he remembered.

"Envy was right," Kimbley said smiling at him evilly. "I am disappointed you came instead of Fullmetal. Unfortunately I'm stuck here," he added bitterly. "My only hope is Greed will do something about him. Preferably making him suffer the same way I did while trapped in the Gate. But in the meantime you'll get a taste of what I had in mind for Fullmetal."

Kimbley kneeled, placing his hands on the ground. He closed his eyes and a bright strip of glowing light raced across the floor, twisting and turning at different angles. He had activated a transmutation circle that had been invisible in the dark. Mustang realized too late he was in the middle of it.

Panicking, he hurriedly began to drag himself out of the circle. The alchemical light brightened and he froze. He'd only managed to pull himself a half foot but something was holding him. Not physically but mentally, internally… something was being torn from him and his body fought to keep hold of it. He tried to yell for Havoc but before had any energy to spare to even say his friend's name he heard gunfire.

Kimbley fell sideways, three bullet holes in his chest and one through his temple steaming but already closing up quickly.

"Get your ass out of there, Roy!" Havoc shouted firing off a few more rounds before Kimbley could recover enough to try and stop either one of them. He would have gone down to help Mustang but he had the advantage and a great aim. He wondered if he had enough ammo to keep firing until Kimbley was no longer able to regenerate.

The transmutation was disrupted and Mustang no longer felt his body fighting to maintain whatever it was it was trying to hold onto. He slowly made his way towards the wall under the walkway. It was excruciating as he dragged himself, leaving a trail of blood from the open wound.

Havoc kept firing, the gunshots echoing loudly, making their ears ring. Kimbley's body was a bullet riddled mess, blood pooling on the ground seeping everywhere, the wounds coming too fast for his healing abilities. Havoc looked down through the metal grating and could see that Mustang was out of the circle now. He fired off more shots then headed for the stairs. Quickly going down he spotted Kimbley struggling to get up so fired off a few more rounds, getting him in the back. Skipping the last two steps he jumped, ran to Kimbley then grabbed him by the ankles. The homunculus was still weakened as Havoc dragged him onto the circle. Mustang knew what to do next.

He waited for Havoc to run off and kneel beside him, gun at the ready. Kimbley staggered to his feet but Mustang activated the circle this time. The bright alchemical energy threw Havoc back as he put his arms up to protect his eyes instinctively. Mustang bent his head against the force, feeling himself pushed back as well but fought to stay where he was.

It felt like hours before the light storm of energy finally died down. Havoc picked himself up and found Mustang lying forward on his stomach, breathing heavily, his broken leg twisted uncomfortably under him.

"Jean, help me up, please?" Mustang panted.

Havoc helped him into a sitting position. Mustang was white with pain and exhaustion but his focus was on something in the middle of the room. Following Mustang's gaze Havoc flinched. Lying in the middle of the transmutation circle was a nasty, pathetic looking creature with an oversized head and several little legs that were propelling the thing towards them. He moved to stop it but Mustang held him back.

"Let it come."

The thing tried to growl but instead it just sounded like a furiously squeaking mouse. "Mustang! Why did you do this to me?" Envy hissed angrily. "You should have broken me down as well. You still haven't learned have you? I can still acquire a body even like this!"

"I know," Mustang said.

"You fool," Envy said then began to cackle delightedly. "That's it, isn't it?! You can't bear to let go of the knowledge of my power. I'll tell you this time if you give me another body."

"No, that's not why I've kept you around," Mustang said evenly.

"Then why?!" Envy screeched. "What do you want?"

"Revenge!" Mustang growled. "To dispose of you the way you disposed of Maes Hughes. He had no chance against two homunculi. Now it's your turn to feel what it's like to see death coming for you," he said digging in his pocket for his spare glove. He pulled the glove over his hand and paused, ready to snap his fingers. "You will not go as easily as the transmutation would have done."

Envy stopped, his round eyes on the side of his head widening. "Look, Mustang," he said consolingly. "It was orders. I had nothing against the Lieutenant Colonel. He was just too smart for his own good."

"Maybe not so much for helping a fool like me," Mustang said sadly. "Now I can finally make it up to him. I should have done this a long time ago."

He snapped his fingers. A tongue of flame flicked out, licking then swallowing Envy greedily.


	44. Chapter 44

They watched as Envy twisted and screamed as the flames ate at the homunculus, devouring what was left of the sad pathetic creature. When the fire died down bits of flesh and ash scattered and floated away then disintegrated along with his fading curses.

"You know," Havoc said breaking the silence. "Ed's not going to forgive you for this."

"I don't expect him to," Mustang said. "I caused this mess."

"No, not that. I'm sure he wanted to be the one to get rid of Kimbley."

Mustang chuckled and winced, his leg throbbing. "Well, it's no fair for him to hog all the homunculi slayings. Besides, why should he complain? He was the one that said to fix it myself."

Havoc laughed as he stood, unable to argue Mustang's point. "I'll go find something for your leg."

Mustang nodded as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Havoc watched him for a second feeling a little more compelled to be nicer towards the Fuhrer. He didn't linger too long, knowing he'd have to hurry. Mustang was losing a lot of blood and looked ready to pass out. As much as he felt the Fuhrer could use some rest, he didn't want to be left without the Flame Alchemist as a last resort backup.

His search for medical supplies was successful. But it also produced a few unwelcome surprises he knew he should have prepared himself for.

The first was through the door that opened from the chamber into another room; an expansive room full of very real, yet un-animated, homunculi. A red glow was cast upon them from several tanks against a wall to his left. The dim light didn't reach all the way to the back of the room but he could see enough. A chill went up his spine as his eyes passed over row upon row of them. And he thought there were a lot that had come through the tunnel. Their numbers were nothing compared to what it could have been.

There was a pump somewhere circulating oxygen through the tubes that were connected to each one. The chests of the bodies hanging upside down rose and fell in perfect unison. He didn't want to waste too much time but figured while he was there he could do something to prevent soulless, artificial bodies from ever being revived again. He located the pump hidden in the shadows of the dark room and turned it off. With a final sigh and push of air the chests rose one last time. Then with a huge gust of exhaling air from hundreds of bodies at once it was silent.

Havoc left hurriedly feeling like a mass murderer. He tried to tell himself what he did was right but of all the people he killed during the war they had the chance to fight back. These homunculi didn't. They were artificial humans who had no rights or choices; created to be manipulated to do the bidding of other corrupt humans and homunculi. It almost didn't seem fair to destroy them so mercilessly since they never asked to be created in the first place. He argued they had no souls. The only thing that would give them that spark of life came from the souls of others; others who came from real humans who had raised and loved them and then had their spark torn from them unwillingly. He pushed it from his mind. It was one of those complicated ethical questions he didn't want to get into but he was. He left the room in a hurry.

The second unwelcome surprise was the holding cells he found. Some of the doors had been ripped off their hinges and flung every which way. He steeled himself as he walked down the corridor. Many of the cells were empty. The ones near the end not so much. Even before he reached the first one with the dismembered bodies he smelled the blood. Further on body parts could be seen in the shadows lying on the floor of the corridor. He'd seen some horrors in his lifetime but it wasn't like he was immune to it. He turned away, covering his mouth as he gagged. Fortunately what little he had in his stomach stayed there after a good fight with his body's natural reflexes. He didn't know what could have been a worse fate for the prisoners that were held in these cells; being sacrificed to create a Philosopher's stone... or being killed by creatures that contained the souls of former comrades who were once imprisoned here.

He also came across a few Drachman soldiers and several men not in uniform who had met a similar fate as the prisoners in the holding cells. He eventually found an office that had a first aid kit. He did a little rummaging around looking for paperwork, hoping there was something documenting who the prisoners were. Nothing. All he found were alchemy research notes. Volumes and volumes of them along with sketches of transmutation circles that looked like the one on the floor of the chamber but in different variations. He left them. They would be destroyed soon enough.

He went back to Mustang who looked like he'd passed out. As soon as Havoc started bandaging his leg - setting a bone that badly broken beyond his skill - Mustang's eyes fluttered open.

"I was beginning to think you were going to leave me here," he said tiredly.

"The thought did cross my mind," Havoc smirked getting a cautious chuckle from Mustang.

"You know I would have if I were in your shoes."

"Yeah, I know."

He finished bandaging Mustang's leg and helped him up. It took awhile to make their way out of the underground bunker; Mustang leaning heavily on Havoc for support, wincing if he set his broken leg down and cringing as he tried to lift it. Finding a good spot to rest outside against the heavy bunker doors, Havoc eased Mustang down and dropped beside him exhausted.

It had been dusk when they arrived, now the sun had completely set and it was dark enough to see the stars twinkling over head. There were some lights still working back the way they came in the Drachman camp. After resting for a few minutes Havoc got up reluctantly. "I'll scrounge around for something to bury the evidence. Maybe something to eat and drink while I'm at it."

He didn't get a confirmation. Mustang was out cold, his breathing irregular. Havoc left, not bothering to wake him.

An hour later after another search he found some rations, canteens of water, painkillers and just enough explosives to cover the evidence of what had been done in the underground base. He wondered about the amount of explosives that had been destroyed earlier on their first trip and what was still left. He figured the Drachmans planned on expanding the underground base, in anticipation of their "growing army".

He packed everything into a jeep and drove carefully back to the bunker. He was feeling the fatigue now. His movements were sluggish and slow. He couldn't remember the last time he slept more than twenty minutes. But he pushed through the exhaustion as he set the explosives underground in the room where the homunculi were, the office and just inside the entrance of the bunker, laying the fuse line carefully. Getting Mustang back on his feet Havoc nearly had to carry him to the jeep. But Mustang stopped him suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Havoc asked worriedly.

"Let me do it."

"Alright," Havoc nodded knowing what Mustang meant. He helped the Fuhrer hobble back to the end of the fuse line and picked it up. Mustang snapped his fingers but nothing happened. He snapped again and again, getting irritated.

"Too tired?" Havoc guessed.

"No," Mustang said looking confused as he frowned at his hand. "I have enough energy to create a small spark."

He tried several more times but still nothing happened. Finally Havoc dug his lighter out and gave it to Mustang. He glared as he swiped it from Havoc like it was a step down for him; to be reduced to using something so mundane as a lighter. He fumbled with it and Havoc stifled a laugh. Mustang ignored him and finally lit the lighter and touched it to the fuse. It sparked and crackled as it ran up the line.

"How long do we have?" Mustang asked as Havoc helped him into the back seat of the jeep.

"A couple minutes," Havoc said jumping into the drivers seat and started the engine. Putting the jeep into gear he drove away quickly. "I set three fuses, they meet up with the main one underground where they'll divide and hit the homunculi chamber, the office with all the research and then the bunker doors."

They were about fifty yards away when there was the sound of a muffled explosion. The ground shook slightly, hardly felt in a moving vehicle but several seconds later there was a much louder and earth shaking explosion. Safely out of range Havoc stopped. He turned around to watch the fireworks. Mustang was looking back as well. There were a few more fiery explosions from the mouth of the underground bunker. The thick metal doors were blown off and sent hurtling off in the distance. Tongues of flame shot out and spiraled to the ground. Black smoke began to obscure the opening which had collapsed. They sat there watching, faces slightly lit up by the red and orange flickering flames.

"That's it," Mustang said softly with a sigh. He looked away. "We'd better go. Ed and Al may need us."

"Like you'd be much help," Havoc snorted thinking of the bone that was sticking out of Mustang's leg.

But it wasn't what the Fuhrer was thinking as he looked at his gloved hand, flexing his fingers. Havoc didn't say anything else. He turned back around and put the jeep into gear.


	45. Chapter 45

Everything was so silent, so still... so familiar. There were moments when it seemed that it belonged to another lifetime because it felt so surreal, like it had been imaginged; that it was nothing but a bad dream. But there were other times when it was so real he thought he was back.

It didn't happen as much, now that he was older. It was much more rampant when Edward was gone, fighting the Drachmans and Al was with Pinako in Resembool, worrying. Even then he wasn't able to sleep much. It was fear for Edward's safety and also because he just couldn't. Lonely nights up late and alone he would remember what it was like within the Gate. He never intentionally thought about it. It just happened whenever he spaced out, his way of sleeping at times.

When his soul was within the armor he had no awareness that his body experienced anything within the Gate. That was until he regained his body. He realized his soul was unable to rest because his body was unable to. The loneliness he felt when he was unable to sleep was due to the quiet stillness his body experienced within the Gate; when nothing moved or stirred not even an echo of his movement or breathing...

His eyes snapped opened, his heart beating wildly. His palms were wet with nervous perspiration and his hands shook. His eyes blinked rapidly as they adjusted to the bright yellow light that surrounded him. There was something solid under him but it was indistinguishable from his surroundings. He finally pushed himself up. Looking behind him he saw Edward lying on his back. He scrambled to his brother quickly.

Edward was pale, his face smoothed of all pain, as if he were asleep... or very dead. Al would have thought he was just asleep but for the gaping wound. He felt for his brother's pulse. It was weak. Very weak he almost couldn't feel it and he wondered if he was imagining it. He started to cry, thinking he had been too late; that he'd wasted too much time with Russell.

Suddenly there was an echoing boom. It sounded like a heavy rock hitting the ground behind him. He stiffened. Then, after gathering his courage, he rose, very slowly and turned around to face his fate.

The Gate.

It stood there, black, large and menacing with its intricate patterns engraved on the smooth surface. The doors began to open, painfully slow. It was all so frighteningly silent. Nothing like what he remembered when he was lost to the Gate during the failed transmutation to bring their mother back. The rush of knowledge was like a storm, battering his mind to enter then. This time, when the Gate opened it revealed a celestial body. A form that was lit around the edges, with two legs and arms, a head and torso but it's sex unrecognizable. Its outline glowed bright against the darkness of the interior. There were no black arms reaching out for him. It was just like it was the years his body was stuck here; silent and still. For a moment he feared he had done something wrong and he was trapped once again.

_But no!_ He thought. _I paid the toll with the stone and I have plenty to use as a sacrifice..._

"That is true, Alphonse Elric." A calming, gentle voice said.

He couldn't remember how to breathe. The voice. It was familiar... achingly so. It nearly broke his heart. He stared intently at the figure within the opening, seeking a physical sign that would match the voice he hadn't heard since he was a little boy.

"Mom..." he whispered afraid if he spoke any louder his voice would tremble and break like a teenage boy.

"No. I am the Voice. I am speaking on behalf of the Gate, using the sound of your mother's voice to put you at ease. Does it bother you?"

"No," Al said hurriedly, not wanting to offend its efforts. "No, it's fine." But it was so odd; so confusing. He didn't remember the Gate treating him or his brother quite so... sensitively. _Why is that?_

"The Gate is not tolerant of humans who abuse the power of alchemy."

It had read his mind again. He felt stupid for being so surprised by the notion. It was the Gate that had poured all the knowledge he had of alchemy into his brain. But the Gate reading his mind was the least of his worries. He had been prepared to give up whatever was necessary to put things right. But nothing had been taken from him. At least, not yet. Perhaps it was a trick. To put him at ease before dropping the hammer on him for being foolish enough to reopen the Gate. But some sixth sense told him that was not the case and that just confused him even more. He needed to know what the difference was between what he was doing now and what he and Edward had done when they were children. "But isn't that what I'm doing now?"

"In a way," the Voice answered gently. "You are here to save your brother. That could be considered an abuse by stopping the natural flow of life. But his eventual death would have been caused by something unnatural; something that never should have been part of your world. The Gate is not blind to what is happening - or what has happened - in the world and the Gate is all to aware of the way its power has been abused. The Gate knows you are also here to restore the balance to be what the world and alchemy once was, like in the time of Xerxes, before the people were destroyed by their greedy King and the slave, Van Hohenheim's, master who brought the first homunculus to life.

"The original homunculus is part of the Gate. This is where it belongs but once it was on its own it got a taste of freedom. With that freedom it began to want more. It wanted power. It's quest for power has nearly torn your country apart. It's commendable you've been able to withstand it, even with it's Greed and Envy still in existence. But they must be returned. This is where they belong.

"There will be some consequences however by restoring the balance. The underground transmutation circle that still surrounds Amestris, the one your Father reverted to maintain your country's odd technique of drawing power for alchemy... it will be useless. The alchemists of this country will no longer be able to use alchemy. If they want to regain their special skill, they will have to unlearn the old, corrupt concepts and apply the proper ones, just as the country of Xing does. This will happen once all of the homunculi have been returned and all the trapped souls have been released."

Al thought about Envy and whatever stones were still left would have to be destroyed by Mustang first, if he wasn't killed by the homunculus. But after that... he felt a huge weight settle on his shoulders. It would be him who had set into motion the breakdown of the entire military's State Alchemist program. He wondered what kind of story Mustang would be able to spin to explain it. He didn't like the idea of lying to the people, he preferred the truth to be revealed. It was almost too wild to be believed and he'd come face to face with it and still found it unbelievable at times. He couldn't imagine hundreds of State Alchemists trying to wrap their heads around the facts... or the people of Amestris who had come to depend on alchemists. Perhaps it was a good thing. In the end the people would have to learn that though they had been living in peace for so long, alchemy wasn't the only thing that could protect them. But it was still going to be a nerve racking experience with a lot of questions being asked.

"I understand," Al said swallowing nervously; not only from the thought of rendering all alchemist useless but of what the other condition could mean. "Does it also mean my Father will have to return, along with my brother and I..."

"No, your Father does not have to be returned to the Gate, nor you or your brother."

"But you just said all the trapped souls must be released to restore the balance," Al pointed out. He was relieved by the answer but it didn't make sense. "My Father is a Philosopher's Stone, made up of the souls from the people of Xerxes. My brother and I have his blood running through our veins..."

"The Gate is nothing more but a portal for the passing of souls from your world to the next. The Gate has been abused and must not be any longer. The Gate needs a keeper to prevent the Gate from being reopened. The Gate is entrusting its care to your family and it must continue with your heirs. You must see to it that alchemy is taught to be used for the good of the people, once and for all. Will you accept this responsibility?"

It was so strange that the Gate; the all powerful Gate, capable of punishing mercilessly was now seeking his aid. _Is this some kind of trick?_

"It is true you and your brother have had difficult dealings with the Gate. But the Gate is willing to prove with an additional act of kindness that it means you and your brother no harm."

"Then my answer is yes," Al said eagerly, elated at the prospect the Gate was offering. "Yes, I accept on behalf of my family wholeheartedly."

It was impossible to see but he sensed a smile from the being. Then it stretched out a luminescent hand and touched the top of his head. It tingled and his eyes closed, too heavy for him to even try to keep them open. He felt himself drifting away, calmly floating, at ease and at peace.


	46. Chapter 46

The air was sucked up by the alchemical storm below. Just as the soldiers on the rooftops began to panic, air rushed back over them, filling their lungs. Then they were knocked over a second time with a wave of light that washed over them... or rather through them, roaring and scouring. It was blinding and fast, surrounding and penetrating everything. Then it was gone, leaving in its wake a gentle whispering breeze. Nothing at all like its once mighty self.

It was quiet. Nobody moved. Too afraid to look over the top... too afraid of what they might see below.

Al lay on the ground, trying to reorient himself after the trip from the Gate. He was shaking and took several deep breaths to calm his heart. Once he felt his body was under his control he moved to sit up. Suddenly there was the sound of someone taking in a deep breath. It was long and ragged, as if they had been trapped underwater too long and had just broke through the surface. He got up quickly; a little too quickly. The world spun before him but he remained standing, then hurried over to Edward.

He fell to his knees beside his brother, tears of relief streaming down his face as he watched Edward's chest rising and falling very noticeably. His shirt was stained and looking through the hole Al could see under the dried blood pale flesh, all in one piece. No gaping hole or seeping blood anywhere.

"Edward?" Al said quietly, his voice trembling with relief. Edward's eyes were still closed. Al waited, giving him time to catch his breath. Finally he spoke.

"Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is that shithead so I can put a hole through his gut?"

Al laughed as Edward's eyes fluttered open and looked up at his brother. It took him a minute to get Al into focus. "I'm not dead?"

"No," Al said shaking his head. "And you won't be, not for a long time." And he thought he'd been relieved when the war was over and Edward had survived. His emotions were getting the best of him as he lifted Edward and held onto him tightly.

"Shit, when are you going to learn to stop crying for me?" His voice was muffled from having his face pressed against Al's chest.

"Never," Al said smiling as he finally relaxed his grip. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so," Edward said then tried to push himself up but fell back down. He put most of his weight on his right arm but it wouldn't support him. A strange sensation went up and down his arm. He didn't remember damaging his automail. Then, like a slap in the face, it hit him hard. He realized he shouldn't have felt _anything_ going up and down his right arm.

He tried to lift it. It cooperated but the movement was erratic. He finally got his hand in front of his face and for a minute he forgot to breathe as he just stared at long, pale, feable looking fingers; fingers that were attached to a palm, then a wrist and ...

Al reached over and grabbed his hand. He felt it again; that strange sensation. He could hardly believed what he was seeing. A real hand not made of metal. There was actual skin, over real veins and flesh that covered real bones. He could actually feel the dirt from Al's hand. Now it was his turn to cry.

Al looked at him worriedly. "Brother... are you upset that...?"

Edward shook his head but a huge lump in his throat kept him from saying anything. But he didn't know what to say. There was a time he had wanted his arm and leg back; wanted it desperately. But it wasn't for the sake of being whole once again. The automail was a reminder of his horrible mistake. He wanted to be rid of it because he thought it would erase the mistake somehow. But he grew up. He knew it wasn't that easy to wipe the slate clean. He had come to accept his automail as a part of him, bad mistakes and all. Now, it was gone and with it a part of him. He tried to reason with himself he was being ridiculous; that he was in a state of shock and he would get used to it. He knew he should be grateful but he couldn't. He didn't want to think of it now. He didn't want to hurt Al after everything he had done.

He stiffened when he noticed something. Al's right arm was still around him.

"Al," he said nervously, finally finding his voice. "You didn't give up your arm, did you?"

His brother chuckled. "I forgot all about that."

He eased Edward up until he was sitting on his own. Al then tugged on his metal hand, wincing as it slipped off. It was a long metal sleeve that had gone all the way up his arm.

"What the hell?" Edward said looking at it curiously then back at his brother, wondering how he'd missed such a detail earlier.

"I'll explain later," Al said.

"Sure," Edward said forgetting the metal sleeve and looking at his hand again. His hand. It was still difficult for him to wrap his mind around the fact. "I'd rather you explain how this happened," he said moving his fingers. They responded in quick, jerky movements.

Al looked at him carefully, searching his eyes. He couldn't tell what his brother was thinking. "Are you upset about it?" He asked again.

"I will be if you gave up something foolish just for my arm."

"And leg."

Edward looked up at him sharply. "How? I mean... we were just going to break down the homunculi bodies."

"Well, it was actually a gift from the Gate." Al knew there was more to it than that but he was too tired to really get into the specifics.

"What?!" Edward exclaimed, shocked. "Why?"

"We'll talk about this later," Al urged.

"But I want to talk about it now," Edward said with a stubborn frown.

"Ed, just trust me," Al sighed feeling exhaustion set in. "Everything has been balanced." Edward looked like he wanted to pursue the subject further but he didn't have the chance to.

"Dad?"

Edward and Al both turned and found Richard standing behind them. He was watching Edward as if he were seeing a ghost. Edward realized his son must have seen what had happened to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Edward said feeling ashamed of himself. Richard didn't want to leave in fear of never seeing him again and it had almost came true. He cleared his throat so he would sound like it. "I'm fine. Will you help me up?"

As Richard and Al helped Edward, he was glad he did ask for help. His left leg wasn't ready to support his weight. He wobbled a bit, his weak leg wasn't helping and he was slightly dizzy from the whole ordeal. Once he regained his equilibrium he lost his balance again as Richard hugged him tight, almost knocking him over. He patted his son's back, glad he was alive.

As they stood there together, he took a good look around. No homunculi. Even the barriers he and Al had created were gone. There were no signs that an angry horde of immortal beings had ever stepped existed. A huge weight lifted from his shoulders but settled back down with a heavy thud when something caught his eye. Not twenty feet away he spotted Russell cautiously approaching Fletcher, who was watching his brother warily. His anger erupted and he forgot for a moment he wasn't exactly too steady of his feet.

"Al, Richard, get out my way," he said through gritted teeth. "I have unfinished business with that bastard."

Richard and Al turned to look in the same direction as Edward. Richard's face darkened when he spotted Russell, looking very much like his father; angry and on the verge of stepping in for Edward to complete the unfinished business.

"Let them be," Al said. "Russell can be arrested later, Greed has been removed. Give them a chance to talk for a minute."

"I don't see why," Edward growled.

"Edward, it's over," his brother said with a stern edge to his voice. "Leave it and move on."

Edward fumed, looking between Al and Richard, his son avoiding his eyes. He took it to mean Richard agreed with Al. Then he looked back at Russell. He finally relented as Russell tried to help Fletcher up but was rebuffed.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Get me as far away from him as you can."

He turned away with Richard's help. He was glad Fletcher was alright but he couldn't stand the sight of Russell. Too much had happened to make him forget. But he knew Russell would have it the worse. It's hard to live with yourself when you know you've caused so much agony.

"General Elric!"

Edward looked up onto the rooftop of the brownstone. Peering down at him was a grinning Miles, along with all the men stationed on the roof. All around, more soldiers were looking down, scratching or shaking their heads, astounded by the sudden disappearance of the homunculi.

"You gave us quite a scare, Ed," Miles said disposing of formalities.

Edward was torn between being flippant and apologetic. The latter would do for the moment. "Yeah, sorry about that. Why don't you come down and arrest the bastard that nearly killed me."

"Yes, sir," Miles said saluting. "I'm assuming it's safe to approach him."

Edward looked over his shoulder. "Yeah, he'll come quietly." Then he turned to his son.

"Richard," he said with as much disapproval as he could manage while limping along with the aid of his son and Al. "You should be at Briggs."

"I know," Richard said sheepishly. "But I couldn't stand not knowing if you'd return or not," he added in his defense.

"I know those officers wouldn't have turned around and brought you back here."

"Uh, no," he said sounding nervous. "I jumped out and ran back."

Al tried to suppress a chuckle as Edward gave Richard – what he hoped – was fatherly disapproving look. But he couldn't hold it for very long and sighed with resignation. "I was hoping you had more sense than I did at seventeen."

Richard laughed. "I guess not."

"Well, we can hope you at least have better manners."

Al started to laugh along with his brother and nephew but stopped suddenly. "Oh no!"

"What?" Edward asked looking at him with a troubled frown.

He felt like he'd been punched; he couldn't breathe. "I think I might have rendered Mustang powerless," he said his face scrunching up with fear.

"Was he really that powerful to begin with?" Edward snorted in disgust. "That bastard has always been overrated. He's all show..."

"No, Ed. It's something the Gate said." He took a deep breath, his mind working furiously. "But maybe not, Envy isn't accounted for and the Gate did say all of the homunculi... but maybe Greed destroyed Envy and took control of the army..."

"Al, what the fuck are you talking about?" Edward asked, annoyed with his brother's babbling nonsense; at least it was nonsense to him, especially since he was still in the dark regarding how Al managed the technicalities to get his arm and leg back.

"I think I should go back and help," Al announced.

"No," Edward said with the full authority of his rank. They were safe now. He wasn't about to let Al go back into possible danger. "You are not going back there. You've done enough," the words echoed strangely in his ears. "Mustang is a grown man he can take care of himself. He knew the risks."

"But if he can't use alchemy..."

"And why wouldn't he be able to?"

"It was a condition made by the Gate."

Edward froze. "Al, what did you do?" He whispered.

"I guess it can't wait," Al said looking his brother in the eye.


	47. Chapter 47

Edward sat in the back of a covered ambulance trying to decide on what he should really be thinking about. He had allowed a medic to give him a quick examination. He barely noticed when medic was done and said his vitals were normal but he should still see a doctor. When the medic moved on to Fletcher, he looked to his right. Lin was lying on a stretcher, still unconscious. Opposite him Fletcher Tringum was sitting up, having his vitals taken. He didn't look too good. Too much time spent in the Gate without food and water had taken its toll on him.

Richard sat across from Edward, keeping a careful eye on his father like he was afraid Edward would disappear into thin air. Brigadier General Miles was trying to persuade Edward to return to Briggs along with Al, who was standing outside looking expectantly him.

"Sir," Miles began again. "I strongly urge you to return to Briggs for proper medical attention."

"I'm fine."

"Edward, he's right," Al said. "I know the Gate set things in order but still, you should have a doctor..."

"I said I'm fine."

Edward was unusually calm yet insistent. It unnerved Al. He explained everything that had happened when he was within the Gate. Edward listened. He didn't interrupt or ask questions when Al was done. He was keeping whatever he was thinking or feeling to himself and it worried Al.

"Look," Al continued. "Miles will stay here and wait for Mustang and Jean. We'll get word to you when they return."

It was too late to cover up his mistake. Edward glared at him. "You think I'm going to just leave you here so you can run off behind my back."

"No, that's not it," Al fumbled even though it was exactly what he wanted to do. But he hadn't forgotten recent events. "Besides," he continued with more confidence and a touch of indignation, "who was the one who ran off on their own to face Russell?"

"I don't want to get into this, Al," Edward said angrily but his heart wasn't in it. He was in turmoil but he wasn't about to let anyone see it... or at least see how much it was affecting him.

He felt he should feel and express some concern for Mustang and Havoc after what Al told him. But he was still reeling from the loss of his automail... and alchemy.

He wasn't sure if he'd lost the ability to use alchemy. Al said they would have to use the Xing alchemists' technique and he and his brother had been practicing for years. They'd even managed it without a transmutation circle. He had no doubt in his ability... just the Gate's word. Al seemed sure they could use Xing's form of alchemy but he hadn't demonstrated it and that made Edward nervous.

He knew he could easily erase his doubts. All he had to do was put his hands together or draw a simple transmutation circle.

But he didn't.

He was scared that nothing would happen. And if nothing happened… where would that leave him? It was his alchemy and his automail that made him the Fullmetal Alchemist. He already lost one piece of his identity. He didn't think he could handle losing another. He was still a General; but a General of the military that was led by someone who had lied to him for almost twenty years.

"General?"

The sound of his military title spoken out loud broke him free from the shackles of his thoughts. "What?" He asked looking confused and distracted.

Miles shot a brief, worried glance at Al before repeating himself. "What are your orders, General Elric? You outrank me so you are in charge here. We will do whatever you see fit."

"Send a platoon to follow Mustang..."

"Excuse me, sir," Miles interrupted nervously. "But I've already told you the Fuhrer left orders that we were not to follow him."

Edward felt his face redden, embarrassed that he hadn't been paying attention. It wasn't like him to dress down a subordinate for his own mistakes but he was on edge. "Then what the hell are you asking me for if you have all the answers?!"

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Al cleared his throat and spoke up. "Well, I'm not part of the military so I don't have to follow Mustang's orders so I'll..."

"No you won't," Edward snapped. "I'm pulling rank on you as your older brother. I may not have been the greatest but I can still do something about it."

"But..."

"Don't argue with me," Edward continued feeling the urge to act like a General now. "Miles send fifty men to the end of the tunnel. Have them set up a new relay station if the one there was destroyed by the homunculi. I want two squads in the forest at the Amestris-Drachma border to welcome the Fuhrer and Brigadier General Havoc back and to..."

"But, Edward," Al interrupted. "What if they...?"

"We will wait. You did say all the homunculi must be returned before Amestrian alchemists lost their use of alchemy. Envy could still be alive so Mustang can take care of himself."

"But we don't know if Envy is still alive. That's why I think I should..."

"Don't make me do to you what you did to me, Alphonse," Edward threatened liking the idea of a little payback after being trapped in the tunnel waiting anxiously alone.

Al hesitated a bit but he wasn't done trying to argue his point; though he knew Edward was not joking. "But how do we know we can use alchemy? The Gate could be lying about it all."

"Want to test me?" Edward asked menacingly with a hint of a restrained smile. At least he knew now that Al was just as unsure as he was. He also noted that neither one of them, once again, did not attempt to perform alchemy; embarrassed that if the Gate had lied to them they would look like fools when their attempt failed. But sooner or later they'd have to find out.

"Maybe some other time," Al said backing down.

"Good. Now, we will wait to give the Fuhrer the time he needs. If he's not back in twenty four hours then we'll..."

"We?" Al asked glancing at his brother skeptically, making a point of glancing at Edward's weak arm and leg.

Edward ignored him though knew it wasn't without reason and went on. "I'll send you, Al, along with the fifty..."

"I'd like to go as well, sir," Miles interrupted.

"Can I finish my fucking orders?!"

"Yes, sir," Miles said sheepishly but there was a hint of an amused sparkle in his red eyes.

"Thank you," Edward grumbled irritably. "Miles, you, along with my idiot brother," Al scowled but kept silent, "will take fifty men," he continued, "and wait at the end of the tunnel, repair or reestablish communications and recover the bodies of the men we've lost."

"Yes, sir," Miles said quietly when he was sure Edward was done. Any amusement he was feeling was completely gone. He quickly left to make preparations to carry out Edward's orders.

Al moved to leave but Edward caught him by the sleeve. "Promise me you will wait the twenty four hours before going after Mustang and Jean."

Al remained silent scaring Edward.

"Promise me, Alphonse," he insisted looking deep into his brother's eyes to convey his concern. "It's almost over. I don't want to hear you went looking for those two and ended up caught by some random Drachman patrol. You'd be in their country without a pass and they may mistake you for me."

Al blushed. He hadn't thought about that. "Okay, I promise."

"Thank you," Edward said with a sigh of relief and let Al go. But just to be sure he ordered Miles to notify him immediately if his brother broke the promise. After Miles and Al set off back through the tunnel, Edward was helped out of the ambulance so Lin and Fletcher could be taken to Briggs. Russell was sitting quietly in a jeep with armed guards, their guns pointed straight at his head. But he didn't resist or attempt to explain or apologize for his actions. Nobody would have listened anyways.

Edward had confidence Mustang would set out to accomplish the destruction of the rest of the homunculi. He felt they were no longer in danger so he didn't bother to send Richard back to Briggs. Edward knew his son would have refused anyway or else pulled the same stunt. Plus, he wanted company. After watching the dust die down from the truck that held Russell, bound for a Briggs holding cell and a guarantee Elysia would be told he was alright, Edward settled down for the wait.

He hated waiting but he wasn't able to do much else. To keep his mind occupied he had Richard talk to him. He needed the distraction but after an hour he could see how exhausted his son was and didn't force him to continue. As Richard dozed, his head dropping onto Edward's shoulder, he was left with his thoughts once again. He wished he could get some sleep too but it was impossible. He stared at his hands. He almost put them together but stopped. He felt foolish for being so scared to try.

So much had happened. So much had changed. He made himself focus on how he would deal with those changes instead of pouting over them. It wasn't the end of the world. His wife and son were safe and that was more important to him than alchemy. Then, once he got word that Mustang and Havoc had returned in one piece, he could move on past the ordeal of the last few days. He didn't think he'd want anything to do with alchemy anyways once it was over so what did it matter? But it did he realized.

There was going to be a lot of explaining to do to all the State Alchemists around the country. Edward smirked, satisfied that the burden would be placed upon Mustang's shoulders to handle the mess. He still hadn't quite forgiven the Fuhrer for keeping Envy and Greed secret from him. He felt Mustang had so far gotten off easy. But taking care of the aftermath of Al's arrangement with the Gate would be enough punishment for the Fuhrer, Edward thought. Finally, after getting confirmation from the repaired radio that Al and Miles were in the midst of recovery efforts while awaiting the return of the Fuhrer, he fell asleep.


	48. Chapter 48

When they arrived it was getting dark so they hurried to get the communications reconnected with Edward and the troops in Razkuul. Once that was done, it was all about the messy task of picking up the body parts of the soldiers that had been in the way of the ravaging homunculi army. It was too much to try and bag the bodies - or determine what parts belonged to whom - in order to bring them back for a proper military burial. A mass grave was dug up and their parts were carefully placed in the hole. It wasn't unusual for someone to walk off into the trees alone for fresh air or to retch.

They weren't done yet when the grave was covered over. There were still those in the forest, near the Drachman border, that they would tend to in the morning. Since it was too dark to resume, camp was set up with the bare necessities.

While he was sitting next to a camp fire, Al decided to see if he was still able to use Amestris' form of alchemy. He thought it would be nice to build a memorial for the fallen soldiers. He would use that as a test. He went off alone and went back to the grave.

He was the one that had created the hole for the grave earlier. He had used alchemy without thinking. As the discussion of who would start digging began Al automatically put his hands together and it was done. It didn't hit him until it was made that the old technique was still manageable. He tried not to get too nervous about it. Mustang hadn't been gone that long and it took several hours to get to the Drachman base. Retrieving the body parts kept him occupied so he wouldn't think about it.

When he came upon the grave and found a good spot he clapped his hands together and kneeled, placing them on the ground. Nothing happened and his heart skipped a beat.

It wasn't out of fear but relief. He wouldn't get ahead of himself just yet. He tried again, focusing intently. Not even a tiny fizzle of blue light and he smiled. He knew Mustang had succeeded; that the Gate had not been lying. He didn't know why he was so confident about it; perhaps the feeling of peace when he was released from the Gate and how he never felt threatened or in fear of his life when the Gate started talking to him. But there was still one more test.

He put his hands together and concentrated again; this time on the power running underneath him, down deep into the depths of the earth where the underground water currents flowed through the mountain. It was the power of life that only water can provide… pure, clean and more powerful than anything man made. It was constantly changing, flowing, running its course… its cycle. It wasn't false like the countrywide circle that had been converted to maintain Amestris' odd use of alchemy. It was so much more and it was forever.

Suddenly, a small memorial grew out of the ground in front of him. It was a simple granite structure about chest high with four smooth sides, gleaming in the moonlight.

He sat back to look at it, panting. Just because he could use Xing's form of alchemy didn't mean he was used to it; or the amount of energy it took out of him. But he did it. He'd just have to condition himself to think differently when he used alchemy or just go back to using transmutation circles which helped to focus and guide the energy. Without the circle there was a lot more to concentrate on and keep in mind. But he always liked Xing's technique. It had always felt more pure and he was always at peace when a transmutation was complete.

He continued looking at the memorial, saddened by the innocent lives lost to the horrors that never should have been. All they could do now was recover and hopefully teach future generations to never make the same mistake. The peace wasn't there yet but it was within their grasp.

He sighed and looked out across the valley. He was still tempted to sneak off; to go out and look for Mustang and Havoc. But he understood his brother's concern. He got through once but just because he did the first time didn't mean he could a second. The Drachmans finding him, an alchemist - even if he wasn't the Fullmetal Alchemist - along with Amestris' Fuhrer and a Brigadier General would not look good. If the entire Drachman government was in on the building of the homunculi army, they'd love to refocus that failure it turned out to be and turn their people - and even neighboring countries - against Amestris.

No, he'd stay; he would honor the promise. There had been too much betrayal already and it was time to stop the cycle.

He went back to the camp and settled down for the night.

He didn't remember falling asleep but he found himself blinking the sleep from his eyes. Miles was standing over him and the sky wasn't as dark as he last remembered it to be.

"Someone wants to talk to you," Miles told him. "Some lost travelers," he added with a wink.

Al smiled in understanding and got up quickly, following Miles to the radio console where he was handed the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Al."

Most of his worries faded as the familiar voice crackled over the air waves. "Good to hear your voice, Jean. Where's Roy? Are you both alright? We were getting worried." He used Mustang's first name, figuring it was best not to let the whole country know the Fuhrer was somewhere within the borders of Drachma. They were, after all, a couple of "lost travelers".

"I'm fine, Roy not so much. He has a broken leg. It's pretty bad."

"Where are you?"

"At the camp, I'm sure you remember it, Al," he said hinting heavily. Also not a good idea to announce where they were just in case their conversation was being monitored by any Drachman patrols around the border. "I started broadcasting hoping someone would pick up the signal," Havoc continued. "I don't want to drag Roy across the valley so if it's not too much trouble for us to be picked up…"

Miles took the receiver from Al. "That shouldn't be a problem. How far are you?"

"I'll meet you on the dirt road. Al should know the spot."

Miles looked at Al who nodded. "I'll only be breaking the promise by a few feet."

Miles laughed. "Okay, I'll send some friends to meet you along with Al."

"Sounds good, I'll see you there."

As Al made the journey across the valley the sky lightened and soon the morning rays were peaking over the mountain tops. It wasn't much longer until they were over the river and deep into the forest.

They were slightly hidden by brush on the side of the road. Seeing with his own eyes that Mustang and Havoc were alive and well, Al wanted to celebrate. That was until he got a good look at Mustang and his blood soaked bandaged leg. Al grimaced as he pulled the bandage away to get a better look.

"I'm not good with broken bones but I can help with the bleeding," he said rolling up his sleeves.

"You're going to use alchemy?" Mustang asked with a frown.

"Sure," Al said with a shrug and was about to clap his hands but stopped. "Did this happen because you lost the use of your alchemy?" He asked. There was a slightly worried tremble to his voice.

"No," Mustang said suspiciously. "This happened before. Why is it that I've lost mine and you're about to…?"

"I'm applying Xing's technique but as to my old way and yours… it's gone…"

Al didn't think Mustang could get any paler. "How is that possible? What happened?"

"I told you about the transmutation circle around Amestris…"

"The one your father converted to maintain our alchemy. Was it destroyed?" Mustang asked as he sat up, full of alarm and winced from pain.

Al clapped his hands and held them over Mustang's leg. He tried to keep them from shaking. There was a bright blue glow and the slight bleeding stopped. "No, it hasn't been destroyed," Al sighed.

"Then what happened?" Mustang demanded. "Does it just affect you and me or…?"

"It affects every alchemist who has been trained to use Amestrian techniques."

Mustang sat back and looked away. The look on his face was unreadable. After a minute he turned back to face Al. "Did you do this?"

"Yes," Al said quietly.

"You better have a damn good explanation for this."

Al swallowed. He knew nobody would be singing his praises or throwing a party for him. He anticipated there would be repercussions but he wasn't prepared for Mustang's reaction. His anger was too hard to miss.

"Let's talk about this while we're on our way back," Havoc suggested. "I don't know about you but I've had enough of Drachma and I need a shower."

His attempt at humor went unnoticed and he rolled his eyes. He directed two soldiers to help Mustang. The Fuhrer didn't argue as he was lifted out of the jeep and placed on a stretcher. After Al explained everything, Mustang remained silent throughout the rest of the journey back to Razkuul.

First Edward's distance when he noticed his arm and leg, now Mustang's fury… Al knew them well enough to understand. He tried not to be too sensitive about it. Edward and Mustang's reputations were staked on being great alchemists. Their identities were tied up in it. Al felt a mild indignation; that after everything he had done to help clean up the mess and to have two grown men cry over it… he quickly swallowed his rising anger. It wasn't going to be easy to accept for a lot of people. There wasn't much he could do about it. It was already done.


	49. Chapter 49

She was a zombie when she was escorted into the Briggs fort. She heard people talking to her but she couldn't comprehend what they said. It all sounded like she was underwater, swimming but with nowhere to go. Her eyes were raw, as if she'd been crying but she didn't remember doing so. The pit of her stomach felt hollow and empty. She was offered something to eat but she refused. She was sick with fear for everyone that had been left behind. She wanted to do something to help. But she felt like a useless fool, her only weapons were a paint brush and canvas. She didn't feel strong, she couldn't use alchemy, she was no soldier… but neither was Richard. She didn't think she could feel any worse. He was stronger than she was. He went back and here she was safe and sound. She was just the poor damsel in distress who had been rescued and sent off and it ate at her that she couldn't do more to help.

She stood in the shower, hardly feeling the water wash over her. She wanted to cry but she held it in. She had no reason to cry because it would only be for her helplessness. She knew Edward wouldn't want her anywhere where she'd be in harms way. They had gone to so much trouble to rescue her and Richard; she wouldn't waste their efforts by being in the way, as much as it hurt her to feel that's what she'd be.

She dried off, put on a change of clothes that General Olivier Armstrong had lent her and went to lie down. She sighed, exhausted but unable to sleep. She didn't know how long she had been lying there awake but unseeing… unthinking, when there was a knock on the door and Armstrong came in with some good news. But it did little to ease her fears.

Several hours later Elysia sat next to Lin's bed as he recovered from surgery. The Emperor suffered from internal bleeding and the Briggs medical staff successfully stopped it. He still didn't look very good, pale and bruised. She looked across at Fletcher sleeping soundly. She was happy to see him and even happier to receive a message through him that was from Edward, saying he, Al and Richard were alright. But nothing too specific or when they would be returning. She wondered if Fletcher was leaving anything out. If two men returned in these conditions then perhaps they weren't the only ones injured. She knew Edward to be a stubborn person, not willing to take it easy even if he didn't have the strength. But she reasoned if Edward was badly injured then surely he would have returned with Lin and Fletcher. It gave her some comfort.

Armstrong was a gracious and sympathetic hostess - when her subordinates were not around to witness it. She always seemed comfortable enough to let her guard down around Elysia. Not by much but Elysia could tell the difference. She tried to urge Elysia to return to her room and rest. But she couldn't leave Lin or Fletcher. They were her link to Edward. Besides, she wouldn't be able to fully rest until he returned. But when she was found dozing in the chair she was finally convinced to go to her room and lie down. She did, hardly feeling her body as she moved through the hallways. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

She didn't know how long she'd been sleeping when she felt a gentle shaking. But her eyes refused to open to see what it was from. And she didn't much care to find out. Then she felt something soft on her lips, her name murmured in her ear. It was so soothing and gentle, she was afraid that if she woke she would disrupt the calmness that warmed her body. But she couldn't resist his tickling breath on her neck and she wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, holding him tight, tears finally flowing freely.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked scared that if she opened her eyes she would find that she was.

"No," he said gently and she dared to open her eyes as he pulled back. Staring into hers was a pair of gold, shining brightly.

"I was so scared for you," she said. "I was told you were fine but when I saw the way Lin and Fletcher returned..." She stopped. There was something in his eyes that she hadn't seen for a long time: guilt and sadness. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, her hand going to the side of his face.

"I don't know," he whispered and held her tight, burying his face on her shoulder.

"Ed, what's..." she began then gasped. Something was very different and it wasn't just emotionally. Her hand slipped along his right arm, all the way down to his hand.

"Al did it."

It sounded like an accusation, as if Al had committed some crime. Elysia never imagined that Edward would ever get his arm back - and she assumed he had a flesh leg to go along as well. The way he explained it he'd have to give up something in return. Besides, he never expressed a wish to recover his limbs. He was so accepting of his automail, treating as if it were flesh and blood, never giving it a second thought until it needed maintenance. She was confused; she couldn't figure out his reaction. Was he upset over what was given up? Or was he upset he lost the automail?

"Elysia," he said before she could ask him anything. "I'm a horrible person."

"No, you're…"

"I am!" He pulled away from her and sat up, looking her in the eye, his left hand squeezing her arm tight. She stopped herself from arguing with him. There was nothing she could say that would change his mind. Then his resolve faltered and he loosened his grip on her arm. Lowering his voice, he added gently, "Al, he put things right, the way they should be and I wish he hadn't." He looked away; too ashamed to meet her eyes.

"Why?" Elysia whispered as she sat up.

"Because I'm egoistical and self centered. That's why."

Elysia didn't know what to tell him. Her mind was in a whirlwind; she was traumatized, relieved, exhausted, confused...

Edward sighed and finally met her eyes. "You and Richard are safe, the homunculi are destroyed but I'm pouting like a kid who lost his favorite toy. I haven't even thought about you and how your feeling after everything you've been through."

Elysia smiled but it was weak and pathetic. "I'm too confused to even explain how I feel right now. All I want to know is how Al got your arm back. Your leg too?"

Edward nodded. "He made an agreement with the Gate and my arm and leg was a gift, to show that the Gate would follow through with the agreement."

Edward hesitated before continuing to tell her what the agreement was. He was so pale, so stained and he looked just as confused as Elysia. "I've been trying to hide it from him," he continued. "Fuck, I don't even know what to call what I'm feeling. Disappointment, I guess. More like stupidity. But Al knows something is wrong, he's too perceptive. I think I could have handled my arm and leg but the alchemy..."

"But you said you could still use Xing's alchemy. You've been studying it for years."

"I have but it's not the same. And it's more than just losing my favorite alchemy technique. It's the rest of the alchemist in the country who don't know what's happened. We've lost our power. We've been left defenseless."

Elysia hadn't thought of it that way. "You don't think any neighboring countries would...?" She asked nervously.

"No, not now. But that's only because the current leaders get along with Mustang. But what happens when they are replaced. Who knows how long it'll take to retrain hundreds of alchemists. I need to lie down."

Elysia helped Edward ease down onto the bed. As she did she noticed his stained shirt and the ragged hole in the middle. The shirt was stained with blood.

Her throat constricted and it was hard to breathe. "Edward," she said and cleared her throat. "What happened to you?"

"I told you I'm a horrible person," he said with no emotion. "I nearly die and I can't show the proper appreciation to Al for saving me. He did the right thing and instead of being grateful I feel sorry for myself. Can you forgive me?"

Elysia blinked not understanding why he wanted her forgiveness. "For what?"

"For being a selfish fool."

"I forgave you a long time ago for that," Elysia said with a small smirk.

Edward chuckled. He closed his eyes for a moment. Elysia leaned over and smoothed back a strand of hair that had fallen across his forehead. He opened one eye. "You look exhausted."

"So do you."

"Come here," he said gently pulling her down next to him. Elysia snuggled close to him as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"What do we do now?" She sighed.

"Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. We both have strong legs to take us there.*"

"It sounds like you've said that before."

"I did. To someone who felt lost, who had no idea what to believe in; as I do but maybe not so much now, if I follow my own advice."

"Good," Elysia smiled, feeling the tension in her chest ease. "It's a good idea. But can we do that after we've rested a bit."

"Is there something we can do after we get some rest but before we stand up?"

Elysia giggled. "Sure, if you have the stamina for it?"

Edward snorted. "I have the stamina for anything."

* * *

* Fullmetal Alchemist Vol. 1, Chapter 2 The Price of Life


	50. Chapter 50

The return trip to Briggs had been a somber affair. Neither Mustang nor Edward spoke very much; at least not with Al who was beginning to feel more and more like a traitor despite his constant silent reminders that he hadn't done anything wrong. His own resentment towards Edward and Mustang's ingratitude was mounting as the minutes passed. He wished they weren't all stuck in the same truck. Edward wouldn't look at him and Mustang wouldn't stop glaring. Havoc and Richard looked uncomfortable and like they would have preferred to walk back.

Edward at least allowed Al to help into the fort. He refused to be checked over by a doctor and didn't say much but to take him straight to Elysia. Olivier Armstrong led the way as a medical team rushed Mustang to surgery to reset his broken leg and designated officers led Havoc and Richard to rooms of their own to rest. Leaving Edward alone with his wife Al gently closed the door. Armstrong then showed him to his own room. Once there the first thing he did was reach for the phone and called up the switchboard to connect him to Resembool. He needed to talk to his own wife.

He wasn't as cheerful as he would have liked. There was a lot weighing upon his mind. He would have loved to tell Gloria everything but stopped short when he heard her anxious, relieved voice over the line, so he had to at least sound cheerful and refrain from venting like he wanted. He spoke to all of his kids, one after the other made him more homesick and ready to put the whole ordeal behind him.

He holed up in his room for two days. He ventured out a bit to stretch his legs. He would have liked to check on everyone: Lin, Fletcher, his brother and even Mustang. But Mustang's explosive anger and clear resentment over the agreement he accepted with the Gate made him think twice and retreat back to his room.

He didn't feel like eating and he barely slept. But on the second day he realized something. He was brooding! He shouldn't hide. He didn't do anything wrong. He sat up in bed, thinking he was acting too much like Edward and had to stop before it got out of hand. Just as he stood up there was a knock at the door. When he opened it Richard was there grinning at him.

"Dad wants to know if you want to spar."

Al wasn't sure he heard his nephew right. "What?"

Richard just smiled at his uncle's confusion as he took Al by the arm. "Come on, he's waiting."

Al looked at him suspiciously as he closed the door behind him. "What is Ed up to?"

"He just wants you to help him work out his arm and leg," Richard said sounding and looking innocent.

"And you can't?" Al questioned. "You two should be spending time together. I've known him all my life."

"He said you'll help whip him into shape faster," Richard replied with a ready response.

"All right," Al sighed but Richard's explanation did little to quell his suspicion. But what he was suspicious of he had no idea.

Richard led Al into the gym. It was quiet and empty except for Edward who was sitting on a bench with a small five pound weight in his right hand. He set it down awkwardly, grinning at Al.

"Good, now I can get a real workout."

"Ed, don't you think you should slowly build up the muscles in your arm and leg?" Al questioned. He really wasn't in the mood and he was still tired. He hadn't been sleeping well the last two days, his mind replaying the scenes with Edward and Mustang over and over again making him angry and moody.

"That'll take too long," Edward said slowly standing up. He was a bit wobbly but he did it on his own. But he still needed help to walk. "Richard, help me to the mat please."

"Sure."

Richard left Al's side and helped Edward limp to a mat at the far end of the gym. He left Edward in the middle and got out of the way.

"Come on, Al!" Edward beckoned across the room. "I don't have all day."

"Ed, really…" He tried to argue before Edward interrupted.

"What? Afraid I'll beat you?" He taunted with a cocky grin. "You've never gone easy on me before Al, why start now?"

"I'm really not in the mood…"

"Look, Richard, you're uncle is afraid. Does Gloria know you asked Winry to marry you?"

"We were kids!"

"And that you had a crush on Mei?"

"You're acting like a child!"

"And that you're brooding like me?"

"Fine," Al said stalking over. It wasn't the taunts; it was his resentment had finally blown past his control that moved his legs. "Anything to make you shut up," he growled.

Edward smirked as Al took his place in front of his brother and settled into a fighting stance. Edward did the same but nearly fell over. Al relaxed his guard and sighed. "This is ridiculous."

"No," Edward said righting himself. "I need to be prepared for anything even in this condition."

Al rolled his eyes and took up his stance again. They circled each other, Edward limping and nearly falling a couple of times, glaring at his brother whenever he relaxed. Edward came closer and Al backed away.

"Do I really scare you that much?" Edward asked disgustedly.

Al stood his ground. Edward swung and he ducked.

"Well, at least you're humoring me," Edward said trying desperately to maintain his balance.

"How much longer are you going to keep this up?"

"Until you hit back."

Al wasn't paying attention, too irritated with his brother that he barely ducked in time. Edward's left fist grazed his jaw then he saw another fist coming towards him. It was instinctive when fighting with Edward, not wanting to take an automail fist to the face or gut. The only way to block – more so since he regained his body - was to sweep Edward's right leg out and that's what he did. Normally it would knock Edward off balance and he would just fall back and flip over coming back to his feet and retreat a bit before attacking again. Not this time. He fell backward with a loud thud and didn't get up.

In that split second Al had forgotten Edward no longer had his automail. For a moment he felt as Edward did, like the wind had been knocked out him. He recovered his senses quickly and went to his brother.

"Ed, I'm sorry," he said as he helped Edward sit up.

He chuckled, eyes shining with amusement. "Now try to tell me that didn't feel good, knocking me off my high horse."

Al stared at him confused. Then it dawned on him and he smiled. "Why didn't you just ask me to hit you? I would have been happy to oblige."

"I did in a way," Edward said with a smirk. "I figured this way I'd get in some practice while you let me have it for the way I've acted towards you. I wasn't lying when I said I need to be prepared even like this."

"So you're not mad?"

"No," Edward reassured. "I was shocked. You can't blame me for that. But I remembered some good advice I once gave and it knocked some sense into me."

"That's funny. I don't remember you ever giving good advice."

"Look, just because I let you knock me down doesn't mean you can continue doing so verbally," Edward said with mock indignation.

"All right," Al laughed but sobered up quickly. "But what about Mustang? He wasn't too happy with me. I doubt he'll ever speak to me again."

Edward snorted. "Why should that bother you? You should celebrate the fact that ass hole has stopped talking to you."

"Edward," Al said exasperated.

"You're too much of a softy sometimes, Al. But I've thought about that too. Jean told me about the way Mustang tore into you and I think I've got something the Fuhrer will agree to."

"What?" Al asked anxiously.

"Remember the school you've always wanted to open?"

"Yeah," Al said his face lighting up.

"I think we should do it."

He blinked. "We?" Al asked looking at Edward skeptically almost afraid to hope.

"Yes, _we_," Edward emphasized. "After all this I realized I'm tired and need a break but I don't want to just resign from the military and not do anything. We can teach alchemy together. Real alchemy," he stressed happily. "Besides, if I stay in the military and Richard joins, he'll have it too easy. No Elric has ever had it easy in the military and I don't intend to change that," he added jokingly looking at Richard who just rolled his eyes. "He doesn't need me breathing down his neck."

"You would really do this?" It was too good to be true. Al was really hoping he wasn't imagining this. Edward out of the military and starting the school he had always dreamed about.

"Of course," Edward said. "I'm dead set on this, Al."

"Then I know it'll happen," he said smiling but it faltered. "But what about money? I don't have nearly enough saved…"

"I don't plan on either of us putting our hard earned cash into the school."

"But who would…?"

"Someone who owes us quite a bit," Edward interrupted with a smug look, "even though he doesn't know it yet and has been pouting like I have been."

"Do you think Mustang would do it?"

"Yes, and Jean let me in on a bit of juicy knowledge that will guarantee it."

"I think I'm going to cry," Al said already feeling his eyes tear up.

"Don't you think you're too old to be crying?"

"No," his younger brother said hugging him. After a minute he pulled away and looked Edward in the eye. "You really want to do this and you're really not upset with me?"

Edward knew he couldn't fool his brother. "It will take some getting used to," he looked down at his right hand and flexed his fingers. It was getting easier to control his movement. "I've always been the Fullmetal Alchemist and it was because of the automail that Bradley gave me the name. But Bradley is gone and the name should have gone with him. It's time for a new name. When I think about it, Professor Elric has a better ring to it," he said with a lopsided grin.

"You know you will always be Fullmetal," Al said seriously. "It doesn't matter where the name came from. All that matters is what you did for the name."

"I know," Edward said quietly proud of what he had accomplished through the years, minus his off duty activities before he was married. "But it is time to move on."

"Are you _really_ ready for this, Brother?" Al asked again just to be sure.

"Yes. Nervous but ready," Edward answered honestly.


	51. Chapter 51

Al let Edward do all the talking. When they came in to talk with the Fuhrer, he looked upon Al with a muted anger that faded gradually as Edward went on. When he was finished, Mustang sat on his bed – his leg up in a sling - quietly mulling the idea over.

The brothers watched him anxiously, Al perhaps more so than his brother who glared at the Fuhrer like he had no reason to be mulling anything over in the first place. Al wanted to twiddle his thumbs nervously but refrained. He could see how Mustang always frustrated Edward. It was impossible to get a read on him. And Al was always more sensitive than Edward was when it came to sensing other people's emotions.

"I can see its potential," Mustang said after a while. "The State Alchemists will have to be retrained somewhere..."

"But the school can't just be for military personnel," Edward interrupted. "Anyone who wants to study alchemy, art, science, history, literature... whatever they want," he insisted.

"Yes, I get it," Mustang grumbled. "Now, if I approve this will you teach everyone?"

"Of course!" Al agreed, no longer able to remain silent now that Mustang seemed to be going for the idea.

"Even students from other countries?"

"What are you getting at?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"Aerugo and Creta have expressed interest in establishing Alchemist programs of their own," Mustang explained. "I've been hesitant about it and have avoided giving any answers as to sending advisors as they work through it. Perhaps this is the best way to establish a balance of power between our neighbors without the use of," he cleared his throat, "unnatural sources."

Edward's gazed darkened. "I'm resigning and even if the school receives State funding we're not at your beck and call!"

"Edward," Al said placing a placating hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't get up in arms, Fullmetal, I'd ask and it'd be up to you if you'd want to go. But Creta and Aerugo would be welcome to send potential candidates I hope."

"Yes," Al answered quickly before Edward could. "I don't see anything wrong with that. So, you'll do it?" Al asked anxiously.

"I'm not going to give a definite answer just yet. I want to think about it some more."

"What's to think about?" Edward grunted.

"The last I checked I'm still Fuhrer, right, General?" Mustang said looking Edward in the eye.

Edward returned the gaze evenly. "I'm not a General anymore."

"You are until you submit your resignation in writing."

"Do we really have to get technical with this?" Edward exclaimed exasperated.

"Yes, and since I am getting technical, I have a question for you. Am I still the Fuhrer or not? I know Havoc already talked to you. It's up to you and Jean whether I step down or not." Edward glared at him. "So, what's your decision?"

"You fucking bastard..." Edward growled.

"Call me all the names you want. I'm still leaving it in your hands."

Edward took a deep breath. "Fine," he spat. "I don't want you to step down. You're actually good at it anyways," he added through gritted teeth begrudgingly. "But we do need the funding to start the school," he added with a smirk, "so can't get rid of you just yet."

"Fair enough," Mustang said matching his smirk.

"Well, if that's it, then I need a piece of paper and a pen. I have a resignation letter to write," Edward said with practiced impudence to get to last word.

Al moved to help Edward out of Mustang's room. Outside waiting was Havoc and Richard. Before they left Mustang called out.

"Al, will you stay for a minute?"

The brothers exchanged looks. Al nodded confidently and handed Edward to Richard and Havoc to help him hobble along. Al closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry for getting so upset, Al," Mustang began without preamble. "It was just a shock," he added reddening.

"I understand. I wasn't expecting something quite so dramatic to happen," Al explained. "I didn't open the Gate with the intention of leaving all of Amestris' alchemists powerless."

"I know. And if I were in your shoes I would have done the same."

Al smiled gratefully. He didn't care how old he was; he didn't like people upset with him. He had always respected Mustang. Even if he made a mistake, he wasn't the only one and his opinion did matter to Al… along with his friendship. "But I shouldn't have been surprised by your or Ed's reactions. The two of you are more alike then either of you would care to admit."

"Tell me about it," Mustang huffed. "But a school is a good idea," he continued thoughtfully. "It's a positive thing. We've been using the same old Universities for years without bothering to improve their curriculums. We've been stifling ourselves as a country and it hasn't been just with alchemy; always depending on that underground transmutation circle. The new school will give the old ones some healthy competition, it'll help stimulate progressive thinking and with all the countries sharing ideas then maybe the old disagreements, distrust and prejudices will fade."

"Yes, that would be nice," Al said envisioning the new school and the students of all cultures sharing and learning together. It was a wonderful prospect.

"Of course, you'll let me study by correspondence," Mustang laughed. "Can't have the Fuhrer, a State Alchemist, not know his own trade."

"Well, I think you're already on the right track," Al said.

"How's that?" Mustang asked curiously.

"I was looking at the glove Ed _borrowed_ from you and the circle is very similar to some I've seen in the Xing texts I've studied."

"Really?"

"Your teacher must have studied Xing alchemy at some point and incorporated it with Amestris'."

"No wonder it took me so long to figure out how to use the flame," Mustang mused.

"You didn't know?"

"I knew it was something complicated, beyond what I had studied at the time. If it hadn't been for… a guide… he left behind," Mustang said with a far away look in his eyes, "I never would have figured out that transmutation circle on my own."

"I'd like to see this guide," Al said eyes wide with curiosity.

"You've seen her," Mustang said under his breath with a little smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll talk about it later," the Fuhrer said mysteriously.

Al chuckled. No matter what, alchemists would still hold their cards close to their chest. "Alright."

He moved to leave then paused with his hand on the door knob, suddenly serious. He turned back. "Thank you, Roy."

He didn't mean for his support of the school or for his forgiveness.

"No, Alphonse. I should be thanking you and I'm sorry it took so long."

Mustang knew what he meant. There eyes met, knowingly. No, this wasn't about a school to help rebuild the State Alchemist institution or for Al's part returning all the homunculi to the Gate. It was about Edward.

"It's alright. I know what needed to be done. What you both needed to do."

"Can _you_ forgive me?"

Al never saw Mustang look so sincere. It was easy to give his answer. "Yes."

"Thank you."

Mustang suddenly looked ten years younger. The guilt seemed to melt away. But not completely. It would still linger. It just wouldn't be so noticeable. Al turned to leave again but was stopped by Mustang.

"Hey, Al."

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to know what happened to General Grumman." His mouth twitched saying his old mentor's name.

Al looked momentarily stunned. "I can't believe I completely forgot about him. But when we went to rescue Elysia and Richard I didn't see him."

"I didn't either," Mustang said, his brow furrowed, "and Havoc didn't find any sign of him in the underground bunker. He may have just gotten in the way of the homunculi army and he's in pieces back at the Drachman base."

Al flinched at the thought. Even if Grumman had betrayed his country, it was still an awful way to die. "Maybe," he shrugged. "You could ask Russell," he pointed out.

"I'll kill the bastard if I even set eyes on him. I know I'm to blame for keeping Envy alive but he and Grumman took it beyond what I ever imagined."

The guilt was back, stronger than ever. Al wanted to reverse it's affects but he didn't know how. He didn't think anything he could say at the moment would help though.

"I could talk to Russell," he offered.

"Only if you want to. I thought you were the least violent of us but I heard what you did to him when he nearly killed Ed. I don't want you to end up doing something you'd regret."

Al blushed, mildly ashamed for losing control. But his shame was easy to toss away when he remembered how Edward almost died because of Russell. He regretted his offer. He didn't think he could restrain himself either. Yep, he'd probably do something he would regret.

"Perhaps we can have someone else ask," Mustang said reading Al's expression.

Al laughed. "That would probably be best." He sighed; feeling light and carefree, something he hadn't felt in a while and was thinking he wouldn't for a long time. "I think I can actually get some sleep now," he joked.

"You deserve some rest."

Al silently agreed as he left Mustang's room. When he stepped out and shut the door behind him, he found himself the center of attention. Edward, Havoc and Richard were waiting, their faces lit with curiosity. "You guys are still here?"

"Havoc didn't want to wait to find out what you two said in there," Edward said ignoring his friend's scowl.

"Well, he'll just have to wait I guess," Al said carelessly as he walked by them, whistling.

"Some brother you are," Edward grumbled. "I tell you everything."

"All in good time, Brother," Al called back with a wicked grin.


	52. Chapter 52

Al wasn't too sure about going to talk to Russell. The pain he had caused was still an open wound that would take a lot of time to heal. But after thinking about it, Al concluded it should be done in order to tie up some loose ends. There may be research hidden somewhere that Russell had been working on. Someone could accidentally stumble upon it and it was likely information they wouldn't want falling into the wrong hands again.

So Al made up his mind about the visit. He would go alone. He was probably the only one with some self control to maintain his temper.

It took Al by surprise when he was led to Russell's cell. He was in the same one Al and Edward had been thrown in on their first visit to Briggs when they were teenagers. Russell was even cuffed the same way. Al doubted he knew Xing alchemy but it was best to play it safe. It never hurt to be overly cautious. But it didn't even look like Russell had the motivation to do much of anything. He was curled up, lying on a cot facing the wall that was shared by the next cell. Al couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep; all he could see was the top of his head and his hands. He stood there for a minute, watching Russell through the bars wondering what to say and how he should even begin.

"Are you here to kill me? Because if you are I don't blame you... and I won't stop you either," came an even, monotone voice.

"Death is too easy a punishment for you," Al said surprising himself with how cold and unfeeling he sounded.

"You're right," Russell said with no trace of emotion. "I deserve to be crushed by the guilt... the memory of what I did to all those people that were sacrificed… of what I did to Fletcher. I probably could have stopped Greed from almost killing - "

"You never should have accepted Greed in the first place!" Al interrupted angrily then stopped and took a deep breath before he really lost his temper. Russell could feel sorry for himself all he wanted; Al didn't want to listen to it. "I didn't come here to hear your confession."

"Then why are you here?"

Al decided to just get to the point of the visit. "What happened to General Grumman? He's just as guilty as you and ..."

"He's dead."

"Did the homunculi kill him?"

"It wasn't the army if that's what you mean."

Al wondered if the old man happened to die of natural causes in the middle of their operations. "How did he die then?"

"He tried to shoot Greed but he put the shield up. The bullet ricocheted and hit that bastard in the chest. It was too easy a death for him. He should have been torn apart by the army," Russell answered bitterly. "But then it was an appropriate way for him to die; a pathetic old man dying a pathetic death by his own hand," he added sounding slightly amused. He shifted onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"You were just as pathetic for going along with him." Russell flinched but didn't say anything. "Or was this all your idea?" Al continued.

"I wish it was," Russell said. "If I was smart enough to come up with a scheme like his then I would have been smart enough to avoid a man like him."

"Mustang and Havoc destroyed that underground bunker. Jean mentioned finding an office with research notes. Are there any more?"

"No. It was all moved into the bunker and everyone involved with creating the stones were killed by the homunculi army."

Well, that answered most of Al's questions. The other's he wasn't sure he'd like what he'd hear. But he and his brother were always too curious for their own good.

"Why, Russell?" He asked, gripping the bars of the cell tightly. "Why did you do this?"

Russell didn't say anything. He just laid there staring at the ceiling. Al stood there waiting, wondering if he would get an answer. When it looked like he wasn't going to he let go of the bars, frustrated and turned to leave, but stopped when he heard Russell's answer.

"I wanted to be him. I wanted what he had and what he has now."

Al studied what he could see of Russell's face; it was a mask of indifference. Al didn't know what he would be looking for. He had dealt with a lot of pain and disappointment but had been able to forgive and move on. He didn't want to hold onto any resentment. He wanted a reason to not completely hate Russell to help him move forward with the healing process. However, there was nothing about Russell's demeanor that was going to help. But he would try to get something. "You could have. You could have had your own life."

"I know."

His eyes narrowed angrily. It sure didn't sound like Russell knew.

"Oh, do you?!" Al asked disgusted. He could feel his anger rising from the pit of his stomach, like hot molten lava. "Did this revelation come to you while lying here wallowing in your self pity?! Or did it occur to you before you made a mess of your life and nearly destroyed my brother's?!" He had to stop himself from clapping his hands together to blow away the bars and beat the crap out of Russell again.

He turned away, his body shaking in anger. There would be no way to forgive Russell no matter how hard he tried. He was just going to have to live with the resentment and not let it consume him. He was annoyed with Russell's apathy. But what did he expect, for Russell to get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness. Al would have found that annoying and maddening as well. He sighed. Words wouldn't repair what happened. The only thing that would was time. He had nothing else to ask so he left.

Out in the hallway he found Fletcher, looking slightly better than he had a couple days ago when he was released from the Gate. He was standing against the wall, a range of emotions playing across his face as he watched Al approach: anger, confusion… curiosity.

"You talked to him?"

Al nodded and kept walking. Fletcher fell into step beside him. "What did he say? Did he at least offer any kind of apology?"

"No."

"Did he at least sound guilty?"

Al sighed… again. "No. He sounded like he didn't care."

"Figures," Fletcher grunted.

"I'm biased so I probably heard what I wanted to hear," Al tried to explain turning to stop Fletcher.

"I don't think so," Fletcher said moving on.

"So what are you going to do?" Al asked as he caught up with Fletcher.

"I'm going to forget I have a brother," he said angrily, "and as soon as I leave here I'm going home and I'm going to get married. When I was inside that... that place," he shuddered, fear lighting up his eyes. Al understood all too well. He knew what it was like in the Gate.

"I was left in there thinking that was it," Fletcher went on. "Now I have this second chance and I'm not going to waste it. Russell is a great alchemist, he had the potential and at one time he was a great person. I don't know what happened to him," he added, the fear and anger in his eyes replaced with sadness and the pain of losing the only family he had left.

Al was emotionally spent. He didn't have any words of comfort or advice to offer Fletcher. They walked along in silence until they made there way out of the fort.

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun shone brightly above them. Briggs soldiers went about their business as they continued walking. Being outside was a welcome relief. Being high up in the mountains there was a cool, refreshing breeze. It swept away Al's resentment and anger that had built up during his visit with Russell. He could see it had a similar affect on Fletcher.

"Hey, Al, I was wondering if..." he trailed off looking embarrassed, "… never mind."

"What were you wondering?" Al asked curiously.

"Well," he paused talking a deep breath before continuing, "I wanted to know if you'd be my best man when I get married. I'll understand if you say no," he added hurriedly, "especially after what's happened and we're not that close. We haven't seen each other since we were kids..."

"I'd love to," Al said sincerely, cutting him off.

Fletcher gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

They ended up going their separate ways after walking around for a few minutes and Al went in search of his brother. He found Edward with Havoc - both men smoking - and Richard at the very top of the fort.

"Well, Jean," Al said dropping down beside him. "I got Ed out of the military; it's time for me to focus my attention on you."

"I don't know how if you can convince me now," Havoc said. "I've been thinking about it and it's tempting. But what is also tempting is the open rank Ed's left vacant."

"As if you could do what I did," Edward scoffed.

"Well, if I can't convince you to resign then maybe I can get you to quit smoking - you and Ed," Al said with a chuckle. "Those things will kill you."

"Maybe me but not him," Havoc said jerking his thumb towards Edward. "Have you looked at his chest x-rays from our yearly physicals?"

"No, why?" Al asked as Edward remained silent, smirking as he took an extra long drag and blew the smoke at Havoc.

"Clean," Havoc said with disgust, not even bothering to clear the air around him. "He's been smoking for almost twenty years and it doesn't even look like it. Damn freak," he muttered.

Edward scowled at him. "That's what you get for giving me my first cigarette and drink."

"I'll take the blame for those two but not the other habits you developed," Havoc shot back with a smirk as Edward's disappeared.

"Yeah, well that's all in the past," he said looking slightly embarrassed. But he wasn't about to let Havoc off the hook. "Al, can you believe this jerk offered Richard a cigarette? He's intent on corrupting everyone in the family. Don't leave him alone with your kids."

Havoc took a drag and shrugged his shoulders, not looking the least bit concerned. Al just laughed.

"At least Richard turned him down," Edward said proudly.

"Only because I tried it once," Richard piped up with a sheepish grin. "I didn't really like it."

"When was this?" Edward asked.

"Two years ago. I was visiting a friend and he swiped a pack of his Dad's cigarettes."

"I guess I should be glad it was that and not illegal alchemy," Edward said sounding relieved. "So, Al, I thought I saw you walking down below with someone. Who were you with?"

"Fletcher."

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Not much," Al said not wanting to get into specifics. He didn't tell anyone he was going to see Russell. He planned on letting Edward know later. Right now everyone was in a good mood he didn't want to spoil it. "He wants me to be the best man at his wedding."

"You know, that reminds me," Havoc said. "You're good at that sort of thing, Al. Would you be the best man at mine too?"

"What. The. Fuck." Edward said angrily as he glared at his friend. "I let you ride on my coattails all these years and you ask Al to be your best man and not me?!"

"I would have asked you but why would I want someone as my best man who blames me for all his bad habits?"

Al rolled his eyes. "You two fight like an bitter, old married couple. Come on, Richard, this could go on all day. Let's get something to eat."

"Wait, wait," Edward said. "If you're getting something to eat take me too. I'm starving."

"Me too," Havoc said rubbing out his cigarette.

"Hold on a minute, I'm not eating with you unless you make me your best man," Edward said petulantly.

"Honestly, Ed," Al sighed, shaking his head but couldn't hold back his the smile. "You sound like a stubborn child.

"Hey, he was the best man when I got married so it's -"

"No I wasn't!" Havoc exclaimed, looking insulted. "I drove you and Elysia. I was your damn chauffeur!"

"Well, close enough," Edward smirked.

Al couldn't help but laugh. He got up, dusted himself off and helped Edward to his feet. Edward and Havoc continued their discussion on the way to the mess. Al didn't interrupt; no matter how ridiculous they got. It felt good to laugh. He needed it especially after the anger inducing talk with Russell and the semi depressing one with Fletcher.


	53. Chapter 53

Edward was so relieved to finally be going home as arrangements were made for them to leave Briggs. There was a lot to look forward to.

He could finally see his daughter, show Gracia that he had been true to his promise to bring Elysia back, he could wrestle with his nephews and nieces without worrying about hurting them with his automail, plus there were plans that were needed for the new school he and Al would start. But there were a few things waiting back at Central he wasn't necessarily looking forward to.

One of those things was the situation his fellow State Alchemists were in now. He didn't know what story Mustang would spin and finally decided it was for the _Fuhrer_ to handle. He was glad he didn't tell Mustang to step down; he would have enough on his plate when the school was open and filled to the brim with alchemists relearning their craft. Once he put that behind him it was easy to face the others.

Havoc made up his mind to stay in the military and was quickly promoted to General making Edward's transition out much easier since he already had Havoc doing most of his work in the first place. So work was another item off his list.

But there was still one thing, person, actually, he didn't think he could avoid.

Erika. Richard's mother.

She would surely be at the train station to see her son. And Elysia would be there as well. It wasn't so much embarrassing but complicated. Emotions had a funny way of driving people to do or say things. But a few more days spent at Briggs - building up the strength in his arm and leg, getting to know Richard - his worries faded and he wasn't inclined to spoil the mood as everyone else seemed to be moving on past the ordeal. Nothing was perfect but when everyone got the rest they needed they were more inclined to move on and get back to a normal life. It put Edward at ease and he felt more relaxed… and forgetful.

Once they were on the train back to Central, he knew the inevitable was coming but he couldn't get his brain to wrap around the situation. The warm sun shining through the window was making him drowsy as he sat with Elysia leaning against him. Richard, Al and Havoc were playing a quiet, friendly game of poker in the corner of the private car they were riding in.

It was all so peaceful and soothing. Every so often he would sniff or kiss Elysia's hair gently. It felt good to feel her in his arms. It was so much better to be able now with two whole arms. He was falling into a false sense of _everything-will-be-all-right_ but after a while he began to notice something.

Perhaps it was having the use of a real arm that he felt the difference. She was still and silent, seemingly relaxed but not completely. He could feel her tense muscles and there were times when she took a deep breath, she shuddered, like she was trying hard not to cry. He couldn't see her face and he loathed the thought of moving but he wanted to know what was wrong.

"Hey," he said gently nudging her. "Let's go lie down. I'm getting sleepy sitting here in the sun." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Sure," she said, her voice small and emotionless.

His leg was still weak but he had worked with it enough that he could limp along on his own, though it was difficult to do so in a moving train. Once alone in their sleeping quarters, Elysia dropped onto the bed, her back to Edward. He sat on the edge, watching her.

"Elysia, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer right away and he didn't press for one, waiting patiently until she was ready. Then her body began to shake and he heard her crying. He let her cry.

After a couple minutes she calmed down and each breath was more even than the one before. He risked reaching out to her. He placed his hand on her arm and she sat up quickly, moving out of his reach and turned to face him, eyes flashing with anger and not the type he usually liked to provoke out of her. He'd seen her livid before but not like this.

"Why didn't you tell Roy to step down?!" She demanded angrily, her face streaked with drying tears.

Edward could only stare, dumbfounded, caught completely off guard. He knew she'd be upset but not like this. He couldn't find the words to explain. He was shocked into silence facing her accusing eyes.

"He kept my father's murderer alive all these years, Edward!" She went on when he didn't say anything. "And did you know my father faced two homunculi and that Envy took the form of my mother! And you!" She said her voice rising with each word. "You don't even care that you nearly died! Just because Al set things right doesn't mean you can act like it wasn't a big deal! And now we're going home and..." her face crumbled, losing steam suddenly and she turned back around, falling back onto the bed, her arms wrapped across her chest.

"Elysia..." he said reaching out for her.

"Don't touch me," she said and he pulled his hand back.

He sat there, watching her, hoping she'd turn around to look at him. He felt incredibly stupid and awful for dismissing his troubles and not even bothering to consider Elysia's over the last few days. She wasn't crying, though going by her body language she was fighting not to start up again. Finally, she did turn back around, eyes red and swollen but dry. "I'm sorry," she said looking up at Edward with sad eyes. "So much is going through my head right now; it's so hard to sort things out; to really understand what is bothering me."

"What you're doing now is good. It'll help to talk things out to help you heal emotionally and I can help you sort through it all," Edward offered, silently thanking Izumi for her words of wisdom to him at a time when he was young and emotionally distraught from the war.

"I don't think you can," Elysia said miserably as she sat up. "It feels like I'm making most of it up."

"Try me. I'm used to making stuff up in my head too you know," he said with a knowing grin. "Besides, maybe I can offer a different perspective. Things always look different through someone else's eyes."

Elysia sighed and nodded. It took her a minute before she finally found something that was easy to start with.

"Well, I'm so relieved you've resigned I feel like I'm betraying you even though you decided on your own," she said guiltily.

Edward smiled. "I wouldn't worry about that. Al is giddy with joy about it; I think compared to him you look like you don't care."

Elysia laughed but any minor amusement she felt in that moment faded quickly. "I don't want to meet her."

He was about to ask who she was talking about but caught himself before asking such a foolish question.

"If Richard had been anyone else's son I probably wouldn't care," she went on looking down at the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you cared for her... a lot," she said unable to look Edward in the eye. "It's just... so… frustrating," she said shaking her head. "It was a long time ago and you've moved on but when you first told me about her I could tell she meant a lot to you at the time... and she goes and has your son and then she hides Richard from you! I just can't face her..."

"Elysia, you know I love - "

"Yes, I know," Elysia said looking up at him. "I don't doubt your feelings for me. There's really nothing you can do about this. It's something I have to get over on my own. I want Richard a part of your life; a part of our life together," she stressed, "and I don't want him to feel like he has to keep his families separate or afraid to even say her name in front of me," she closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm just jealous," she added her cheeks burning bright red as she began to pick at the bedspread. "I'm jealous she was the first person you ever fell in love with and I'm jealous she gave you a child too. I'm naïve and selfish; I wanted your heart all to myself and to be the only one to give you children. Before I found out about Richard she was easy to forget and I could feel like the only one who had your love."

"You still do," Edward said sincerely. "And you always will. You know what this is?"

"What?"

"Post traumatic stress."

Elysia smiled and stopped mutilating the bedspread. "Even if it can be explained with a medical condition, I still feel tied up in knots. I've tried not to feel what I do but I can't even convince myself to stop. It's like I want to make myself miserable over this."

"You're human and human beings are irrational. Trust me, I know," he said with a smirk. "I've always thought you were too sensible - and forgiving - for your own good. You should have given me more hell for sleeping around the way I did before we fell in love. You should have made me pay for nearly sleeping with Darla that time I returned from Xing and you should have put your foot down when I insisted we get married right away. I didn't want to wait but I would have."

"Well, I figured when you were shot you learned your lesson with Darla and I was just as impatient as you. I was young and hormonal," she said with a shrug looking up, a smile tugging at her lips.

Edward laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Then you're not really upset with me for not making Roy step down?" He asked. "Because if you are I'll go to his car now and tell him to beat it. It wouldn't be too hard to throw him off the train. Olivier would happily help cover it up as long as she got to be Fuhrer."

Elysia shook her head. "No, and leave the poor man alone. I'm sure he has enough to deal with."

"I don't think so," Edward grunted.

"What Roy did was wrong but hat doesn't really bother me so much now. I'm too happy you're alright to even care how you should react after nearly dying. But what really hurts," she continued tears shining in her eyes, "is knowing that Envy used my mother's form when he killed my father. He wouldn't have hesitated and maybe he would have had a chance to save himself. I'm glad all the homunculi have been destroyed. Now, they won't ever be able to manipulate people again."

Edward held her against his chest, tight. He would have loved to have kept her safe from the horrors of the homunculi but it was too late now. The best he could do would be to provide comfort now that the worse was over.

He loosened his grip after a while and leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him. "Don't," she moaned wiping away fresh tears. "I'm too embarrassed and depressed."

"I like you embarrassed just as much as I like you fired up and angry. And if you let me, I can keep you from feeling too depressed," he added with a cocky grin as he gently guided her back down on the bed.

She sighed, exasperated. "I pour my heart and soul out and this is what you think I need? I swear that's all you can think about sometimes."

"Consider this part of your post traumatic stress therapy," he said as he started to nuzzle her neck, getting a giggle out of her. "Is it working?"

"A little," Elysia teased.

"I guess I have to try harder then."


	54. Chapter 54

Edward was never so relieved to be home before. But it wasn't enough for him to get any sleep as everyone else seemed to be doing well on their own.

Elysia fell asleep, exhausted, with little Erika held close in their bed. He stayed up watching Elysia and Erika as they slept. It felt like months since he'd seen his daughter. Within three short weeks - which felt like a lifetime to him - she had grown and it felt like he missed so much. He swore he would never be gone for that long again.

Not wanting to wake Erika and Elysia, he went off to his study, where he sat alone in the dark now, lost in his thoughts.

It had been quite an emotional return to Central that was all a bit overwhelming. He had to remind himself over and over again that the events had not been his fault. But watching Gracia earlier that day, with tears in her eyes, welcoming her daughter home... he couldn't help but feel that because of him once again Gracia almost lost another loved one.

He lit a cigarette. He didn't really want one. It was something for him to do so he wasn't dwelling so much on his self inflicted guilt... and fear.

He remembered how excited Richard was when he finally met his little sister. On the train platform he had finally extricated himself from his mother and Edward had met his son halfway to introduce brother and sister to each other. After the brief greeting, Richard went off with Erika and a man who he assumed was Erika's husband. They had not been formally introduced. In fact, he didn't even speak to Erika on the platform at all.

It was hard watching Richard leave with his mother and the man that had been his father for sixteen years. Edward felt neglected, forgotten, like he'd never see Richard again.

He managed not to dwell on his insecurities during dinner. It was an unusually lavish affair put together by Oscar and his wife Lucinda, the maid and butler, who were overjoyed to have Edward and Elysia back. He felt he did a good job remaining upbeat and easy going. Even Al didn't suspect anything. He just put it on the back burner of his mind and enjoyed dinner with his wife and daughter, along with Gracia, Al and Gloria, their kids anxiously awaiting their father's return in Resembool with their grandparents.

The evening ended early. The townhouse had plenty of room for his extra guests and everyone was settled comfortably. He liked having everyone close. But it also made Richard's absence more pronounced.

It was quiet as everyone slept; almost too quiet… and lonely.

Richard had been a constant companion while they were at Briggs and he was already missing his son. The stillness and his inability to sleep had him thinking wild thoughts that Erika was going to run away with his son.

"Remember you don't have automail anymore."

Startled out of his thoughts he looked up and saw Al standing in the doorway.

"What?" He asked not completely understanding what Al had said not exactly in the here and now.

"The cigarette," Al motioned towards his right hand.

He looked down. The cigarette he had lit had burned down to a small stub and was quickly burning its way through the paper and tobacco, trying to get at his fingers. He put it out in the ash tray and swept away the pile of ash that had been left by the half smoked cigarette.

"Something wrong, Brother?"

"No," Edward said trying to sound casual.

"You don't fool me," Al said studying him thoughtfully. "I could see it in your eyes all evening."

Edward sighed and sat back, thinking he needed to work on his acting skills. But he might as well confess. There was no way he could avoid Al now.

"I'm glad to be home; that I can be with my family… but without Richard it feels like we're incomplete."

Al understood. He was anxious to get back to Resembool to see his own kids. He also knew that Edward and Richard had quickly formed a strong bond while at Briggs.

"I know Erika is his mother," Edward continued, "and she would want to spend time with him after this mess but I'm sitting here scared that she's going to run off with him and I'll never see Richard again."

"I can understand why you would worry about that," Al said stepping into the study and leaned against the arm of the leather couch. "But I think you're getting worked up over nothing. You'll see Richard again. He's still in town after all," he added with a smirk.

"I know," Edward sighed feeling foolish… and grateful for Al's common sense. It was always easy for him to offer advice and words of comfort; he just didn't understand why he couldn't use it to talk some sense into himself.

"Come on," Al said getting up. "You look tired. Try to get some rest."

Edward nodded in agreement and stood up. Halfway through as stretch he stopped. Al looked at him having heard the knocking sound as well. A second later there was another knock.

"Who would stop by this late?" Al asked.

"I don't know," Edward said leaving the room with Al close behind.

When he opened the front door he was surprised to see Erika standing on the front stoop. "Erika!" He exclaimed.

"I hope I didn't wake you," she said nervously.

"No, I was awake but what are you - ?"

"I wanted to speak with you. We didn't get a chance earlier…"

Edward knew why. It was pretty obvious they had both been avoiding each other. But he didn't know what was so important she needed to talk to him so late at night. It worried him.

He stepped back and opened the door wider. "Come in."

Erika stepped through and paused when she saw Al.

"This is my brother, Alphonse," Edward said shutting the door. "I don't think you two had a chance to meet before we left for Briggs."

"Hello," Erika said.

"Hi," Al said in return as they shook hands politely.

Edward brushed by and escorted Erika into the sitting room. Al followed, intending to continue on back to bed when Edward caught his sleeve and their eyes met. He could see that his brother didn't want to be left alone with Erika; that Edward didn't trust himself not to lose his temper. Al thought it probably would be best if he stuck around.

"Would you like something to drink?" Edward offered.

"No, thank you," Erika said.

Edward motioned for her to sit and he sat across from her, with Al still standing, out of their way, not wanting to make Erika even more nervous then she already was, but still remain close enough to offer moral support for Edward.

There was a moment of awkward silence when nobody spoke. Then, finally Erika broke the silence.

"I just wanted to say thank you, Edward," she began her voice trembling slightly with nerves. "Richard told me everything that happened and you don't know how grateful I am to you and your brother," she added glancing at Al, "for bringing Richard back."

"He told you everything?" Edward asked sounding uneasy as he looked up at his brother.

"Yes," Erika said. "It's all very confusing and… and disturbing," her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked at the floor then back up at Edward. "You _are_ okay?"

"Uh, yeah," he said. "No permanent damage. He concern for him was enough to tell him that Richard did in fact tell her everything. He hoped she didn't ask for any further details. It was something that would likely take the whole night to explain.

"Good," Erika said observing him carefully to assure herself he was telling the truth. Edward was relieved she didn't pry any further.

Then she stood up. "Well, I just wanted to say thank you for risking so much and… I'm sorry."

She moved to leave but Edward stopped her. "Erika, wait."

She backed away from him, looking up with wide, frightened eyes. He didn't think he was that intimidating but guessed she had an idea what he was going to ask next.

"Were you ever going to tell Richard… or me?"

He had gotten the whole story from his son. It angered him that it seemed Erika had no intention of telling Richard who his real father was if he hadn't found out on his own.

She swallowed and straightened her shoulders, her eyes never leaving his but now devoid of all fear. "No."

Edward stepped away from her. Her eyes filled with tears and she opened and closed her mouth as if to explain but instead, she left, the door shutting noisily behind her.

He could only stand there, staring at the spot where she had given him such a blunt yet honest answer.

"Brother?"

Edward jumped having forgotten Al was in the room. A minute later he found himself shaking his head with bitter amusement.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I should thank Russell. If he hadn't kidnapped Richard, I might never have known about my own son."

"You don't know that," Al said slightly perturbed by Edward's admission. "Richard said Erika told him he could meet you when he was ready."

"He knew the truth since he was twelve, Al. Are you going to tell me Erika didn't have some influence in making him wait?"

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

"You heard her, Al!"

Al sighed, silently agreeing with his brother that it was probably the truth. "But what can you do about it?" He asked. "It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done. Sure, she was wrong to not tell you," Al added when it looked like Edward was going to interrupt, "but now you know you have a son and Richard knows you want him in your life. Build on that and move on."

Edward laughed. "Once again, oh wise sage," he said sarcastically, "you are right." He slowly made his way to the stairs to head back to bed. "However, this is not going to help me sleep at all tonight."

"No," Al said with a comforting hand on Edward's shoulder. "Maybe not tonight but it will get easier."


	55. Chapter 55

Edward and Elysia had been home for only a week. Al and Gloria had left, having only stayed an extra day before leaving to Resembool and they had just seen Richard off – after a too brief visit in Edward's opinion and a bitter taste still left after Erika's midnight confession - but his son was due to return for another visit and to attend Havoc and Rebecca's wedding. Lin had gone from Briggs straight back to Xing and Mustang was due back in Central that day.

Edward only spoke to the Xing Emperor briefly while he was recovering in Briggs. It was a short visit with Lin in and out of consciousness frequently but he did manage a feeble 'I'm sorry' to Edward at one point. In fact, when he thought about it, he only spoke with Mustang the one time when he and Al went to the Fuhrer regarding funding for their school.

Edward was glad he didn't have much contact with both men. He needed to get his head - and heart - straight how he really felt about the two of them and their actions. But he soon discovered he didn't resent either of them. He didn't need any apologies. They did put their lives on the line to help clean up the mess they contributed to and it wasn't like he never kept secrets from anyone… or made bad decisions that hurt those close to him. Edward understood them a little too well.

He also knew he had been easily forgiven for his own mistakes. So it wasn't a surprise to find Mustang on his doorstep, with a request to speak with Gracia and Elysia. He was leaning heavily on crutches and looking bedraggled from the train ride and quite pale, prompting Edward to wonder if the man was in pain but too stubborn to say anything. It was a nasty break and would take time for his leg to heal. But he didn't say anything as he led Mustang in, hobbling along, followed by Riza.

Edward didn't say much as he led Mustang into the sitting room then went up to bring Elysia and Gracia down, who were in Elysia's studio upstairs. Both women were taken aback when they saw Mustang waiting for them; Edward didn't tell them who had requested their presence. He made himself scarce, taking little Erika with him out to the back yard, Riza going along with him.

Neither Edward nor Riza said much except for idle chit chat about the weather and how much Erika had grown. They were too preoccupied with their own thoughts of the other three adults in the townhouse.

Edward didn't have to wonder what Mustang was saying. He wasn't known to ask for forgiveness but he would, along with revealing the truth of Hughes death.

Elysia knew every detail of her father's death. Gracia only knew what Edward had told her when he was only fifteen. There were a lot of holes to fill.

Maes Hughes wasn't only helping the Elric brothers but Mustang too when he died. Whatever dirt his investigating dug up would have been useful for Mustang to use to rise to the top; so he was all too willing to help to the point of sacrificing himself unknowingly.

They were only out in the yard for thirty minutes – Edward watching Riza entertain Erika while he stood back to have a couple of cigarettes - when he heard the back door open and shut. He turned around and saw Elysia walking towards him.

"What did he say?" Edward asked putting the cigarette out and meeting Elysia halfway.

"Nothing new for me," Elysia said looking a little shell shocked. "But it was all news for my mother. I don't know if she really understands it all, she didn't say anything until he was done and when she did all she said was she needed to be alone, then got up and left."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine."

Edward looked at her in disbelief; she clearly didn't look like she was fine.

"Compared to my mother, I'm fine," Elysia amended. "It was difficult to have to listen to the details again and..." her voice dropped to a sobbing whisper, "I never told her what you had told me about Envy. Not when I first learned who really killed my father or after we returned from Briggs. I feel like I've betrayed her."

Edward could understand that. He pulled Elysia close and hugged her. "But it wasn't for you to tell," he told her kissing the top of her head. "It was for the ones who were involved. Hughes was working to help Mustang and he accepted that help, as did I."

"I know but you didn't see the way she looked at us both, like we were strangers, that she couldn't believe we had kept this from her... he was her husband, she had every right to know more than anybody."

Edward held her tighter as her shoulders shook from crying. "You know she won't hold a grudge. She's not like that. She did after all let me marry you. She wasn't exactly thrilled with my attentions toward you in the beginning."

Edward's attempt at humor to help ease Elysia was lost on her. "Maybe not but I know I've disappointed her, I don't want her to not trust in me."

"You're being too hard on yourself. You've been around me too long."

Elysia actually laughed this time and looked up. "Maybe, but you should be able to understand then. The last thing I want is to hurt her. She's been through enough, losing a husband and raising me on her own, then finding that the man who had helped her through the years was secretly keeping the murderer of her husband alive..."

She let the words hang, unable to say anything else she sighed as her head fell against Edward's chest once again. "It was that same cold demeanor I've only seen once before, when we first started seeing each other. I hate it. I wish she would have exploded, or cried, or punched Roy."

"I would have liked that too," Edward smirked.

"He wants to talk to you now."

Edward stiffened. "Did he say what about?" He asked suspiciously.

"No. But I have a guess."

"I do too." He wiped Elysia's tears away and looked her in the eye. "Hey, don't worry too much about Gracia. It was a shock. She needs to think things through. She could never be disappointed in you, well actually I take that back," he said with a lopsided grin. "She may be disappointed in your choice of husband but not you personally. You're her daughter and she will always love you."

"Thank you," Elysia said smiling up at him.

"Well, I'm going to see what Fuhrer ass hole wants. You'll be okay?"

Elysia nodded and he left, going back into the townhouse finding Mustang sitting where he had left him earlier.

"Didn't I tell you I wouldn't be at your beck and call?" Edward asked irritably sitting opposite Mustang.

"Yes, and that's why I'm going to ask you to hand over your pocket watch I'm not tempted."

That caught Edward off guard. It wasn't exactly what he had suspected. But the watch was technically the State's property and he had resigned. He reached in his pocket and withdrew the watch. He ran his right thumb over the crest. He did join the military in order to restore his and Al's body. Mission accomplished. Finally.

He really had no need of the watch any longer. But he was still attached to it. He also promised it to Richard. He was never sentimental... until now. But there wasn't much he could do. He wasn't a State Alchemist anymore.

"However," Mustang said and Edward looked at him warily. "I am short of State Alchemists who can effectively use alchemy -"

"I knew it," Edward interrupted, gripping his watch tight, ready to throw it at Mustang's head again but kept his temper in check.

"Please, Ed," Mustang said sincerely getting a startled look from Edward at the word 'please' and his apparent genuineness. He almost felt sorry for Mustang. It was clear he was exhausted and stressed out. He had obviously been beating himself up mentally. "I would appreciate it if you stayed on as a State Alchemist _only;_ on a consultation basis, in fact."

"What do you mean?"

"I would like you to head the yearly selection process for new State Alchemists."

"That's all? You wouldn't end up ordering me to go on some ridiculous mission?"

"Of course not," Mustang said eagerly.

"I'll think about it."

It was clear Mustang didn't like that answer. "I know I don't have a right to expect an answer now but in light of the situation, it would be extremely helpful when I give an official statement regarding the sudden loss of our main military power, that at least the Fullmetal Alchemist is still an active alchemist who can actually use alchemy."

"I said I'll think about it." Edward tried not to laugh as he watched Mustang reigning in the urge to order him to give an answer. He left the room, enjoying his newfound freedom and went back outside for Riza.

After the Fuhrer and his Chief of Security left, little Erika was put down for a nap and Edward and Elysia retreated to their sanctuaries to think; Edward to his study and Elysia to her studio.

Edward didn't think much about Mustang's request. He didn't want to. There was just a too much emotional turmoil that Mustang stirred up… once again and he wasn't in the mood to deal with now. He was surprised that he was able to set it aside and actually read - and comprehend what he had read - when he was distracted by Gracia's return. He had left the door to his study open so he could hear when Erika woke from her nap. Gracia passed by and kept going, heading for the stairs. She didn't stop until he heard her reach the top floor to Elysia's studio and go in. He had only a brief glance but he could see Gracia had been crying.

He wouldn't get involved. He could tell this was another one of those things were there wasn't anything he could do. It was between Mustang and Gracia. Maybe he had been able to forgive - or rather more willing to move on and forget - easily enough but that was him. Gracia lost her husband and came close to losing her only daughter. He didn't blame her if she never forgave Mustang.

**

* * *

  
**

Weddings are always a happy affair. One can forget their troubles and enjoy watching two people take the first step toward sharing their lives together.

A soon as Havoc stepped off the train, once he returned from Briggs, he had the ring out of his pocket and on Rebecca's finger. After that there was a flurry of activity over wedding plans. Both had been single long enough they didn't want to bother with a long engagement.

Edward in the meantime, was trying to avoid Mustang after his offer.

At times it was tempting - other times not so much. But during Havoc and Rebecca's wedding reception any pressure he had felt from Mustang melted away with a couple of drinks flowing through him.

He was feeling pretty good. He got what he wanted: to stand by his best friend's side. He had also worked out hard enough in order to do so without feeling the need to sit and rest and he was determined not to be a wallflower during the reception, especially since Elysia looked too good in her dress. She needed to be shown off on the dance floor and throughout the evening he kept hinting for the two of them to sneak out for a bit, while Richard kept little Erika occupied; he could hardly resist the fitted dress, that was cut low enough to tease him and her hair piled up, exposing a nice slender neck.

He also noticed Gracia's mood lightened by the happy occasion; the weeks following Mustang's visit she was very quiet and kept to her self most of the time. He questioned Elysia but she told him not to worry, her mother still needed time to herself to think. Now, he could actually see the old sparkle in Gracia's eyes.

Mustang spotted it as well and took the opportunity to ask Gracia to dance. She hesitated a moment, her smile faltering. But like a true lady she recovered and through the dance if there was any false liveliness it didn't show. She was reserved at first, polite but by the end of the dance she was herself; kindness and understanding lighting up her features. Edward watched, shaking his head wondering how Mustang managed to make people forget how upset they were with him.

Then with a fun twist and a little smirk, Gracia ended up passing Mustang over to Riza.

Riza was Rebecca's maid of honor and was quite stunning in the strapless gown she wore – which looked suspiciously like it had been picked out for a reason other than the special occasion. Mustang surely noticed once she was so blatantly thrown at him by Gracia and couldn't help but keep noticing throughout the night. And Edward noticed Mustang noticing. Soon everyone was noticing as the Fuhrer danced perhaps one too many with his Chief of Security.

The drinks really loosened his tongue that evening. "I make an excellent best man, don't you think?" Edward asked as he casually strode over to Mustang and stood beside him, Riza presently dancing with the groom.

"What?" Mustang asked looking at him startled. "Yeah, if you say so," he added looking back at the dance floor, a little distracted.

"So when's the big day?" Edward pressed.

"Big day?"

"Yeah, when are you going to make an honest woman of Riza?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Fullmetal," Mustang said in that pompous manner Edward always hated but found easy to ignore that night.

Edward grinned. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised she's knocked up now the way you two were pressed together while dancing."

Mustang blushed and actually looked embarrassed. Edward celebrated his accomplishment, of actually making the Flame Alchemist blush, with another flute of champagne he gracefully grabbed from a passing waiter's tray and a hearty slap on Mustang's back, walking away laughing.


	56. Chapter 56

However, it was Mustang who Edward felt would get the last laugh. The day after Havoc and Rebecca's wedding, he woke up with a slight hangover and the answer to Mustang's request.

He wanted to accept.

Before he did so, he wanted to make sure it was alright with a couple of people. The first was Al, who told Edward it was up to him. Elysia said the same thing. Both reassured him they would never hold the decision against him, that they would always love him, he was still torn. He wanted to stay on as a State Alchemist but he could see Al and Elysia didn't want him to. He didn't want to disappoint them, especially after the fuss and trouble he made about resigning.

His decision had him twisted in knots. He wondered, if he was having such a strong negative reaction and feeling he'd disappoint Elysia and Al, why he was still willing to go back. Was he so set in his ways he couldn't break from the mold? But he had done so before. He had changed for Elysia. But not sleeping around or getting drunk every other night were habits easily conquered. Why couldn't he just walk away from the military? He didn't understand its pull on him. Was it to satisfy his ego; that he was the only one capable of doing the job right? Was he that conceited? Was he really willing to risk the possibility of more pain in the future if he stayed? Peace was never a guarantee. Maybe Russell lied to Al about no other research except for what was in the underground Drachman bunker? However, if that were true, State Alchemist or not, he would still rush off, putting himself in danger to save the world. He thought he was over that, that he was settled. But it was his recklessness that made Erika leave. Would Elysia, in the years to come, become so frustrated as well that she would leave too?

He beat those thoughts from his head immediately, knowing he had gone too far. But the doubt still lingered about himself.

He was home; wandering around the house thinking while Elysia was at the park, painting. She hadn't gone out much when they returned from Briggs, other than the wedding. She wanted to get some fresh air and enjoy the sunshine.

He was hesitant about letting her go alone. But if they were to move on with their lives, both were going to have to get over their fear of the big bad world out there.

He didn't find any comfort in reading and took to pacing in his study until he was tired of looking at the room. He was restless but couldn't find anything to do that would keep him occupied and distracted. He could have gone to Mustang and told him the _great_ news but he wasn't ready yet, thinking he could still talk himself out of his decision. But that was the trouble. He couldn't.

He ended up going down to the kitchen and found Gracia reading to little Erika while she snacked on cheese and crackers. He sat with them and listened to the story, stealing bits of cheese from Erika, provoking a scowl from her whenever he did so.

"Something on your mind, Edward," Gracia asked as she set the book down when she was finished.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I've been accused of being easy to read before. You'd think I wouldn't be surprised when someone calls me out on it."

Gracia smiled warmly. "It's not a bad trait. Do you want to talk about it?"

He hesitated before blurting it out. "I've been thinking about accepting Mustang's offer to stay on as a State Alchemist."

"Is that such a bad thing that it has you moping around the house?"

Edward felt his cheeks redden. If Gracia noticed, Elysia did to. He figured it was probably the reason she went out. She had already told him what she felt about his decision. It was up to him and he didn't' blame her for wanting a break from watching him brood. "It is when Elysia and Al were ecstatic that I resigned from the military," he said guiltily.

"And you told them you were thinking of accepting?"

"Yeah."

"And what did they say?"

He sighed. "It was up to me."

"So what's the problem? If you want to, I don't see any reason for you not to accept."

"You don't?" Edward asked, wondering at her apparent support.

"Are you looking for my permission?" She asked with an amused expression on her face. The skin at the corner of eyes wrinkled. Her smile was kind and Edward knew that Gracia's opinion meant as much to him as Elysia's. She had become his other surrogate mother, like Izumi. He didn't want to hurt or disappoint her either.

Edward smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, actually I am," he admitted. "Being a State Alchemist hasn't exactly been easy. I'm afraid of something bad happening again. If it did, I'd be there to help but the outcome may not be as it has been so far.

He was always afraid of turning out to be like his father; abandoning his family. He knew he could never leave the way Hohenheim had done but there were other ways it could be done: like trying to save the world at the cost of his life.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to help."

"It is, if it hurts the people I love most."

"I think you're letting the bad experiences overshadow the good."

Edward snorted. "What good?"

Gracia warm smile never faltered. "You forget that you were a part of overthrowing Bradley's rule, that you fought the Drachmans to restore our country, and when you returned from Xing this country has enjoyed peace for nearly sixteen years. This recent... hiccup... was prevented from affecting the citizens of Amestris."

"But it left the alchemists powerless."

"But hundreds, perhaps thousands, of people were not killed by that homunculi army," Gracia pointed out. "Somebody had to go out there and stop them. If nobody did there would be no Amestris to speak of."

"Is this outlook the reason you forgave Mustang so easily?"

"I haven't completely forgiven him," Gracia said with a tinge of bitterness. "It was quite a shock. But when I married Maes, I knew the risks," she added thoughtfully. "He was there in Ishbal, where I feared for him every second during the horrible conflict. When he returned, he refused to leave the military. He was determined to help Mustang so there would not be another war like that; attacking people because it served the military's – or rather – the homunculi's plans. I knew what his goal was and supported him. My own parents didn't want me to marry Maes because he was in the military. It was why we eloped. Sound familiar?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Edward said with a short laugh.

"It doesn't excuse Roy keeping that homunculus alive but we have to remember we're only human. We make mistakes. I was heartbroken when Maes died but I had Elysia. She is his daughter - a piece of him still left in this world - and I thank him, every day, for his efforts to protect us. I also thank you..." she added meeting his eyes, "as well as Roy. And I do so because my daughter - and Maes' - was able to grow up and find happiness. Life has its ups and downs, there's no avoiding it. You have to keep in mind the good things."

She reached across the table for Edward's right hand to prove her point. It was just one of many good things in Edward's life. He looked down and smiled.

"Don't be afraid of who you are, Edward," Gracia continued. "If you feel you can still do some good as a State Alchemist or a teacher... or both, you do it. We love you for who you are. If you're not happy, we're not happy."

"But I don't want to be the only one who is happy," he said still staring at Gracia's hand clutching his. "I don't want to be so self centered that I forget everyone else's feelings. I've done it before."

"Haven't you learned from that? And haven't you seen what you've done these last five years?" Gracia asked squeezing his hand gently. "You've devoted yourself to your family completely. You are very determined. Once you set your mind on something, you've never given up. I believe you can find a way for you and Elysia and Al to be happy with your decision. You have the upper hand here. Before, when Roy came to you, you didn't know what you do now. You have the power to set some boundaries. It's very easy for Roy to walk all over people if they let him. You've never been afraid to speak your mind but have you really stood up for yourself against him?"

"Once."

"And why was that?"

"He wanted me to stop seeing Elysia and I refused."

"Do you remember how strongly you felt at that time?"

"I wanted to kill him... and usually I just want to put my fist in his face."

"And why did you feel like that?"

"I wanted to be with Elysia, more than anything and he had no right to try and take away the happiness I felt when I was with her," he said a little more forcefully than he intended.

"And did you let Roy... or me, stop you?"

"No," Edward said rather proud of the fact he had stood up for himself and reached out for what he felt he was owed… and was feeling he still deserved.

Gracia leaned back, shaking her head, guilt reflected in her eyes. "Oh, Edward," she sighed. "I was horrible to you. I was only seeing your bad habits at the time and not seeing _you_. You've retained all of your good points. I'm so sorry."

"I don't blame you for not approving. I wouldn't want Erika pursued by someone that was like me then," he said with a smirk. Then he was hit by a piece of cheese.

"Hey!" He exclaimed looking at little Erika who was giggling. "What was that for?"

"Practicing knocking some sense into you," Gracia chuckled. "She should throw some at me too."

"Well, you'll need something harder than that for me," he said tickling her. He picked her up out of the high chair and stood up. "Thank you, Gracia."

"No need to thank me," she said.

Edward smiled at her gratefully anyways and then turned to his daughter. "Come on, little troublemaker, its nap time."

"No!" Erika pouted.

"Just because you're little and cute doesn't mean you've got me wrapped around your finger," he said wagging his finger at his daughter. "There are rules around here. Number one, I am always right, despite what your mother says. Two, you will keep your room clean. Three, no boys until you're thirty…"

Edward's list of rules - and Erika's "No's" following each - was muffled by the kitchen door as it closed behind them. Gracia, shaking with laughter, stood up and started to tidy up the kitchen.


	57. Chapter 57

_1. He will only oversee the State Alchemist testing and selection process_

_2. Only under threat of total annihilation would he be called in as an active State Alchemist to save the world_

_3. That Richard be entered into the Officer Training Program_

_4. Once Richard completes the program and is given his commission, he will be left to progress... on his own! That the Fuhrer would have no hand in guiding his every move (in other words, don't manipulate him like you did me you bastard)._

The agreement was signed and witnessed by Al and Elysia, both all smiles and satisfied with the conditions. It wasn't exactly the most eloquent contract and far from being professional but it was to make a point and Mustang signed it promising he would honor the agreement.

Edward could certainly live with the new arrangement, especially with Al and Elysia's approval. And as long as he was free to establish the school, assessing new State Alchemists wasn't much of a big deal. He and Al had already begun retraining active State Alchemists - the school not yet built as they were still looking for instructors, the site already chosen - so it was only natural that he would have a hand in the selection process. And he had, after all, promised his watch to Richard and no matter what pain and guilt being a State Alchemist within the military had caused him, he would always be attached to the watch as he was to his title: the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Besides, he figured he'd get bored if he didn't have someone like Mustang to bicker with. Al and Havoc were fine but to truly test his wits, Mustang was the man to beat.

While the summer didn't start off so well it was ending on a high note. Edward was enjoying the warm, summer evening as he walked through the rolling hills of Resembool with Richard and little Erika, letting the calm quiet of the countryside refresh him. Despite wanting to take it easy and having a lot of time on his hands after resigning as a General, the summer months had been filled with activity. There had been Havoc's wedding, Richard's visits to Central, making the necessary plans for the school and his settling back in Resembool.

Even retraining alchemists hadn't provided enough of a challenge. The truly talented ones; who were curious enough to have already read up on Xing alchemy - more so in recent years since both countries were allies and freely exchanged information and ideas - were already readjusting on their own. Then there were the exceptional ones like Mustang and the Strongarm Alchemist whose main techniques had roots into Xing's alchemy already. The Armstrong's had a long family history, with members who traveled extensively and recorded their adventures and discoveries. Mustang's instructor too - based on Riza's recollections, he being her father - had once received a large crate full of alchemy text from Xing. A few adjustments to the transmutation circle and Mustang was able to use his flame rather effectively.

Though it was a busy time for him and Al, he knew Mustang had it the worse as he calmed, first the State Alchemists who suddenly found themselves weakened, then the citizens of Amestris who were worried their best defense would leave them vulnerable to hostile neighbors. Drachma's invasion twenty years ago wasn't easy to forget; there were still areas in the north that hadn't been rebuilt yet and there were plenty of veterans who suffered from post traumatic stress even though the war had ended sixteen years ago.

The rumors had spread quickly despite Mustang's efforts to keep things as quiet as possible. But since he couldn't avoid the truth for long Edward was amazed how quickly he came up with a story that didn't implicate a rogue Drachman General collaborating with a retired Amestris General and a former State Alchemist, who then released two homunculi imprisoned by the Fuhrer and Emperor of Xing to create and use an army of mindless homunculi.

It was the truth but who would ever believe it? It was easier to spin something that was believable for the non-alchemical citizens and those who had not witnessed such things first hand.

Mustang's explanation was quite simple. Bradley did it.

The former Fuhrer, King Bradley, long ago killed for his crimes against the State, had a nation wide underground transmutation circle built to control the State Alchemists and the alchemy they used. Of course, the current Fuhrer, Roy Mustang, _had no idea_ about this circle until a certain former State Alchemist, by the name of Russell Tringum, discovered the truth and threatened to destroy it if Mustang did not give in to his demands. It was this very reason that the Fullmetal Alchemist was dispatched to the north, in order to stop this threat with the Fuhrer close behind to see oversee the final outcome. Unfortunately, Tringum managed to destroy part of the circle permanently, leaving all State Alchemists powerless. It was also the reason Russell Tringum was tried and sentenced to life imprisonment for his crimes against the State.

Edward could see the glaring holes. Like what were Russell's demands? And where was this transmutation circle located? As far as Edward knew, it had been wiped from existence by the Gate. He himself thought it strange that a nationwide, underground transmutation circle, that was _partially_ damaged _in the North_ but did not present any signs of its existence elsewhere.

However, Mustang's explanation seemed to be enough. Why question the work of a war hero and the Fuhrer who had led them through the war with their country in tact and into years of prosperity? But Edward wasn't too concerned with Mustang's story. He was happily situated now in Resembool, away from the hustle and bustle of Central and the gossip that was always a part of life in a big city. He was also far enough away from Mustang so he wasn't tempted to draw Edward into some military emergency.

However, as he walked along he remembered his joy would soon be overshadowed.

Richard was leaving the next day for Eastern Headquarters for his training. He still had another year of school left but insisted on joining the military immediately; that school wasn't that important to him. Edward tried to talk him out of it... unsuccessfully. He was finding that when Richard wanted to be, he could be just as stubborn as Edward. But at least Richard had a few more years over him than when he joined at the age of twelve.

He had enjoyed the visits through the summer though. He was going to miss his son. But before Richard left, he needed to be introduced to his grandmother.

As they came over the top of a hill, the small cemetery was clearly seen. And so was the man standing near Trisha Elric's grave.

Edward was hit with a sudden surge of acid reflux, he nearly gagged. As he was contemplating turning around and suggesting they come back later, Van Hohenheim looked up and spotted them.

"Hello, Edward!" He called out.

Edward groaned and stopped. Richard gave him a questioning look. "Who is that?"

Edward smirked, despite himself. "Isn't it obvious," he said. He wouldn't admit it out loud but the resemblance was too hard to ignore, even from several yards away.

Richard looked back at Hohenheim in awe. He had gown up an only child without knowing either Erika's parents - who had disowned her years ago - or his surrogate father's, who was an orphan, so he was new to the world of extended families.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked as they approached.

"I'm visiting with your mother," Hohenheim said ignoring his son's rudeness.

"Yes, I'm not blind," Edward said sarcastically. "What are you doing in Resembool?"

"Your brother invited me and promised to tell me what agreement he made with the Gate. It also provided the opportunity for me to meet my long lost grandson. Hello, Richard."

"Hello, sir," Richard said smiling, his eyes wide with curiosity as he shook Hohenheim's extended hand eagerly.

It was a short visit around the grave. Hohenheim relating a bit of what he had been up to and reminiscing about Trisha and of Resembool, commenting the small town hadn't changed much. Richard could not be distracted from his grandfather and little Erika was fascinated by his beard as he held her. Edward stood off, letting his father get to know his grandkids without his interference.

The sun was setting and dinner would be ready soon. They were all to eat at Al's, where Elysia was currently waiting, having helped Gloria with dinner while Al kept the kids occupied. As they walked back, Ed lingered a step behind Hohenheim, who was happily chatting away with Richard while still holding Erika who had turned her attention to her grandfather's glasses. When they got to the house, Edward stayed out on the porch, saying he'd be in after a cigarette. Hohenheim decided to wait for him, passing Erika to Richard who then went inside.

"He's a good boy," Hohenheim said referring to Richard. "He looks so much like you but he's very much like Alphonse and your mother."

"So what's the sudden interest in us now?" Edward asked bitterly. Hohenheim was trying to reconcile. It was clear. He did have his moments when he wasn't that oblivious to what was going on. But it annoyed him.

"Better late than never, I suppose," Hohenheim said with a shrug in that always calm, patient way of his.

"But I made the offer two years ago, after Erika was born," Edward pointed out. "You didn't accept it. I haven't seen you since then."

"I know and I'm hoping the offer still stands."

Edward turned away from him, not really understanding what was bothering him. He didn't think he was jealous of Hohenheim's showing interest toward his grandkids instead of his own kids. Perhaps he was still angry that Hohenheim waited so long to show any interest because it reminded himself too much of what he missed with Richard?

Hohenheim went on when it was clear Edward had nothing to say to him at the moment. "I see myself in you, Edward."

His statement was rewarded by an angry, indignant scowl.

"You're probably beating yourself up for not being there for Richard," he said knowingly, looking Edward straight in the eye. "I know because I've done the same thing all these years to the point that I've felt I didn't deserve pushing my presence upon you and your brother. If it hadn't been for Alphonse's insistence, I might have disappeared for good." Edward wanted to say something rude and inconsiderate, like he would have done them all a favor if he had, but refrained. "However, there is a big difference between you and me," Hohenheim continued. "You have no right to beat yourself up. I do. I left willingly and Richard was purposely kept from you. You didn't know you had a son out there but I knew I had two sons who needed me, yet I wasn't there for them. I'm not just here for my grand kids but for you and Alphonse. I love you both very much."

Edward realized he had been staring at his father with his mouth slightly open. He turned away and lifted the cigarette to his mouth, his hand shaking. He tried to tell himself his right hand was still weak. But it wasn't because of that. It was the first time he heard Hohenheim say that he loved him. He felt Hohenheim approach him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Edward put his cigarette out on the railing. Intending to turn the other way and go back inside, leaving Hohenheim alone, he ended up turning the other way and his arms went around his father. Hohenheim returned the embrace.


	58. Chapter 58

It was early morning and here and there a person was seen going about their business. Edward walked with Richard through the quiet country lanes of Resembool toward the train station. Neither father nor son were in any hurry to get to their intended destination; both enjoying the company of the other for the last few minutes that they had together.

The family had said their good byes earlier and elected to stay behind, allowing these last few moments for Edward to spend time with his son before he was off training at Eastern Headquarters for the next several months.

Richard had been a favorite with his cousins and little sister. He had the near endless energy like the younger kids and kept them occupied for hours by playing tag or hide and seek with them, rough housing with the boys and taking the girls for piggy back rides and stepping in when the boys got too rough with the girls. They were all sad to see him go. Little Ed, who was almost fifteen, had formed an instant bond with Richard.

Watching the two of them together, Edward was reminded of himself and Al, with Richard looking so much like him and Little Ed the very image of his father. But they were a happier, less traumatized version of Edward and Al, something that made Edward ache for his lost childhood but grateful at the same time that his son and nephew had not known the pain, guilt and difficulty that had haunted his and Al's childhood.

When they reached the station, the train was there waiting, hissing and breathing steam; anxious to get moving. He had a sudden dislike for this particular train's impatience; he wasn't looking forward to the damn thing taking his son away so soon.

Richard checked in his baggage and before heading onto his assigned car to take his seat, he turned to Edward.

"I really wish we had more time together," he said guiltily, voicing out loud exactly what Edward was thinking. "I know it's my own fault; not wanting to wait any longer. But I'm ready to face the world on my own. And you said that we are to be Guardians of the Gate. I'm not an alchemist but I can help protect the Gate in my own way. Besides, now that you've resigned from the military, someone needs to keep an eye on the Fuhrer," he added with a wry smile.

"My thoughts exactly," Edward grinned proud that his son had been listening all summer that the Fuhrer was not to be trusted... _AT ALL!_ He was also proud that that Richard's traumatizing experience hadn't left its mark; that he wasn't afraid to be on his own and have his own life.

Then the light mood turned serious when Richard asked, "Do you hate her?"

Edward blinked. "Hate who? Your mother?"

"Yeah."

"No," Edward said truthfully. "What she did hurt me deeply though."

"But she kept us apart for so long…" Richard began vehemently.

"I know," Edward said calmly. He didn't want Richard to resent Erika, no matter how wrong her actions were. "I'm not happy about what she did and it was inexcusable. I resented my father for a long time for leaving Al and I. But you can't hold someone's mistakes against them forever. It's not worth it. When you get older you'll find you're just as capable of making mistakes too; and wanting forgiveness for those mistakes. If you want to be forgiven you have to do the same as well."

The cycle of anger had to stop and he could see his words taking effect as Richard's anger subsided but there was doubt reflected in his eyes. "So you're not upset with me for not trying to seek you out sooner?"

"No, not at all," Edward reassured him. "I'm just glad I know about you now."

"You say that but I still feel like I could have done something about it sooner if I hadn't been so scared…"

"Here," Edward said cutting him off as he handed his pocket watch over to Richard, pressing it firmly in his hand.

Richard looked down at the shining silver timepiece in awe, watching the smooth areas mist over with the steam from the train engine. "I can't take this," he insisted, trying to hand the watch back to Edward. "You're still a State Alchemist."

"I'm only a State Alchemist once a year," Edward corrected, not moving to take the watch back. "Besides, I don't need it to tell me who I am anymore. But I want you to have it. You have Al's temperament but you are still my son; carrying around a guilty conscience runs on my side of the family," he said with a smirk. "I think this will be a useful reminder."

"A reminder of what?"

"Open it."

Richard flipped open the lid and read the inscription:

_Don't_

_Forget_

_3. Oct. 11_

"What does it mean?" He asked, looking up, confused by the cryptic message and date.

"That's the day Al and I burned our house down," Edward explained. "It was a reminder to me that there was no turning back from the goal I set before myself; there wasn't an option to give up since I had no home to return to. What I want _you_ to remember is that no matter how bad things seem, there's _always_ a home to go back to and there's a family waiting that will help shoulder your burdens no matter how much you feel you don't deserve their support."

"Thank you," Richard said looking back down at the watch, tears glistening in his eyes.

Father and son embraced, holding each other tight. Then, reluctantly they parted.

Edward watched Richard through the window of the train car until he could no longer see his son's face. He remained on the platform, watching the train until it disappeared from view, even waiting for the smoke from the engine to clear before he left.

Leaving the station he decided to take a detour. He needed to clear his head after the emotional good bye. Looking over the build site for the new school was a welcome distraction.

The school didn't have a name yet but Edward and Al figured that once it was built, it would name itself. As he approached the site, he saw he wasn't the only one anxious to get started.

"Hello, Brother," Al said, smiling at Edward, having seen him approach. "I thought you'd come here."

"Why is that?"

"I knew you'd need something useful to do to provide a little distraction for you after seeing Richard off."

Edward smirked. "You know me too well."

"Well, let's get started," Al said stepping aside for Edward to pass. "You first."

"Okay," Edward said eagerly. Clapping his hands together, he closed his eyes and concentrated, focusing on the pure energy provided from the natural elements that surrounded them.

When he was done he stepped back to admire a partial wing of the lecture building, complete with its own entrance. He had stuck with the basic structure but added his own touches that to those with taste would consider rude and barbaric.

The front of the building rose several feet in the air and tapered off into two large spires at each end. There was a wide flight of steps that led to three entrances, each with pointed arches over them. Al looked it over skeptically.

"What do you think?" Edward asked looking on with pride at his work of art.

"Well..." Al hesitated, his brow furrowed wondering if he should tell the truth or not.

"Well, what?" Edward demanded.

Al gave up. He'd tell the truth. "Your taste has always been questionable."

"What do you mean? It looks great!" Edward exclaimed, looking mildly offended.

"But is that really necessary?" Al asked with a raised eyebrow, indicating the grotesque, demon like figure head over the middle entrance, tucked under the archway. It had three horns; its eyes were looking in two different directions with its tongue sticking out grossly, like it had been strangled.

"Well, I like it," Edward pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Besides, it won't match the rest of the buildings." Al wasn't about to follow Edward's lead architecturally.

"So," Edward huffed obviously not about to redo his work.

"Then you teach in this part of the building but don't act surprised if your students are too scared to come in."

"They should be scared. At least of me that is," Edward said with a wicked grin.

"You have a lot to learn about teaching," Al said with a mock, disapproving head shake unable to hide his smile.

They worked some more, consulting a blue print they had drafted a while back. Taking a break a couple hours later, they sat back to admire their handiwork.

"Hey, Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering now that you're no longer part of the military and don't have to conform to any dress codes, have you thought about growing out your hair again. I kind of miss it. You know I still have some of the hair you cut before you left to fight in the war."

"You do? What for?" Edward asked looking slightly disgusted that his brother had kept locks of his dirty hair around all these years.

"Sentimental reasons," Al said with a shrug. "It was like a good luck charm and to have a piece of you with me."

Edward turned away and thought about it for a second. "Probably not, that was a different point in my life."

"This is a different point in your life too," Al pointed out.

"True but I'd like to mark it differently."

"How?"

Edward shrugged. "I'm not sure. Each point was marked with a physical manifestation. I think this time it's all internal," he said tapping his chest over his heart and then his temple.

"Well, it's about time," Al smirked.

"Tell me about it," Edward said lighting a cigarette.

Both brothers were sat in silence, lost in their thoughts while enjoying the warm, rising sun on their faces and the refreshing breeze that stirred their hair. The smell of tobacco wafted about them, something that Al was finding he was starting to like but only in the sense that it meant Edward was close.

"Have you thought about what it will mean for us as guardians of the Gate?" Al suddenly asked.

"I'm not sure. But this," he said nodding toward the half completed wing, "is a start."

"But what about our kids?" Al asked worriedly. "Don't you think it's too much of a burden to place upon them? That it's not fair that they will have to accept this responsibility against their will?"

"I don't think it will be much of a burden to them," Edward said. "Not if we do our job right. Besides, we'll be here for a long time."

Al smiled, somewhat relieved by Edward's optimism and leaned back on his hands. "The Gate will likely be in better hands with them."

"No doubt about it," Edward said, looking out into the distance past the skeletal beginnings of their future.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

Just want to say thank you to all my reviewers and readers and I hope you've enjoyed The Black Prince. Now add me to your Author Alert list because I have two different stories kicking around in my head: a possible sequel to The Black Prince and a sequel to The Drachman War. There will be some background info regarding the writing of The Black Prince on my profile page if anyone is interested.

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
